Hope of Restoration
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: Book two of the 'Restoration' series.SPOILERS! It has been nearly four thousand years since the death of the Giant Tree and Kratos is close to breaking point. How much longer can the worlds survive...waiting for the Chosen of Restoration?
1. Breaking Point

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi there. This is the first chaper of book two of my planned 'Restoration' series, 'Hope of Restoration'. This is being posted as a teaser since I won't be updating this 'till I've finished book one, 'Prequel to a Restoration'. There are some spoilers for disk 1 of the game and also for what you find out in a certain scene at Altessa's, so if you haven't got that far, don't read this 'till you have. Finally, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its charaters. I do however own Krishka, the Alurannai, Aluran and any OCs, so please don't steal them.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**-**

Hope of Restoration

Summary: It has been nearly four thousand years since the death of the Giant Tree, the Summon Spirits continuing to tell its Prophesy to the people. Kratos, the Alurannai's watcher within Cruxis, is close to breaking point, no longer able to stand and watch the death of innocents as he waits for the Promised One. But how much longer can the worlds survive... waiting for the Chosen of Restoration.

-

Chapter 1: Breaking Point.

Welgaia, the Holy City, was a place of beauty...and emptyness. It was not empty of people, quite the opposite, for Welgaia was home to thousands of 'Angels'. It was just that they were soulless, with no ability to think for themselves, they simply, just existed. They felt no hope...no happyness...no sadness...nothing. They spent the passing of time doing whatever task they had been 'assigned', over and over and over...an endless expance of stagnancy, with no chance of reprive, not that they noticed. This silent crystal and metal city, with its tall, graceful towers, its silent and empty Angels, was a parody of the bustling cities, towns and villages of the worlds below. Above all this 'perfection', stood the Castle of Vinhiem, home of the Lord of Cruxis and his fellow Seraphim. This castle of silver and stone was as cold and desolate as the city itself. Its rooms and hallways filled with yet more angels, though some of these angels still had their souls and could think for themselves. The Seraphim gave orders to these Archangels and High Angels, who then passed them to the relevant Commanders, who then led their 'flocks' (Groups of fifty soulless angels) in carrying out the orders.Thus went the daily lives of the inhabitants of Derris Kharlan.

However, orders sent to the Desian Grand Cardinals on the worlds below, were always transmitted directly by one of the Seraphim. The Desians were the 'bad guys' of the regeneration system. Their only purpose was to cause havoc in the 'declining' world and 'awaken' expheres. Exspheres could only be awakened by placing them on human hosts, who the Desians would then torment as the small crystals sucked the life out of them. Of course, the people of the two worlds knew nothing of this. Had no idea that the Holy Order of Cruxis, beings promising hope to the people and who led the Church of Martel, also led the Desians in making them suffer.

As for the Regeneration System itself. Every hundred years the Chosen of the declining world, would be sent on a Journey of Regeneration. At the conclusion of this journey the Desians would be 'sealed away' and the mana of the world would be replenished. At least, this is what the people believed... The truth was that when the journey was complete, the flourishing world would begin to decline as the flow of mana reversed in favour of the newly flourishing world. As for the Desians who were supposedly 'sealed away', they were in fact transported, Ranches and all, to the newly declining world, to perform the same purpose there as they did in the other. This was the true reality of the Regeneration, neither world knowing of the existence of the other. The people kept oblivious to the truth of this endless cycle of false hope...and death.

-----------------------------

_We have to get out...I refuse to die in here!..._

Hands ran along the wall. The escapees groping their way through the darkness of the disused ventilation shaft. There were about a dozen of them, the largest number that could safely make an escape attempt. Any more that that and the chance of being spotted, and recaptured, was too high for them to risk it.

"Are we almost there?" A voice whispered.

"Yes, I can see some light ahead. Miri, do you remember where Kiro said the orb was?"

"It's in an old tree trunk just outside the shaft. There's a crack in the right-hand wall about a metre from the end. You need to reach though it to get the orb. Once we've closed the tunnel again you need to drop the orb into the hole in the top of the stump outside so that the next group can use it"

As they approached the blocked exit of the escape route they slowed down as the figure at the front began checking the right-hand side of the passage. After a few moments there was a hushed cry of triumph.

"Found it!"

The figure headed towards the boulder that blocked the end of the shaft and touched it with the palm-sized crystal sphere. There was a faint grinding sound as the immense rock slid to the side. The figure cautiously stepped out of the tunnel. As she looked to the sky, starlight shone on her waist length, brown hair. Its glow cast upon her face, lighting the determined look in her deep green eyes.

-----------------------------

An auburn haired man strode down the crystal sheathed hallway, ignoring any angels, as he made his to the conference room. Outwardly he looked bored, just like anyone else would with nothing to look forward to but another pointless meeting. Within him however was a maelstrom of suppressed anger, frustration and regret.

_That's it. It's over. I've had enough. I've been our 'Watcher' within Cruxis for nearly four thousand years and it's time that I left. I could have left years ago... but still...I had to try one last time..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Two centuries ago...

A man stood at the back of the room. His body sightly hunched with the first signs of his immense age. His voice carrying softly to where I stood.

"You've done all you can. From the infomation you've sent us over the centuries, we've long since determined that Yggdrasil is beyond redemption. He is incapable of acknowleging his mistakes and therefore incapable of correcting his flawed path."

_Narim _Breuntas turned to face me. His eyes shadowed, as the eyes of all Alurannai had become since the death of the Giant Tree. He has been ruler of the Alurannai for nearly six millenia, and at the age of nine thousand seven hundred and twenty, would live no more than another three hundred years. When the time of his death came, I would take his place as _Narim_, and would be the last surviving member of my family. He took a step towards me.

"There is no futher need for you to stay on Derris Kharlan. We can easily monitor Cruxis' activities from the outside. You can come home."

I looked at him, then turned and began walking out the door. When I reached it, I looked back and spoke.

"I know you're right, but I'm not ready to give up on him yet. I am the one who failed to stop him giving into his anger and lonelyness, failed to stop his dessent into madness. I have to give him one last chance to turn back. I have to try at least once more. I owe that to him, both to him... and to his sister... whom I promised I would look after him."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_I've given him that chance, but he still refuses to acknowledge his mistakes and now he is verging on one even greater. This plan of his will not end the discrimination between the races, for such is not born of the different Bloods, but of the weakness in the peoples hearts... But still he will not see that. It is as my grandfather said... Time for him to know the truth about me... Time for me to leave._

-----------------------------

The girl looked around, eyes searching the surrounding area. Seeing that there were no patrols nearby, the girl, who looked about ninteen years old, turned an signaled for the others to leave the tunnel. The starlight revealed seven women, two men, and two boys who were no more than ten years old. Though they varied in appearance, one thing was the same. They all bore the haggard look of those tortured ceaselessy, day after day, from sunrise to sunset. Torture that tonight, they may escape from forever. As the last of them left the tunnel the girl used the orb to close it behind them, then dropped it into the stump next to the exit. With the boulder in place the end of the shaft was almost completely hidden. Hence the reason the Desians hadn't realised it was being used as an escape route. One of the older women, Miri, walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna R'fernon, you take care of yourself, you hear me." Tears glinted in the woman's eyes. "You've been like a daughter to me and I'd hate for those bastards to get their hands on you again."

Anna smiled. A sad smile, the corners of her mouth just lifting as she wiped away the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"You take care of yourself too, Miri." She turned to the others. "All of you take care..."

And with that, they scattered and dissapeared into the night...

-----------------------------

The Conference room was a vast, dimond shaped chamber af blue and white crystal. Within this room stood three elaborate thrones, one in each of three corners, with the entrance being in the fourth. The throne opposite the entrance had been placed on a raised dais. It was in front of this throne that the man waited. Icy emerald eyes stared out a face framed by long, golden hair. The lithe figure, clothed in purest white, held aloft by segmented, rainbow hued wings. He was an image of flawless purity. A being wreathed in light... yet filled with the untold malice of unslaked revenge. Such was Lord Yggdrasil, the Lord of the Holy Light. Ruler of Cruxis, the Desians, and the instigator of the needless suffering of two worlds.

"You summoned me, Lord Yggdrasil."

He turned and watched the aproach of the auburn haired Seraphim. One the only humans he had ever believed in and called a friend. The human who was his second in command, and one of his most trusted companions.

"Kratos. I assume you've read the report on the proposed Age of Lifeless Beings."

Lord Kratos, Second Seraphim of Cruxis, nodded gravely. He stood before Yggdrasil, wearing the pale bule and silver outfit that declared his rank. Kratos smirked inwardly.

_It's ironic that Yggdrasil chose pale blue and silver to be my Colours. Especially since I hid from him, and his sister, the fact that I am the _Inartu_ of the Alurannai... Pale blue and siver, the colours of my reta, a garment which I haven't worn since I left Aluran on that day nearly five thousand years ago._

Lord Yggdrasil decended to the foot of the dais.

"Well then. Tell me what you think of it. Do you have any suggestions for refinements to the plan?"

Kratos looked directly into Yggdrasil's eyes as he, for the first time in nearly four thousand years, told his former student _exactly_ what he though.

"I have no suggestions for refinements... for I believe this plan to be utter madness and will play no part in it." _So I suggest you forget your 'Age of Lifeless Beings' or else I'll shove it down your thoat and hope you choke on it!_

"...WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW DARE YOU?"

Kratos watched calmly, and with complete detachment, the look of utter fury that was now on Yggdrasil's face.

"What I said was that I will have nothing to do with your plans...not now...or ever again..._I'm Leaving._

To say that Yggdrasil was angry, was a major understatement. The floor beneath him was literally smouldering from the fury driven mana that crackled around him. His face was a mask of hate, his eyes lit with insanity.

"YOU'RE BETRAYING ME?" He screamed, then hissed. "You of all people...I TRUSTED YOU. I thought that...You were the one person where I though I could stand before the worlds and say 'look. Here is a human who doesn't discriminate against half-elves. Here is an example of how humans should ...What? What's wrong with you?"

His tirade had been cut off, by the sound of Kratos _laughing_...

"Nothing is wrong with me," Kratos laughed again. "It's just ironic that you'd say that...because I'm not."

----------------------------------

Alarms shrilled in the distance as Anna ran for all she was worth. One of the Desian patrols had spotted her...and they were gaining.

"There she is! Host body A012. Don't let her get away!"

Anna was gasping for breath. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her body, weakened by her captivity, just didn't have the strength. She reached a large meadow and was faced with a dilema. If she left the trees she'd be an easy target for their crossbows, but to run around it she's have to double back. The crash of booted feet in the forest behind made her decision for her. She ran into the open, desperately hoping she could reach the other side in time.

She didn't.

There was the 'twang' of a bowstring, followed by a sharp pain in her leg as she fell... Less than half way across the meadow.

She stared in terror as the Desians aproached her, sneering. Unable to run, she cried out for help. One of the Desians lashed her with his whip.

"Don't waste you time _vermin._ No one's going to save a pathetic little rat like.."

The Desians jumped then glaced around as a deep, snarling growl echoed across the clearing. Anna barely had time to register this before the screams of the Desians cut through the night, punctuated by the sound of snapping, tearing teeth. In the darkness all Anna could see was that the creature was about the size of a small horse, and the Desians... they didn't last long. As their cries faded to moans, then silence, she desperately tried to drag herself away, then froze.

It was comming towards her, the sound of its footsteps getting closer... Anna, unable to get away, closed her eyes...

And waited to die...

------------------------------------

"What do you mean 'you're not'? Not what?"

Yggdrasil frowned, confused, then gasped as Kratos calmly removed his cruxis crystal... and crushed it. He stepped towards Kratos in disbelief, then froze in astonishment.

_This isn't possible, he destroyed his Cruxis Crystal!_

But it was... Kratos spread his cyan wings... then extended his _sarren,_ one of the main distinquishing features of an Alurannai. He gave the stunned angel a condecending look and answered him.

"I'm not _human..._"

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Cliffhanger! Yes I know I'm evil for ending it there, but that's the way it is.**

**For those who want to know what Narim, Inartu, sarren and any other such words in there mean, they're explained in 'Prequel to a Restoration'.**

**Also, I can't remember if there is a tree stump next to the tunnel into K'var's ranch, if there isn't one 'shrugs' I'll just call it creative licence.**

**Finally, for those who are wondering where the '5000 years ago' bit comes from, there's a book in the tower of mana that says the 'war ended 4000 years ago and lasted for a 1000 years' in other words the war 'started' 5000 years before the events of the game. It also means that Mithos and the others must have gotten their cruxis crystals not too long after the war started since Mithos looks about twelve and the elven story teller says that he was kicked out shortly after the war started. That's my thoery anyway.**

**Anyway please review this, constructive critisism is welcome but pleeeeease, no flames (Puppy Dog Eyes).**


	2. Alone in the Heavens

**Alaia Skyhawk: Fast update from my store of prewritten chapters, so not much to coment on.**

-

Chapter 2: Alone in the Heavens.

-

Yggdrasil gaped at him in utter shock as he saw the vine-like tendrils that now graced the sides of his old mentor's face, and had torn through the fabric of his clothing at the shoulders and elbows. His eyes widened even further as he sensed something shift within the man. All of a sudden he could detect _two_ mana signatures, a human seeming one, and a second hidden beneath it that was clearly _not_ human... it was...

"What...? You're _alurannai?_ You lied to me? To Martel? To all of us who travelled together?"

Kratos expression softened a little. The man who stood before him sounded so bewildered... almost like the boy he used to know... Almost... but not quite...

"Yes, I am of the Alurannai. However I am not just anyone, I am the Inartu of Aluran. The Crown Prince." He gave the man a mocking half bow. "When the war started and my father was murdered by the King of Tethe'alla, I decided I would try to stop the war. However I was bound by the rules of my people, meaning I had to do so by supporting and guiding someone else, not doing it through my own individual actions. I was also instructed that due to the dangers, I could not openly support someone as the Inartu or as an alurannai. That meant that when I chose to guide Martel, and later you as well, I was not permitted to reveal what I truly was to you... I did however tell everyone else in the group. Martel found out by accident... during the incident where Noishe was captured and enslaved by Tethe'alla. She agreed to our reasons, and kept her promise to me that she'd never tell you unless it was absolutely neccessary... It never came to that though."

The man's confused expression was replaced by one of hurt, betrayal and anger.

"You told _everyone_ except _me_! You... BASTARD!"

Yggdrasil called up a huge amount of light mana and threw it in a focused strike at the swordsman. Instead of dodging, Kratos simply shifted slightly and raised a hand, palm outwards, towards the incoming attack. As it struck his hand it seem to collapse in on itself and vanish... only to reappear moments later as a strike of dark mana heading right back at Yggdrasil. It struck him, sending him staggering backwards to land on the steps leading up to his throne. The look on his face spoke of his confusion. Kratos glanced down at him.

"That was an example of conjuration magic. I took the light mana you threw at me, and transformed it into dark before throwing it back. It's quite an effective technique, don't you think?" Kratos turned to face the throne that used to be his. "Raw mana strikes are useless against alurannai, which means to fight me you must either use a weapon, or cast spells... which take time." He turned back to face his former student. "When I met you, you were such an idealist. You were always hopeful, no matter how you were discriminated against. I realised early on that you were over dependent on Martel, but I never thought that losing her would drive you into senselessly tormenting countless innocent people... who have _nothing_ to do with the ones who killed her."

The half-elf scowled as he lifted himself up to float in the air once more, as if touching even the pure white marble of the castle floor would sully him.

"All humans are the same, they hate those that are different and hurt them just _because_ of those differences. You being alurannai just proves my point. _You_ may have accepted me, but _you're_ not human!"

Kratos shook his head in pity.

"And what about Sanaro? He's human... What about him? He stood by you though the war, faithfully and without doubt."

"AND THEN HE LEFT!"

"He left to follow his own path for a time. To make his own journey. Where he is now, I do not know. Though I know his crystal is still active, so he's alive at least. So is Annule for that matter..."

Yggdrasil began to shake, be it with fury, betrayal, tears, or all three. He stared blankly at the air in front of him for what seemed like an age... Suddenly he was startled out of his daze by the appearance of someone completely unexpected... He looked at his old partner with a kind of surprised and wistful hope.

"Dalli?"

His hope however was shattered by the spirit's words.

"I am not Dalli, Yggdrasil. I am Dallinius, the Summon Spirit of Unity. My power was diminished by the war and I joined the group to act as a liaison between Kratos, Vayla, and their people in Aluran..." A hurt look came to his eyes. "When I made that pact with you, it was the first pact I had ever made... It's the _only_ pact I've ever made with a non Alurannai, Kratos holds the second pact with me... When Martel was killed you pushed me away even though I tried to comfort you, to let you know you weren't alone. In doing so you broke your promise to me..." A tear trickled from one of Dallinius' eyes. "_You promised me we'd always be friends._.. But you chased me away by attacking me! _The separation was to balance the mana, but you twisted it and broke the unity that balance represented!_" He walked over to Kratos and stood next to him before looking over his shoulder at his former friend. "I now hold only one pact, and I can never be your friend again... Mithos Yggdrasil... Mine is the power of Unity... Yet what you have done is _shatter the Unity of even the world itself! _"

The spirit turned his back on the man, refusing to look at him anymore, before vanishing once more. Kratos looked at the spirit as he left, before placing his gaze on Yggdrasil once more.

"You have hurt so much more that just the people, as an allurannai I can feel the true extent of the pain you've caused Dallinius. As the Summon Spirit of Unity he feels what you've done to the world in a way that no other can..." He paused. "Do you realise that the only reason I stayed this long was because I kept believing you'd see your mistakes and turn back... First Precept of the Alurannai: 'Those who acknowledge their mistakes and attempt to correct them. Can be forgiven even if they fail for at least they'll have tried.'" Kratos sighed. "I was told to leave two hundred years ago... but I stayed to give you another chance... But you've thrown that chance away now, which is why I will never stand by you... ever again."

He turned to leave, but Yggdrasil stopped him. A purple shield formed around the Inartu, locking him in place. By the dais, Yggdrasil held the Eternal Sword, the blade with the power to cross time and space, crafted for him by Origin for the sake of ending the war.

"You're _not_ leaving. I _won't_ allow it!"

Kratos regarded the shield and took up a casing stance.

"Incarnation of the Spirits of the Past. Guardian of the Hope and Promise of New Life... I Summon Thee... Come Krishka!"

Power whipped around the chamber, as the immense form of Krishka appeared and filled the room between Kratos and the entrance. The Spirit took one look at the shield and with the merest flick of power, ripped it apart. Yggdrasil gasped as his spell was shattered.

"The Summon Spirit of Life! How?!"

Krishka fixed his piercing gaze of the leader of Cruxis.

"You waste your time, I am far more powerful that Origin. He is the Fourth Sumara Lord, _I_ am the First and the _true _ruler of the Summon Spirits. Life is existence, time and space are part of existence and so have no power that can surpass mine." He tilted his head, a pale azure shield surrounded the half-elf. "Leave, Kratos. I will hold him here until you have reached the worlds below."

Kratos bowed to the Spirit.

"As you wish, Lord Krishka."

Yggdrasil, after recovering from the shock of seeing Kratos summon Krishka, was pounding the shield with all manner of magic, screaming in fury as Kratos took one final look at him and left the room. As the Inartu strode down the corridor, he considered the items in his apartments. There was nothing there he would miss and Noishe wasn't on Derris Kharlan at the moment... He would head straight for the transporter. Turning a corner he nearly bumped into Yuan who had just rounded the bend. The half-elf crossed his arms and regarded the swordsman.

"I know that look Kratos, you're going somewhere."

Kratos gave his old friend a wry smile and said nonchalantly.

"I'm leaving... for good."

Yuan blinked, then recovered.

"One second..." He teleported, a few moments later he reappeared holding a pack. "I'm coming too." Seeing the look on Kratos' face he explained. "The only reason I stayed was because _you_ were here. Now I can take on running the Renegades full time."

Kratos smiled as they neared the Tower transporter.

"How did the last Chosen do after you snatched her?"

Yuan looked at his companion.

"She settled into the Renegades, became one of our best medics in over half a millennia. She married, had two children. Her daughter became a doctor within our ranks just as she did, and recently her son became my new second in command."

Kratos looked confused.

"I thought you said your new second was a half-elf."

Yuan shrugged.

"It's easier to say half-elf than quarter-elf, or eight-elf and all that."

Kratos chuckled.

"So the Chosen married a half-elf after being raised to look down on them... How ironic."

"It is... With all the effort it takes to fake the deaths of the Chosens when we snatch them, it's satisfying to see them live happy lives when otherwise they'd have died on the journey or ended up as an empty vessel."

The two of them stepped on the transporter, disappeared and reappeared in the seal chamber of the Tower of Salvation. Walking outside and down the steps, Kratos headed for the Sentinel that stood less than half a mile from the Tower. They continued their conversation right up to when they reached it, stopping only as Kratos took them through to the alurannai settlement called Nae Shiu, New Hope. The Nae Shiu Sentinel was right on the edge of the town, which had been built in much the same way as Allahnsyr had, as a series of walkways up among the trees. The settlement was nowhere near on the scale of Allahnsyr, the trees just weren't tall enough. It had been built after the end of the war, when the Alurannai had decided to fake their own disappearance as they waited for the Chosen of Restoration to be born. Ever since then the alurannai had been presumed to be extinct, but as soon as their Chosen was born, their plan would be set in motion... and it would be time for Cruxis to fall...

----------------------------------------------

Anna braced herself, waiting for the feel of teeth tearing into her... She waited as it got closer... and closer... and closer... and... stopped? She heard a whine and looked up in surprise at the most bizarre looking creature she'd ever seen. A large green and white wolf-like creature that was currently splattered with blood. She looked at the mess and swallowed to try and hold back her nausea. As if sensing her discomfort, the creature twitched its ear and a dark blue spell circle appeared, moments later the creature was doused with water. After that a faint red circle appeared and the water evaporated leaving a clean, dry... thing. It tilted its head and looked at the arrow in her leg. Without a moments notice it grabbed the arrow in its teeth and yanked it out, drawing a cursing yell from Anna. As soon as the arrow was out the creature cast a third spell, this time healing her leg. Necessities tended to, it regarded her intently as she did the same in return. Looking at it, she began to think out loud.

"Large wolf-like creature. White with unusual coloured markings. Can use magic..." Her eyes widened in recognition. "Are you a protozoan?" The protozoan nodded and began scratching its paw through the dirt in front of her. "N - O - I - S - H - E... Noishe? Is that your nam..." Her eye's widened even further. "Wait a minute, did you ever travel with a group of people trying to end the Kharlan war?" Noishe whined, confused, but nodded. "Did you ever stay at a farmhouse called Thorn Glade, owned by Allen and Eliza Ranefernon, in a village called Berritte?"

Noishe looked flabbergasted.

_That was nearly five thousand years ago! How the heck did she know that?!"_

Anna giggled.

"From the look on your face I'd say that's a yes. I guess I'd better explain. Allen and Eliza promised you and your friends that they and their descendants would always be there to help if it was needed, and that knowledge of you all would be passed down... You see, my name is Anna R'fernon... Ranefernon... I'm descended from Allen and Eliza, that's how I know." Noishe stood there completely stumped as Anna giggled. Finally he came to his senses again and his tail went into a wagging frenzy as he began bouncing in out of sheer happiness. Anna stopped giggling and continued. "I also know the truth about the war and how it ended, so I know that the Church of Martel is a lie." Noishe stopped bouncing and regarded her gravely. "It's been one of the hardest things my family has ever done... keeping what we know quiet so that Cruxis would never suspect that there's someone who knows the truth." She pulled herself to her feet. "Twenty years ago, Berritte, which had become quite a large farming town, was burnt to the ground by the Desians. Thorn Glade Farmhouse was still there... my family still lived in it... but now it's gone. They moved to Luin which is where I was born." She gave a half hearted chuckle. "I wonder if anyone there knows that the city and the lake used to share the same name. Anyway, two years ago I was taken by the Desians. I have a special mana signature and they started using me for some kind of experiment." She showed Noishe the exsphere on her hand. "From what I overheard, they're trying to make cruxis crystals..."

Noishe started and immediately began tugging on the tattered sleeve of the ragged tunic she wore. Seeing she was confused he scratched a new name into the dirt. Anna looked at it.

"Kratos? ...He's still alive?" Noishe nodded and tugged on her sleeve again. "You want me to go with you? You..." She gasped in understanding. "You want me to tell Kratos about the experiment!" With no further hesitation she climbed onto Noishe's back. "Let's go!"

And they charged off into the night...

---------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, did it surprise you just who Anna is?**


	3. Reunion

**Alaia Skyhawk: Fast update from my store of prewritten chapters, so not much to coment on.**

-

Chapter 3: Reunion

-

"Welcome back, Kratos!"

Yuan looked on amused as his best friend was enveloped by the enthusiastic hugs of his five crèche mates and knocked flat beneath a pile of laughing alurannai. He chuckled.

"Seeing that... never gets old."

A voice piped up from the top of the pile.

"Yuie!"

Amusement turned to panic as the blue haired half-elf turned to run, only to be flattened by none other than Tasha, who was quickly followed by Vayla, Jiva, Teila, and Hasran.

Vayla ruffled his hair as he struggled to get out from under them all, grinning happily at his predicament.

"You need to lighten up, Yuan. Either that or you need to get used to getting the traditional 'Crèche Mate Greeting'. Don't forget, Tasha effectively adopted you as a brother back at crystal point, which makes you a brother to all six of us."

The half-elf began to grumble.

"...Thanks for reminding me. As if I didn't have enough of family problems right now. My brother-in-law is a certified nutcase, and I recently had my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-nephew get himself caught up in a mass brawl with several of my own men. He didn't kill any of them, but three of them will be out of commission for a month." Yuan sighed. "He may be acting as a double agent for me in the Desians, but he could have at least found a way to avoid that confrontation."

Vayla laughed before nudging the others to get up off the lightning mage. She smiled as she pulled her long time friend to his feet.

"How's he doing these days? It's been a while since I heard anything, almost three decades."

Brushing the dust from his long black cape, Yuan replied in a bemused tone.

"He was promoted to Head of the Sub Commanders at the Palmacosta Ranch nineteen year ago, that puts him just one rank below the Cardinals. He's been feeding me some extremely valuable information since he started in his new position. Apparently Magnius isn't fond of filling out his own reports to Pronyma, so he has my nephew do them for him. It means he gets to sit in, discretely, at all the meetings between the Cardinals."

Vayla peered at him, curious, before giving him a gentle prod to get his attention.

"Any new news about Cardinal Garaelan? The others have been hushing up about him for months, so much that even Yggdrasil doesn't know something's going on."

Yuan actually looked smug as he crossed his arms and regarded her. After a few moments he chuckled.

"I won't keep you in suspense, since I value the peace and quiet you'd shatter with persistent questions if I did... Garaelan got struck over the head several months ago and it's now confirmed that he's not going to recover his sensibilities. He's effectively got the mind of a five year old now, so the Cardinals are currently in the process of debating who will take his place."

The alurannai woman actually gawked at him in shock.

"What?! No way!"

Yuan smirked

"Yes way... Right now I have all my men working on getting as many of my agents into better positions as possible. All of the Ranches' personnel are being rearranged as the remaining Cardinals move their preferred candidates into the upper ranks where they would be considered for the now vacant post. Things look set to be very profitable for the Renegades over the next century or two. There'll be that much political wrangling that smuggling information out, and not revealing my agents in the process, will be considerably easier."

Yuan grinned round at his other 'adopted' siblings, earning grins in return. It was Tasha though who spoiled the moment.

"Yuan, speaking of vacant posts, did you ever get round to filling the Third in Command post of the Renegades?"

Yuan grimaced.

"I have several individuals on the short list... one of which I'm not too enthusiastic about given her behaviour profile... Botta will be interviewing them over the next few weeks before sending them on to me for final evaluation."

She patted him on the back sympathetically before steering him towards the house that had long since been set aside as his.

"Don't worry about it too much, Yuan, I'm sure things will work out fine in the end."

"I wish I shared you optimism..."

------------------------------------------------------

Red light flickered across the branches overhead, branches that masked the star scattered sky beyond them. Shivering, Anna moved as close to the fire as she dared in an attempt to banish the chill that had worked it's way through her thin prisoner's garb. She flinched, tensing defensively as a rustle of dead leaves came from her left. Into the light came the distinctive green and white head of Noishe, holding something carefully in his mouth. She relaxed.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that, I keep thinking that the Desians have found me or something."

Noishe whined apologetically before padding over to her and offering her the item in his mouth. It was some kind of fruit, one that clearly had to be peeled before eating, so she needn't worry about protozoan drool on her food. As soon as she accepted it, he curled up around her, his furry body behind her trapping the warmth of the fire like a cocoon. She sighed gratefully as she snuggled against him and began to peel the fruit.

"Thank you."

She giggled as he nuzzled the side of her face with his cold nose, before playfully batting him away. Just a little while later she was asleep, feeling safe for the first time in what seemed like an eternity as Noishe watched over her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So... the two of you have severed your final ties to Cruxis, and Yggdrasil now knows that the alurannai still exist. He will no doubt search for us." Narim Breuntas turned to regard his grandson, his eyes grave. "With Krishka and Maxwell's persistence in keeping knowledge the Giant Tree's Prophecy of Restoration among the people, it will be obvious to him now that we are the greatest threat to what he is trying to do. He would have to be blind not to realise that the Chosen of Restoration will be one of our own, and I fear he will not rest until he knows that the prophecy will never be fulfilled."

Kratos tapped a finger thoughtfullyon the table he sat beside, his feet crossed in front of him as he leaned back in his chair.

"He will hesitate for now... Right now he has no way of knowing what the murder of an alurannai will do to the Great Seed, and he will do nothing that might threaten Martel's soul."

Breuntas got up from his own seat, indicating that Kratos should follow him. As they exited the simple set of rooms that made up the home of the Nartana in Nae Shiu, he murmured in a quiet voice.

"That may be true, but as soon as he discovers that none of us are connected to it, he will know that the murder of any of the current alurannai will have no affect on it whatsoever... I dread such a day, and I pray it never comes."

Kratos stopped at the railing of the raised walkway high up in the trees, and looked down solemnly at the bustle of alurannai moving around below.

"As do I, Inata... As do I..."

----------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Kratos? You've been really quiet since we got back."

Kratos sighed, glancing sidelong at the lightning mage as they sat, bare feet dangling in the cool waters of one of Nae Shiu's many streams.

"I have too many things to think about right now, and as much as I want to enjoy this time here, and the reunion with my people, I can't... So much is riding on this prophecy, on my people, and all we can do is wait and wonder how long it will be before Yggdrasil discovers that at this point in time the alurannai play only a minimal role in sustaining the worlds. The worlds can survive without our evening out the spread of mana from the seals, though at the moment he has no idea we're doing that. Not only that but the death of one of us... Well, you get the idea. Right now the worlds don't really need us to survive in the current system, and that makes us a threat that will have few side effects to dispose of."

Yuan shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat a few times before he spoke.

"Speaking of survival in the current system, my technicians have completed their review of Sylvarant's mana levels... They say if the next regeneration ritual isn't completed, Sylvarant won't survive to see another. That means we have to guarantee that the next Chosen of Regeneration to be sent out on the ritual, lives to complete it..."

"Only to die at the hands of a mad man as he attempts to use them to revive Martel. He hasn't even come close out of the hundreds he's tried, from the Chosens sent out on rituals to the dozens of others taken from the other bloodlines he keeps locked up as breeding stock on Derris Kharlan. It's just as well his best lines are the two Mana Lineages, with the sheer number of young woman he's sacrificed from the other bloodlines trying to revive his sister, he may have succeeded by now if they had any real promise of being a compatible match."

Both of them suppressed shudders at the thought of all the innocents locked away in the 'Vessel' Complex deep below Welgaia. Both had seen it once, and sworn never to go there again. Seeing the pleading eyes of the captives had almost caused both of them to break their carefully contrived masks of passive acceptance. It was only Yggdrasil's gloating expression as he showed them his 'special project' that reminded them of why they were doing this, and what it might cost them if they left Cruxis too soon.

Yuan gazed at the water with empty eyes.

"What will we do, Kratos? What will we do this time round?"

Kratos leaned over, looking at his distorted reflection in the water.

"I will escort the Chosen... As a sign of truce I will offer to see that they reach the tower. Yggdrasil will know as well as we do of Sylvarant's current condition. The Alurannai are sworn to preserve the life of the worlds, and in this case to do that we must see the next regeneration ritual succeeds... He won't question it."

Silence fell between them, broken only by the sound of the water tumbling over the rocks downstream of them. Eventually, Yuan spoke.

"I'll be returning to the Renegades tomorrow. With my defection from Cruxis it's even more important that I appoint someone to Third in Command. I _must_ disguise the true hierarchy of the organisation before he begins to really start looking for me." He turned to look at Kratos, eyes no longer empty, but rather filled with a mix of desperation, determination, and hope. "Do you want to come with me? I could use a fresh set of eyes and a fresh mind to see if the Renegades are missing anything, and come up with some new ideas for making life for the Desians and Cruxis difficult... At the very least it will give you something to do rather than brood over things we can't do anything about right now."

Kratos gave a single half hearted laugh at what was clearly a poke at his habit of closing in on himself when he was depressed.

"You're right... Yes, I'll come, at least for a while."

And with that they turned their attention back to the calm sounds of the stream and the forest around them, enjoying for now this single moment of peace.

-------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: -**


	4. Departure and Arrival

**Alaia Skyhawk: Fast update from my store of prewritten chapters, so not much to coment on.**

-

Chapter 4: Departure and Arrival

-

The auburn haired swordsman ignored the scowl directed at his back as he packed the few items he would need during his time with the Renegades into his ver. Said scowl was coming from a certain black haired woman who fleetingly remembered a similar scene from so long ago.

"Kratos, you've barely gotten back and now you're leaving again. Why can't you stay?"

Kratos turned and looked up at her from his crouched position next the storage chest in his room. His eyes telling of his inner conflict, yet also telling of his need.

"Vayla, you know as well as I do that if I stay here I'll either go stir crazy or become depressed from thinking about the state things are in. With the Renegades I can perhaps come up with something that will help us or the worlds for the time being. I also need to leave here before I contact Yggdrasil with my offer to escort the next chosen on behalf of the Alurannai."

Vayla frowned at him. She'd been told of that particular plan and the reasons for it, and though she didn't like it any more than Kratos did she accepted it had to be done.

"When will you contact him?"

The swordsman stood up, adjusting his sword belt until it sat straight after being twisted by his previous posture.

"The Oracle won't be confirmed until the Chosen is six years old... The age at which their mana signature will have set in it's final pattern allowing comparison for a match against Martel's."

Vayla sighed in exasperation.

"Which means you'll be gone from anywhere between seven and who-knows-how-many years... The current chosen is barely of an age to marry and have children. Cruxis hasn't even selected a partner for her yet."

Kratos headed for the door, pausing only for a moment as he passed her.

"I've been gone for nearly four thousand years... What's another ten or so when compared to that?"

Barely holding back tears, Vayla watched her friend walk away like he had so many times before, a shadow of his former self... But then, since the death of the Giant Tree all alurannai had been as shadows... grieving even now over what they had lost...

--------------------------------------------------

"How much longer, Noishe? I'm getting sick of all this travel. I'm tired, aching, and I'm freezing my ass off in this outfit."

In an attempt to stay warm, Anna had clamped herself as close to Noishe's back as she could and still stay balanced on him. Her bare legs below the tattered hem of her tunic were mottled with the cold as the mild autumn days began to slip towards winter chill. Noishe whined, a sympathetic sound that also conveyed that he wished he _could_ tell her how long. But since she couldn't hear mind speech, they were pretty much stuck with using the occasional bout of charades combined with scratching letters in the dirt.

Anna began to cough, a fit that lasted several seconds before she got it under control and began to shiver against him once more. Noishe whined again, sounding concerned.

**This isn't good. If she becomes too ill while that exsphere is on her she won't have the strength to recover, even with a healer to help. Two days... I hope she can last the two days it will take for me to get her to Nae Shiu...**

Making sure she was still secure, Noishe dug deeper into his reserves of strength, racing ever faster through the forest towards the only hope Anna had...

--------------------------------------------------

"Y'know, Vayla, it's not good to brood over him leaving again."

Vayla looked up from where she sat slumped against a tree. It had been over a day since Kratos and Yuan had left through the Sentinels to Triet and she was still finding it difficult to accept. Two girls sat down, one ether side of her, their pale greens eyes as saddened as her own. She sighed.

"Jiva, Teila... It's just so hard to see him like that when I think of how he used to be... of how we all used to be." She looked down at her hands, clenching them as she flailed against the futility of their situation. "Why? Why after all we suffered, all we struggled through to end the war and save the Giant Tree? ...Why did it have to end up like this?"

The twins hugged her, the tears she couldn't shed falling from their eyes.

"We all ask ourselves that..."

"But we have to move on..."

"Because lingering over the past stops us living for the future... The future we all wait for, when the song of a Giant Tree will drift over the lands of Aluran once more."

Vayla wrapped her arms around them, hugging them even as they hugged her. They remained like that, listening to the birdsong, not needing to say any more. It was some time later that the song was shattered by a chorus of discordant squawks and the steadily thudding cadence of an Arshis running at top speed.

They leapt to their feet, eyes moving to where the sound was coming from just in time to see a green and white blur emerge from the undergrowth. Eyes fixed on them as a voice rang strident in their minds.

**Get the healers! I have an escapee from the Asgard Ranch and she's very ill!**

In unspoken and instant cooperation, Jiva and Teila called vines from the forest floor to make a sling for the woman who even now slid from Noishe's back as he slowed his pace. As they caught her Vayla was already racing ahead, her mental calls rousing the healers, alerting them to the patient about to arrive.

----------------------------------------------------

Noishe paced, back and forth in front of the door. His had run his paws bloody getting the woman to Nae Shiu, and as yet had not uttered a word of information about her. No one who waited with him was going to ask, not when right now his main concern was knowing if she was going to make it. He continued to pace, the steady thud almost like the ticking of a clock, marking time.

Vayla glanced at his paws and winced. He had refused to be treated, and thus a dull red pattern of paw prints graced the floor where he walked, testament to his desperate hope that the woman would be alright.

The door opened, Noishe freezing on the spot, his head swinging to stare at the healer standing there.

**Will she be alright?**

Wearily, the healer nodded.

"It took us most of the night to stabilise her, but she'll pull through." She frowned. "The exsphere on her concerns us though. It seems different from those we have seen before, on other escapees."

Noishe collapsed to the floor, finally allowing himself to rest.

**When I found her she told me she was picked for some special project... That K'var was trying to create... Cruxis Crystals...** All the alurannai in the room froze in shock. Noishe ignored them as he lowered his head to his forepaws. **I didn't give her a chance to say anything else, I thought it more important to get her here as quickly as I could, but she became sick along the way and...**

Vayla knelt down beside him, her hand lightly resting on his shoulder.

"Rest, Noishe, you've earned it. We'll wake you when she wakes up herself. Then we can all hear what she has to tell us."

Noishe's eyes drifted shut, as he finally succumbed to exhausted slumber.

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Noshy...**


	5. Angelus

Chapter 5: Angelus

-

She shifted, confused by what her senses were telling her.

_Soft, it's too soft... Where am I?_

Blearily she opened her eyes to find herself in a plain room with wooden walls. There was a strange swaying sensation, as though she was sat up in a tree. Anna levered herself upright and glanced out the window next to the bed she was in, eyes widening when she saw that she _was_ up in a tree.

"Where in Origin's name am I?"

_/You're in Nae Shiu... the secret settlement of the Alurannai. /_

Anna started, peering round to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there? And how can I be in an Alurannai settlement? They're extinct."

The door opened as Noishe got up from where he had been lying, hidden from her by the edge of the bed, through the door came a woman with mischievous brown eyes and ebony black hair. She smiled.

"Actually we faked our disappearance. It was the only way to keep ourselves safe until the time of the Prophecy arrives." She sat down on the edge of the bed, passing Anna the food laden tray she'd been carrying. "Noishe told me that your name is Anna R'fernon, or Ranefernon. So you're descended form Eliza and Allen Ranefernon are you?"

Anna regarded the woman, curious. There was no denying that she was alurannai, the wings, the little green vines round her face. She looked down at Noishe who now rested his head on the bed peering up at her. A protozoan, one of the race that had retreated into Aluran part way through the war, and existed nowhere but in their lands, believed to be extinct much as the Alurannai were.

"Yes... my name's Anna R'fernon, or Ranefernon." She smiled, a little unsure. "Noishe wrote his name in the dirt when we met, he also wrote Kratos' after I told him about my exsphere. He was bringing me here so I could tell him... Kratos has been living with the Alurannai all this time?"

Once again the woman smiled at her, this time sympathetically.

"Anna, this might come as a shock to you, but Kratos is the Crown Prince of Aluran. During the war he was posing as a Cruxis Crystal user because it was too dangerous for him to travel otherwise." Anna stared in shock as the woman continued. "He wasn't the only one disguising himself, my name will be known to you as well... I'm Vayla."

Anna was stunned into silence until she managed to splutter.

"Y-You're Vayla? K-Kratos is a prince?"

Noishe wagged his tail as he nudged her hand where it rested on the coverlet.

_/Yup, he is./_

Anna gaped at him.

"Wha? How can I hear you when I couldn't before?"

Vayla took hold of confused woman's wrist and pointed out the simple bracelet and it's yellow gem that encircled it.

"We put a receiver crystal on you while you slept. There are that many protozoans here that being unable to hear them could be awkward. It's easier if you can hear them yourself rather than for others to be constantly repeating things they say to you. I'll also warn you that most of the people here will be speaking Sumaityr, you'll understand the protozoans because it's mind to mind, but until you pick up some of our language you're going to have to be patient if someone forgets to speak to you in Common." She nudged Anna and pointed to the tray still sat on her lap. "You should eat that before it gets cold. Once you're finished there are a few people who need to hear all that you can tell them about that exsphere you have on you."

Anna looked at the exsphere, eyeing it as though it were a serpent, before she began to eat the simple stew and bread Vayla had brought her.

---------------------------------------------------

_'A few'? ...She calls this 'a few'?_

Anna eyed the assembled alurannai nervously. There were nearly a dozen of them sat on a semicircle of chairs near the bed. It didn't help that two foot away from her elbow sat Narim Breuntas, the _ruler_ of the Alurannai.

As if understanding her discomfort, he patted her arm reassuringly.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. All we're asking is that you tell us what you can, we're not expecting you to know everything about the experiment you were being used for, but anything you're able to tell us will be of great help both in knowing how to safely remove it from you, to making sure that we can treat any others like you who we may come across."

Anna pictured the children she had seem imprisoned at the ranch, and remembered the pain she had suffered since the exsphere had been put on her, the sensation of something tearing at her heart that gnawed at her every night. She wouldn't want them to suffer as she had... if she could save someone from suffering like she had...

She took a deep breath, turning her gaze away from his intense brown eyes and to her hands where they rested in her lap.

"I was fifteen when the Desians captured me. When they took me to the ranch and put me through some strange machine they were very excited when they saw at what it told them. I overheard later that I have some kind of special mana signature they were looking for. After that I was separated from the other prisoners while that bastard K'var kept me locked in his workroom. I don't know exactly how long it was before he put the exsphere on me, but as soon as he did I was put back with the other prisoners and set to work in the yards like the rest of them. After I'd been there a while I knew my exsphere was different. They all talked about how the exspheres made them constantly tired, but the only pain they suffered was what the Desians inflicted on them. I however suffered constant pain, and still do, though I'm used to it now. Every so often I would be taken back to K'var's workroom so he could look at the exsphere. It was during those visits that I learnt they were trying to make Cruxis Crystals. They called it the Angelus Project. It's taken four years for it to get to the point it's at now, and recently most of the other prisoners avoided me, since they would see others come and then disappear after just a couple of months while I always remained. Miri was one of the few who would trust me, she was with me and a few others when we escaped. I just hope she made it, they'll kill her if she didn't..."

Breuntas glanced at one of the men near the door.

"Send out a small search party to the area around the ranch. Any escapees you find, discretely escort them to one of the Safe Towns." Anna looked at him, confused. He explained. "The alurannai who come across escapees from the ranch pose as wandering swordsmen and escort the escapee to one of the Safe Towns, hidden settlements where only escapees live. The Desians don't know about them and in truth the 'Merchants' who bring in trade goods are actually our people. It gives escapees somewhere safe to go, in a way that doesn't reveal our continued existence. We couldn't stand back in our concealment and do nothing..." Anna looked away guiltily. One of the thoughts she'd had after learning about their hiding, had been that they were ignoring the people who needed them. Breuntas nodded, as though to answer an unspoken question, and got up. "I think that's all Anna can tell us and I won't push her further. Let us leave to think about this disturbing development while the healers tend to her. Maybe now, with the knowledge of what they are dealing with, they can find a safe way to remove the exsphere from her."

In silence the assembled alurannai left the room, all except the two healers who immediately set about taking a closer look at Anna's exsphere.

---------------------------------------------------

Breuntas moved slowly but steadily along the walkway, glancing sidelong at his advisor through a few stray lengths of auburn hair that was just beginning to turn grey, a sign of extreme age in an alurannai.

"What did you make of that, Tarryn? What do your youthful thoughts make of what we have learned today?"

Sharta Tarryn chucked at the thought of him being 'youthful'. He may have been a full twenty danne younger than the Narim, but he was still far from young, being well past middle age for an alurannai.

"What I saw was a frightened young woman who has been used for an unspeakable purpose, and yet she has remained strong enough to plan an escape and succeed despite what she has been through. That will is probably what has let her survive as long as she has, for even the youngest and most inexperienced of alurannai would be able to detect just how much of her mana that exsphere has taken. Right now I wouldn't even be sure she could survive without it, so entwined with her as it is."

Breuntas' expression was grave.

"I fear you are right, but what worries me more is how close that exsphere is to becoming a Cruxis Crystal. Her mana signature resonates almost exactly to the frequency of one, and it is that I suspect that has allowed that exsphere to evolve as far as it has, though without the touch of one of the Nartana it will never complete its evolution."

Tarryn considered this, his expression thoughtful.

"Which leaves us, or rather you, with a dilemma. If the exsphere cannot be removed without killing her, then you will have to decide whether to let her die... or save her in the only other possible way..."

The Narim remained silent as they continued through the tree tops, contemplating the situation, and the choice, at hand.

-------------------------------------------------

The office was a sanctuary to uninterrupted thought, a place where work could be done without distractions, and done well. The plain wooden desk with its many drawers sat opposite a single armless seat, beyond which a cluster of more comfortable cushioned chairs resided against the far wall as a place for small informal meetings.

Yuan sighed as he set down yet another personnel report. Yet another new recruit, yet another new headache to consider during this all too important time. He swivelled his high backed chair around to face the great tapestry that hung behind him on the cream coloured wall. It depicted a battle from the Kharlan war, which one Yuan didn't know, though it was highly likely that if it was important enough to be immortalised as a tapestry, he had been there to witness it.

He bit back a groan as he eased the stiffness from his neck, a groan that was quickly followed by a yawn.

"Yuan, if you insist on working for such long hours you should really consider suspending your need for rest or sleep."

The lightning mage looked over at the reproving expression of his long time friend.

"After spending the last twenty-five years on Derris Kharlan, not sleeping, eating, or feeling anything, I wanted to be 'normal' for a while."

Kratos face softened with amusement and understanding.

"In which case you have better be 'normal' and go to bed when you body tells you it needs to rest. Something that perhaps I need to do as well." He got up and walked over to Yuan who he hauled up out of his seat. "Come on Old Man, let's get you to bed."

Yuan scowled playfully and poked him.

"Just who are you calling 'Old Man'? You're four centuries my senior."

Kratos smirked.

"And at an age of fifty-three danne am middle aged by my race's standards, while you at fifty danne are _five_ times older than the normal maximum for a half-elf."

Yuan began to grumble, though the look in his eyes said he still thought the old joke between them to be funny.

"Alright, you win. I'll go to bed."

He walked towards the rear door of the office that led to his rooms, only to freeze at Kratos' exclamation when the swordsman opened the door to the corridor outside. Turning slowly he found himself looking at a very bedraggled Botta, soaked head to toe in what his senses told him was magically conjured water.

"Sir, I've interviewed the last of the candidates and scheduled their appointments with you over the next three weeks. The one I've just interviewed... I'll send last."

Yuan looked torn between wanting the ground to swallow him and wanting to find out what exactly had been going on during that interview. The latter won out.

"Botta, I think you need to tell me about this candidate... At the very least I want to know what to expect when I have to interview them three weeks from now..."

--------------------------------------------------


	6. Choices

Chapter 6: Choices

-

Sharta Tarryn watched the happy expression on Anna's face. She and Vayla were sat on one of Nae Shiu's many balconies, being beset by a multitude of small birds that the alurannai woman had called down out of the branches above them.

He turned away.

_She grows weaker by the day, though she's good at hiding it from watching eyes. In the quite moments when she thinks no one will see, the pain she suffers clouds her eyes. The Narim needs to make his decision soon, or she'll be too weak to survive... If only it weren't so complicated._

After a full day spent carefully examining Anna and her exsphere, the healers had confirmed Breuntas' suspicion. The exsphere had taken too much of her mana... Without it, she'd die. This wasn't the problem however. As Breuntas himself had said, the merest touch from the mana of one of the Nartana was all the exsphere needed to become a cruxis crystal, after which she would be safe... an angel, but safe from the lingering death she would have otherwise. The problem was _where_ the exsphere was on her body. Placed on a hand, a Cruxis Crystal will kill the wearer, only on the torso would it remain stable... Anna's exsphere was on her hand, and removing it would kill her... but to change it into a cruxis crystal and save her, they would have to move it from her hand to her torso... which meant they _had_ to take it off.

_Right now she lives... a painful life yes, but it's still life._ He turned and looked back at her smiling face, green eyes filled with joy in this moment as the birds fluttered around her. _Any attempt at this could kill her now, taking from her what little time she would have as she is._

"Perhaps you should tell her what it is you consider, the risks, and the consequences if it succeeds or fails... It's her life after all, she should be the one to decide." Tarryn stopped, startled, as Hasran, the youngest of Kratos' crèche mates, stepped into his path. The man regarded him solemnly. "I've spoken to the Narim and he's agreed that if she chooses to take the risk, he'll turn her exsphere into a Cruxis Crystal. I'm on my way to tell her now."

The advisor frowned.

"But we've no way of moving the exsphere without killing her, it can't work... Unless..."

Hasran nodded.

"Yes, we have a... possible... way to counter that. Narim Breuntas is going to summon Lord Krishka and ask him to do his best to sustain her for the few critical moments it will take to move the exsphere. There's no guarantee, but Krishka is the best bet we have since we can't ask for Origin's help."

Tarryn sighed in resignation.

"If only he hadn't had to be sealed, his ability to stop time in small areas would have made this so simple."

Hasran began to walk towards the two women, stopping only for a moment to look back at Sharta Tarryn.

"We can't live dwelling on could-have-beens, we just have to make do with what we've got."

Tarryn began to walk away.

"You're right, Hasran, but that doesn't make this any less difficult..."

----------------------------------------------------

Anna regarded Hasran solemnly as Vayla looked on, waiting for her response.

"So basically this could either cure me and let me live for as long as I want until I eventually decide I've had enough, or it could kill me now..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She fell silent, clearly thinking over what she had just been told. "From what I heard the healers saying, I have a few weeks at most if I stay like this." The two alurannai flinched in surprise, they had underestimated her ability at eavesdropping. "A few weeks of guaranteed pain filled life, or a chance of years of pain free life at the cost of maybe dying instantly, but painlessly, since I'll be unconscious... It's not really that difficult a choice... I can either live in pain, or I can take the chance I've been given while I _have_ that chance." She looked Hasran in the eyes. "I'll do it, because I have no real hope otherwise. What point is there in avoiding a chance of dying, when I'm going to die anyway if I don't take it?"

Vayla laughed weakly, not quite able to disguise the distress she felt discussing this topic.

"No point at all. Your choices are to die, or to possibly live, and when it comes down to it your answer was what anyone in the same position would choose." She turned to her crèche mate. "How soon can it be done?"

In answer he pulled a small flask from inside his tunic and pulled the cap off. From the smell, Vayla immediately recognised it as a sleeping draught as he set it down in front of Anna.

"They've already set up everything and Narim Breuntas is ready to summon Krishka. All they're waiting for," he looked at her, "is Anna to make her choice."

Anna herself was staring at the bottle apprehensively. She may not have recognised the smell, but the implications of him bringing a bottle of medicine with him were clear.

"N-Now?" He nodded, and for a moment Anna began to panic. "I-I... B-but..."

She bit her lip, her eyes desperate before she closed them, picturing in her mind the past hour she had spent with Vayla and the birds, the happiest she could remember being in a long time. Holding that memory in her mind, she reached out and took hold the of the flask, downing it's contents in a single rushed gulp. It took effect almost instantly, Vayla taking hold of her as she went limp, drugged into the deepest slumber alurannai medicine could contrive.

She glared at him.

"That was cruel, to ask her to decide then dump it on her ri..."

He cut her off.

"No, it was the kindest thing we could have done. She'd made her choice, and this way she didn't have the time to dwell on it and perhaps have second thoughts. She could have ended up torn between wanting to live, and fear that she would die in the attempt."

Vayla fell silent, looking down at the now sleeping woman.

"She's only been here two days, and we know so little about her life before she was taken, so little about her as a person... And now her life is in our hands."

Hasran gently lifted Anna out of Vayla's lap and began to carry her towards one of the nearby launching areas from which he would fly her to the waiting Narim.

"Let's go..."

------------------------------------------------------

The forest clearing was silent, all words spoken mind-to-mind so as to prevent _any_ possible misunderstanding of an instruction during what they were about to attempt. Anna lay on a simple table, frail in the plain white, sleeveless shift the healers had dressed her in. Rich brown hair pooled around her head like a halo, emerald green eyes hidden for now beneath a veil of dark lashes as she slept on, oblivious to the tensions around her.

Breuntas stepped forward.

"I call upon the Incarnation of the Spirits of the Past. The Guardian of the Hope and Promise of New Life... I summon thee, come Krishka!"

The leaves that floored the clearing swirled in the otherworldly wind that the great dragon's appearance stirred. No words were needed, he could sense what the Narim was asking of him. A single nod of acknowledgement... and they began...

In unison several healers grouped at Anna's sides, resting their hands on her, ready to heal her if it became necessary. On Anna's left, Vayla reached out with a trembling hand for the exsphere, having asked to be the one to do this, as the one who had come to know Anna the best in the two short days she'd been in Nae Shiu. Her hand moved closer, coming to rest on the mottled purple sphere imbedded in the woman's hand. With a single deep breath... she pulled it free.

Anna immediately went into a seizure, the healers and Krishka all throwing their power into holding onto that flickering light was her life-force. In a fluid yet frantic motion Vayla almost slammed the exsphere down on the exposed skin at Anna's neck, the traditional place a Cruxis Crystal was worn. As soon as it was in place, Breuntas moved forward as fast as his aging body would allow, resting a fingertip on the sphere as he set his will and mana forth upon the stone.

A flare of light, the shriek of the exsphere, and a choked gasp from Anna, all seemed to swamp their already adrenaline soaked senses. The silence returned... broken only by the soft steady breaths of the woman on the table.

Barely able to take in the now red crystal at Anna's throat, Vayla dropped to her knees in relief.

"It worked..."

------------------------------------------------------

_Soft... It's too soft... It's... wait... have I been here before?_

Eyelids parted revealing green eyes, eyes that wandered across the wooden walls and over to the window where one could see why the whole room felt like it was swaying in a treetop...

Anna shot upright in the bed, scrabbling at her hand only to find the exsphere was gone. A minute's exploration found it at her neck, now red instead of the sickly purple it had been before, and now set in a plain yet attractive mounting that resembled a torc.

"I survived... The pain, it's gone... I'm going to live?"

She swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor, smiling as she realised that movement no longer caused her pain. The tearing at her heart had stopped, she was safe... she was going to live. Anna raced over to and out of the door, stopping only when she slammed into one of the walkway railings. From there she drank in the sights and sounds of the forest and the settlement of Nae Shiu, euphoric in the knowledge that she was undeniably alive.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: You're no doubt wondering why I saved her so soon, well to answer that I'll only say that there are going to be some significant changes from the original plotline from here on out. Most of it will the same, but some scenes _will_ be very different. This will hold true for Path of Restoration as well, once I get that far.**


	7. To be a Renegade…

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oops, just realised I haven't been putting the disclaimers on.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 7: To be a Renegade...

-

**Remind me again why I agreed to this?**

Kratos stared at Yuan over the bustle of the seamstresses that fluttered around him where he stood on a stool. He was wearing his Cruxis garb, minus it's insignias, and the seamstresses were having a field day filling in the gaps that the missing insignias left. Thankfully they'd limited their creativity to simply adding more belts... as if the garment didn't have enough already.

Yuan's expression was sympathetic as he backed out of the way of a woman rushing past with her arms overflowing with cloth and spools of thread.

_/When making a formal uniform for you to wear in front of the men it's far easier to convert your Cruxis outfit than design a whole new one.. or do you want to spend the next week in fittings with women chattering over what looks best on you?/_

They both shuddered, remembering the day before Yuan's wedding to Martel. The ribbons, the trimmings, the chatter about fabrics. They shuddered again, one of the seamstresses telling Kratos off for moving while she was trying to pin a new belt in place. This was by far preferable than _that_ fate.

Kratos held back his mutterings and endured, glancing once more at Yuan before fixing his gaze on the far wall.

**If I don't arrive on time at your apartment for that stew you promised me... send a search party... and I don't mean for me...**

Yuan blanched a little and snagged the leader of this little group of happily sewing women.

"Lord Kratos and I have an important meeting to attend at eighteen hundred hours. You are _not_ to delay him leaving here for that meeting, understood?"

With that Yuan left the room, the lady he'd just collared looking at him strangely, and headed off to his apartments and the incongruous little cooking stove that stood in the corner of his living room.

-------------------------------------------------------

"The smell of this stew... it reminds me of the old days. I still don't make it as good as Martel did, but as least she taught me the recipe, it's one of the few things I have left of her that my brother-in-law hasn't sullied in some way."

Yuan and Kratos were each curled up in one of the several large, comfy, 'slouch chairs' in the lightning mage's living room. Each of them also had a large bowl brimming with a rich savoury stew, made to that long loved recipe perfected by Yuan's late wife.

Swallowing a mouthful, Kratos waved his spoon for emphasis.

"Believe me, if he so much as 'smelled' food on Derris Kharlan, especially if it was this stew, he'd blast it to ashes along with whoever made it. Anything that reminds him of those days in the wrong way is enough to send him into a rage. I've been around him a lot more than you have lately and believe me, almost anything from back then reminds him in the wrong way."

Yuan slumped down in his chair, almost burying his chin in his bowl in the process, his eyes were sad.

"And to think of the times he called me Big Brother... I think the days after he first started calling me that were some of the best in my life. All I wanted to do was protect him, and now all I want to do is stab him in the back and be done with the bastard."

There was silence for a moment as they both continued to eat their stew. It was Kratos who broke it.

"We're a right pair of Old Men aren't we? Talking about the good old days and griping about the son-of-a-bitch who did us and the whole world wrong... So, what's on the schedule tomorrow?"

Yuan chuckled, both at the 'Old Men' comment and at the coming tasks.

"You've got the honour of welcoming the nine new recruits, and giving them a crash course in espionage, combat, and survival... You decide which is the most important."

Kratos threw his spoon at the mage, narrowly missing his head as they both began to laugh.

"You've asked for it now... So do you want them rare or extra crispy?"

The mage grinned, he hadn't seen Kratos relax like this in a long time and he wasn't about to spoil it.

"Feel free to scorch them a little, just make sure they can still move themselves at the end of it, the cleaners would have my head if they had to scrape them off the floor."

They looked at each other for a moment and broke out into roars of laughter before settling down and finishing their stew. They had some long days and some hard work ahead of them, but at least they would start out in a good mood.

----------------------------------------------------

Nine pairs of eyes followed the red haired spectre in his blue and white finery as he paced along their line inspecting them. His piercing eyes making them tremble in reaction as soon as he had passed them. They had heard about this man... Once one of the Four Seraphim, he had recently betrayed Cruxis and was now stood before them, checking for any flaw he might find in them. When it looked as though he was done and about to walk away, they began a united sigh of relief only to choke on it as he spun round and pinned them to the floor with a single look.

"...To be a Renegade, you must be quick, resourceful, and above all, determined. You all stand there trembling as if I were about to cut you down. If you can't withstand being in _my_ presence without having a nervous breakdown, you won't last two minutes against the Desians, who will, all and all, be by far your most common opponents. _I_ have no intention of hurting you... much... but the Desians will have no hesitations about ending your lives if you give them the chance. We don't stand on ceremony in the Renegades, so you can stop with the ramrod postures. If you were stood like that when someone launched an attack you'd be a sitting target for several seconds."

The recruits relaxed, each reacting instinctively to his words and settling instead into a posture from which they could react at a moment's notice. Some were better than others, that was clear, but they all had the innate feel for combat. Kratos gave them a small smile, and attacked, Flamberge suddenly incandescent in his grasp.

A brief cry of surprise was cut off as six of them drew swords and the other three backed up, unhooking the crossbows they carried. Blades were swung at him with a decent amount of skill, arrows shot towards him aimed perfectly to anticipate the movements of the bow-wielders allies. Kratos seemed to glide past every swing made at him, effortlessly slipping aside of arrows, until he decided he had seen enough. Like a clock chiming the sixth hour, crystal on steel rang out, six blades sailing through the air to hit the bow-wielders hilt first, knocking the wind out of them before they clattered to the floor.

That small smile remained on his face as they stared up at him, panting to get their wind back.

"Well done. With no training at all you reacted as a team to my attack, and that's what the Renegades are... a team. You have all passed your entrance exam as it were. Welcome to the group."

Kratos froze for a moment inside, though it did not show on his face, pained by that phrase he had uttered to those few people who had come to be known as the Nine Companions. An irony when you considered that there were nine recruits. He shook it off, instead acting the part of an amiable general welcoming his troops back to the fort for a well deserved rest. With that in mind, he led the new recruits to the canteen where he introduced them to their fellow Renegades. In time those nine would come to be the Renegades best strike team, a team that had unbreakable loyalty and respect for the man who had taught them to face their fears in a blur of fire and steel.

---------------------------------------------------

"So what did you think of the new recruits? I heard you spent several hours in the canteen last night introducing them to their fellow men and women."

Kratos had found a small fold up desk somewhere and had set it up in front of the armless chair that was opposite Yuan's desk. There, facing his friend, he flipped through the small pile of paperwork pertaining to the new recruits.

"They show promise, and have the attitude to turn that promise into true skill. They'll do well."

Yuan leaned back, regarding the swordsman.

"Kratos, believe it or not you won the everlasting loyalty of those nine men and women yesterday. They've been moving around as a group since this morning and my sub-commanders have already begun to comment on the uncommonly good team work they use. Those nine are already defining themselves as a unit after a single day and that's unheard of in the records of this organisation. You set them an example in such a way that they're now doing their damnest to live up to the image you represent. Quite frankly I could give them orders, and they'd obey since I'm the leader of this organisation and probably carry them out well. But if _you_ gave them the orders they wouldn't just obey and do well, they'd _excel_ at it, probably doing more than was called for."

Kratos frowned.

"What are you trying to say, Yuan? Get to the point."

Yuan rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Kratos, sometimes you are truly blind. What I'm saying is, that those nine new recruits will do far better under _your_ jurisdiction than under mine. Congratulations, Kratos, I've put you in command of what will probably become one of our best teams. And I can be certain of saying that they'd only become the best because of the respect they have for _you_. You're a born leader Kratos, we saw that back in the war, even if you stood back because of your promise to your Inata. You're not bound by that now Kratos, so use your leadership talents and make life hell for Yggdrasil."

Kratos was now thoroughly bemused, not quite believing what Yuan was saying. That is until three days later when the Steady Wind strike team... Kratos had suspicions about who had told them the meaning of his name... flattened one of the most longstanding and experienced groups the renegades had... after only a thirteen word pep talk from their 'Commander', Kratos.

'Don't play around, do what you have to, to help save the worlds.'

And that's exactly what they'd come to do... and more...

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Some fun, some setting up for later events, some reminicing, and some of Yuan rubbing Kratos' nose in it. All in all a well rounded chapter XD**


	8. Training

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's your first tidbit of info about what happened between the end of Prequel and the present time. Happy reading.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 8: Training

-

Nine pairs of eye watched his every move, taking in every detail as he explained the practice drills to them. Explanations done, they paired up, changing partners after every set so that by the end of the session they would all have had some one-on-one time with the man who had ended up becoming both their mentor and their commander.

Kratos looked on as the Steady Nine, a name he had agreed to as a compromise, cleaned their training weapons and prepared for their shift on patrol duty. They were quite a mixed bunch and having trained them for the last two and a half weeks he had to admit that when Yuan spoke, they listened to his words, but when he himself spoke, they practically inhaled them. Completely unintentionally he'd created a small group that was utterly loyal to him, and now Yuan was looking into ways of using that unique factor. After all, Kratos wasn't an official member of the Renegades hierarchy, but none denied that his influence in the organisation was second only to Yuan himself. The freedom that gave Kratos was a possible advantage to be used, and Yuan intended to use it.

The Nine began to leave the training room. First was blond haired and blue eyed, Tia. A young half-elven girl from near Palmacosta. After her came Galen and, ironically, a man called Yuan. Two humans, both from near Asgard, and both with the typical near black hair and grey eyes of the region. The next three, like Tia, were half-elves. Tyr, Henre, and Silas, Kratos didn't know where they were from but the men were mixed enough in looks that they could have come from pretty much anywhere. The remaining three, David, Yaral, and Firatai, were all from Tethe'alla, which made the human of the three, David, a real rarity given the level of discrimination against half-elves on that world. David had met the two half-elf girls when he was young and had chosen to protect them when they'd been discovered. The inevitable flight from the pursuing authorities had ended with them being approached by the Renegades, who had then transported them to Exire. Things hadn't quite gone as the rescuers had planned though, with the three refusing to stay at the town and choosing to join the organisation that saved them instead.

The room now empty, Kratos paused for a minute, thinking over how things had changed so fast. When he'd left Derris Kharlan three weeks before he'd been on the brink of falling into despair and depression, so grim were his thoughts. But now, with those nine young and enthusiastic individuals silently clamouring for him to teach them with every look of their eyes, he'd found himself beginning to enjoy life again. The depression now only a faint shadow in his mind.

_Which I suppose is a good thing no matter what the worlds' situation... I chose invoke immortality, and if I can't find the will to enjoy life, then the prospect of eternity would be grim..._

Kratos thought back to a day he'd never expected... That day the better part of four thousand years ago when Yasin... the oldest of the Alurannai... had spoken to him...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The air felt strange, like it was hitting some distant wall and being turned back. Kratos supposed that such must be normal when you considered that the winds here only had half a world to move in.

_I wonder if it feels like this in Sylvarant..._

The world had just been separated into two, and at this time no one was aware that Mithos Yggdrasil, the Guardian of the balance of mana between those worlds, was on the brink of heading down a path that none could have envisaged.

_Suddenly it feels as if the world is moving too fast... or is it because everything inside me has become so still?_

Kratos was numb, emotionally numb. He had embraced that which he feared above all else, and now trapped, he had cut off his emotions to deal with it.

There was a rustle of leaves to his left. He ignored it though, too depressed to care.

**...Kratos...**

Shadowed brown eyes continued staring blankly ahead.

"Leave me be..."

**...Kratos, if you... give up... like I did... you will **_**never**_**... truly live...**

Kratos flinched, his eyes widening as he turned and saw the last person he expected to see.

The alurannai Kratos had spoken of, all those years ago at Crystal Point, was stood there in the shadows beneath the trees. Older now than anything else living but the Summon Spirits, the man had retreated from the world, showing himself to no one... until now...

"...Yasin?"

Sad eyes of faded amber regarded him, then suddenly Yasin fled, disappearing before Kratos had even the chance to get to his feet.

**...Don't make the... mistake... I did... Remember... to **_**live**_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"'Remember... to live...' I'll remember, Yasin, for both of us..."

The door closed behind him as he left, leaving a darkened and empty room.

------------------------------------------------

"Ow! ...Vay-la! Does learning to fly always get the learner so many bruises?"

Green and gold feathers fluffed in indignation as Anna scowled half-heartedly up at the alurannai woman watching her from the walkway above. She had been attempting to fly up to where Vayla was standing, but had fallen short and flown _into_ the side of the walkway instead. Vayla sighed, remembering her own learning days.

"Unfortunately, unless you have an inborn flair for it, that would be a yes. If it helps, the first time _I_ tried to fly, I flew into Noishe and then slammed into a tree."

Anna winced in sympathy.

"Ouch... that must have hurt. Ok, maybe I'm not _that_ bad at this. I guess I'm just going to have to keep practicing."

Vayla dropped down and by unspoken agreement the two of them ended the lesson and headed for the centre Nae Shiu. Two days prior the last of the most recent Crèche Group had reached adolescence, an occasion that was always commemorated with a party of sorts. Anna had been surprised to learn that the oldest at twenty, a year older than herself, was considered to still be _very_ young and thus would remain quite sheltered for another century at least. The Alurannai cherished their children immensely, with the entire community ready to stand in as foster parents to the youngsters. Vayla sighed contentedly.

"If I were you I'd expect all of the adults to be excessively happy over the next few days. It's been almost sixty years since the last Crèche Group reached adolescence so this is rare occasion for us."

Anna looked surprised, a common thing for her lately with her sudden change in circumstances.

"When will the next group be born do you think?"

The dark haired woman shrugged as they neared the 'town square', a large clearing in the middle of the settlement.

"I'm not sure... but..." She began to blush. "Me and Rennan are thinking about finally saying our Vows to each other, after all we've been engaged for over fifty danne. If we do that soon then we might decide to have a child in the next Crèche Group." She chuckled. "I'm fifty-three, I've held off long enough."

Anna shook her head a little in bemusement.

"This is still a bit strange to me, hearing ages measured in centuries and not years. By that reckoning I'm not even one."

The smile that came her way next, reassured her.

"Don't worry about it, no one here thinks of you as a child. You're human so we all know that by those standards you're the equivalent of being about six danne of age by ours. The time by which the individual has fully gotten used to being an adult and is ready to move on along their own path in life."

Anna wrapped her arms around herself, warding off the chill she still hadn't gotten the hang of making herself not feel.

"I'm not sure what path I have right now... I can't go back to my family, not with being an escaped Ranch Prisoner and a new angel to boot. If I go out there, I'll either end up either hunted by the Desians or hunted by Cruxis directly." Her green eyes filled with tears that spilled over to fall onto the front of the simple, sun-yellow dress she wore. "Right now I don't even know if they're alright. My Mom and Dad, and my little brother. For all I know K'var might have gone after them when he lost me, to see if any of them have the special mana signature I have... or they could already be dead."

Vayla wrapped Anna in a tight hug as the woman sobbed into her shoulder.

"We can ask the Narim if he'll send someone to check on them if you like. If they're there we could move them to one of the Safe Towns. And you're not trapped here, Anna, you can go to any of those towns if you like. You could even go to one of the ones in Tethe'alla if you wanted."

Anna pulled back, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'd like that... If someone could find them and get them to somewhere safe... But you know as well as I do I can't live in one of those towns. I've stopped aging, I could never pass as human for very long." She smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up though."

Vayla began to steer Anna towards the festivities, hugging her with one arm as they walked.

"What are friends for?"

------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Uh oh, Kratos and Yuan had better watch out because Vayla might have a new partner in crime. She lost Martel, but Anna's here now... he he. I haven't anything definite yet but I'm certainly thinking about those two getting one up on the guys.**


	9. Decisions, Decisions…

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Trumpets blaring) Introducing TWO NEW OCs. -**

**HERE THEY ARE MIKA:D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions...

-

Yuan walked into his office, pausing only to glance at the young half-elf that was sat in the chair opposite his desk, toying with something in her hands as she waited. The glance became more of a concerned stare when he realised just exactly what she was doing.

"Mika Hanamori, stop playing with that fire, I have a number of very important _paper_ documents stored in here and I'd rather you didn't reduce them to ashes by accident."

The woman gave him a rebellious look as a large red-tailed hawk fluttered down from the light fitting above to land on her shoulder.

"I'm a fire mage by profession, remember? I know what I'm doing... When I hold fire it's _always_ under control!"

Yuan raised an eyebrow as he moved around his desk and sat down. His expression was now disapproving.

_The irony... I get a candidate with the same name as a good friend of mine and yet the candidate acts like a child. Why in the name of Origin did I agree to interview her? If only the rest of the candidates hadn't been so... lacking in initiative..._

He folded his hands on the surface of his desk. His eyes were steely as he glared at her.

"That's what you said to Botta when he interviewed you for the new post... Ten minutes later half his records were smouldering embers and the rest were soaked from putting out the fire. It's been three weeks and he still hasn't replaced them all, even with the admin staff working at top speed to make copies from the backup files... Put out that ball of fire, _now._"

Mika pouted and closed her hand on the ball of fire she was holding, snuffing it out. The hawk on her shoulder gave him a dirty look.

**What a grouch. He seriously needs to lighten up, Mika.**

Yuan crossed his arms and glared at the bird.

"I'll 'lighten up', as you so put it, when your partner learns to control fire _properly_. Until then I won't have her playing with it in here."

Mika stared at him, dumbstruck. Her 'hawk' wasn't much better.

"What? You can hear Fiuras? How..."

Yuan silently blessed Kratos for agreeing to modify his receiver crystal. After hearing from Botta that this candidate had a lesser summon spirit, he had been dreading facing the prospect of said spirit taunting him, unheard, and destroying any chance of getting any real idea of what the woman was like as they passed jokes to each other. He gave her a small amused smile.

"You don't have to be a summoner to hear summon spirits. People are occasionally born with the ability to hear them even without summoning ability."

Yuan moved a few of the papers on his desk as she mulled this over. It had been a small deception on his part. What he said had been true, people _were_ born with just that ability... It was only that he wasn't one of them.

She looked at Fiuras nervously.

"Don't say anything rude. Behave yourself and no jokes."

Yuan smothered a chuckle, making candidates nervous seemed to be a talent of his... Or maybe it was just his reputation that did that.

"I'm guessing that implies that your friend was less than complimentary during your interview with Botta." Mika gulped as Yuan continued. "He guessed as much himself, but rather than hold it against you he decided to pass you on to me anyway since he knew that I could hear him." Yuan pointed at Fiuras before picking up a document that had her picture on it. The image had clearly been taken in her hometown and showed her dressed in an off-the-shoulder tunic patterned in black, pink, and orange, rather than the standard Renegade uniform she wore at the moment. Her black hair tied into a bun with a long length trailing down her back, a style that suited her all too elven features far more than the coiled braid her hair was in right now to fit under her helmet. He looked up at her again. "You're from Mizuho... Correct?"

Mika fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yes. The King of Tethe'alla started asking around for _discrete_ help fifteen years ago. It was decided that for the time being, having a half-elf in the village was dangerous in case my spells led them to us. The king has mage trackers so they just couldn't risk it... Though they said that as soon as things quietened down I could come back, so I wasn't banished or anything."

Yuan regarded her solemnly.

"But still, you decided to join the Renegades. You _do_ realise that that act alone means that you _can't_ go back? You'd be forever under suspicion as a Renegade spy."

Mika's lip began to tremble, but she bit down on it until she mastered the impulse to cry.

"I know... but I wanted to make a difference." Yuan blinked, surprised by this sudden change from the almost sulky young woman he was first faced with. "In Mizuho we live in the shadows, avoiding confrontations with other controlling powers like the king. But if we want the world to change, avoiding trouble just won't cut it. That's why I decided to join this organisation, because I want the world to change for the better."

She was now half out of her seat as she pinned him to his chair with her eyes, her expression was hardened by resolve. Yuan was surprised.

_It seems I've misjudged her... Maybe she'll do after all... Well, we'll see... At least she has more spirit than any of the other candidates..._

He pulled open a drawer and tossed the item inside to her. She stumbled back into her chair, fumbling to catch it, before staring at it in astonishment.

"What? You're...?"

Yuan stood up, his composed face calming her slightly as she limply hung onto the insignia bracelet he had just given her.

"My presence within this organisation is still a secret, despite my having abandoned Cruxis. As far as Yggdrasil knows I'm wandering the wilds avoiding his attempts at making me return to the Order. Botta is, as far as Yggdrasil is aware, the Leader of the Renegades. That in itself means he needs an assistant. In this room, you are now Third in Command of this organisation. Out in the world, you will be know as Second in Command."

Mika was flabbergasted. Fiuras had dropped to the floor in shock, his talons sticking up in the air.

"You... You're joking... Why me?"

Yuan chuckled openly.

"I admit, when I came in here I saw you acting like an obnoxious child, I began wondering if my Second had lost his senses... But after that little outburst of determination, I can see now that he was right to give you another chance. You have the resolve to face whatever's in your path, and your Mizuho training means that you're more than capable of avoiding detection and or capture. Both are crucial to the role of Third." He sat down again, his face once more solemn. "While Cruxis will always pursue the apparent Leader of the Renegades, the apparent Second in Command is always seen as an easier target. You're going to spend a great deal of time dodging angels, I trust you're up to it."

Mika looked at the insignia once more, her face bewildered. After a moment she clasped it on her wrist and stood up, giving him a crisp salute. Her expression was now determined.

"Third Hanamori Mika at your command. I will do all I must to ensure that the true hierarchy of this organisation is never discovered by Cruxis."

Yuan nodded, he looked pleased.

"You are dismissed, Third Hanamori Mika. Report to Second Botta for your orders."

With a precise turn, Mika left the room with a sparkle in her eyes as a new thought occurred to her.

_Dodging angels huh? I wonder how well feathers burn..._

-----------------------------------------------------

_Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain..._

Anna moaned as she held her head, suffering from the worst hangover she had ever had in her life.

"Geeze, I put up with _four years_ of constant pain and now after only a few weeks without it I can't even stand a headache." She grumbled to herself. "Why didn't Vayla tell me how potent that stuff was?!"

The party for the new adolescents had lasted all night, during which Anna had been a bit too liberal when refilling her cup from the beverage table. The result was inevitable, and right now she really envied the alurannai who had probably 'turned off' their ability to feel pain until any hangovers _they_ might have had passed. Unfortunately for Anna, like not feeling the cold, pain control was something she hadn't mastered yet.

**If it helps, the new adolescents won't be any better off than you are since they won't be able to turn pain off either... Though that party will be the only time they'll be let near **_**that**_** many potent drinks for a long time. And I mean a **_**long**_** time.**

A pair of familiar paws appeared at the edge of her vision, though she didn't take her eyes off the floor.

"Thanks, Noishe, I appreciate that."

She looked up to see Noishe with his standard canine grin, wagging his tail as he did almost constantly when she was around.

**Don't mention it.** He nudged her shoulder with his nose. **So, are you going to come down to the river? Vayla and Rennan enjoyed last night so much that they **_**have**_** decided to say their Vows... Decided that they're not going to hang around any longer and are going to say them when the sun peaks in the sky... Today...**

Anna almost fell off the bed.

"They're marrying _today_ at noon?!! What time is it?!"

Noishe looked like the cat that got the canary.

**Half past Eleventh hour after midnight...**

"Ahhhhh!" In seconds Anna was digging through the small selection of dresses she had been given, desperately trying to find one that she thought would look nice for the wedding. "She talks about how they _might_ decide to marry soon and then decides _hours_ later! Talk about sudden marriage!"

Noishe watched her in amusement as she finally found the dress she was looking for. As green and gold as her wings, its simple lines and unadorned skirt were perfect for a forest wedding.

**The Alurannai aren't the kind to make big ceremonies. The Vows are just the Bride and Groom making certain promises to each other in front of witnesses, all it needs is a nice place to stand and there are plenty of those around here.**

Anna shot past him and dove off the nearby launch point, gliding downwards being the one flying skill she had mastered. Noishe leapt down after her, landing with a thump, and promptly led her to the secluded grove that Vayla and Rennan had spent all of five minutes considering for their wedding.

The mad dash ended with Anna practically skidding into the grove, which was unfortunate for the person who had entered moments before her.

Thud!

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over!"

Anna scrambled to her feet peering frantically down at the man she'd flattened. Just beyond him stood a half-elf with vivid blue hair, who was failing somewhat at hiding a grin of amusement.

"Don't worry about it, it'll take a lot more than that to hurt him. Kratos has always had a hard head."

Kratos, _the_ Kratos, pushed himself to his feet and brushed the leaves out of his auburn hair as he scowled at the half-elf.

"Yuan, should I remind you what Vayla will do if we're late? Though why in Origin's name she gives us only an _hour's_ notice is beyond me." Kratos started to turn to face her. "There's no need for you to apologise, you're probably in as much of a rush as we ar..."

Kratos' voice petered out as he set eyes on her. He had found himself confronted with a human woman, a cruxis crystal user, in the middle of Nae Shiu, who of all things was racing to get to his crèche mate's wedding... And in that moment he couldn't take his eyes off her.

As Kratos stared, silent, at Anna, Yuan stepped up and waved a hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Symphonia to Kratos, are you in there?"

The swordsman snapped his gaze off Anna and proceeded to look anywhere but _at_ her.

"We should... get to the wedding. Hurry up before Vayla has our heads for being late."

Anna stared dumbfounded as Kratos, the man who had known her ancestors, raced down the forest trail as though he had all the hounds of hell chasing him, all the while her heart pounded in her chest.

Yuan blinked as he watched his friend disappear.

"Now I know what I looked like the first time I saw Martel..."

--------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, Anna steamrollering Kratos. XD**


	10. Vows

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm evil, but one of my evil hints from waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back is about to be answered. I'll give a reminder, it was in chapter NINE of Prequel... yes I've had this planned THAT long XD**

**Oh and Mika... CRC :)**

**(Inside joke)**

-

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 10: Vows

-

_That was Kratos? And the man next to me is Yuan? ...I'm standing in a forest grove with four of the Nine Companions and one of them is about to get married..._

A month ago, if someone at the ranch had told her she'd be an angel watching the wedding of one of the Nine Companions from the Kharlan war, _stood_ next to one of them, she'd have told them they were as insane as the Crackpot Running Cruxis. Now thoroughly bemused, she watched as the man she has literally run into, moved into place next to his grandfather, Noishe, and another yellow and white protozoan she didn't know.

They were all stood in a ring, at the centre of which stood the couple. As soon as it was clear that everyone was present, Rennan proceeded to say his Vows.

"I, Rennan Targathyr, vow to Vayla to always stand at her side, to cherish her until the end of my days."

Vayla's face was radiant as she made her reply.

"I, Vayla, take on the name Targathyr, and vow to Rennan to always stand at his side, to cherish him until the end of my days."

Narim Breuntas looked from one to the other before solemnly stating.

"As we stand here in witness, Rennan and Vayla Targathyr are now husband and wife. May they have many happy years together."

Anna stood baffled as the gathered people moved in to congratulate the newly weds.

"Noishe wasn't kidding when he said the Alurannai don't do big ceremonies..."

Yuan, who had remained next to her, chuckled.

"I was a bit surprised the first time _I_ saw an Alurannai wedding. It was when Hasran, another of Kratos and Vayla's crèche mates, married Livian."

Anna stood watching the happy expression on Vayla and Rennan's faces as friends and family crowded round.

"I've met them, and I've met Tasha, Jiva and Teila too. Vayla's been looking after me since I got here about three weeks ago. Right now I'm still learning all this 'angel' stuff, I can't even fly yet." Looking up and seeing the question in Yuan's eyes, she explained. "I was used for an experiment by K'var at the Asgard Ranch, they were trying to make Cruxis Crystals. I escaped and was almost caught, but Noishe saved me and brought me here. Once the healers had looked at my exsphere they found out that I couldn't live without it, but I'd die if it was left on as it was. So Narim Breuntas turned it into a Cruxis Crystal to save me." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, this isn't really the kind of thing I should be talking about at a wedding."

The mage looked puzzled.

"I'm more confused as to why, having only just met me, you trust me enough to tell me all that."

Anna laughed.

"I guess it is kind of rude for me not to introduce myself. I'm Anna R'fernon, and I know a fair bit about you from my family's stories... I'm descended from Eliza and Allen Ranefernon."

She couldn't hold back the wide grin that spread across her face at Yuan's expression. He was stunned beyond words.

"Y-You're descended from..."

Anna continued to grin.

"Yup. You seem surprised to cross paths with one of their descendants. Even after they promised you the family would always be there to help you if you should come and ask?" She laughed again. "I don't mind. Anyway, I'm still getting used to all this, but I'm getting there. Vayla's been a great friend, and Noishe sticking to me like glue means I've never had the chance to be lonely... He likes to chatter, and since I was given a receiver crystal he's been using me as a sounding board."

Yuan thought this over.

_Note to self: Corner Noishe and ask why he's so interested in her. From what she just said he's acting as though she were a member of his Bonded Family._

He smiled down at her.

"Well then I'll have to introduce you properly to Kratos later. That is if Vayla doesn't beat me to it."

And with that the two of them joined the crowd around Vayla and Rennan, wishing them a long and happy life together.

-------------------------------------------------

The white and green creature slunk furtively among the trees away from the small party that had been set up for the wedding. Step by step he crept further and further and further...

"Hold it right there... You and I need to have a little talk."

Busted...

Noishe slicked his ears back, peering over his shoulder at the blue haired half-elf.

**What did I do? You've been trying to corner me all afternoon.**

Yuan walked over to him and grabbed an ear to make sure he didn't try to escape.

/_Anna told me when we were chatting earlier that you've been spending almost _all_ of your time with her. That's not the kind of thing a _Bonded_ protozoan does with a non-alurannai... Spit it out, why are you so attached to her? I know it's not that she's Allen and Eliza's descendant, because if you'd liked them half as much as you like her we'd have had to _drag_ you away from Thorn Glade Farmhouse every time we visited them._

Noishe eyed him uncertainly.

**I dunno, there's just something about her. It's kind of like... Hey this is exactly how I felt when we first met Allen and Eliza. I **_**knew**_** back then that something about the family was going to be special. IT'S HER!** Noishe began tugging back towards the party, forcing Yuan to dig his heels and grab Noishe round the neck to stop him. **LEMME GOOOOOOOOO!!**

Yuan actually had to kick Noishe's paws out from under him to stop himself being dragged all the way back to the party.

_/Noishe! What in Origin's name is wrong with you?!!./_

Front paws trapped underneath him, rear in the air, the protozoan was now stretching his neck towards the distant lamp light, whimpering.

**Kratos has always been lonely, members of the Nartana can spend **_**thousands of years**_** waiting before they meet someone they can love. The thing that makes them different from the rest of the Alurannai, means that the person's **_**soul**_** has to match theirs, like two sides of a coin... Somehow I **_**knew**_** back then that Kratos' match would come from Allen and Eliza's family. It's Anna, I like her so much because her soul is so similar to Kratos'. SHE'S HIS MATCH.**

Noishe continued to whimper as Yuan kept him pinned to the ground.

_/Noishe, charging up there screaming that Anna is Kratos' soul mate is the best way to have her running in the opposite direction faster than you can say Cruxis Crystal. You're just going to have to let them find it on their own./_

Noishe peered up at Yuan, eyes pleading.

**Kratos knows... He knew the moment he set eyes on her, though he might not have realised it yet. I saw the look on his face...** He whimpered again, sounding dissapointed.** You're right though, I can't tell her. Kratos might not be able to love anyone but someone who matches him, but that's not true for her... She could refuse him, and he'd have to wait until another was born with a soul similar to his... You can let me up now...**

Yuan clambered off the protozoan who now calmly got to his feet.

_/The question is, what do we do now? Do we at least tell Kratos?./_

Noishe shook himself off, clearing the dirt that clung to his fur after being knocked down.

**If what I'm picking up of his emotions right now is any indication, there wouldn't be much point. If he doesn't figure it out by the time the party ends, he'd have to be completely blind.**

-------------------------------------------

Brown eyes peered through a veil of auburn hair, to watch the green eyed angel dancing in the lamp light. He watched as she paused for a moment, her eyes searching the crowd, before someone distracted her with a question. It had taken all of his will power not to stutter, and to keep a straight face when he'd been introduced to her. And now... he avoided her...

_Anna..._

Kratos lingered in the shadows just beyond the light cast by the lanterns, unable to make himself move back into the throng... and seeing Rennan and Vayla in each others arms only made the feeling that haunted him even worse.

_I should leave..._

He made to walk away, and froze. Unable to take so much as a step before something forced his eyes back to the sweet smile on Anna's face. Kratos struggled against it, fighting to move away.

_Why? Why can't I walk away from her? Wh.._

He dropped to his knees, shocked. Startled he gazed at the woman who had held him entranced since he first set eyes on her.

_She's the one... The one I've been waiting for..._

-------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Kratos, I've set him up for emotional torture on Anna's part. She could lead him around by the nose and he'd still love her for it XD**


	11. Emotions

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, enough said at the end of the previous chapter XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 11: Emotions

-

The half-elf and the protozoan peered down at the auburn headed swordsman who had for some reason latched himself onto a tree. It was well into the morning after the wedding and everyone had long since gone home. Yet here was Kratos, sitting so immovably still that several birds had decided to perch on him. He stirred, sending the birds fluttering away. He didn't turn to face them but the tension in his shoulders told then he knew they were there.

"Is she gone? And don't tell me which way she went, that's the last thing I need right now..."

Yuan grimaced.

"I take it you know about... her... Noishe realised last night that he'd been sensing it since he found her. I had to knock his paws out from under him and pin him down until he saw sense enough not to rush in screaming it to all and sundry."

Kratos shifted a little, though he didn't let go of the tree.

"I didn't have someone to knock my feet out from under _me_, so I tied myself to this tree instead..."

Yuan and Noishe blinked.

**Tied?**

A quick walk around said tree confirmed that, somehow, Kratos had managed to tie his wrists together and then tie his arms to the tree trunk. The mage examined them, impressed.

"I won't even _ask_ how you managed this."

Kratos lifted his head, eyes looking almost bruised in his face. Right now he resembled an insomniac that hadn't slept for a month, and who was also suffering from the mother of all hangovers.

"All through that party, I couldn't so much as take a step if it was away from her. I couldn't look anywhere but at her. Once I _knew,_ it took _all_ my will power not to run over and profess my undying love for her. And when they began to pack up and go home..."

Kratos' face took on such a look of desperate yearning that Noishe clouted him with a paw to snap him out of it.

**You're going to have to get away from here for a while, you can't stay here so close to her when you're like this... **He headbutted the tree repeatedly in exasperation. **If only she was alurannai, then this wouldn't be a problem. Kratos could have just walked up and told her, and she would have accepted a proposal from him immediately. All alurannai know what it's like for the Nartana, he would never have been refused. But Anna is human, she could turn him away. He's going to have to get a grip on himself so that he can **_**court**_** her like a **_**human**_** man would.**

Yuan frowned thoughtfully.

"Noishe, can you take people through the Sentinels like the Alurannai can?"

Noishe tilted his head.

**Of course I can? Didn't I tell you before now?**

Yuan shook his head.

"No, you didn't. Now since Kratos can go though the Sentinels on his own normally, could you pull _both_ of us through."

Noishe snorted with impatience.

**Yes. Now what's that got to do with what's going on right now?**

The lightning mage pointed to his lovesick best friend.

"Sleep spell him and take us to Triet. I'll lock him in the heart of the base for a few weeks. _That_ should solve the problem for a while...

-----------------------------------------------

"I hate you..."

"I know you do..."

To say Kratos was depressed was an understatement. In the end, to stop Kratos from leaving the base, Yuan had mage fused a key collar on him that would only let him open certain doors. He had access to the canteen, the training rooms, his room, and Yuan's office and apartment. Everywhere else was off limits.

Yuan looked up at Kratos who was slowly working his way though the paperwork the mage had put on his fold up desk that morning. Three days... It had been three days of hell for them both. Yuan had had to drag Kratos away from the doors to the outer part of the base more than fifteen times and had now resorted to chaining the Aluran Prince to his own ankle. Kratos wouldn't hurt Yuan no matter how desperate he was, and to force Yuan to move using the chain would hurt him. Basically, where Yuan went, Kratos went, and that was that.

"I hate you..."

"You can say that as many times as you want Kratos, but you know it's not true. You think this is hard on you? Think about what it's like for me. I'm tied to my best friend by a ten foot chain that's enchanted with every strengthening spell and cantrip contrived. A best friend who I might add is driving me crazy with his pining."

Kratos glared at him.

"You keep telling me that I'll have to court her... but how can I do that when I'm locked up like this?"

Yuan gave him a blank stare.

"It's called 'letters', Kratos. Words written from the heart either plainly or in verses as romantic poetry. Or you could send her gifts, small tokens of your affection that you've perhaps crafted with your own hands. There are plenty of ways to court a woman from a distance, and maybe it's about time you stopped whining and use one of them."

The mage huffed once and bent his head back to the stack of reports he'd received that morning, leaving a certain prince speechless. After a minute or so Kratos started to work again on the forms Yuan had given him to sort.

_Court from a distance... alright..._

He reached out, using the Sentinels to boost his normal mind speech range until sensed a certain individual on the opposite side of the world.

**Noishe...**

He felt the protozoan stir.

**What is it, Kratos? Are you feeling better?**

**Not really... Yuan has us chained together by the ankle to stop me from leaving, and just pointed out that I could send letters or poetry to Anna to court her at a distance. I'm going to go one better...**

**Huh?**

**Go to my rooms and look in the storage chest by the window. There's a large book in there with thick pages... give it to her...**

**What's in the book?**

**You'll see when she opens it...**

-------------------------------------------------------

Tail up in the air, nose stuffed in the chest rummaging, Noishe sneezed as the dust in the bottom got up his nose.

_What the heck is in that book that makes Kratos think Anna will like it? This better be worth it... Ah, there it is!_

Noishe grabbed the book and trotted out of the Nartana's apartments to look for a certain green eyed angel.

-------------------------------------------------------

Noishe sat watching Anna intently... He'd just handed the heavy book over to her and told her Kratos wanted her to have it. Sat on the floor of her room, she was now nervously running her fingers over the edges of the cover, building up her nerve until finally she opened it. Both she and Noishe gasped as one.

_Oh my..._

_I had no idea Kratos had a camera... When did he take all these?_

It was a photo album, filled cover to cover with pictures, complete with captions that explained who or what was in the picture and the date it was taken.

Two year old Mithos, intently watching a large beetle crawling across the ground in front of him...

Yuan and Martel sat in each other's arms, the date showing it was taken the day he asked her to marry him...

A rather indignant Noishe, tail feathers still wet... the day Mithos had used his first spell and frozen them to the floor...

Vayla mothering over Yuan the day she had given him a 'trim', and instead taken off half his hair...

Yuan and Martel in their wedding finery, smiles of joy on their faces...

Sanaro riding on Annule's back as they raced across a field...

Dalli, snuggled in a sleeping Mithos' lap...

It went on and on, spanning the entire thousand years or so the group had travelled, but the pictures that caught Anna's attention the most were the ones he'd taken of Allen, Eliza, and their son, Darrell. The poses showing that they, like the subjects in all the pother pictures, had been completely unaware of them being taken.

She reached out and touched them, as though not quite believing what she was seeing.

"He wants me to have... this? But this is... how much must this mean to him? Surely this is too important to him for him to..."

Noishe interrupted her, sliently praying what he was about to do wouldn't be a big mistake.

**Anna, I'm going to be blunt, and please don't tell Kratos I told you this. Four days ago when he first saw you... well, let's just call it 'love at first sight'. Right now Yuan has him chained to his ankle to stop him racing after you. Kratos asked me to give you this, and I think this is his way of saying that in all the time he's lived, he's **_**never**_** felt about **_**anyone**_**, the way he feels about **_**you**_**. He doesn't want to scare you though, so he's going to court you... Quite frankly I can't believe he gave you this since to anyone here that might see you with it, it **_**screams**_** out that he's completely lost on you.**

Anna's breath caught in her throat. Eyes falling to the book in her lap as she gently closed it and held it close.

"He... He's in love with me?"

Noishe grumbled and settled down next to her, eyeing her nervously... Had he screwed up by telling her? He whined once, forlorn.

**He didn't know at first... though I realised it before he did. I never noticed it until then, that the moment I met you, you seemed so familiar to me... Your soul is like one side of a coin, and Kratos' is the other. I'm Bonded to his family and have been for over twenty thousand years, and right now I'm torn between you and him...**

The tone in Noishe's 'voice' startled Anna. She knew that people couldn't lie mind-to-mind, which meant that Noishe was telling the truth. Kratos loved her, loved her because she was the missing half he'd waited for all his life... and here sat Noishe, pulled in two directions because he felt as strongly connected to her as to Kratos.

_This feels right, it felt right when I met him. I was just too embarrassed about knocking him over to notice it, and then finding out he was one of the Nine Companions... The people I'd heard stories of since I was still in the cradle._

She looked down at Noishe, he looked so mournful. He wanted her near, yet he also wanted to be near the red haired swordsman who she had searched the crowd for during the wedding party, and had never seen since Vayla had formally introduced them. He'd left so fast after that, that she'd thought he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Noishe, I'm going to let Kratos court me... I like him... but I want to be sure before I make a decision. Ok?"

The expression on Noishe's canine face was like the sun coming up after an endless winter. He was actually _bouncing_, he was that happy. She ruffled his fur before she got up, holding the album tight to her chest as he danced around her like a puppy.

_Vayla told me that Bonded protozoans often mirror the emotions of their partners. If Noishe was pining that much over the thought of losing me... what must Kratos be feeling right now?_

The thought of seeing Kratos looking that sad sent a jolt though her... She didn't want to see him like that... not at all...

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah the soul mate thing is cheesy and really clichéd, but you have to love it for the fluff it lets you write :)**


	12. A Gift for a Gift

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm in fluff mode... he he. I've been waiting for ages to write this Kranna stuff and I'm going to thoroughly enjoy doing it.**

**Thanks to SSmage who pointed out I'd accidentally uploaded chapter 9 onto chapter 8. I messed up during uploading my files and didn't realise :S**

**Anyway it's fixed now if you want to read it, chapter 8 now actually has chapter 8 on it :S**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 12: A gift for a gift.

-

The apartments were deserted, one occupant on the other side of Sylvarant, and the other on the other side of the settlement. Anna crept down the short hallway and into Kratos' room, Noishe at her heels, giving her directions.

"You said the album was in the storage chest by the window. There's a chance that the camera is in there too."

Noishe whined nervously, as if expecting the Narim to appear behind them at any second.

**Why do you want the camera?**

Her green eyes were filled with exasperation as she glanced back at him before heading across the room, as plain as her own, to the storage chest.

"If Kratos is missing me that much then having a picture of me will make it easier. He's given me something that's really important to him, the least I can do in return is this... and don't you dare breathe a word of this to him until it's ready..."

The tone of her voice said she meant it, though Noishe had no intention of telling Kratos anyway. The two of them proceeded to rummage through the box already thoroughly messed up from the protozoan's earlier search. It was there, in the very back corner at the bottom that they found a small box containing a camera, tiny enough to fit in the palm of your hand and thin enough to hide up a sleeve easily.

Noishe peered at it intently.

**It's no wonder none of us saw him using it, if it's this small. He could have just closed his hand around it to hide it. It looks like it only holds one or two shots though, there must be some film slips somewhere.**

A further search of the chest revealed nothing. The only way they could take a picture would be if it already had film slips loaded into it. Wordlessly they crept back out of the apartment, heading off in search of the only one Anna knew well enough to trust with this.

----------------------------------------------

The black haired alurannai woman's jaw was practically hanging off, stunned into silence by what the conspiring pair had just told her.

"You're Kratos' 'match'?"

Anna shuffled nervously under Vayla's stare, Noishe nuzzling her to reassure her.

"It looks like it. He told Noishe that he wanted to court me, he didn't want to scare me off, so he told him to give me a photo album he had. It's full of pictures from the Kharlan War and even has some pictures of my ancestors in it. I wanted him to have a picture of me to keep with him since I have so many of his... so me and Noishe snuck into his room and found his camera." She pulled the little box out of her pocket and handed it to Vayla. "We couldn't find any film in his storage chest, and I don't know how to tell if it has any left in it."

Vayla looked down at the camera, then back up at Anna. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"There are pictures? He... took pictures of our journeys together?" Anna nodded mutely, Vayla taking a deep breath before she began to take a closer look at the camera. "You'll have to show me later, then I can tell you a bit about them." She smiled, the camera now out of its box she started to check the side. There were three slots, the cover was closed over the front-most one but the other two were filled. "It's a simple three shot camera, you use the slips front to back, taking them out and switching the focus setting to use the next one. We'll need to get the paper to develop the picture on though, and make a darkroom. Kratos probably had his equipment stored in his ver, and used it when ever we stopped at a town where he could be sure of finding a room to work in. After all, blacking a room out is easy enough if you know the tricks." Anna looked disappointed, Vayla grinned at her. "Hey, never give up. You don't know the Alurannai, I can guarantee you there'll be someone around here with the paper and chemicals. Given how long we live we might try something, set it aside at some point and end up storing it in a ver, forgetting about it. You stay here while I go jolt a few memories of people who used to do photographs."

Bemused, Anna sat down on the edge of Vayla's bed, absentmindedly stroking Noishe's head as he put it in her lap.

**She's just hiding her feelings, you startled her when you told her about the pictures. Four thousand years is a long time for Kratos to hide them, though he probably found them too painful to look at right after the war ended. It's like Vayla said, alurannai can store things for a long time before they remember they're there. Kratos probably only remembered he had those photos once he'd been reminded of Allen and Eliza.**

The two of them sat there for nearly an hour before Vayla came bustling in the door with her arms full of bottles, trays, paper and a lantern with red glass covering the openings. The next twenty minutes were spent setting everything up on a table that Vayla had pulled from her ver, much to Anna's amusement. She giggled at the green eyed angel's expression.

"You wouldn't believe the things I keep in it. I think I still have a pair of dirty socks from back during the Kharlan War. I threw them in because we had to leave a town in a hurry and I don't remember ever taking them back out again." Anna began to giggle as well, at the thought of a four thousand year old pair of dirty socks. They both broke out into outright laughter when a quick rummage by Vayla confirmed that she _did_ still have them. Holding the socks, their edges embroidered with ivy leaves, Vayla carefully put them back. They had been a present one year from Martel, she wanted to keep them as they were, especially as they were now tied to this happy memory as well as the memories of her past. She grinned. "Let's go find a nice spot to take that picture, I'll black the room out when we get back."

----------------------------------------------

Swords clashed in unison, like the beating of drums as they were thrust and parried through the pattern of the drill. Ten warriors were lined up in pairs, blades a dance of steel between them.

Yuan had finally decided to release Kratos from the chain, freeing the swordsman to train the Steady Nine once more... Though training when you're preoccupied with thoughts of a certain person is not a good idea.

_Did he give it to her? If he did, what did she think of it? Maybe it was too big a present. Maybe I scared her. Maybe..._

"Look out!"

At the last second Kratos brought his sword up to block the strike coming down on his head. Tia, who was partnering him in the drill, was trembling in shock and relief.

"I'm sorry, one second you were doing the drill and then you stopped as I started to swing. I couldn't... I didn't mean..."

He held up a hand to stop her.

"It's alright, it was my fault. I should have been concentrating, but instead I allowed my thoughts to wander."

The Nine gathered around him, curious. Tia having recovered from her shock, plucked up the courage to speak.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking. What could distract you in the middle of a drill? You're always telling us how important it is to remain focused during a fight. To not let our guard down."

Kratos had to exert stern control over himself in order not to blush. Instead his face was composed and his voice calm.

"It's nothing to concern you, just a personal matter back home that at present I can only deal with to a limited extent. It's been on my mind for a few days."

Assuming that it was something to do with family or a close friend, they decided not to pry. Returning to their positions they looked to him to restart the drill.

Face still composed, though sighing with relief inside, Kratos took his place and readied his sword. And the dance of steel began again.

-------------------------------------------------

Giggles were coming out of Vayla's home, as two women finished a special gift for a certain swordsman.

"That's it, I think it's done. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Don't worry about it, Anna, I'm sure he'll love it. Hey, Noishe! Get over here and take this to Kratos."

Moments later Noishe came trotting out of Vayla's home and headed off towards the Nae Shiu Sentinel.

------------------------------------------------

"Good work, you've all improved tremendously over these past few weeks. All of you have earned a break, I'm giving you tomorrow off. Now go enjoy yourselves for a while."

Cheers erupted from the Nine, some of them thanking Kratos with friendly slaps on the shoulder that, when they'd first met him, they never have dared to use. By this time though they knew that, here in the base, he preferred they treat him as a comrade rather than their superior. Morale high, they headed for the training room door only for it to open before they got to it, a green and white Arshis strolling in, head in the air and tail wagging happily.

Noishe paraded up to Kratos and shoved something into his hand before strolling out again. A huge canine grin on his face.

Baffled, Kratos unwrapped the cloth bundle Noishe had handed him before nearly dropping it in shock when he saw what was in it. It was a picture of Anna, arm draped over Noishe's shoulder as he sat next to her, happy smile on her face with an equally happy canine grin on the protozoan's. Set in a plain wooden frame, it was just the right size to fit into a pocket. Hands trembling he pulled a note out from underneath it.

_You didn't scare me, but you did surprise me. Noishe bringing me that photo album was a big giveaway about your feelings. I like you, but I need the time to get to know you. Give me that time and I'll let you know how I feel when I'm ready. Anna._

He couldn't help it, couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he read Anna's message. He sat there gazing at the picture, until a burst of muffled giggles brought him back to reality.

Kratos turned beet red as David gave him a clap on the back and began to laugh.

"So _that's_ why you've been daydreaming. Commander Kratos has a crush on a girl!"

If it was even possible, Kratos turned even redder as he started to splutter.

"Don't you dare say anything about this outside of this room. Yuan knows, but if I find this circulating the base gossip..."

Galen waved his hands to silence him, before grinning round at the rest of the Nine.

"Look, I think I speak for all of us when I say 'your secret is safe with us'." They all nodded as he continued. "What I think we need to ask is, how can we help out? You get almost no free time with all the paperwork you do, but we'll be getting a week's leave every three months unless we're out doing an assignment. If there's something you want to get her from say, Triet or Izoold, we can get it during our off time. What do you say? Interested?"

Kratos hesitated for a moment before starting to grin.

"Let me think about it and I might just take you up on that offer."

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, the Steady Nine are gonna be sneaking things into the base me thinks XD **


	13. Unlucky for Some

**Alaia Skyhawk: My inspiration is still running wild and right now my problem isn't ideas, it's deciding what order to put them in. Here's what I decided to put in next. Credit for the opening scene goes to WingedWithFieryMana who made some suggestions of things she'd like for her OC.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 13: Unlucky for Some.

-

Soft snoring came from the bed built into the short wall of the room. Little more than a metal box with a place to sleep, a desk, a place to hang clothes, and a storage box for personal items, the sleeping quarters of the members of the Renegades were simple and served their purpose, but did little else. Members were free to decorate their rooms within reason, but the only addition that had been made to this one was the currently occupied bamboo perch on top of the cupboard and the extra storage chest against the wall, made of carved maple wood stained dark with age. The lights turned on, waking the occupant of the bed and letting her know it was time for her to get ready for her shift on duty.

Mika yawned, blinking several times as she cleared sleepiness from her eyes while glancing up at her Spirit Partner. Fiuras hadn't so much as shifted a feather when the lights came on, but then he had his head stuffed under his wing so he wouldn't have noticed them anyway. Throwing back the blanket and swinging her feet to the floor, Mika stood up and padded over to the tiny private shower opposite her cupboard, one of the few perks of her rank, though high ranks didn't mean you got a bigger room. Living quarters were a standard size in the base, the only exception being the apartment belonging to Lord Yuan, though no one resented it. Everyone in the Renegades knew that the organisation was his life, and none begrudged him having a proper home within the base.

Now freshened up, she walked over to her cupboard and opened it to get out a clean uniform, the rattle of the door finally waking the hawk on the perch. He peered down at her sleepily.

**Music?**

She looked up at him, shaking her head apologetically.

"Sorry, Fiuras, I have a load of work I didn't get finished last night that I need to get done. I don't have time to play you any music at the moment. I'll play you some later to make up for it."

The spirit looked forlornly at the small pottery ocarina that lay on the desk. It had been broken at some time in the past and then painstakingly put back together again. It still played as it used to, albeit with a couple of notes sounding slightly off, but it was the sound of that ocarina that had led him to her. The song of the little instrument singing out her heart to him without her even knowing. They had been together ever since, Mika having promised him that she would never part with the ocarina if she could help it, and that as long as she had it she would play it for him now and then. That promise was their pact, and one she had no trouble keeping.

Mika picked up a brush from near the ocarina and began to run it through her waist length hair. He fellow renegades kept asking her why she didn't get it cut, but truth was her mother had worn her hair like that. And now, long orphaned, Mika wore hers the same in remembrance. She started to hum, the sound soothing Fiuras as she braided her hair, until he tucked his head under his wing once more and went back to sleep. Smiling at her dozing friend, she picked up a handful of pins from a pot and started coiling her braids around her head only to jump when her communicator buzzed. She picked it up and pressed the switch on the side, a muffled click followed swiftly by Yuan's voice.

"Third Mika, I thought I'd just remind you that you don't need to go to the canteen this morning. You're supposed to be having breakfast with Kratos and me, so he gets a chance to meet you face to face. I'll see you in five minutes, the food should be ready by then."

There was another click as the transmission ended, but Mika was too busy staring at the communicator in horror. She'd completely forgotten!

Hair pins still in hand, she jammed her helmet on her head and dashed out the door, hitting the lock pad as she passed through it.

"I'm gonna be la... AHH!"

There was a thud followed by the clang of her helmet, her head still inside it, hitting the floor less than six inches from the door. Holding her head as her ears rang, she looked up at it ... and saw she'd locked the ends of her two trailing braids between the sliding panels.

_This, just isn't going to be my day..._

-------------------------------------------------

It was late, the sky outside long since dark and given over to a blanket of stars. The two women in the tiny house up in the trees were oblivious to this though, too busy with talk and happy laughter.

Vayla pointed to another picture in the album spread across her and Anna's laps, her face lit with warm recollection.

"That's after Martel and the others got their Cruxis Crystals, we'd just rediscovered Mithos' fear of heights. For two days while he was learning to fly, if he went too high he would latch onto the nearest person to him, screaming to get down. Yuan was on the receiving end in this one."

Anna laughed as she looked at the picture.

"He doesn't look too impressed does he? But then I wouldn't be either if I was mid air with a twelve year old clinging to my leg."

The both laughed again, glancing up as Noishe came in the door. With the delicacy of one handling an egg, Noishe held out a flower to her that he was holding in his mouth.

**Kratos says, 'Good Morning', he's just got up. This is for you.** With a smile, Anna accepted the flower and scratched his ears with her other hand. Happily, he walked round and snuggled up behind them, before pointing out a picture himself. **I can't believe Kratos took a picture of that! He always did think it was funny to push me off the cliff into the water that day. He light jumped behind me and shoved me off because no one wanted to carry me down to the Sea Skimmer.**

The laugher filled the little house and drifted through the windows into the night air. The sight of Noishe's panicked face as he plummeted seaward, staring up at them from the page.

-------------------------------------------------

Mika's ears were still ringing when she arrived at the door to Yuan's office, thankfully on time. Pressing the intercom next to it she stated.

"Third Mika, here, Sir."

The door promptly opened, allowing her to enter. Once in the office she could see that the door on the far side was open as well. A voice drifted through it.

"Third Mika, there's no need for you to stand out there. Get in here before your breakfast gets cold."

Swallowing nervously, she walked through the far door and stopped in surprise at what she saw. Scuttlebutt had it that Lord Yuan's apartments were as stark and bare as the rooms allocated to them. Scuttlebutt couldn't be further from the truth.

The walls were painted in cream and a soft, deep green, hung with large tapestries, the carpet as blue as a deep ocean. Most of the furniture was made of dark oiled wood, and made the apartment look like an overindulgence until you looked closer and saw that the pieces were old, very old, and no doubt collected over a very long period of time. In fact the only new thing in the room appeared to be the cushions on a set of very deep armed chairs, which would have to be replaced every so often, and the tiny little stove in the corner upon which was set a porridge pot. A pot from which a delicious aroma emanated.

Her stomach grumbled, much to the amusement of the occupants of the nearby table. Yuan laughed and waved her over.

"Come over here and sit down, and for Spirit's sake take off that helmet, you won't be needing it anymore."

She lifted off the headgear and regarded him, puzzled.

"Sir?"

He pointed to a chair, clear command that he wouldn't answer until she sat. She did as he indicated, tucking her helmet under the chair where she wouldn't stand on it when she got up. As soon as she was sorted, he spoke.

"You may have noted that Botta doesn't wear the standard uniform of this organisation. As Second in Command he was given the chance to pick his 'uniform' for himself. As apparent Second, you have the same chance. I've told the base seamstresses that you'll be seeing them today and as many times as necessary for the rest of the week for your preferred outfit to be made and fitted. Don't worry about your paperwork, I've assigned someone else to deal with it while you're busy with this. I'd also give a few thoughts to your weapons, I remember you had a pair of katanas when you came to the Renegades but they were deemed too distinctive for you to use. That's not a problem now since we _want_ you to be distinctive. You _have _to stand out among our ranks, as your role as apparent Second depends on you holding Cruxis' attention on you rather than Botta." He settled more comfortably on his chair and picked up a spoon, using it to point to the man next to him who had been politely listening to the conversation. "This is Kratos Aurion, he'll tell you a bit more about himself after we've eaten. I'd rather not let this get cold, not when Vayla came down this morning to make it especially. You've never tasted porridge until you've tasted hers."

Saying nothing more, he lifted the lid off the serving pot on the table and spooned a generous helping into each of their bowls.

Mika took one sniff of the creamy smell, tinged with cinnamon and nutmeg, and dipped her spoon into it, self consciously lifting it to her lips. All thoughts of nerves were banished however as the porridge almost seemed to melt in her mouth, rich and sweet with honey and spices. Yuan and Kratos grinned at her expression before digging in to their own helpings, eating with the kind of gusto she had never seen them use in the canteen on those few occasions they had sat to have a meal with the rest of the staff. As she ate another spoonful she had to admit that she definitely had _never_ eaten porridge as good as this before. She wondered just who this Vayla was, who had made a special visit to the base to cook this.

After all helping themselves to and eating seconds, sipping some juice made from a mild yet fresh tasting fruit she's never had before, they stacked their bowls and spoons inside the now empty serving pot in readiness for the topic at hand.

Kratos regarded her for a moment as she stared back, before giving her a half smile.

"You will already have heard that I, like Yuan, was until recently a member of Cruxis, one of the Seraphim. We've both been keeping an eye on the organisation ever since it was founded, using our positions of trust as long time companions of Yggdrasil's to ward off suspicions that we were not in fact loyal believers in the cause. There are, however, certain facts about me which are not common knowledge, and what I am going to tell you is not to be spoken of outside this room."

She stared at him, confused until suddenly thin vine-like green tendrils sprouted at the sides of his face, and also came through cleverly hidden openings in his outfit at the elbows and shoulders. She gawked when she sensed his mana signature suddenly shift and become doubled.

"What the?!"

Both he and Yuan chucked.

"I'm not human, I'm alurannai. You should have seen Yggdrasil's face when I quit the Order and revealed that little fact to him. Right now our spies tell us he hasn't told any of underlings, we reckon he's still in too much of a rage to think straight at the moment. He's lost both of his fellow Seraphim, and now has no one on Derris Kharlan he'd trust with some of the more delicate tasks. Basically our defection has brought him to at least a temporary standstill. It's a good thing for the Alurannai though, since it will be some time before he can begin hunting for us. Until then, I can devote my time to aiding the Renegades, though as soon as Yggdrasil makes any kind of move against my people my duty will be to them."

Yuan dropped the second bombshell on the still reeling and confused Third.

"You see, Mika, Kratos is the Inartu of the Alurannai, their Crown Prince and next in line for the throne."

Mika was speechless before, but now she was stunned senseless. Senseless until several seconds later she burst out laughing.

"Oh my... I wish I could have seen the look on Yggie's face! You kept that hidden for _thousands of years_ and he never suspected a thing?! Now _that_ is undercover work."

There was a wide grin on her face, and all of a sudden these two men didn't make her nervous anymore. She continued to chuckle as Kratos glanced at Yuan.

"You've picked up a good one with her, Yuan. She's going to be a real asset to the organisation, make the most of her and give her the independence she needs. Get her out of that office and out into the field, and I can guarantee you she'll shine."

Mika's laughter petered off as she heard this. Yuan looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"That's quite a compliment coming from Kratos, and if he says you'll do best in the field then he's undoubtedly right. His instinct for what people will be good at has never been wrong in all the time I've known him... and that's a _long_ time. I'll let Commander Oreil know that he'll be taking over your paperwork permanently. It means you lose your office though."

Mika spluttered, beginning to laugh again.

"My office? He's welcome to it. Give me an open sky and something to spy on any day."

Yuan smiled at her.

"You should be happy then, because that's exactly what you're going to get..."

---------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, almost an entire chapter devoted to an OC :) WingedWithFieryMana, I hope you like it.**


	14. Set Free the Fire

**Alaia Skyhawk: Things are going to start pick up a bit now on the Renegade side. Expect some action in the fairly near future.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 14: Set Free the Fire

-

Footfalls echoed through the still night air, a rolling drumbeat that drifted over the tops of the sand dunes and rumbled through the ground. Over the crest they came, three strike teams totalling thirty-six men and women of all delineations of bloods, from half-elf right through to full blood human. In among them were the great wolf-like hounds, the Aiertrin, that acted as pack beasts for the teams, faster and with far more stamina than a mule and far more intelligent. These hounds allowed the teams to move with a speed rivalling that of the advance scouts used in the war that, if conditions were right, could move five times faster than the following army they served. At the head of the group, running lightly over the sand leaving barely any footprints, was a figure clad in a white tunic and loose trousers that stopped at the ankles just above the closed sandal like shoes that laced up the leg to fasten the bottom of the trousers in place. Twin katanas were belted at the waist over the garment that was patterned in black stylised lines and small pink and orange panels. The outfit made Third Mika almost glow in the moonlight as she led her squad of dark armoured Renegades across the desert towards the Ossa Trail.

She grinned as she raced into the wind, loose stands of her smoke grey hair flying out behind her as Fiuras soared high above.

_Look out Cruxis, here I come! Things are about to get interesting..._

------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising... rising above the northern ring of the Ossa Mountains that covered the land north of the Triet Desert. Winds whipped across the steep slopes and past the sheltered vale where a Sentinel stood. There from the shadows beneath the great tree emerged two women, one gazing at the starkly shadowed mountains with awe.

Vayla put an arm around Anna's shoulder to give her a friendly shake as she too admired the view.

"Nice isn't it... but I didn't bring you here just for us to see the views. The low mana levels in Sylvarant make flying difficult for Cruxis Crystal users, but here the updrafts are strong enough to make up for it. Maybe here you'll have more luck learning to fly."

The green eyed woman gave her friend a playful shove and a mock glare.

"Gee thanks, I really wanted my nose rubbed in it that I still can't fly properly." She continued, more serious. "You never said the mana levels affected flying."

Vayla grimaced apologetically.

"I didn't? Sorry, I guess I forgot. The wings we have use a combination of air _and_ mana currents to work. It's why we can fly even though, in proportion, our wings are far too small for ordinary aerodynamics to work. The mana currents give us that extra boost since our wings are made up of our own mana. Mana resists mana when it's shaped, and like a current of air hitting something solid, if it can't go through it'll swerve round. Like air, when it swerves it creates pressures against our wings that give us extra lift. Basically the mana makes it as though we're a lot lighter than we really are, like a cork in a bucket of water. When the water's there the cork floats, but if you take the water out or replace it with something less dense, it falls."

Anna folded her arms, looking puzzled.

"Then how come the Alurannai have no trouble?"

Purple feathers fluffed then settled as Vayla considered the question before decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"All of the Alurannai effectively have a personal bubble of mana swirling round them when they fly. We can generate small amounts of mana in the same way the Giant Tree produced large amounts. We then make the mana we generate flow around us like a normal mana current."

Anna looked surprised, and a little intrigued.

"So the Alurannai make their own water."

Vayla grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." She headed off down the slope of the mountain side. "C'mon, I'll show you the settlement we have up here before I take you to the Wind Hills."

----------------------------------------------------

Taistora, as the settlement was called, was tucked beneath a vast overhang on the mountainside. Barely twenty alurannai lived here, but they served as advance warning of any Cruxis Angels that might fly from the hidden Tower towards the desert to check on the Fire Seal. That warning was sent on to the Renegades via a transmitter kept at the settlement, letting them know to cut all outside activity that would breach the camouflage that made the base blend seamlessly into the rocky ridges and pinnacles it was built among.

High above Taistora, on the ridge it was hidden underneath, was a collection of vast monoliths that were arranged in a ring. Seeing Anna peering up at it, Vayla explained what it was.

"That's an astral calendar, built over thirty thousand years ago by a group of humans. It's what gives this place its name. Taistora is the compression of Tai Storanu, which means Star Stone in Sumaityr. All of our settlements are named like that, after something near where they are or after what they represent. Like Nae Shiu means New Hope, it was our first settlement after we faked our extinction so it was a new beginning for all of us."

Anna mulled this over.

"Then what does Alahnsyr mean?"

The alurannai woman smiled wryly.

"That one's a little more complicated, and by little I mean a lot, since 'Alahnsyr' is the compression of a _lot_ of words. What it means is this... 'Home of the People, a Place for thy Birth, Blessed by Creation, on the Path to Unity, find Strength of Heart, in this Sanctuary of Life'... As you can see it's very long winded, and it would take me all day to break it down and explain it, and then I'd probably bore you to death in the process."

Anna actually backed up a step.

"Umm, I think I'll pass on that one." She glanced around, taking in the currently deserted expanse around them. Even the tiny village showed no movement. "Maybe we should get going to those hills you mentioned. I really want to learn how to fly properly. I just hope I don't get as many bruises as I did back in Nae Shiu."

Vayla started to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be fine."

--------------------------------

Tap tap tap...

Yuan shifted another report into the 'read' pile on his desk. Grabbing another he started to scan it, eyes moving quickly over the page.

Tap tap tap...

That one done, he picked up another.

Tap tap tap...

"Kratos, if you've finished what I gave you then just ask for some more, that tapping is going to drive me crazy if you keep it up."

Kratos directed an offended look in the half-elf's direction, putting his pen down and beginning to draw circles on the top of his fold up desk with a fingertip. You might think this wouldn't bother Yuan, but a fingertip on slightly rough wood makes a faint grating noise that is all too audible to a Crystal user's hearing.

After about ten seconds, Yuan threw a book at him, missing by a mile as Kratos calmly ducked under it.

Kratos continued to draw circles.

"I'm not going to stop until you do what I'm asking. I'm well past the stage of racing after her like a lost puppy. Take the key collar off me, I want to spend some time working on my project in the hangar and I can't get in there with this thing on me..."

Yuan frowned, hesitating, until Kratos slowly did the unthinkable. He pulled a tiny crystal whistle out from his ver. The lightning mage turned pale.

"If you're focused enough to consider blowing that thing then you're fine to wander the full base again. Let me take that collar off you."

A few muttered chants and a couple of hand gestures later, the collar unlocked with a click. Kratos promptly threw it into the nearest bin before getting up and heading for the door. As soon as he and the tiny whistle were out the door he sighed in relief... The sound that tiny crystal object made was shriller than the highest pitched noise Kratos could make, such as those used in the alurannai identifiers, pitched far beyond the hearing of even elves, and right on the verge of a Crystal user's and alurannai's. The sounds Kratos could make irritated him enough with his enhanced hearing, but that whistle beat them easily. Now there was a noise that made his ears feel as if they could bleed. He shuddered... Anything but that... 

------------------------------------------------- 

**Alaia Skyhawk: 2 chapters in one day... lol. I'm still in full swing and I don't think I'm going to slow down any time soon. XD**


	15. Rhier Ardan

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here you go, another chapter :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 15: Rhier Ardan

-

The clank of metal on metal resounded through the hangar, ignored by the staff who maintained the vehicles stored here. It came from the level below the launch floor, where the crane arms would lift the Rhieards into the take off column where they could hover level with the upper floor for easy mounting. This lower room was lined with dozens of racks, all filled with one man Rhieards but for a couple of supply transport versions at the far end... and the Rhieard that had been used by the Nine Companions during the Kharlan War.

The old red and silver craft was currently set in a maintenance stand, a figure clothed in blue and silver lying face up on the floor underneath it.

After leaving Yuan's office, Kratos had headed straight to the hangar and had begun modifying the Rhieard yet again. This time with his own abilities in mind, something he hadn't been able to do during the war while Mithos didn't know what he and Vayla were. Freed from that restraint, he was changing the craft's engine far beyond any semblance of the original specifications.

A figure in a long dark cape stopped by the side of the craft.

"I should have known your project would be this..." A head of ruffled auburn hair poked out from under the maintenance stand, Yuan taking in the smudges of dirt on Kratos' face from working underneath it. "What are you doing to it _this_ time?"

Kratos chuckled before sliding back under the stand, his voice muffled by the steel.

"I'm completely replacing the mana intake. If my theory is right, once I'm finished this thing will fly in Sylvarant's current mana levels without it having to be charged from the base's mana reactor."

Yuan goggled, dropping to his knees to peer under the stand.

"You're kidding?!"

In the shadows beneath the Rhieard, the swordsman lifted his head to look at his friend.

"I'm not... I'm converting it to a hybrid intake... to be flown by an alurannai. I can generate mana remember... I'm adding an interface for the rider that will allow a direct feed to the engine, not like that time at Maxwell's shrine when Vayla and I had to dump the mana into the air in front of it for it to take it in. I'll be able to give it the extra mana it needs for limited periods of time, but if a second alurannai is riding as well, together two could power this thing for hours before needing to rest... That and I'm changing the engine itself again. I think I can shave another three or four percent off the mana requirement."

The lightning mage just stared, bemused.

"I will never understand you and this Rhieard... Any chance you could modify the base's ones while you're at it?"

Kratos laughed at Yuan's hypocrisy.

"I could make the transport Rhieards like this one, but on the single man versions the engines are too small for a lot of the modifications. About all I can do is make them more efficient."

Yuan sighed.

"Even that would be an improvement. It would increase their effective range, making them more useful. Every extra advantage we can get could mean the difference between success and failure. I'm not about to pass it up."

Kratos glanced at his friend again, his expression solemn.

"I'll see to it, though it will take me a while to make all the parts and fit them. I still have the rest of this week though to get as much of that done as I can. What with the Steady Nine being on leave in Triet."

Yuan nodded and walked off, leaving Kratos to continue working on the Rhieard.

-----------------------------------------------

To anyone who looked at them, the group crowded into the tavern was nothing more than a band of travellers having some well earned fun while they were passing through. Carefully picked head gear and hairstyles hid the fact that six of them had slightly or definitely pointed ears, while the plain and somewhat tatty clothing made them blend in with the rest of your average travellers. No one would have guessed that they were one of a secret organisation's elite operational teams.

They had ridden to Triet on Aiertrin, hiding them a short way from town before borrowing a pair of bland looking camels from a local contact to complete their cover. The result was that no one had so much as batted an eyelid when they arrived in the desert city. All the better for them to enjoy themselves without suspicion.

Galen returned to the table in the corner that they'd commandeered upon arrival at the tavern, tray laden with tankards of ale that he passed around before they settled into a conspiring huddle.

"So, what are we going to get for the boss's girl?"

Firatai took a hefty gulp of her ale and tapped a finger on the table.

"I think we should get a piece of jewellery. Triet's crafters are famous for the work they do with the gems from the Southern Rim Mountains."

A chorus of disagreements rose up.

"_I_ think we should get her one of those embroidered shoulder wraps. You can't get them anywhere else, unlike jewellery."

Yaral elbowed her fellow Tethe'allan, while Henre and Tyr butted in.

"We should get her some of those sugar sticks they make in the market."

"No, we should get her..."

"_QUIET!_" The entire group fell silent as Tia, the unofficial leader, glared at them. "Why don't we _all_ get something? That way the boss has nine gifts he can send her over the three months before we get our next holiday." They looked around at each other as Tia raised an eyebrow. "Agreed?" A few somewhat intimidated 'sure's were the response. Tia leaned back in her chair and grinned as she held up her tankard. "Well then, bottoms up."

-----------------------------------------------

_Ahhhgg, why can't I find anything I like?_

Tia was browsing one of the many markets within Triet, and not having much luck finding something she would consider special. The sun was beating down, she had a headache, and to top it off they were leaving for the base at sunset. She hurried along the line of stalls. There _must_ be something... She stopped, eyes drawn to an item on a nearby stall.

_That's a... It's perfect!_

She glanced at the price on the slip of parchment under it, and counted the coins she had left... It was expensive, but she had enough. Holding back a smile of success, she approached the stall.

-----------------------------------------------

A shriek of laughter echoed across the slope, the winds blasting up the near vertical surface as a blur of green and gold wings plummeted past them before the woman to whom they belonged pulled into a steep climb. Anna threw herself into the mercy of the winds, revelling in the freedom of flight. A long time ago, before her world had been shattered by blade and flame, her freedom taken away, she had seen a traveller on a flying dragon pass over her home in Luin. That day she had wondered what it was like to fly, and now... she knew...

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. For those of you who are interested the title is the two words for dragon that I combined way back to make Rhieard. Rhier(Sumaityr) and Ardan(Elven).**


	16. Where Steady Wind Blows…

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 16: Where Steady Wind Blows...

-

Ten Rhieards were prepped and ready. Ten crafts charged with mana ready for the transfer between worlds. Wearing a variety of outfits to blend in with Tethe'alla's population, the Steady Nine stood waiting beside their commander as the first of the waiting vehicles rose up on the launch column.

With practiced easy, Kratos leapt the short distance onto the Rhieard's wing and settled himself into the seat. Flipping the necessary controls, he sent it soaring out of the hangar and into the slow upward spiral that would allow those following to get into position behind him.

The next Rhieard rose, Tia leaping onto it and piloting it up to slip into place at Kratos' rear. One by one the other's followed until all ten of them were flying in close formation ready for the transfer.

The man at the com console waited for confirmation, alerting Yuan when the message came in.

"Commander Kratos states that they are ready and commencing transfer. He will report via transmitter in one week."

Yuan stepped up to the console.

"Give me a direct line." A few button presses later, the com tech nodded. "They hanging in alright up there, Kratos?"

A muffled laugh came out of the speakers.

"They're doing fine... 'Til Crystal Waters travel..."

Yuan smiled.

"Where Steady Wind blows... Safe trip, my friend."

-------------------------------------------------

Kratos heard the click in his earpiece as Yuan closed the com. Turning his attention back to the transfer, he hit his override and set all of the following Rhieards to autopilot. He triggered the tethers, his craft attaching itself with cables to the two behind, the other craft doing the same until the whole cluster was connected... It was then he kicked the whole formation into top speed, racing for the sky as the Nine clung to their seats. Like flying into a fog bank, everything went suddenly dark before eerily fading back. Desert heat was replaced by icy winds as the Rhieards plummeted down towards the Renegades' Tethe'allan base near the continent of Flanoir. Turning off the autopilot and disengaging the tethers, Kratos handed control of the Rhieards back to the Nine as they swept across the landscape just above the top of the base, picking up their final mana charge before they headed for Meltokio.

This promised to be an interesting trip.

-------------------------------------------------

High in the Ossa Mountains, near the top of the Trail, three strike teams rested in preparation for the long run to the ruins of Izalta. That town the Companions had been to so many time during the Kharlan War was now little more than a shell, but it was this shell that hid the small water craft the Renegades used to cross the sea between there and the lands around Palmacosta. For now though, they relaxed after the hard day's hike up the steepest part of the Trail. Tomorrow would come when it came.

Soft music drifted over the camp, the Renegades gathering around the campfire as Third Mika began to play a cheerful song on her ocarina.

Fiuras nuzzling against her ear, she smiled in contentment as the day wound down to a close. This was where she was meant to be.

------------------------------------------------

"We've reached Meltokio. The Nine are going to scout the lower city while I deal with the aristocracy. I'll let you know what we find out on our return." Pressing a switch to end the transmission, Kratos looked sidelong at his waiting team. "Wander the city, pick up any rumours you can. I want to know what the population thinks. Anything you even _think_ might be of interest, report it to me when we meet up this evening."

Standing where he could watch the gate without being seen, Kratos listened to the Nine as they headed for the old sewer outlet south of it. It was the only way to get them in or out of the city without notice. He however wanted Cruxis to find out about his visit. This wasn't purely about getting information, it was about letting the organisation know he was still about and watching them. The Nine now clear, he headed for the gate. As soon as he reached it he was stopped.

The guards glared at him, no doubt trying to intimidate him. As it was it took all of his self control not to laugh. These two wouldn't last ten seconds in a real fight. The way they were stood telling him that they were having trouble enough just _standing_ with the weight of their amour, never mind fighting in it.

One of them pointed a spear at him.

"State your business."

Kratos regarded them calmly and held out a writ of access that had been sealed by the Pope.

"I am Kratos Aurion, and I am here on a matter of the Church. What it is, is none of your regard..."

At the mention of his name and the sight of the document, the two guards suddenly became _very_ cooperative.

"S-Sorry for the delay, Sir. Please, go right in."

Kratos suppressed a smile as he passed them. Now was as good a time as any to be thankful he had spent the last four years building up a reputation in Tethe'alla. Something he'd done at Yggdrasil's request in order to make a close check up on the Mana Lineage... Which was exactly what he was here to do.

------------------------------------------------

Aldan Wilder... Twenty-six years old, ruby red hair, and an ingrained attitude of self importance. The Chosen of Mana, he had been spoiled and pampered all his life and at present didn't seem that pleased with his situation. His situation was this... Cruxis had just decided that it was time he married, so they had selected a wife and the church forced him to marry her.

Marlene Wilder, his new wife, was a picture of beauty with hair of sunset gold and eyes like finest jade. Tall and slender, she was a striking contrast to his slightly heavier build and vivid hair. All who saw them would look on and see them as the perfect couple... It couldn't be further from the truth.

Kratos watched them from the side of the room, his reputation having gotten him an instant invitation to this evening's dinner party. Seemingly giving his undivided attention to the lady who chattered away to him about some recent scandal, he was actually analysing every detail of the newlywed couple's behaviour. What he saw made for an interesting situation.

Marlene Wilder _hated_ her husband, and Aldan was far from impressed with her. These two couldn't stand the sight of each other, and yet Church Law dictated that they would have to have a child within the next year... If they didn't, then she would be blamed and punished by the Church, while Aldan would be faced with direct reprimand from Cruxis itself.

He regarded them speculatively. This situation needed careful observation. Any weak point in the Mana Lineage of Tethe'alla could become a possible source of leverage against Cruxis.

------------------------------------------------

The sunset over the mountains was glorious, as glorious as it had been every evening since Vayla had brought her here. Even so, Anna never tired of watching it. If it hadn't been for the Alurannai, she would have been dead by now, not here gazing upon this sky. Because of that she cherished every moment, a moment snatched back from the death she would have been condemned to.

Round her shoulders was wrapped a broad scarf of richly embroidered cloth, an item she had seen before in Luin, coming from the Merchants that brought them from Triet. She fingered the fine hem and smiled in amusement. Noishe had told her that a strike team Kratos was in charge of had done a little shopping trip on his behalf while they were on leave. This scarf was one of the results, and so far she had only received one of the others. The first item she had gotten was the most treasured, and that was because something told her that the member of the Nine that had picked it had put a lot of thought into choosing it.

That gift, the gift that Tia had picked, was a delicate pot holding the rarest of desert flowers, the Sand Rose. Just a few inches high, it was a wonder to behold. Pale cream flowers identical in every way to the plant's larger cousins but for their size, covered the tiny bush with more than a dozen blooms, none of them bigger than her fingertips. Vayla had made her a special glass house to put it in to keep it warm, and now it sat in pride of place on the windowsill of her current room here at Taistora.

The sky began to darken, the light finally fading from the sky. She decided to stay, stay until the stars came out, but no sooner had she done so when a familiar voice shouted from up the hill. She turned, peering through the shadows to see Vayla waving madly up on the path.

"Anna! Anna the jiisumura have found your family! They're alive!"

Her heart pounded in her chest...

_Alive... They're alive!_

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) I love character development... :)**


	17. To be found…

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 17: To be found...

-

"Anna! Oh Anna, my little girl!"

Familiar arms wrapped her tight, the smell of sweet pea flowers surrounding her. That childhood scent reminding her of the days she'd spent putting the flowers into little bags with her mother and tucking them into the clothes chests. A second set of arms joined the first, warm and strong, smelling of the earth they'd toiled for as long as she could remember.

Her Mother and Father... She was here in their arms and she never wanted them to let go. As their grip on her eased, Anna opened her eyes and looked past them at her little brother. He'd only been six when she was taken, and now at ten was all arms and legs like she'd been at that age. She ran towards him.

"Jason! C'mere!"

He may have been ten but he laughed as joyfully as he had when he was little, as she picked him up and swung him round and round like she's done all those years ago. Putting him down and ruffling his scruffy brown hair, she glanced up to see puzzled expressions on her parents' faces. She was worried for a moment until she realised that they would have noticed just how easily she'd picked Jason up, he wasn't exactly small anymore.

Looking to Vayla for reassurance, the alurannai woman smiled at her and stepped forward to explained.

"Anna's a little different from when you last saw her. She was dying from being used in an exsphere experiment, the only way to save her was to make her an angel. She has a Cruxis Crystal now."

Puzzlement became understanding as the two adults relaxed. The father offered his hand in greeting.

"That explains it then, though I'm a little surprised. I'm Farrel R'fernon, and this is my wife Jancine. It's a pleasure to meet you and we thank you for saving our daughter, and for finding us and bringing us here."

Vayla grinned in anticipation as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure's mine. I'm Vayla by the way... _The_ Vayla."

Anna burst into giggles at the look on her father's face, her mother wasn't much better than he was. Face pale, Jancine brought a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"You're one of the..."

Her daughter finished as she petered out.

"Yes, Mom, she's one of the Nine Companions. I've met Kratos, Yuan, and Noishe too. Noishe was the one who saved me after I escaped from the Ranch."

Glancing from his daughter to Vayla, Farrel scratched the side of his head, looking very bemused.

"I think this is going to be a long story. Maybe we should find some place to sit down and discuss it over something to eat."

------------------------------------------------

"Well now, so that's what happened."

The five of them were sat in Anna's room at Taistora, and she had just explained everything that had happened to her since she was taken by the Desians... Well, almost everything...

Vayla had noticed Anna's silence about Kratos being in love with her, but understood why she had kept quiet. Farrel, Jancine and Jason were still reeling from the revelation that Vayla and Kratos were alurannai. Learning that the Aluran Crown Prince was courting their daughter would have made it a bit too much to take in at once.

Anna sighed, leaning against the wooden wall with her arms folded.

"Yeah, and the way things are it seems to get stranger every minute. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just in a dream... and then I fly into a wall or something and end up with a headache. I can't be dreaming if it hurts."

A chorus of laughter greeted the last bit. Jason poked his sister's shoulder tentatively.

"Sis... Can I see your wings?"

Jancine tapped him to get his attention.

"That's 'may I'."

Anna giggled at the offended look on her brother's face, and to cheer him up she extended her wings and pulled out a feather for him to keep.

"Here. Now you'll always have a bit of your big sister with you while you're living in one of the Safe Towns." As he took hold of the feather and began to study it, she glanced at her parents. "I'm living in Nae Shiu because I can't pass as a normal human, people would notice I didn't age after a while. But you would all be best off in one, it means Jason would at least get a fairly normal childhood."

Her mother came over, hugging her tight.

"As much as we'll miss seeing you every day, I know you're right and that it's for the best. The jiisumura who found us have already explained the Towns to us and we're to be taken to the one closest to Nae Shiu. So at least we won't be _that_ far away."

Anna's lip trembled as she buried her head in Jancine's shoulder.

"...Mom, I've missed you all so much."

Softly stroking her daughter's hair, Jancine murmured in her ear.

"I know my Sweetpea, I know..."

------------------------------------------------

The Leader of the Renegades sighed, setting down yet another report. How many had he read during these long few weeks. He never would have thought it, but he actually missed slinking around Derris Kharlan, snooping personally on Yggdrasil's plans. Now left with no choice but to let others do the spying for him, he was quite frankly... bored.

"Hmmm, maybe I should plan a break every now and then... Spend some time at Nae Shiu with Vayla, Tasha and the others, maybe. That's guaranteed to be interesting."

He chuckled to himself as he thought about all of the strange things he'd been roped into by them over the millennia. Maybe he _would_ take a break there now and then, at the very least it would give him some different people to talk to than the ones he saw here day in and day out. He'd just pulled out a calendar and was working out roughly when he would be able to have that now promised vacation when the door intercom buzzed.

The voice that came through the speaker was tinny, but he recognised it as belonging to one of his secure couriers.

"Sir, I have a sealed message from agent Patch."

'Patch' was a codename, specifically the codename of his many times great-nephew. Brought to the alert, he practically ran to the door, though when he opened it the courier would never have known that from the calm visage that greeted him.

Yuan accepted the message, handing the courier a token that would grant him special treatment at the canteen and one of the better rooms in the sleeping quarters. The young man who had brought the message saluted crisply and headed off down the hallway to his well earned food and rest.

As soon as the door was closed Yuan dashed over to his desk and sat down, running his hand over the mana tuned seal that covered the entire package. Responding to the touch of one related to the sender, the faint blue glow of the seal faded leaving a slightly battered envelope. Unceremoniously, the lightning mage tore it open and read the contents. After a few moments a slow smile spread across his face. It was a list of all promotions made within the Desian ranks and also the name of the new Grand Cardinal.

"Forcystus... hmmmm."

He scanned the list again, noting which of the promotions were of his own agents... Things had worked out _very_ well for the Renegades...

-----------------------------------------------

The ruins of Izalta... cold, empty, devoid of life.

Mika glanced down the deserted street, her vibrant clothing stark against the ash stained remains of the buildings around her. Izalta had been destroyed by the Desians around a thousand years after Cruxis arose. Attempts had been made to rebuild at first, but repeated attacks had driven the remaining people away. Only the most stubborn had remained in the region, their descendants now living in the small port and fishing town of Izoold.

"Such a waste..."

One of her squad came running down the street towards her, dodging fallen masonry as he went.

"Second Mika, the wind is starting to turn. If we don't leave now we may not get another chance for several days. The Skimmers won't run properly without the wind behind us."

She regarded the man, one of the youngest in her squad. She still wasn't used to being called Second, but out here there was no guarantee that there were no spies eavesdropping nearby. The ruse had to be maintained.

"Very well, assemble the teams and get them into the Skimmers. We leave as soon as everyone is on board."

He ran back down the street, but was quickly overtaken as she darted past him. Where he went around obstacles, she went over them, her past training as a samurai and ninja serving her well.

She smiled as she vaulted another wall. Not a bad philosophy for dealing with the Desians.

_After all, if you don't deal with obstacles then they'll only be there for you to take care of later..._

She reached the remains of the docks. From her vantage point atop a narrow spire of still standing bricks, the looked down at the Skimmers.

Aerofoil sails replaced the mana engines, simple wind turbines charged the batteries that would power the simple dual prop motor that would move them if the wind dropped.

_A far cry from the Skimmers of old, but they do the job..._

With that she looked out across the ocean, plans running though her head.

_Watch out, here come the Harriers..._

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, 3rd chapter in a day. lol**


	18. Dance in the Moonlight

**Alaia Skyhawk: Major chapter sprint, I really really really really wanna post the next one so I've ploughed through the 4 chapters before it in one day XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 18: Dance in the moonlight

-

A warm wind threaded its way through the forests of Nae Shiu, the early summer sunlight rousing the birds in the trees and setting forth a burst of song. Sleeping peacefully, the sounds outside gradually roused the dozing woman until green eyes finally opened.

Anna sat up, gazing around a room that had changed considerably in the near six months she'd been living in the Alurannai settlement. Once empty walls now covered by bookshelves housing the many books kindly loaned to her by the Narim, so that she might improve her reading and writing in Sumaityr. The historical texts had fascinated her, and she'd found herself pouring over accounts of more than just the Cruxis Years and the Kharlan War, but also accounts of many events from the times before them. She'd even come across a notation from a person who had put a seemingly serious, and yet amusing, plaque regarding Greison Tahvah at Crystal Point. According to the note it had been done as something of a bet, of all things.

Sighing, she got out of bed and headed for her wardrobe, pulling out the green and gold dress she'd worn for Vayla's wedding. She had quite a selection of clothing now, unlike the limited number of dresses she'd started with, though there were some like this dress she preferred over the rest. After all, she'd met Kratos in this dress.

Thinking of Kratos, she glanced at the Sand Rose in its glass house and remembered the other gifts she'd received that had been picked by the Nine. A bracelet set with Rim Mountain topaz, a box of spiced sugar sticks, and a charcoal sketch of the Triet Oasis which now hung on her wall. After that she'd gotten two different books, filled with the kind of soppy poetry that no self respecting man would ever write, the checking of the authors confirmed both were written by women, much to her amusement. Lastly she'd received two large arrangements of dried flowers and grasses, which now decorated her table and desk, and a very simple clockwork camel that would inch its way across the table after you wound it up and put it down... She really wondered who had picked that one, someone with a big sense of humour she guessed.

A rattling snore came from the corner. She turned, smiling at the sight of Noishe fast asleep in his pile of cushions. Contorted in such a way that all four of his paws were stuck up in the air.

Now there was her special courier, the one who brought the gifts from Kratos, and took her occasional notes back to him. The messages _she_ received from him were in general limited to 'Good Morning' and 'Good Night'. She'd begun wish he'd be a bit more assertive. He'd been courting her for six months and he was still acting as though he was afraid he'd scare her off if he was more forward. Resigned to his timid advances, as thoughtful and touching as the simple gestures were, she guessed she'd just have to wait for him to pluck up the courage.

She opened the door and came upon a strange and unexpected sight. Kratos, pacing back and forth in front of it as though trying to pluck up the nerve to knock.

He froze and hastily hid something behind his back.

"I uh... Well, Yuan's taking a bit of a break from the Renegades and is spending it here, so I uh, came as well... Umm, here."

A faint blush showed on his face as he handed her what he'd kept hidden behind his back. It was hair clip, fashioned to look like a white lotus flower.

She gave him a tentative smile.

"It's lovely. I've never seen anything like this before. Where did you get it?"

She watched as the swordsman scuffed his feet nervously. It would seem her very presence could reduce him to 'um'ing and 'ah'ing in almost every sentence.

"I uh, I got it in Tethe'alla. I had to make another trip there last month."

Looking from him to the hair clip, she turned around and held it up ready.

"Would you put it in for me?" Still blushing, he took hold of the gift and clipped it into the back of her long brown hair, holding back the strands at the front from her face. Checking it with a hand, she then tilted her head as she turned back round and looked up at him. "Thank you."

He remained silent for several seconds, unable to look at her for more than a moment. He fixed his eyes on a nearby tree instead.

"Um, would you like to go for a walk? I know a place where there's a nice waterfall that I umm, think you'd like..."

The sentence petered off, leaving her with the urge to giggle at his discomfort. She didn't, he was having trouble holding back his blush as it was. She held out her arm, smiling a little more confidently this time.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Returning the smile, though still very tentative, he hooked her arm around his and set off along the walkway.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alarms blared, sirens wailed, and Desians screamed curses as the figure in white danced circles around them. Twin katana flashed, taking down target after target with a grace that made their wielder look as if she really _were_ dancing. As the last of her attackers fell, Mika glanced up to where a red headed half-elf stood at a window glaring down at her. She shouted up at him.

"See ya around, _Magnius!_ Thanks for the exspheres!"

The look on his face became venomous as she darted off through the drifting veils of smoke to meet up with the teams. Having regrouped, they loaded the stolen exspheres onto the Aiertrin and ran up into the nearby mountains where they disappeared into the morning mist.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Woo hoo! Stick! ...Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick!"

Anna laughed as she watched Dalli race after the thrown branch, Kratos grinning beside her at the spirit's antics. They had been doing this all afternoon, with Dalli taking turns which of them he would bring the stick back to.

This time he brought it to her, and she sent it sailing though the air as he once again raced after it.

The last four days had been idyllic, with Kratos gaining more confidence with each passing hour. No longer scared she would take the slightest thing he said amiss, he had relaxed enough to have fun in this most unusual way. After all, who had ever heard of a Greater Summon Spirit playing fetch?

She glanced at him, listening to him laugh. He had a nice laugh, the kind of laugh that told you he liked to be open with people, to not hide anything. It was an _honest_ laugh, one that made her happy just to listen to, because if he was laughing then it meant he was happy too.

He turned his head to face her, eyes lit up with happiness. Her eyes drifted to his reta, silver and azure, it made her pause.

_The reta of a member of the Nartana, the Alurannai Royal Family..._

The day wore on, gradually becoming night as the two of them walked through the forest around Nae Shiu. They strolled along, side by side, as the nocturnal sounds of the woods filled the air. They stopped at the bank of a stream, the same stream Kratos and Yuan had sat at those few months ago. Distant music echoed from the nearby homes, a group of families probably getting together for music and dance, a common thing in Nae Shiu. As they stood there, Anna found herself tapping her foot in time with that distant song. Noticing this, Kratos stepped back from her and bowed. Offering her a hand, he smiled at her.

Realising he was asking her to dance, she put her hand in his and began the steps of one of the simple dances she'd learned while living with the Alurannai. There in the moonlight they danced, Kratos gently twirling her as they moved across the dew damp grass of the stream bank.

Once again Anna's eyes drifted to his reta, and once again the doubts came.

_Anna, he's a prince. What will people think? You're just some nobody girl from Luin..._

She let go of his hand and backed away, eyes lowered as he stared at her, confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She looked up. Saw the fear in his eyes that he'd somehow offended her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all."

_He's a man I've heard stories of ever since I was little. A man who helped to end the Kharlan War... What if people see this as some kind of over the top hero worship? I can't... I can't do this..._

She remained silent, the smile on Kratos' face now just a memory as he regarded her.

"I guess I should take you home then. Just to let you know, I'll be leaving in the morning. Yuan and I are heading back to the Triet Base. You can practically hear the screams of his overworked Second from here as he's buried under a mounting pile of paperwork."

His laugh was half hearted, and quickly gave way to awkward silence. With that he escorted her back to her home, and left her standing at her door as she watched him go. She closed the door, feeling as if she wanted to cry.

_Maybe... it's better this way..._

--------------------------------------------------------

Breuntas watched as his grandson walked past his door, an air of dejection surrounding him. Also noting the man's passage, Sharta Tarryn set down the cup of tea he'd been sipping.

"It would seem she is still unsure. Does she realise how much it depresses him for her remain undecided like this, with no indication to him of how she feels?"

The elderly Narim sighed, his eyes shadowed with remembrance.

"She is a human woman thrust into a strange and vastly different life than the one she knew as a child. She finds herself getting the attentions of a man she was taught to respect, a man she is bound by ancient promises to help should she be asked. If I were in her position I would be as uncertain as she is, just give her time."

Resigned, the advisor picked up his tea and began to sip once more.

How much time would she need?

--------------------------------------------------------

It was well after sunrise, long after the time the two friends had departed through the Sentinel. Now she sat, on the bank of the stream where she had danced just a few hours before. She was alone, Noishe still lay sleeping back in her room. She sat there, knees tucked up to her chin as she stared at the flowing water.

"How could I have been such an idiot? I don't belong here..."

"Are you sure about that?" Surprised, Anna looked over her shoulder to see an alurannai woman watching her from beneath a nearby tree. Amber eyes were framed by hair so pale a blond it was almost silver. "Hello, Anna."

Green eyes regarding this stranger, Anna frowned at her, puzzled.

"Who are you? And what do you mean, 'am I sure?'"

The stranger stepped into the sunlight, her face revealing nothing of her thoughts.

"I was asking, are you sure that you don't belong here? Have you really though this through, or are you letting your fears cloud your judgement."

Anna looked away for a moment, before her eyes slowly slid back to meet those gazing at her.

"Who are you? You never answered."

The woman began to walk towards her, face still unreadable. She stopped next to Anna and looked down.

"My name is Amilae... and I am Kratos' mother..."

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Now, should I be evil and leave it there until tomorrow? He he.**


	19. A Mother's Reasons

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heh heh, well I'm not gonna be TOO evil. I've only made you wait 6 hours :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 19: A Mother's Reasons

-

Anna stared at her, stunned.

"You... You're his mother?"

Amilae smiled and sat down beside the startled woman.

"Yes, I'm his mother. His Myrtasi, as we say in our own tongue. But then you already know that, what with all the books you've been reading. You're a fast learner, though your cruxis crystal helps, and the tutors who have been helping you say you're a joy to teach."

Anna wondered what to say, green eyes continuing to gaze at her, searching.

"I... Why haven't I seen you near Narim Breuntas or Sharta Tarryn? If you were Khalin's wife then I would have thought..."

The woman's amber eyes were sad as she sighed.

"You've been told about how the Nartana can only love someone whose soul matches their own. It's because the trait that makes them unique can _only_ be passed on if the other parent is similar. The Giant Tree made them that way, to safeguard the mana. All alurannai understand this, so when one finds out that they match the next generation of the Nartana, they willingly agree to a pairing... But the pairings, are not always permanent..."

Anna shifted, turning to face her.

"What do you mean?"

Amilae's eyes met hers, open and honest.

"I liked Khalin, but I didn't love him. My heart already belonged to another when we met... It was agreed that we would Vow a temporary marriage, that I would give him a child and raise that child to their second danne. After that the marriage would be annuled, and I would be free to marry the one whom I did love." She turned away, looking off into the forest. "The hardest part for me was leaving Kratos with his father... The hardest part for Khalin, was letting go of me... But that's what you do if you truly love someone, you let them go when it's their time to leave you. No matter how much it hurts..."

There was sympathy in Anna's eyes as she placed a hand on Amilae's shoulder.

"You really missed Kratos, didn't you? You had to leave him while he was still only a child, at a time when you were still very protective of him. And Khalin, he had to watch as the one he loved left and married another, but he wanted you to be happy even if it meant letting you go..."

The alurannai woman closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek.

"When Khalin was killed less than three danne later, it felt like something inside of me had been ripped out. I think, despite the fact I never loved him with my heart, my soul never let him go. The greatest regret I have is that I left them both without even saying goodbye... I just... walked away..."

There were tears in Anna's eyes now.

"Why... Why are you telling me this?"

Amilae turned her own tear filled eyes on the young woman.

"I'm telling you because you are Kratos' match. Most of the alurannai here haven't noticed, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you the way Khalin looked at me... But the thing is, you gaze at _him_ the with the _same_ light in _your_ eyes. I've seen you hesitate, pull back because you're afraid you'll be judged by others for being with him. But your soul is as bound to his as mine was to Khalin's. The difference is that you _love_ Kratos, something I never felt for his father." She placed a hand on Anna's arm. "Don't throw away what you have out of fear, or it will become _your_ greatest regret..."

She got up, gazing down at Anna one last time before she walked off silently into the forest.

The green eyed angel watched her go, all doubts banished from her heart. She returned to the settlement, to her room where Noishe still lay sleeping, and shook him awake.

He looked up at her, still drowsy, as she spoke to him in an urgent voice.

"Noishe, I want you to take me to Kratos..."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Who is she?"

"Why has Noishe brought her here?"

She kept her eyes fixed firmly ahead as she walked through the steel walled hallways at Noishe's heels. She ignored the stares and the puzzled murmurs of the Renegades she passed. Nothing would stop her from doing this. She would see it through...

-----------------------------------------------------

The Nine were packing away their weapons, another training session at an end. Friendly buffetings, the ruffling of hands over heads, and general teasing remarks were being passed around liberally. It was as Kratos was backing up to avoid a particularly thoughrough messing of his hair that the door opened.

Noishe sailed in, tail wagging so enthusiastically that his whole rear end swayed. The bustle stopped as the Nine waited to see what the Arshis had brough their commander this time... Then they froze...

Anna paused in the doorway, searching the room until her eyes settled on Kratos, who was as frozen in surprise as the rest. She strode over to him, eyes determined. When she reached him she pulled his head down to her level, and kissed him...

You could have heard a pin drop... Every one of the Nine struck speechless by the expression of utter shock on their commander's face.

Anna pulled back, looking into his wide eyes, and smiled.

"I've made my choice, Kratos... _That_ is how I feel..."

Kratos searched her face, as though not quite believing what she'd said, then hesitantly brought a hand up to the side of her face. He pulled her close, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him.

The Nine began to whistle and cheer in aproval as the breathless pair broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. While the noise continued, Kratos smiled at her, a smile of pure joy.

"Anna. Will you... marry me?"

Never taking her eyes off his, she smiled back and whispered, more certain than she had never been before.

"...Yes... I will."

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: omg I loved writing that :D (dances) Go Anna!**


	20. A Royal Wedding

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, writing this stuff is so much fun :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 20: A Royal Wedding

-

Word had spread among the Alurannai like a wildfire that their Crown Prince had, after all this time, found his match as was to marry her just two days hence. Hope had sprung up among them, the upcoming wedding promising the continuation of the Nartana. Song rang out through the forests, and even the Sentinels seemed to sense it, as the bonds between them became stronger than they had ever been since the death of the Giant Tree. It was a breath of life into a dying system, a system that was stretching everything and everyone to their limits to survive.

It had only been a day since Anna had made her feelings known to Kratos and accepted his proposal. Only a day since he had carried her through the Triet Base, beaming from ear to ear as the Nine escorted them to the exit as he brought her back to Nae Shiu. Yuan had come as well, having sprinted from his office after a breathless Botta had barged in to tell him the news, deciding that two more days of delayed paperwork wouldn't hurt the organisation. Now she stood on a stool in the middle of the home of a seamstress, the woman who was currently fitting her wedding dress as Vayla looked on.

"Relax, Anna. You're getting married, not heading to your execution."

Anna swallowed nervously as the seamstress, who happened to be Hasran's wife Livian, adjusted one of the sleeves.

"I thought Alurannai weddings were short and simple, why am I being fitted with such formal dress?"

Livian, happy with the adjustment, tapped Anna on the nose, regarding her with blue eyes.

"Remember who it is you're marrying, dear. You're marrying a member of our Royal Family, this occasion is of great significance for our people. Kratos is fifty-three danne, that's over twice the average marriage age for one of us, so that only adds to the importance. His father's marriage was only temporary, and happened before the war. Since then we've only known only darkness and suffering, first with the war, and then with the Cruxis Years. The people need this."

Looking over from where she leaned against the wall, Vayla smiled reassurance at her friend.

"Don't think about it too much, you'll only make yourself ill. You still have to go with Kratos to tell your family, remember. Personally I'd be more nervous about that than the fact that there will be a lot more people at your wedding than at mine."

Anna thought this over, then frowned.

"Wait... just how many people is 'a lot more'?"

Vayla and Livian glanced at each other, before the ebon haired woman answered.

"There'll be about a hundred actually present, but through linking with those present... the entire Alurannai population will be watching."

Anna gawked at her in disbelief, eyes filled with panic.

"And you say that telling my parents will be more nerve wracking than that?!"

Wincing at the green eyed angel's tone, Vayla and Livian averted their eyes as the seamstress set about finishing the dress.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to say goodbye to being single, Kratos?"

Like Anna, Kratos had been fitted with his outfit for the wedding, a formal tunic that had taken considerably less time to finish than her dress. He was now sat in the main room of his family's apartments with Yuan.

The lightning mage looked at Kratos, rather amused by the man's nervous expression. Folding his hands on the table his grandfather had been sat at just over a day before, Kratos set his chin on then and fixed his eyes on the wooden surface.

"Did you feel this nervous when you married Martel? Right now I feel like I want the floor to swallow me up rather than walk out there the day after tomorrow."

Nodding in understanding, Yuan patted him on the shoulder.

"That would about sum it up. I think it was worse for me though, because I had to worry about Martel finding out about me and Sanaro getting drunk."

Kratos let out a burst of laughter at that, remembering how he'd sobered them up with a healing spell and then dumped icy water on them.

"Yes that would have made it a bit more nerve wracking. Dealing with that delayed me speaking with Lord Krishka, but I still managed to get him to come."

Yuan blinked.

"K-Krishka? You... You asked him to come to our wedding? That's why he was there?" Kratos sat upright and nodded. Yuan looked as though he were holding back tears. "That was the greatest day of my life, and having Krishka bless our wedding meant so much to Martel. She told me that night, that she thought it would mean that when the war was over new life would bless us... That we would have a family together... That thought kept her going at times, when things seemed dark and without hope. That belief that we..." Kratos got up as Yuan began to sob, head sinking into his hands. "We n-never got that chance..." Yuan looked up at his friend as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Remember, Kratos, marrying her will be the best day of your life. I want you to make sure you don't lose your chance. Promise me you'll live the life I never got to. A life with a family, with children of your own."

Kratos knelt down beside his best friend, hand never moving from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yuan. I'm so sorry you never got to live that life with her... If, you don't mind my asking... What would you and Martel have called your children?"

Yuan wiped tears from his face, taking a deep breath before he met Kratos' eyes, his voice trembling with emotion.

"If we had a girl, we were going to call her Laria... If we had a boy, we were going to call him Lloyd... Lloyd... was my father's name." Tears flowed down his cheeks once more as he whispered. "Promise me... Promise me Kratos, you won't end up like I have."

Putting an arm around the crying mage, Kratos comforted him, his voice barely a murmur.

"I promise..."

---------------------------------------------------

Rays of sunlight pierced the lush foliage of the forest, reaching down to grace the leaf strewn land beneath. Nearly a hundred alurannai stood in two lines, leading up to where Krishka and Narim Breuntas waited, the elderly Narim standing on high stone at the spirit's side. Sat at the dragon's feet was Dallinius, the Spirit of Unity here to add his own blessing to this day.

Gazing up at his grandfather, Kratos stood waiting. His emerald green tunic a bold contrast to his azure reta. Green was the colour of the living forest, azure that of the mana that sustained it, both were things he was born to protect.

Hushed whispers came from behind him, hearing them, he turned and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Anna began the long walk between the lines of alurannai. Sunlight tinted her cream gown the colour of spun gold, and made the net of tiny silver leaves on her hair shimmer. Her face was radiant, eyes aglow as she saw him waiting for her. At the far ends of the lines, just below Kratos, her parents stood on either side, tears of happiness on their faces. Jason was there too, under the watchful gaze of Amilae, whose smile was almost as joyful as her own.

She reached the end of the lines, and took those few final steps to Kratos' side, setting her hand in his as their gaze rose to look at the Spirit of Life.

Krishka smiled down at them, his azure eyes filled with a hope they had not know for centuries.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Anna R'fernon of Luin, to Kratos Aurion, Inartu of the Alurannai. Long has it been since I last presided over the marriage of a member of the Nartana, and here this day I give my blessing to these who stand before us."

Dallinius, string of stones around his neck sparkling, looked at them with as happy a smile as Krishka had.

"I too bless them, bless this union between two kindred souls. May this day herald a brighter time to come."

Feeling his hand tighten on hers, Anna turned to face Kratos, her eyes meeting his as he began to speak.

"I, Kratos Aurion, vow to Anna to always stand at her side, to cherish her until the end of my days."

Her world shrank down to this moment, this moment of gazing into his eyes as she made her reply.

"I, Anna, take on the name Aurion, and vow to Kratos to always stand at his side, to cherish him until the end of my days."

Kratos stepped back from her, leaving her standing alone as the Narim descended to stand before her. There draped over his arms was a reta, azure and silver like Kratos', Kharlan Flowers embroidered around the collar in night blue.

"Anna, you stand before the People of Aluran. Do you Vow to serve those people, as their Guardian and Steward?"

Meeting his eyes, she spoke without hesitation or fear.

"I do... I vow that as long as I may live I will watch over them."

His eyes softened as he stepped forward and draped the reta over her shoulders and fastened it. He moved away, waving Kratos back to her side.

"Then I formally adopt you into the Nartana, and declare you both, Husband and Wife. Long may you live together."

Cheers erupted around them, cheers that seemed to echo from all places... and maybe they did... From the alurannai of both worlds who were all watching this moment. Anna leaned into Kratos' embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her, content with the future to which she had just bound herself.

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sniffles) I love weddings, the always make me teary eyed.**


	21. A Royal Pain in the Neck

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter, and this one makes it officially 35 chapters I've written in just over a week. That's about 4 chapters a day. O.o;**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 21: A Royal Pain in the Neck

-

They came gliding down out of the sky, three large Rhieards with a pilot and passenger on each. They were high up in the Thodasa Mountains, and the promised transport for the stolen exspheres had arrived.

Mika watched as they began to land, wondering why they were carrying two. Wouldn't that decrease the range because of the extra weight? One of the passengers turned to look at her, and then the strangest feeling came over her. Those eyes had that similar ageless look to them that Kratos' eyes had had. As though guessing her train of thought, the individual in question gave her a slow wink and tapped the set of grips set just behind her. She'd been holding them while the Rhieard was in flight. Suddenly Mika noticed a set of cables merged to the side of the craft leading to the engine from those grips, and same the coming from the pilot's set. Like someone flipping a light switch, she realised then why there were two on each craft.

_You numbskull, both the pilot and the passenger are alurannai! They can generate mana, that's why there are two, to power the Rhieard!_

Keeping her mouth shut, since only she and a handful of the other high ranking Renegades knew the Alurannai still existed, she walked over to the craft.

"Pilot... Report."

The pilot gave her a crisp salute, while behind them the squad loaded the exspheres.

"Skies were clear all the way, with no sign of angels on patrol. With the easterly winds at the moment we should make it back to base within six days."

With a sharp nod, Mika acknowledged the report.

"Good, the faster these are taken back the less chance there is of the Desians retrieving them."

_Though given that this convoy has six alurannai in it, I somehow doubt they'd get them back even _if_ they spotted them._

Taking that for the dismissal is was, the pilot turned and began helping to load the craft's cargo compartment.

Walking over to where the Lieutenant Commander of the squad was standing, she gave him a slight nudge to get his attention.

He saluted smartly, but there was a definite smirk on his face.

"Second Mika."

She frowned at him.

"Cut it with the crap, Vann. You know I don't expect that kind of strict protocol from you out here unless we're in a combat situation." She inclined her head, indicating the nearby camp they had set up. "Tell the squad to settle themselves for a bit, we'll be resting for a couple of days while I figure out what we're going to do next."

He dropped the smirk and regarded her seriously.

"Any ideas about that?"

She shook her head and started to walk towards the camp as he strolled along beside her.

"Fiuras hasn't gotten back from scouting yet. He can travel a lot faster than a Rhieard can fly, but even so it'll still take him some time to make a complete sweep of the areas I've told him to check. Depending on what he finds, then I'll decide where we'll go next."

Vann stopped to check on a man who had been injured at the Ranch, trotting to catch up with her when the man had stated his leg was feeling a lot better.

"I think that there isn't a single man or woman in this squad who isn't glad you're a summoner. That spirit partner of yours has warned us of nearby dangers and patrols more times than I can count. It still beats me why they never spot him though. A hawk flying in a grid search pattern isn't something someone's going to ignore. It's just too out of place."

The corner of Mika's mouth lifted in amusement.

"That just shows you how little you know about summon spirits. Summon spirits can make themselves invisible to those they don't want seeing them. We can still see him because he lets us, but the Desians can't because he won't. That's why I've had him working as our scout from the day we left Triet." The whine of engines behind them heralded the departure of the Rhieards, Mika didn't turn. "And do keep that to yourself, I don't want to have that circulating the squad gossip. The less it's mentioned the less likely a spy will overhear it. Let's not give away our advantages, they make it so much easier to outwit our opponents."

Grinning at the thought of outwitting the Desians again and again, the two of them headed for the cook tent to see what today's chef had managed to concoct from their rather bland selection of rations.

-------------------------------------------

"So you're telling me that a handful of troops broke into your ranch, stole two years worth of exspheres, and escaped, all without your men managing to kill even one of them. I do hope you have a good explanation for your incompetence."

Rage filled eyes glared at the reproving expression of the woman displayed on the projector. Stood in the control room of the Palmacosta Ranch, the red haired Cardinal was making his report to the one person he despised more than even humans. Magnius hated this woman, this woman who had killed the previous leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. Her ruthlessness had impressed Lord Yggdrasil, as had her cunning in luring the departed man to his doom. As a result she had been immediately promoted to her victim's former position, despite her mediocre rank within the organisation. Meanwhile, the four remaining Cardinals had been passed over in her favour. Of the three slighted Cardinals who now remained, not one of them had a single iota of respect for her. They obeyed her because she had Yggdrasil's support, and _only_ because of that.

"Lady Pronyma, at the time of the attack many of my men were raiding Palmacosta due to _your _insistence that exsphere production be increased. The number of host bodies in the facility was insufficient for the level of output _you_ were demanding."

Cold violet eyes focused on him, her cruel expression enhanced by the green of her hair and her ivory skin. She flipped a strand of that hair back from her face with a red gloved hand, and regarded him from within the ring of enchanted blade-like shields that she held suspended around her.

"Your excuses bore me, Magnius. Any _competent_ man could arrange his troops to raid that pitiful city, _and_ ensure the Ranch's defence against attacks. Something _you_ have failed at miserably. Lord Yggdrasil will hear of this, and no doubt you will be issued a warning. Keep up this level if ineptitude and you could find yourself losing more than just your rank."

The transmission ended, Magnius slamming a fist into the nearby wall as he roared his anger. He would get that bitch one day, and then he would watch as she begged at his feet... Yes... one day... He would see to it.

--------------------------------------------

The man was like ice... Colder even than the deepest glacier... Emerald eyes regarded her from that perfect face, eyes that now held a ceaseless rage that had not abated since his betrayal by Kratos and Yuan. Pronyma controlled the urge to run from that regard. He was her Lord, and she would not shame him by showing fear. She was his to wield as he willed, without hesitation. That devotion, along with her value as his most trusted remaining lieutenant, was the only thing that would prevent him venting that rage on her as he had done on several unfortunate angels over the past few months.

"Sir... The Renegades have struck again, this time attacking a Ranch directly... Their new Second in Command was leading the attack..."

Those icy eyes remained on her, his face was expressionless as he spoke.

"I thought I told you to deal with her... She is a nuisance and I want her disposed of."

Still controlling her fear, the Cardinal maintained eye contact with her Lord.

"The assassins I've sent have proven to be no match for her. Her fighting style speaks of her being trained in Mizuho, her appearance also hints at that village being her place of birth. Unfortunately, even several of the assassins at our disposal working together would have no chance against her if she does originate from there."

Yggdrasil remained silent.

"We shall see... Send a few more, confirm if you can that she is Mizuho trained. If the new attempts fail, I will consider sending _others_ from our ranks to deal with her... Your are dismissed."

Bowing, she then turned and left the throne room of Vinheim. As soon as she was certain of being out of earshot, she leaned against a wall and put a hand to her now pounding heart. No matter how loyal she was to him, nothing could banish the terror of being so close to him. So close to one who was now as cold as death incarnate...

--------------------------------------------

As it had sounded many times before, the drumbeat of men and women racing across the plains rumbled through the earth. As she had done many times before now, Mika ran at their head with Fiuras soaring above. The grasslands of the Palmacostan continent rolled past beneath their heels as she led them towards the Hakonesia Mountains. Fiuras had found an interesting pass some fifty miles from the trade route... a pass that it seemed was a popular destination for Desian convoys.

_They think I'm a pain in the neck now... I'm only just getting started..._

--------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I created a bit of back story for Pronyma in this chapter. K'var says in the game that she 'usurped' the leadership of the Five Grand Cardinals. This is just my take on how she could have done it, and also why the other Cardinals would hate her so much.**


	22. Return to Duty

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm still going, and going, and going... Geeze, I've been like the Energizer Bunny this last week. XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 22: Return to Duty

-

The early morning light filtered through the window, the dappled patterns of the leaves it passed through spread across his face. Kratos opened his eyes, confused by the weight against his side. Looking down, he suddenly remembered. He gazed at Anna's sleeping face, he still wasn't used to her presence beside him, and these first few mornings after their wedding he would wake up wondering if it had all been some wonderful dream. He smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He could stay here and never tire of watching her.

He turned his gaze on his room, _their _room, now considerably more cluttered since it contained everything that had been in Anna's room before their marriage as well as his own possessions. On one wall where nothing had been put there were the two hooks that held their retas. His plain azure with silver trim, and hers identical but for the flowers on the collar. Those flowers symbolised more than she realised at this point and for now he would let his grandfather decide when to explain it to her... He had extracted the Oath of Service from her, and in handing her that reta had all but declared her Unarim, Queen, of the Alurannai. Only the silver trim spoke otherwise, for now.

Careful not to wake her, he slid out of the bed and got dressed in an outfit greatly resembling the one he had worn during his travels with the Companions. He left his reta on its hook, leaning over her as his swallow tailed cape rustled, though not loud enough to wake her. Tenderly, he placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped silently out of the room. He had a task to fulfil, and after that he was once again needed in Meltokio. A visit which at present, would likely last several months... months where he would not set eyes on his beloved wife.

Now was the best time... She had much to learn about the Alurannai before she could truly be a Guardian and Steward to them. Having him near would be a distraction.

_Duty can be harsh, but we both know we have things we must do for now._

Entering the main room of the apartment, he walked to the table and carefully picked up the item that rested there. A seedling carefully moved from where it had been found in the forest. It had been tuned with Anna's mana, and now it must be taken to the place where all such seedlings before it had been taken... To Alahnsyr, to be planted near the spring that had provided the Citadel with most of its water...

-----------------------------------------------

Water tumbled over the rocks, creating a surreal hush within the high walls around the spring. It had changed little since he had last set foot in it over five thousand years ago, but this place was blessed by Origin, preserved against the changes of time. Only one thing ever changed in this place and that was the trees that were planted here. The trees that represented the Nartana, the Stewards that watched over the Alurannai even as the trees here stood watch over the water source. That time he had come here, carrying a seedling attuned to himself, his father's tree had stood tall and proud beside that of his grandfather. Now his father's tree was dead, its life ending when his had, and the tree beside it no longer stood strong, but was beginning to wither. Only his own tree thrived, and now it was time to set a new seedling in this place.

Walking to an open spot just above the head of the spring, he knelt down and carefully scooped a hole into the soil, unwrapping the cloth around the seedling's roots and placing it with infinite care. There had not been a tree planted for his mother, or his grandmother, both of those marriages had been temporary and neither of them had been called to speak the Oath of Service. Anna would be the first Unarim in more than twelve millennia, and she would carry a heavy burden once the Chosen of Restoration arose. As Unarim she would have to look after their people while he travelled to aid the Chosen, a task he has sworn to as one who had failed to stop Yggdrasil's madness. As Guardian and Steward, one who had taken that oath, this place would hold a part of her to watch over this Heart of the Citadel.

The seedling planted, he called a thread of water up from the spring and moistened the soil around the young tree as he had done to his own the day after he'd reached his second danne. The day after his mother had left him. He stood up, brushing the loose soil from his clothing. The magic of the Summon Spirits would see it safe from now on.

Task complete, he followed the water's flow to the edge, and out of the sanctuary, upon whose white walls was written the meaning of the name Alahnsyr...

Home of the _People_.

A Place for thy _Birth._

Blessed by _Creation_.

On the Path to _Unity_.

Find Strength of _Heart._

In this Sanctuary of _Life..._

----------------------------------------------

The clearing was peaceful, undisturbed by the everyday activities of those near by. It could have been in the middle of nowhere, there was no way you could tell it was actually in the heart of the alurannai settlement.

Anna sat on a stone bench, hands resting on a stone table, all beneath the watchful gaze of the Summon Spirit of Life. Krishka was the reason her lessons were being held outside, he was far to big to fit in any of the tree top buildings in Nae Shiu. Instead she was here, out in the summer air, listening while he taught her as he had taught her husband so long ago.

The sun began to set, darkness falling as the summon spirit got up and looked down at her.

"Be here with the rising of the sun. You have a great deal to learn, and even with your crystal giving you a perfect memory it will take much time for me to tell you all you must know. The longer you spend here now, the sooner you will be able to fully take your place at Kratos' side. Now back home with you, Narim Breuntas still needs you to help him with his work."

Holding back a sigh, Anna arose from the bench, picking up the book that had been on the table. She walked out of the clearing and through the dense undergrowth beyond, leaping into the air and propelling herself up to a walkway with heavy beats of her wings, struggling against the lack of mana but reaching it all the same. Upon entering the apartments of the Nartana she headed unerringly into the room where Breuntas and Tarryn poured over the day's reports. She would have to learn this, it was her duty.

---------------------------------------------

Meltokio was a crowded as ever, its people as unconcerned with each other as ever. This world had not seen a decline for so long that the people lived as if they believed it would never come. They had their Chosen, and soon his successor would be born. They had nothing to worry about.

Kratos watched them from the inn's windows, watched as these people acted as if they had all the time in the world. He frowned.

_They're going to get a shock in twenty to thirty years from now if the next Chosen of Sylvarant is sent out on the ritual. This world's mana will plummet, and almost every item of magitechnology they've developed and begun to rely on will become useless... They're going to need a strong figurehead, someone to look to as an example._

He looked up at the terraces that led up the Noble Quarter and the King's Castle.

_The Chosen and the Church would ideally serve that purpose, but the Pope is self centred and concerned only with his own power, and Alden Wilder is little better, a spoiled brat in an adult's body... His child however will be a different matter... Now there lies a chance._

For that was a truth, his child _would_ be a chance to right the system on this side, even if only a little. A child due to be born just under six months time, for despite their dislike of each other, Marlene and Aldan had obeyed the will of the Church. The mana lineage would continue.

_I think it's time I got even closer to the Wilder family. I have the reputation to do it. If I can work this right I may just be able to put a jiisumura inside the household in time for the birth... I can't let the hatred of the parents and the prejudice of the Church, ruin that child..._

---------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ooo, Kratos is gonna interfere with politics. Bad Kratos, Alurannai aren't supposed to mess with other nations... Unless said nation is controlled by a church ruled by a complete nutcase XD**


	23. …Seeing Things

**Alaia Skyhawk: And going and going and going and going and going...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 23: ...Seeing Things.

-

"This is the perfect spot... We'll wait for them here."

Mika knelt at the top of a long gentle slope that let up to the pass Fiuras had found, her white clothing making her stand out against the grass beneath her. At the pass for over a week, they had finally spotted a Desian supply convoy heading for the trail. Scattered down either side of this slope, they would flank the convoy as it neared the top. It was the perfect ambush, with their quarry going to be left fighting to stop vehicles rolling back down the hill while they also tried to fend off the attack.

Vann glanced to his left as the last of the squad moving into flanking positions, a feral grin on his face.

"Y'know, I didn't really like the codename you picked for the squad, but now it's really starting to grow on me. We've definitely been _harrying_ the asses off the Desians these past few months. They're really starting to hate us, after all look at all those assassins that have come after you."

Mika toyed with one of the loose strands of hair she had framing her face, she didn't look that impressed.

"They were just amateurs. Those guys couldn't have killed me even if I'd stood there and said 'here, take the first shot'. They give assassins a bad name. I could do better than that when I was six."

Her Lieutenant blinked in surprise.

"You're an assassin?"

She shrugged.

"Not really, though I won't deny I was trained to carry out an assassination if needed. In Mizuho we generally believe that the best way to defend against something is to know how to fight like it. Every situation I'm in I think about how _I_ would use it to carry out an assassination, and sure enough every time there's been an assassin there they've come from the exact place I expected them to. The best assassins are the unpredictable ones. If they're not unpredictable then they're just raw beginners." She turned her attention back to the approaching convoy. "Let's get into some cover, they'll be here in about ten minutes."

With that, she and Vann backed up and disappeared behind the ridge of rock at the top of the slope.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, that's interesting. Someone had the same idea we did." The figure looked down at the waiting ambush, impressed by the setup. "Their commander really knows what they're doing, it shows both in the setup itself and in the speed of the response from those under their command. Troops respect ability, it keeps them alive longer..."

There was a scuff of fur on rock behind him, he didn't move an inch from where he perched on the edge of the cliff above the pass.

_/You really are cynical these days. You need to remember why we're out here. Why we left. /_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"So you're leaving... Take care of yourselves, I don't want to hear about you getting killed in some stupid stunt."

The man didn't turn, didn't turn to look at the two Companions that had been at his side for so long.

One of them gave a short laugh.

"We need this. We've been so long on the path as a group, and now it's time for us to walk alone for a while... Don't forget us, we'll come back again someday... And _we_ don't want to hear that _you_ got killed in some stupid stunt." He clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. "Walk safely my friend... Farewell..."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The figure sighed.

"I know, we left so that we could find peace with ourselves for a time. To rest after all that had happened to us. But how can I _not_ be cynical when you look at how things are now. We could have been there, helped to stop this from happening."

The shadow in the undergrowth behind him snorted.

_/Stop blaming yourself. There was no way for any of us to know this would happen, so parading around in sack cloth and ashes isn't going to do any good. Concentrate on what we can do _now_ to make a difference. /_

The figure smiled, leaning out over the edge to look down once more as the convoy started up the slope.

"You're right..."

----------------------------------------------------

The thunder of running feet rose into the air as the Renegades appeared over the ridges at the sides of the slope. Looking on in horror at the troops streaming down towards them, the Commander of the convoy drew his sword. Panicked shouts rang out as he screamed commands over the chaos.

"_INTO DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! PUT THE BLOCKS UNDER THE WHEELS AND FACE THEM!_"

Order came to chaos as thick wedges were pulled out of the backs of the transports and shoved under the wheels to stop them rolling backwards. Seeing this, the woman in white sprinting down the slope cursed under her breath.

"Damn, now we have them _all_ to deal with." She raised her voice, pitching it to carry to her troops further down the hill. "_CEASE WITH HARRIER FOUR! IMPLEMENT HARRIER THREE!_" The response was immediate as the squad switched from two long lines to a series of three man wedges to break the defensive line that was forming. Screams rose as she stopped to cast, the delicately pierced steel fan she used as her caster weapon a blur in front of her. She flipped it up into the air as she released the spell. "ALLIED SANCTUARY!"

The fan landed base down in her hand with a heavy thump as a Desian bore down on her. In the blink of and eye she swept the fan in front of her, the seemingly decorative points on its edge slicing through his armour as though it were paper. She smiled.

_Beware the women of Mizuho, for all they touch is both beautiful and deadly..._

She leapt over the body as the mages in her squad began to pummel the convoy. She threw herself into the mass and began the same dance of death she had used at the ranch. It was as she was just felling the commander that the assassin struck. In one horrified moment she realised she'd made the novice's mistake of assuming one would not strike during an ambush of her own. The blade came down on her as she desperately tried to get a katana up to block.

A white and blue blur passed, the assassin pulled screaming into the air to be dropped on a ridge of sharp rocks just a short distance away.

Mika blinked in surprise.

_Am I seeing things or was that guy just killed by a _flying wolf...

She shook the thought off as Vann shouted above the din.

"Harriers! They're on the retreat! Finish them!"

She charged back into the fight. She could think about strange winged creatures later. For now she had a job to do.

----------------------------------------------------

The figure watched from his place of concealment at the top of the slope, blue eyes never moving from the Renegades as they stripped the convoy of what they could use and torched the rest, disappearing down onto the plains of Asgard. The sound of wings, and a soft thud told him his long time friend had returned, panting from the exertion of flying in such low mana levels. As before, he didn't turn.

"Nice job with that assassin, you should have seen the look on her face when you picked him up like that."

A canine chuckle came from behind him.

_/Yes... She won't be forgetting that in a hurry. /_

With no further words, they departed back into the high ravines. They would stay here a while longer yet, waiting to see how the Desians would react to their supposedly secret pass being compromised.

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: This chapter is dedicated to Mr.Who2123 and WingedWithFireyMana, I hope you liked it. The 'women of Mizuho' line is a rewording of a line from the 'Protector of the Small' series by Tamora Pierce, I though it was very appropriate for Mika and her fan.**


	24. Preparing a Queen

**Alaia Skyhawk: And going and going and going and going and going...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 24: Preparing a Queen

-

The peace of the forest, timeless in its simplicity. This was a peace that belayed the cold war going on beneath its surface, a war between the waiting Alurannai and the controlling Angels of Cruxis. Narim Breuntas looked on from where he sat on a fallen log, looked on as the assembled alurannai warded the trees of the surrounding area ready for this training session. Anna was stood ready nearby, her eyes steady as they moved from one target to the next. This was not her first such lesson, but today they were going to push her. A test to see how well she could do when supplied with the mana an alurannai coterie could produce, coteries such as those that had destroyed the mana cannon that had led to the death of the Giant Tree.

Those placing the wards backed out of the target zone, leaving behind a multitude of seemingly ordinary stones. Those stones would actually absorb the mana of spells they were hit with, the colour they changed as they did so would tell the alurannai how efficient Anna was with her casting. The zone clear, the waiting coterie stepped up to Anna and arrayed themselves behind her, the hands of those behind resting on the shoulders of those in front up to where several lay on hers.

Breuntas nodded once.

"Begin!"

Anna's eyes became hard with concentration, her left hand pressed to her chest as she swept the other in front of her, preparing the spell. White light shimmered around her, the currents of mana stirring her hair and reta as they swirled around her.

She released it.

A sphere of light enveloped a stone, her arm moving to cast again before the spell had even turned the rock a deep blue. The air around the coterie wavered like a heat haze as power continued to stream to the woman at their head. Spears of light rained down, followed swiftly by another set, and another. Anna's arm never stopped moving, never stopped as her gaze ceaselessly moved from one target to the next, spell after spell falling from her lips. She began to sing her spells, combining them with her will to aid her allies. Some of the power being supplied to her began to feed back through the coterie, strengthening them even as the magic continued to pound the target zone. The attacks grew progressively more intense, Anna gradually testing the limits of the coterie even as she pushed herself to her limits to control what they were giving her. Stones were now turning a dazzling white when they were struck, sweat pouring down the green eyed angel's face as she searched for those she had yet to hit. One last spell brought beams of light screaming down out of the sky, her focus shattering as the stress finally made her pass out.

The coterie caught her, some glancing at the Narim before he indicated they should take her away to rest. He watched them go, face showing nothing of what he thought of her display. His brown eyes turned to the mass of miniature suns that now shone among the warded trees.

_Many would say I am too hard on her, but she must be prepared... _

He called one of them to him, closing his eyes as it landed in his hand where he could feel the mana thrumming within it.

_An impressive display of focus, discipline, and endurance, she will do well as Unarim._ _It is fortunate that one such as her should be Kratos' match, and even more so that she should be found at this time. As things stand I will not live to see many more a year. My time runs short, and soon it will be my unaturu's time to lead. He needs her strength, the people need her strength, if we are to ever succeed in retrieving and germinating the Great Seed... She will be needed to help him lead, when ever that time may come._

He stood up, wavering a little, before he began to walk back towards the settlement. They knew not when it would be... All they could do was make sure they were ready for it.

-----------------------------------------------

Storm grey eyes moved over the page.

A report, several sheets long, from Kratos. It had arrived that morning but he'd not found time to read it until now, and _what_ he read surprised him.

Kratos had settled himself in Meltokio, in the household of Marlene Wilder's parents. Marlene had been the oldest of several daughters, most of the others were less than ten and in somewhat dire need of schooling. Kratos had used his reputation as a swordsman, scholar, and man of the Church to get himself hired by the family, and now in place he was proceeding to make himself indispensable to them. His broad knowledge allowed him to tutor the young girls. His skill with a sword let him double as protection for the family, what with the paranoia that was common among the noble classes. And the fact that he was another man in a household that until now had been entirely female except for the head, meant he could stand in as a sympathetic ear to Marlene's father, gaining his trust as he listened to the man's complaints about this or that topic he could never have discussed with his wife.

Yuan marvelled at Kratos' sheer gall in pulling off such a stunt. There was no way in the depths of hell that Yggdrasil wouldn't find out he was there, but there was also nothing the Leader of Cruxis could do about it either. Kratos was too visible within the population and only angels would have a chance of capturing him and bringing him back to Derris Kharlan. Yggdrasil couldn't send any or he could ruin hundreds of years of careful manipulation.

Letting out a chuckle at the thought of Yggdrasil's reaction to this blatant move by Kratos, Yuan set down the sheet and began to mull over the report he had received from Third Mika the day before. A report telling of their ambush of the supply convoy, and also of the strange demise of an assassin caused by of all things, a flying wolf.

"...Annule... So you and Sanaro are still around, and in Sylvarant. I was really starting to wonder what had happened to you two."

Chin resting on clasped hands, he sat there lost in memories, gazing distantly into the air of his office.

------------------------------------------------

Checking on the sleeping woman, Narim Breuntas softly closed the bedroom door and entered his study. Anna had yet to wake from that morning's test, but the healers had said she'd suffered no physical harm from his. Sitting down at his desk he picked up a slightly crumpled piece of paper. He had received a message from Kratos, asking for an elderly female jiisumura to be found, who would be willing to volunteer to being placed in the Wilder household. Solemnly, he regarded the last few lines.

_The child will not be born for another five months yet, so you have time to find them, but don't take too long. I stress that the jiisumura _must_ be elderly. The length of time they will be within the household means that they will have to age and that is only visible in alurannai of that age group. I don't ask this lightly, I know that they may end up living their final years away from their family to die among the people of Meltokio, but we need to have a positive influence on Alden's child. _

_I'll contact you when I've found the opportunity to move them into the household._

_Kratos_

He sighed.

"You never make things easy, my unaturu..."

It was true, to ask such a thing wasn't easy, but whoever he asked he knew they would accept the need. It didn't take a blind man to see how things in Tethe'alla would crumble once they had ensured the success of Sylvarant's next regeneration ritual. Any of them would be willing to make this sacrifice for the sake of others.

Sharta Tarryn walked in, and seeing Breuntas' expression he paused.

"Is something wrong?"

Still mulling over what he was about to do, he looked up at the advisor.

"Just a difficult decision... Tarryn, I want you to find Hiria and ask her to come see me."

Tarryn looked surprised, he frowned in puzzlement.

"Khalin's mother? Why would you need to speak with her? You've not set eyes on each other since she left the day Khalin reached his second danne."

Breuntas' eyes were expressionless as he gazed back.

"I would ask her to help our grandchild in a task he believes to be important for the sake of Tethe'alla... Find her."

Tarryn hesitated, then bowed his head.

"As you wish, Narim Breuntas."

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Breuntas, I'm really picking on my poor OC's family. He's about to ask the one he loves to go die among strangers (Sniffles)**


	25. Memories

**Alaia Skyhawk: And going and going and going and going and going...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 25: Memories

-

_The wind... I've always liked the wind... It moves freely over the land, and if diverted it never stops. Just finds another way..._

She sat there eyes closed, high above the camp where her squad rested, just feeling the brush of the flowing air on her face. They were past the plains of Asgard, nearing the City of Asgard itself. The journey had been difficult, with the constant pressure of Desian patrols searching for them after the convoy had been discovered destroyed. They'd found this small canyon, barricading and disguising the entrance to buy themselves a reprieve. Outside of it no less than three large patrols of Desians had passed by, fooled by the apparent rockslide that looked as though it filled the entire space beyond. That space wasn't large, not for thirty-seven men and women, some of which were injured. They just had to make do, and pending going crazy from lack of peace, she'd found a spot on the cliff where she could sit in the wind, yet still remain hidden from view.

_I wonder... I wonder how things are back home..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Mika! Hanamori Mika, you haven't finished your chores! Young lady, put that ocarina down and get the water from the well that I told you to get an hour ago."

The little girl blinked wide blue eyes at the dark haired woman at the woodstove. Hastily putting the instrument on a shelf by her bed, she darted to the edge of the raised wooden platform to where her wooden sandals waited on the packed earth that floored half of the room. Slipping them on, she raced out the door.

"Sorry, Mom."

The sunshine outside made her squint after the dim light within the house. Stumbling a little until her eyes adjusted, she grabbed the pair of buckets at the corner of the wall and set off at a run towards the centre of the village.

The village was Mizuho, and lay in a secluded mountain valley far from any trade route, protected by the rather ominous Gaorrachia Forest. The valley entrance could only be reached through that forest, meaning that no one had ever found it, for to reach the hidden path one had to move far from the only known safe route through those lands, something none who valued their lives would ever risk. None of this worried Mika, she was still too young to be told much of the outside world. For her the world was this village and the crystal blue river just down the valley at the very edge of the settlement. She'd never been more that a few fields away from her home and right now never wanted to be. She was happy here, in this place of simple earth walled houses and thatched roofs. Of small wooden bridges that crossed the sparkling streams that ran through it. Of Mountain pines that grew scattered within the village, gradually growing thicker the further you went from it towards the mountain slopes themselves.

Water, pine, and earth... The smell of home.

Watching the little girl's rush through the village, Chief Iggaguri smiled sadly and sighed, catching the attention of the young man next to him.

"She grows more with every passing day it seems, and but for her blue eyes you would never know her father was not of the village. Tiga, if only people would see her for the bright young child she is, rather than look past her as soon as they learn what she is."

Tiga regarded the chief solemnly with brown eyes that were the norm for those born here.

"Are they pressuring you to name a successor from among their 'candidates' again?"

Iggaguri nodded, his expression disappointed.

"I will not marry again. Losing Kari in childbirth is pain enough. When I pass on my sister will become Chieftain as is her right... and Mika after her. I will not take that from them just because my niece is a half-elf... Threat from Tethe'alla, or no threat, the day we take from our own to pacify them, is the day we lose all honour..."

----------------------------------------------

"Hyah, gotcha!" Bright blue eyes above a wide smile shone out from among the mass of charcoal coloured hair. They were fixed on the youth at the girl's feet, wooden practice blade pointed at his throat in an unwavering grip. Still smiling, she lowered it and offered him a hand up. "Here, I knocked you down, so allow me to help you back up. It's only right to help one's comrades."

Glancing at Mika's hand, the boy refused it and pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't need your help. A samurai that depends on others is a samurai that relies on them like a crutch. I look after myself."

Mika shrugged and lowered her hand, her face impassive as she replied.

"And a samurai that can't accept that sometimes one _must_ depend on others is one that will fall in times when all must work as one to succeed."

The boy flushed as she repeated the lesson they had had drummed into them since they were eight. Now twelve they both knew how important that lesson was. He glared at her, and then brushed past making her stumble.

Mika watched him go, face calm, yet inside she wanted to cry. She knew he'd only challenged her to a sparring session because he wanted to humiliate her, to prove she wasn't good enough.

----------------------------------------------

"It's not fair, Fiuras. Why can't they accept me? Everything was fine before Tethe'alla began asking around for assassins. It didn't matter to anyone that I'm a half-elf."

The red tailed hawk nuzzled her ear as he perched on her shoulder, watching as she cried into her hands.

"They're afraid, Mika. They're afraid that if the King of Tethe'alla finds out they'd willingly accept a half-elf as their leader, he'd hunt them down and have the village put to the sword. I've heard them talking, they just want to keep the village safe."

Mika brought her hands up and clung to the spirit, tears now soaking into his feathers.

"But why do they have to take it out on me? It's not my fault I was born this way. All I want is to be treated the same as everyone else, but they just keep pushing me away."

----------------------------------------------

The rain battered down upon the thatched roofs, turning day to grey twilight. She sat there in the lamp light, Fiuras perched on a beam above her, clenching her hands on her knees as the tears fell from her eyes to land in her lap. The house was empty, she was alone but for the spirit... and she would always be alone. Her mother wouldn't be walking in though that door again, smiles and laughter. Her mother was dead, dead of the fever that had struck the village, taking young and old wherever it willed. It had taken her mother, and torn her world apart.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?_

She bit her lip as it trembled, fighting to stop the tears. She knew why, because unthinking things like disease didn't care who they took, it just happened.

_I'm only fourteen. I can't stay in this house alone, not all alone... Uncle... Uncle will know what to do._

She got up, slipping on her wooden sandals as she had done so many times before. Stopping by the door, she pulled on a rain cape and drew up the deep hood to hold the rain off her face. Leaving the house, she walked through the village to her uncle's home, crossing the little wooden bridge as the rain fell around her, dripping from the edges of her cape. As she neared the house she heard raised voices, and seeing the crowd outside it she ducked into the shadow beneath a nearby pine. Listening carefully she heard what were saying.

"Chief, you can't be serious! If you name her your successor you'll doom us all!"

"The King has deployed his mage trackers. They know we have a mage here and every day she remains in the village they get closer! She must leave!"

Iggaguri raised his hands, trying to bring order to the mob.

"You would have me strip my niece of her right of succession simply because the King of Tethe'alla would demand it! We are autonomous, he has no say over our village! Have you lost all honour that you would condemn a girl who is little more than a child, for the simple reason that those fools cannot accept those that are different?"

Still watching, she brought a hand to her mouth, bewilderment setting in.

_Why?_

The mob surged renewed as a man shouted.

"_Where is the honour in choosing to condemn this village for the sake of one girl?!_"

She bit her lip, starting to back up as her uncle continued to try and get them to see reason.

_Why me? Why should this be happening to me?_

Tiga was forced to step forward, holding back a woman who was screaming at her uncle. Iggaguri was clearly struggling, he couldn't seem to find anything to say to their accusations.

Mika lowered her hand, her expression bleak as she turned and walked away.

_You don't deserve this, Uncle. I can't let them make you suffer like this..._

She returned to her house, resolved that if she couldn't change things by being here, she would change them by going somewhere she could. Her bag filled, she walked over to the shelf by her bed and gathered up the shards of the ocarina she'd dropped when the message had come that her mother was dead. Putting them safely into a pouch, she hung it around her neck, gathered her bag, and opened the door.

"Let's go, Fiuras..."

Walking into the rain, away over the fields, she didn't look back as her world faded into the distance behind her...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

A tear slid down her cheek as she opened her eyes, looking out on the windswept rocks around her.

_Uncle... With me gone you'll have no choice but to pick one of the others... For the village, Uncle, and for you... It's better this way..._

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: That was so sad to write... WingedWithFieryMana, I hope you like the back story I've made for you OC.**


	26. Negotiation

**Alaia Skyhawk: Still going... lol**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 26: Negotiation

-

Half a world away from the tears of a Mizuhoan girl, another woman was faced with a dilemma of her own. Dressed in the white robe and tabard of a priestess, she walked through the darkened streets of a small village heading for the gate to the south, with no way of knowing if she would ever come back. She was willing to risk this, willing to do this for the sake of a young girl who was the hope of a world. Blue eyes steady, she paused at the gate and looked back at her home... Iselia.

The Village of Oracles, Iselia was the home of the current Chosen of Sylvarant, a Chosen that at some time very soon would have a partner selected for her. The woman, as the new High Priestess, knew something the rest of Sylvarant didn't. Chosen Aradine's child... the child she would have from the pairing, was to be sent on the Regeneration Ritual. Aradine was still only twelve, years away from her sixteenth birthday, but the day after she reached that milestone her duty to the next generation would be placed upon her.

_So many Chosens of Regeneration have been killed... One Chosen was even taken from the village itself when she was only ten, years away from receiving the Oracle... I must at least _try _to prevent that from happening again..._

Resolved, she headed for the forest, passing beneath the boughs just a short way from the village, trusting that the magic of the talisman she wore would ward off the creatures of those woods and allow her to pass. As she walked through the darkness she could feel the eyes upon her, but she ignored them. Fear would not make her falter. Onward she walked... it would take her nearly a day to reach her destination.

--------------------------------------------------

The air was thick with tension, the hallway crowded with the family of Marlene Wilder and of course, the father of her child. Alden clearly didn't want to be here, clearly wasn't interested that he was about to become a father, and watching him Kratos couldn't help but feel pity for the man. Anyone who couldn't love a child of their own blood regardless of the circumstances of the birth, didn't know the joys that a child could bring. Kratos yearned to know that feeling, that feeling of holding a new life in your arms, but he wasn't going to press Anna about it. They would have a child when _she_ felt ready for it. Glancing sidelong, Kratos looked at the old woman who waited beside Alden. Hiria had agreed to Breuntas' request, and after Kratos had sufficiently gained the trust of Marlene's family, and through them Marlene herself, he had been able to 'recommend' a nanny for the soon to be born child. Upon her arrival in the Wilder household, Hiria had set herself to winning Marlene over, until the woman at the very least didn't resent her presence and why she was there. As the birth had come closer, Marlene became genuinely relieved at having Hiria by her side, if only because having her meant she herself could have as little to do with the child as possible.

The door at the end of the hallway opened, the sound of a baby's cry coming from behind the midwife who stood there. Approaching Alden, she bowed her head respectfully.

"Congratulations, Chosen Alden, you have a fine son."

Alden turned and walked away, not even bothering to go see his child. As a parting shot he looked back and spoke.

"You're forgetting, I'm not the Chosen anymore, that title belongs to the child in that room. Zelos Wilder is the Chosen now, not me."

Without saying another word after declaring his son's name, he walked away, leaving a very distressed midwife staring after him. Glancing at the rest of them who were still in the hallway, she bowed hastily.

"If you would like to go in..."

She practically fled back into the room as they followed her. Inside another midwife was trying to hand the baby to Marlene, but the mother wouldn't have anything to do with him. Without a word, Hiria moved to the midwife's side and gently took the infant from her. Cradling little Zelos in her arms, her grey eyes met Kratos' for a moment. What he saw there told him she didn't regret her choice. She would care for this child, and be the family his parents refused to be.

He backed out of the room, leaving Marlene, her parents and Hiria behind. He had already created his excuse, a fabricated tale of trouble at home. This was his last night in Meltokio, and he was present at this birth solely because Marlene's father had insisted even though Kratos was no longer in his service. The Inartu genuinely regretted his lies to the man, he'd turned out to be an honourable one once he'd gotten to know him.

With that, like Alden Wilder, he walked away without looking back.

--------------------------------------------------

"Halt!"

The priestess stopped, eyes fixed on the wielder of the crossbow levelled at her chest.

"I am High Priestess Phidra of the Church of Martel, I seek an audience with the leader of this Ranch."

She was deep in the Iselia Forest, standing less than twenty yards from the gate into the Ranch. The Desians guarding it began to talk hastily in elven. This woman, who was well past her middle years, had walked by more than a dozen patrols without being seen. Clearly having come to a decision, one of them passed through the gate, the other never once lowering his bow while she stood there. A few minutes later the Desian returned with an escort.

"You will stay with the escort. _Any_ attempt to leave the escort or to interfere with the prisoners will result in your death."

He said nothing else, simply pointing to the waiting men.

Calmly she walked to stand in the middle of the four men and continued forward as they began to move. She passed though the gate and down the path beyond as it closed with an ominous clang behind her. All around her she could smell the death that permeated this place, hear the moans of suffering that echoed off the walls of the block-like buildings that filled the compound. Once again she felt eyes upon her, but this time it was those of the prisoners. Forcing herself not to look at them, she followed her escort into the heart of the Ranch. Hallways of steel passed by, groups of sneering Desians that insulted her even as she refused to look at them. At long last the escort stopped in front of a door. Stepping aside, one of them pressed the nearby intercom.

"My Lord, the _guest_ is here as you requested."

In response the door opened and Phidra entered, the escort staying outside. The room beyond was stark, nothing in it but a desk and a map on the wall behind it. Sat at that desk was a half-elven man, the newest of the Five Grand Cardinals.

A cold eye of storm grey regarded her, the other covered by a patch made of some kind of red stone, glass perhaps. His hair was azure with the faintest hint of green, and his left forearm arm was banded with a series of metal rings. His entire demeanour spoke of a fierceness to him, but there was something in that eye that told her he was willing to at least _listen_ to what she had to say.

As if hearing her thoughts he tapped a finger on the desk.

"Either speak or leave, but do not keep me waiting. I'll admit I'm curious as to why you have come here, but that will not protect you if you try my patience."

Taking a steadying breath, she lifted her chin and spoke.

"I am here to negotiate a treaty... A treaty of non-aggression between this Ranch and the Village of Iselia."

For a brief moment she thought she'd seen shock on his face, but if it had been there he'd hidden it quickly. After a pause, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"And what would your terms for this proposed treaty be?"

Gathering her nerve, she continued, conscious that she may just be signing her death warrant with what she was about to attempt.

"To be blunt, I am invoking the Cohabitation Agreement. As High Priestess, I am party to the knowledge that Cruxis and the Desians have just such a treaty between them. Cruxis does not try to wipe you out, and in return you keep your activities within certain boundaries and agree to be sealed should the Regeneration Ritual be completed. For the past five attempts at the Ritual the Chosens have been killed by supposed 'rogues' from the Desian ranks. I am asking that in return for my forbidding anyone in the village from interfering with the Ranch and the Desians coming to and from it, _you_ ensure that no Desian activity whatsoever will occur within the lands belonging to Iselia. In short, I want you to guarantee that no 'rogues' harm the Chosen, her successor, and the people there, so long as they remain within the village boundaries."

The Cardinal stood up, glancing once at the strange metal weapon that was sat on his desk, before he fixed his gaze upon her. A hint of reluctant admiration in his expression.

"You have a great deal of courage to come here and say that, but I will not deny that there _is_ a Cohabitation Agreement. We agree to it only because an outright war between the Desians and Cruxis would wipe out what little mana there is. We aren't about to do something that would destroy us all... My name is Forcystus, and you, High Priestess Phidra, are very lucky you are not dealing with one of the other Cardinals. They would have no qualms about killing you where you stand, I however have somewhat more honour than that." He picked up a pen from his desk and turned. Reaching up he drew over the black inked boundaries of the village lands on the map in bright red, and hashed through the area covering the village, its fields, and the Temple Sanctuary. Turning to face her once again, he dropped the pen back into the pot he'd taken it from. "I'm assuming you brought a copy of this treaty with you."

She stepped forward, pulling a pair of scrolls from her sleeve. Unrolling them upon the desk she plucked a black pen from the pot and signed both copies in front of him, turning them for him to sign once she was done.

Giving her one long look, he took the pen from her and signed both of the documents, one of which he rolled up and put into the top drawer of his desk. Taking the other, Phidra looked at him eye-to-eye.

"...Thank you."

There was no change to his expression as she said it, instead he pressed a button on the corner of the flat surface and spoke.

"The guest is leaving. She is to be transported to the edge of the village lands in one of our vehicles. Do not harm her in any way, nor are you to show her any disrespect. Return once you have left her there." He closed the connection, regarding her one last time. "You're not that bad for a human. You look at me with neither fear nor hatred, but rather simply as another person. Maybe if there were more like you then things would not be as they are. But as long as half-elves are persecuted, the Desians will continue to exist. Remember that."

Phidra nodded once before turning to leave, but not before he saw the look in her eyes change to true respect. She would do whatever was in her power to change people's perception of half-elves. That promise was there for him to see in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And so enters Phidra. I have to admit she sounds so much cooler in this than she does in the game :D**


	27. Siblings

**Alaia Skyhawk: Need I say any more? He he.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 27: Siblings

-

She walked down the passage, a steel lined hallway in this place that was the only home she knew. She'd never set foot outside of this base, bar the few times her brother had taken her a vantage point on one of the nearby rock spires, so that she could see the desert stretching out to the far horizon. Regarding those she passed with bright blue eyes, she smiled at them as she kept going, her long braid of golden hair hanging down the back of her pale blue medic's tunic. Like many of those here she had the slightly pointed ears of one who was part elven, but that was the only thing she'd inherited from her father, in the rest she was her mother's daughter through and through.

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about her mother. Faced with unwanted immortality, she had ended her life the day after her fifty-sixth birthday. Losing their mother had been hard on her and her brother, but they both accepted that she had lived a longer life that she would have had without the Renegade's intervention. It hurt, but they could live with it because it meant she was finally at peace.

She turned the final corner, stopping beside the door that was her destination. Pressing the intercom, she made her presence known.

"Chief Medic Brinia, here. Can I have a word?"

As was his usual habit, the man within the office answered by opening the door. She entered, meeting his storm grey eyes as he looked over to her from his desk.

"What is it, Brinia? You don't usually come up here."

Wordlessly, she walked over to the chair opposite Yuan's desk and sat down. Once again she met his gaze.

"I came because certain of our medical supplies are running low. You promised me four months back that a delivery was on its way but as of yet there is no sign of it. Sir... Yuan... things are getting critical in the Med Wing. I've been reduced to distilling the alcohol from the stashes of drink I confiscate to use it to clean wounds because I have no antiseptic ointment left, and my store of antibiotics is also beginning to run low."

The lightning mage winced, both at the report and at her use of his first name... Something she never did unless she wasn't going to leave until she had a satisfactory answer from him. He sighed.

"Things have been somewhat hectic lately. I've received word that Tethe'alla's new Chosen was born four days ago, and this morning I got a message from my nephew that the High Priestess of the Church of Martel here in Sylvarant went up to the Iselia Ranch, alone, to make a Non-Aggression Treaty... and got it. Iselia is now a no go area for Desians, and the only reason I can think of for the Priestess to do that, would be if she knows for certain that Aradine's successor will be sent out on the Ritual. Unfortunately for us we can't be certain as that information can't be found among the Desians, not even the Cardinals know when Cruxis will select a Chosen for the Ritual. Because of that, we'll just have to wait like everyone else for Aradine's successor to reach their sixth birthday, when the announcement will or will not be made." Brinia went very quiet. Seeing her expression, Yuan got up and walked round his desk to stand beside her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you. I know it upsets you."

The medic shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, it's just I know that the next Ritual has to succeed, which means Aradine's successor will be going to their death." She sighed. "Get me those supplies you promised, then at least I can focus on treating the injured without having to compromise on methods... I bid you good day, Lord Yuan."

She got up and left, Yuan saying nothing more as he watched her go.

-----------------------------------------------

Contrary to belief, Yuan's apartment wasn't the only set of such rooms in the base. Well hidden in the more obscure part of the facility was a set of rooms for the Chosens that the Renegades 'rescued'. Inside those rooms a single small light was turned on, a blond haired figure sat in the semi darkness.

Dim light turning the pale blue of her tunic a dull grey, she sat here in the rooms that had been her mother's until a little over a hundred years ago. She'd grown up in these rooms, grown up accepted and acceptable for what she was... Maybe that was why she never left the base, never left to see the outside world where those like her were shunned.

The door opened, leaving her blinking into the swathe of bright light that shone on her. The figure silhouetted in the doorway reached to the side and flipped a switch, filling the room with light. Dark brown eyes in a tanned face regarded her as he sighed.

"I guessed you would be here. Yuan told me you'd heard about the possibility of Aradine's child being sent on the Ritual, and that you were upset when you left his office."

Brinia's expression was strained as she turned her eyes away from her brother.

"Botta, it's just I think about them sending some innocent, whose barely more than a child, out to suffer and then..."

"...die."

Botta's face was bleak as moved to her side, sitting down next to her. She buried her face in the shoulder of his grey robe.

"When will all this be over? When will this pointless system end?"

Botta stroked her hair, its long gold tresses the opposite of his short grey brown.

"I don't know, Little Sister, all we can do is hope it will not be too long in coming."

Her finger's clenched in the fabric of his robe.

"Aradine's child... If we were known members of the Lineage it could have been one of us being sent to die... It's not fair! That Chosen will be our cousin and we'll just have to stand back and... They're going to face all that with no idea what it's really for. If only I could take their place I'd..."

She didn't say anymore, just clung to her brother while he watched over her with sad eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

It was quiet in Nae Shiu, no songs drifted in through the window this day. The only sounds were the wind in the leaves and the chatter of forest birds... oh... and Noishe's snoring.

Anna chuckled to herself as she glanced at the sleeping protozoan. He was once again sleeping with all four paws in the air, but this time there was a rattling sound like a miniature avalanche coming from his open mouth. She chuckled again before turning back to the pile of reports on the desk in front of her. Narim Breuntas had turned over the general day to day affairs of Nae Shiu to her, leaving him free to concentrate on the smaller more far flung settlements. It didn't take a lot of time to do, all it was really was making sure she knew what was going on in the various parts so that if something went wrong somewhere she would know and could deal with it. Breuntas dealt with the reports on an evening before he retired to bed, but Anna preferred dealing with it first thing on a morning leaving the rest of the day free.

Setting aside the last of the papers, she made a note to go see the healers about getting some medical supplies for the Renegades, from whom she'd received a request in addition to the reports. She was just on the point of getting up to go get some breakfast when she heard the incredibly high pitched whistle-like sounds of an alurannai announcing their arrival through the Sentinel. The sound caused Noishe to stop snoring, but not to wake, and just as he began the preliminary grumble to his full fledged snore a second far more complicated sequence reached her ears. The affect on the protozoan was instant.

Noishe flipped onto his stomach, wide awake, and catapulted himself towards the door, slamming head first into it. He lay there head against it, dazed for a couple of seconds before he leapt to his feet, flipped the latch with his nose, and charged out and down the hall to the door into the apartment... where Anna heard him slam into that one too. Again she heard him get up and flip the latch, and for a few moments she wondered what had gotten him so excited until she realised there was only one person he would be that happy to see.

Kratos...

She ran out of the apartment, charging to catch up with the racing protozoan as he sprinted through the trees towards the Sentinel. As he ran faster and faster, she found herself soaring past him on the wing as in her joy at her husband's return she found the stamina to fly despite the mana. When he came into view she dropped down to run and threw herself into his arms where he picked her up and whirled her round, his laughter in her ears.

After more than six months away, he was home.

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A semi-sad, semi-happy chapter. Things are going to cheer up a bit for a while now.**


	28. If That's what you want…

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's yet another chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter: 28: If that's what you want...

-

After Kratos' return things had settled down into a simple routine. The sun would rise and Anna would collect the reports for Nae Shiu from the box outside the apartment door. After this she and Kratos would go through them together, followed by the two of them making breakfast. Then they would either go for a long walk with Noishe in tow, or spend time with one of Kratos' crèche mates or of one of the friends Anna had made over her time living with the alurannai. It was hard to believe she'd been here for over fifteen months and married for nine of them. So much had happened to change her life that she found it hard to picture herself living any other way, in any other place.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming. Even though this life isn't perfect, has its worries and problems, it's so different from what I went through before."

She was sat in Vayla's living room, the yellow and white Aeros she'd had introduced to her as Mezo, fast asleep on a nearby perch. Passing her a cup of fruit juice, Vayla say down on one of the large cushions she preferred as chairs.

"I know I've said this to you Spirits know how many times, but you'll get used to it. When I think what it was like for me to live among my people again, after over nine hundred years of living on the road in history's biggest war zone, I felt pretty much the same way except it wasn't a dream I was in, it was a nightmare. The war over, but the Tree dead. The worlds preserved by our Hourglass System, then suddenly having that system twisted completely without warning. We hadn't known up until then that M... Yggdrasil had searched Aluran after we left and found the stores of Cruxis Crystals we'd thought were safely hidden and sealed. One day, just five years after the war ended, he struck out and revealed Cruxis, the organisation formed of angels. He'd taken the crystals and gone out to find every single half-elf that had slipped though our net and not been taken to safety in Exire. There were barely four hundred of them, but when you took into account that the Alurannai and the Protozoans couldn't come out of hiding, it was more than enough for him to take control and set in place the Church of Martel. Two hundred years of madness later he picked his first Chosen to carry out the Regeneration Ritual. The rest, as they say, is history."

Anna sighed, her expression sympathetic.

"When you say that, it makes what I went through look like nothing... Didn't you have any warning at all?"

Vayla shook her head, face grim.

"None... Kratos only saw him every few days during those five years, the time in between was more than enough for Yggdrasil to hide what he was up to. At that time Kratos and Yuan were the only two Companions still with him, the rest of us having vanished into the woodwork. He asked them to join him in creating a world without discrimination and reluctantly they agreed, if only so they could keep an eye on him. He didn't tell them until well after that what he'd done with Martel's soul and the Great Seed... Using it to prevent the crystal from completely taking her so that he could find her a new body and bring her back. By that point it was obvious he'd gone mad, and he's only gotten worse since then." She shook her head to clear the thought. "Enough, I'm not about to go and depress myself at a time like this. I want to be in a good mood when Rennan gets back, not grumpy when I tell him."

Anna was baffled, and seeing Vayla's eyes go distant with thought she poked her to get her attention.

"'Time like this'?'Not grumpy when I tell him'? What are you talking about?"

The alurannai woman looked surprised.

"Didn't I tell you what I heard yesterday?" Anna shook her head, Vayla having the grace grimace apologetically. "What I heard yesterday, and confirmed today... is that there's a new crèche group being formed. It started over in our main Tethe'allan settlement, but only three couples were interested so they came over to Sylvarant to fill it. Four is the number the Alurannai aim for as a minimum for a crèche group, with two of the couples already expecting they need to find at least one more over the next few months... So I went to see them this morning, and told them to include me and Rennan."

Anna stared at her, almost dropping her fruit juice in shock.

"You're going to have a baby?! Doesn't Rennan get any say in it?"

The look she got in return was bland as her friend shook her head a little.

"No. It's an established fact among the Alurannai that after a couple marry it's the _wife_ who picks the crèche group. The woman is the one who does all the real work of having a baby, so we're the ones who decide when." The green eyed angel fell silent and then muttered something to herself, so quiet that even the enhanced hearing of an alurannai couldn't pick it up. Vayla frowned "What was that? Is something wrong?"

She got up and knelt by Anna's cushion so she could look her closely in the eyes.

Anna looked disappointed about something, and glancing at Vayla she shook her head.

"It's nothing..."

The ebon haired woman's expression clearly said she didn't believe that.

"C'mon, spit it out... Why do you have the expression of a soaking wet protozoan on your face?"

The woman seemed to scrunch down on herself.

"I uh... I... ... ..."

Vayla prodded her.

"I didn't quite catch that."

Anna sighed and gave in, though she still wasn't very loud.

"I wanted to have a child in the same crèche group as you... You're my best friend and I thought it would be good if we could raise our children together in the same group..."

Vayla looked like she could have fallen over. Putting her hand on Anna's arm she gave her a little shake.

"That's it? Anna, four is the minimum, but crèche groups can have up to eight or nine couples' children in them. There's plenty of room in this one for you and Kratos."

Anna was still scrunched down, eyes looking anywhere but at her friend.

"...But what if Kratos doesn't want a child yet..."

The look of disbelief on Vayla's face only got worse.

"Anna... I told you less than five minutes ago that in this place, among the Alurannai, _women_ make that decision. If you want a child now then Kratos won't have a problem with that. Stop thinking he'll act like a human man would, because we both know he's not. The rules are different here." She got up and pulled Anna to her feet. "Look, if you're not sure about it, then go take some time to think. I admit I like the idea of us having children in the same crèche group, but I don't want you to rush into this because of me if you're not ready for it. Go on, go for a walk. You'll feel better for having taken the time to think. Kratos won't be back from taking those new maps to Yuan until tonight anyway."

Still looking very uncertain, Anna nodded mutely and left the house.

-------------------------------------------------

_Why do I feel like such a complete idiot?_

Anna kicked a rock, watching as it bounced off a tree. She was right by Nae Shiu's northern boundary, near one of the shield stones that anchored the illusions and barriers that hid the settlement, powered by the alurannai that lived there. Those stones, like the great Shield Spires of Aluran, were infused with mana by every alurannai here though it was done once every three days rather than just when they passed them. When counted up over a long period of time, it amounted to an astounding amount of mana. Right now the protections were using less than was placed in the stones each time, but the reserve that was building up within them was for use in only the direst of circumstances, and that would be if Nae Shiu were found and placed under siege.

Kicking another rock, she then scuffed through a pile of last year's leaves, listening to the sound as she continued to think.

_Am I ready to have a child? I'm twenty, nearly twenty-one... My mother had me when she was that age, but she'd been with Dad for three years before that. I've only been married to Kratos for nine months._

She stopped.

_Or am I just running scared again like I was when Kratos was courting me? I wanted to love him but was too afraid to admit it... Am I afraid now?_

She knew the answer... It was yes. She was afraid, afraid of rejection. She took a deep breath.

_It's time I stopped letting my fears make my decisions for me..._

Turning, her embroidered reta flapping with the suddenness of the motion, she headed back to her home to wait.

-------------------------------------------------

She bit her lip, fingers trembling as she mended the throw she'd accidentally ripped as she was tidying up, heartily glad that the plain and ordinary needle couldn't pierce her skin... She'd have stabbed herself with it more than a dozen times by now if it could. She was sat on one of the two couches in the apartment's combined living room, dining room, and kitchen. She'd tried to cook something, and ended up burning it. She'd paced around to try and work off her nerves, and instead knocked the table over. She'd tried to tidy up, and ended up almost tearing the throw she was mending in half.

_Women make the decision of when... Women only have to tell their husband and he'll agree... Women only have to... Oh Spirits what if he _does_ say no?!_

Biting her lip again, she tried to stay focused on making neat stitches in the throw, but failed miserably as her thoughts continued to run around in tiny panicked circles. She almost screamed in fright when the door opened, that fright turned to 'ground swallow me now' nervousness as Kratos came in.

He saw her expression and her trembling hands, frowning in concern.

"Anna, is something wrong?"

She put the throw down and clamped her hands together to stop them shaking.

"I-It's nothing..."

The look of concern on his face only deepened as he sat down beside her and tried to get her to look at him.

"Anna... Tell me... What's wrong?"

She nearly flinched at the edge of fear to his voice. He thought she might be hurt, or that he might have hurt her.

"Really, it's nothing...

He put a hand on her arm, she could feel the tension in that touch and knew him well enough now to recognise he was on the verge of breaking into full blown worry. His wife was hiding something, and she was scared about what she was hiding, two of the things guaranteed to make him panic.

"Anna..."

She blurted it out.

"_There'sanewcrechegroupandVaylaandRennanarehavingachildinitandIwantourchildtobeintoo._"

Concern was replaced by confusion.

"...What?"

For the second time that day she scrunched down on herself and muttered in barely above a whisper.

"There's a new crèche group and Vayla and Rennan are having a child in it... and I want our child to be in too..."

Stunned silence... Kratos' face frozen in shock. As she continued to avoid looking at him, he finally managed to find his voice.

"Anna, to hear you say that... If that's what you want..." He stood up and as she shrieked in surprised, swept her off the couch, carrying her towards their room with an amused and extremely happy grin on his face. "If that's what you want, Anna, it's easy enough to arrange..."

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he...**


	29. Men don't know…

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's yet another chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 29: Men don't know...

-

"Hang on, Vayla! Wait up!"

It was mid morning, and Vayla had just stepped out her front door with her husband Rennan. As dark haired as her, Rennan's eyes were an unusual shade of ice blue, though they bore no indication of his personality.

Seeing the two figures strolling towards them, he lifted an arm and waved casually in greeting.

"Morning, Kratos, Anna. I take it that Anna asked you _the question_ last night. Vayla told me she was thinking about it this morning after we uh... got up."

He coughed, flushing a little as Vayla playfully nudged him. He wasn't the only one blushing.

Anna cleared her throat, her face beet red.

"Yeah, I asked..."

Vayla broke into a wide grin and dashed to Anna's side.

"That's great! C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the girls."

She grabbed the green eyed woman's hand and dragged her along the walkway.

Left behind, Kratos and Rennan glanced at each other before following after their wives at a more sedate pace. Little knowing that this event was a portent of things to come.

--------------------------------------------------

The room set aside for new crèche groups was to be found near the healer's halls in the southern part of Nae Shiu. It was decorated in simple yellows and pale greens, both inside and out, meaning that in summer it blended in with the back drop of sun kissed leaves perfectly. Kratos and Rennan headed down the walkway towards it, reaching the door and moving to step inside... The result was both instant and inevitable.

One of the women inside fixed the two of them with piercing green-yellow eyes and got up. Striding over to the door, she pushed them both back outside.

"Sorry, but until we let you in, this room is off limits."

The door was then closed firmly in their faces.

The two men were left staring at the door in confusion. It was then a head peered round the building's corner.

"Get used to it. Ridei and I found out like that, back in Nae Shiol, that the wives won't let _anyone_ in first thing until they've checked."

A second head showed around the corner.

"We have a bench against the wall, come and sit down and we'll tell you about it."

---------------------------------------------------

A chorus of chuckles erupted from the women as Taraie, the woman who'd evicted the two men, moved back to her cushion in the middle of the floor. By some unspoken agreement, the four alurannai women in the group made a hand gesture and immediately Anna felt a spell solidify on the walls, floor, and ceiling of the room. Seeing her puzzled expression, another of the women, Kerana, smiled in her direction.

"We've warded the room to stop the husbands outside from hearing anything we say. Women among the alurannai have our little secrets that we don't let the men find out."

Another round of chuckles rose, though Anna still looked baffled as the third woman Vayla had introduced her to when they'd arrived, began to pass around a basket filled with palm sized fruit loaves.

Yilara, who was only just noticeably pregnant, saw the green eyed angel's expression and began to explain.

"Alurannai men become very... attentive... when their wives are expecting. We keep them in the dark about as many of the little details as we can, so that they have less to worry their heads over. It gives them peace of mind, and us peace and quiet."

Kerana rolled her violet eyes and swallowed the bite of bread she'd just taken.

"Here here. I'm only a month gone and Trithan flusters round me like a hyperactive mother hen. If he knew more than he does he'd probably try to keep me permanently tucked up in bed and not let me lift a finger."

Yilara laughed.

"Dear, believe me he'll get to that point. I heard from my mother that every father she has ever known has tried that one at some point, with emphasis on the word _tried_."

Again the chuckles rose, this time Anna relaxing and joining in.

Looking over at Taraie, she caught the brunette's attention.

"If the two husbands outside are Yilara and Kerana's, where's yours at?"

Tucking a strand of her earthen hair behind an ear, Taraie accepted the basket of bread from Vayla and plucked out a loaf.

"He's finishing up some construction work at one of the smaller Tethe'allan settlements. I sent him the message I'd joined a forming crèche group, and told him to come find me when he'd finished. He should be here in about three weeks."

At this blatant declaration that, as Vayla had told her, the _wife_ picked the time, Anna grinned.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling that alurannai women deliberately conspire to have fun at their husbands' expense."

Laughter filled the room, with Vayla nearly choking on a bite of fruit loaf.

"We do. By all the Spirits, we do. Every alurannai girl, upon reaching adulthood, is usually sat down with her myrta who tells her all the little secrets we have... and how to use them. The best one is what we're going to do now. Anna, you go first." She glanced at Taraie. "Do you want to do the honours?"

Yellow-green eyes danced with amusement, as Taraie grinned.

"Sure. Anna come sit on this cushion next to me." Once again a little confused, Anna did as she was asked and sat down facing her. Taraie lifted a finger and pointed from Anna's eyes to her own. "Look at me, and turn off your need for sleep. Don't take your eyes off mine. I need to you focus on them if this is going to work."

Bemused, Anna again did as she was told. She paused for a moment, and then shifted a little to make herself comfortable.

"Done... Now what?"

Taraie stared at her, near unblinking. After a couple of minutes she began to mime being sleepy, eyes a struggle to keep open, head becoming heavy, and the occasional very convincing yawn. Completely unfazed by this, since right now she was incapable of feeling tired, Anna frowned, though she didn't take her eyes of Taraie's.

"Is there a point to this?"

Taraie didn't answer, though the other three women suppressed giggles. The performance continued, with Taraie appearing even more and more tired. It was then that it happened.

Anna didn't know what hit her. One moment she was looking into the woman's eyes and the next she was jerking herself back into an upright position... She'd fallen asleep!

"What the? I _can't_ sleep right now... How?"

The giggles that had been held in check burst forth, Yilara recovering enough to speak first.

"The abilities to go without food, air, sleep, etc, are all turned off by pregnancy since they could harm the baby. As far as the men know that doesn't happen until four weeks in, and for most of them that's true. But the sleep one, that one has a quirk right from the very start. It can stop the woman feeling tired, but if someone can convince the woman's subconscious that they're tired even though they don't feel it, they go from alert to sleep in about a second..." She smiled. "Congratulations, Anna, you're expecting."

Anna looked completely and utterly shocked, disbelief written across her face.

"But it was only last night that..."

Her voice petered out, Vayla moving to the cushion next to her.

"It works even only a few hours in, that's why it's the best of our secrets, though it only works on alurannai and crystal users. It's the biggest mystery of all, to alurannai men, just _how_ we know so soon if we're pregnant." She grinned at her friend. "C'mon, get up. It's my turn now."

-----------------------------------------------------

"What? Surely that's not possible?"

Kratos and Rennan gaped in disbelief at what Ridei had just told them. The four husbands present were all sat on the bench up against the outside wall of the Crèche Group Room, and he and Trithan had just finished explaining to the newcomers what the wives were up to.

Looking a little lost, Ridei nodded his head slightly in bemusement.

"It's possible alright. I didn't believe Yilara when she told me she was expecting, the morning after we started trying for a baby. She was so incensed that I wouldn't believe her, that she banned me from coming near her for a month. Sure enough she was, and she, my myrta, and hers, all took great amusement out of rubbing my nose in it."

Rennan swallowed uncomfortably.

"They can tell after just a few hours? Now _that_, is scary."

Kratos nodded numbly in agreement.

"...Indeed."

There was a creek of a wooden door opening, a female voice called out.

"We're done. You can come in now."

With a final glance at each other, the four men got up and headed round the corner to the door. Inside the room the wives had spread themselves out so that they were each sat with a cushion for their husband next to them. The feeling of discomfort increased for the men, when they saw that all five women were smirking.

As soon as they were settled, Yilara, the unofficial group leader, made the announcement.

"Kratos, Rennan, congratulations. In nine months you're both going to be fathers."

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Currently lmao) I'm evil... Women scaring men ftw! XD**


	30. Anouncement

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, that last chapter was fun. I'm going to go easy on the men in this one, though they'd better stay prepared, I have a lot of 'wives vs husbands' humour stored up in my head. XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 30: Anouncement.

-

All was quiet in the office, except for the rustle of paper as the lightning mage poured over the new up to date maps that Kratos had brought him a week previous. He'd been making do with hundreds years old copies for some time, maps with several glaring inaccuracies that were irritating to keep working round. Right now he was marking everything that had been noted on the old ones, onto the new. A task he wasn't going to trust to a subordinate who needed to sleep and would get tired after a few hours of intense concentration. Tiredness caused mistakes, and he didn't want _any_ on these things.

The door opened but Yuan didn't look up, there were only two people who would open it without using the intercom, and one of them was currently on his down shift and would be in bed.

"Hello, Kratos. What brings you back? ...I thought you weren't going to return until the Steady Nine finished that recon up near Iselia." Kratos stopped next to the chair opposite the desk, but remained silent. Yuan looked up, and saw Kratos had the same happily euphoric expression that he himself had had on his face when Martel had accepted his proposal all those years ago. He frowned. "What's got you so happy? I thought you'd been through the 'happy I'm married to my soul mate' stuff."

Kratos smiled to himself.

"Anna and I joined the latest group for a new crèche... I'm going to be a father, Anna's already been confirmed as expecting."

Kratos met mage's stunned gaze, his eyes telling him that he'd remembered his promise. He would make every chance he had, count.

Yuan blinked, a hint of tears showing in his eyes as he stood up and grinned at his best friend.

"Congratulations! Come on, we're going down to the canteen. This is something to celebrate and there's no place better than among comrades. I don't care about my reputation for being calm and composed, this calls for a party."

He strode around the side of his desk and pulled Kratos after him towards the door. Soon the two of them were laughing as they made their way through the hallways to the canteen, much to the surprise of the Renegades who saw them. Yuan... smiling and laughing? It was unheard of, since he only ever showed his emotions in the privacy of his office and apartment. The strange looks continued as they neared the canteen, what in the name of Origin had made these two so happy? A crowd was following them now as they entered the canteen, and after banging his hand on one of the enamelled steel tables to get their attention, Yuan called out in a loud voice.

"I've an announcement to make. Kratos Aurion, who as you know is the Commander of the Steady Nine, has some good news. In a few months time he's going to be a father!"

Yuan grinned and put an arm round Kratos' shoulder, after which the swordsman promptly pushed him away in a playful manner with a grin just as wide.

After a few seconds of confused and stunned silence, the room erupted into cheers with everyone coming over to pat Kratos on the back and offer congratulations. A Yuan's direction, a moderate amount of drink was brought out of storage, and soon almost the entire staff of the base was in the canteen. It would be a party to remember.

---------------------------------------------

"So Anna, what time did Kratos get back?"

The five women were once again sat in the Group Room, though this time their husbands weren't sat outside, instead off pursuing other tasks while their wives had some quality gossip time.

Sipping from her cup of fruit juice, Anna chuckled.

"It was mid morning here, which means it was the very early hours of the morning in Triet. Yuan kicked up a spontaneous party in the base canteen to celebrate, and right now I'm guessing half the people in that base will have hangovers. Limited amount of drink or not. As for Kratos, he may as well have been drunk for the silly grin he's had on his face for the last few days."

Kerana snorted over her cup.

"Value these days while you have them, Anna, I guarantee you as soon as the elation of finding out for sure he's going to be a father wears off, he'll start hovering round you like a mother hen. Trithan didn't last two weeks before he started acting like that. Kratos is almost a week gone and right now is happy to brag to his fellow men, but by the end of next week or the one after you'll have trouble getting rid of him."

Mulling this over, Anna glanced at Yilara.

"Any tips on handling him when he gets like that?"

The grey eyed woman sighed.

"Unfortunately the only thing you can really do at first is humour them. Let them think they're helping, within reason, and live with it. They'll end up walking round with a face like a month of wet weather if you don't."

A few sympathetic murmurs went round the group before Taraie nodded in understanding.

"I've heard about that from my inmyrta, she said it's as bad as a protozoan using _the look_ on you, that pleading expression that you just can't help but give in to. She learnt that the hard way when her husband got like that because she wouldn't let him help. So instead of just having him help out a little, she ended up sat on the couch with her feet up while fussed over her. She was bored out of her mind by the end of it and ready to strangle him, but the thought of seeing him like that again kept her on that couch for two weeks before she couldn't take it any more and forced a compromise. He could help out a little, but wouldn't stop her from doing something for herself if she wanted to."

The rest of the women winced, while Vayla picked up the nearby jug and refilled their cups.

"It can't be _that_ bad surely?" The silence from the two resident experts was answer enough. "Damn, that means I'm going to have to worry about which of the things Rennan asks me if I want help with, I want him to do."

"Why not figure that out now and ask him to do one of them just before he's about to ask you something himself? You'd be keeping him happy without having to say no to him, because he'd never get the chance to ask to do something that you might want to do yourself."

The silence was palpable as the four alurannai stared at Anna in astonishment.

Yilara began to chuckle.

"Now why hasn't anyone thought of that before? It's so simple, and they won't even know we're leading them around to stop them irritating us. You, Anna, are a born manipulator of over attentive men."

The laughter broke out among them, as they leaned into a huddle and began writing a list.

-------------------------------------------------

The rustle of paper was the only sound in the office, and as before, Yuan was pouring over the maps to transfer details from the old to the new. He grimaced to himself as he thought about the interview he'd just had with Brinia. She'd come up to his office and given him a thorough telling off for setting up that party without informing her to expect an influx of staff seeking remedies for hangovers. Having berated him for over ten minutes, she'd left his office with the distinct impression that if the door hadn't been automatic she'd have slammed it.

He sighed.

"That's what I get for my spontaneity, it was fun though... Vayla _and_ Kratos both going to be parents at around the same time, I'll have to mark in around that month as my break this year. It's something we're all going to want to be there for, a pity there's only seven of us left who are still Companions." He blinked. "Wait... Sanaro and Annule! They don't know!" He began scrabbling around in his desk drawers for something. "Where is that damn report?"

The search of his deck became a search of every one of his filing cabinets. Half an hour and a paper strewn office later he was holding what he'd been looking for.

Mika's report which included the sighting of a winged wolf, a report of their ambush of the supply convoy in the Hakonesia Mountains.

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I said I'd go easy on the men, and I did, but I didn't say anything about planning things to do to them. :)**


	31. Starting a Search

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 31: Starting a search.

-

Mika stared at the communicator, disbelief in her eyes. She was stood fifty yards from her squad, in the middle of the Asgard plains, and they had been on their way to Luin. Now here she was, off to one side so the squad couldn't hear, listening to what seemed like the craziest thing she'd ever heard from her Commander.

"Sir, you want me to go back to that pass, and stand there _yelling my head off_ to try and get the attention of someone who may_ not _be there, and may not even answer if they _are_?"

There was a pause, and even here in the middle of nowhere she could picture the bland yet serious expression he would have on his face at that moment.

"Mika, if they're there, they'll answer this. This is exactly what you'll have to shout. Ask for a Blond Knight and a Winged Wolf, and say that Crystal Waters has a message for them. Once they've answered, tell them that Steady Wind has news in new hope. The directions they'll need are these. By ice from the place where imprisoned ones brought fire raining down from the skies."

Mika looked completely baffled.

"Sir... That makes _no_ sense whatsoever..."

She thought she heard a sigh, though the quality of the transmission made it difficult to tell.

"It will make sense to _them_. Now repeat the message so I know you have it memorised."

Mika looked offended.

"Sir, are you_ implying _that my training in espionage is lacking?"

This time she did hear him sigh.

"Mika, this message is important. I just want to be sure."

Relenting, she rolled her eyes and did as he asked.

"I stand at the pass and _yell out_ that I have a message for a _Blond_ Knight and a _Winged_ Wolf, coming from _Crystal Waters_. The message is that Steady Wind has news in new hope and that to get there they go 'by ice from the place where imprisoned ones brought fire raining down from the skies'... _Happy_?"

There was another pause.

"If I didn't acknowledge how strange the message sounds, you'd be looking at a reprimand for that sarcasm... I know you had things planned to make life interesting for K'var, but I need you to do this immediately as there's a timescale on the news. Arrange it however you like."

There was a click as he cut off his end of the transmission. Thoroughly bemused, Mika walked back over to her squad.

"Listen up! I need one team to volunteer to come with me on an errand for our _oh so exalted_ leader..."

-----------------------------------------------

It was peaceful on the stream bank, just the sounds of wind, water, and birdsong in the air around him. The last few days had been an emotional whirlwind, so now he was taking a short time to wind down and relax.

Kratos sighed. He was sat with his back to a tree trunk, basking in patch of sunlight, one of an alurannai's favourite ways of relaxing. After a while, just as he was dozing off, he was woken by a furry head being pushed under his arm and set on his lap. He looked down into the brown eyes that gazed up at him.

"What brings you here, Noishe? I thought you were looking after Anna?"

Noishe's expression was almost guilty as he whined.

**I wanted to spend some time with you. I've almost never been with you since I rescued Anna and...**

Kratos ruffled his friend's ears.

"You feel guilty about it. Noishe, it's fine. You've been by my side since I was born, and that's been more than twice as long as you stayed by the sides of both my ata and inata when they were growing up. Soon mine and Anna's child will be born, and it will be time for you to watch over them as you've watched over me... But that doesn't mean you're getting rid of me. I'm going to be around for a long time you furball."

The Inartu grinned at the indignant expression on the protozoan's face.

**'Furball'? I'll show you furball.**

The next moment the peace and quiet was shattered by playful barking and laughter as the two of them fell about wrestling in the sunlight. It was true, no matter what happened or where they went, they'd always be friends.

------------------------------------------------

"Anna, can I have a word with you?"

She put down her pen and turned to face the door of her and Kratos' room. She'd been working on today's reports as was still only part way through. Seeing the serious expression on Breuntas' face, she got up.

"What is it?"

His expression didn't change.

"I think it's time I told you the Alurannai's greatest secret. The secret of what makes the Nartana unique from the rest of our race..."

He turned and headed out the door, heading to his study.

Mouth suddenly dry, Anna followed. Some how sensing that what she was about to be told could change her view on everything...

------------------------------------------------

She watched as Kratos and Noishe came into view, the former riding on the latter with a victorious smile on his face. They were both filthy, it was clear they'd been roughing each other up, and from their expressions Kratos had won. Anna glanced at Breuntas, then down as she put a hand on her stomach. After pausing to think things through one last time, she looked at him once more and nodded, her faint smile telling him she accepted what she had been told. Whatever happened, she would put the worlds first. If it came down to it, she would not falter no matter which member of the Nartana faced it. That was the way it had to be.

He watched as she descended a nearby stairway to the forest floor and ran towards his unatu and the protozoan. Seeing her start to berate them both for being so dirty, he smiled.

_I have thought this many times already, and no doubt will think it many more. Anna is the best thing that has happened to the Alurannai for a long time. She won't just do well as Unarim, she will flourish._

There was an astonished and annoyed howl as Kratos used a spell to dump water on both himself and Noishe. The protozoan began shaking himself, dislodging the Inartu and splattering a shrieking Anna with flying water droplets.

He chuckled at the sight, brushing a strand of his increasingly grey hair behind an ear.

_I'm glad I get the chance to see this. I haven't seen him laugh like that for a long time, not since before the war. So much sadness, and now finally a ray of hope. I don't think even I have smiled as much over the past five thousand years as I have in the past fifteen months. Nae Shiu, new hope, it is appropriate that this should be happening here._

Making up his mind, he made his steady yet hesitant way to the stairway and down. He wasn't going to waste the time he had either, not when it could enjoyed alongside family.

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, I couldn't resist that fluff at the end. Breuntas has had such a hard time he needed something happy.**


	32. Reconnaissance

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 32: Reconnaissance

-

"Why are we up here again?"

Tia turned and fixed blue eyes on Galen.

"You're kidding me? You're telling me you can't figure out why we'd be doing recon in an area with only a small, partially active Ranch, and a village that even without that new Non-Aggression treaty, was a no go for anything but the mildest Desian activity?"

They were in the Iselia region, having spent the five weeks travelling to the area. The weather hadn't exactly cooperated, and having spent most of the last year in the desert, being in a cool, wet environment was starting to get to them. For a group that was used to being dry, they had spent most of the last two weeks perpetually soaked.

Yuan, or Yu as they now called him to avoid confusion, ran a gloved hand over his face to dislodge a cluster of the insects that had come out to plague them after the rain had stopped.

"This is a fairly easy area to recon, with good cover and a low Desian presence. Add in the different weather from what we're used to and it's obvious we were sent out here as training. The Renegades snooping around the home town of the Chosen is expected, so even if we _are_ spotted, it won't tip Cruxis off to anything First is planning. All we have to worry about is not getting killed."

Galen directed an unimpressed look at his fellow Balacrucian, a term that Yuan insisted on continuing to use even though the Kingdom of Balacruft was now a distant footnote in the history books.

"That makes me feel a _lot_ better. Remind me to thank you later."

Tia thumped him on the shoulder and threw a small rock at Yu's chest.

"Pack it in, you two. Training or not, we have to take this seriously. Now _c'mon!_ The sooner we finish the recon, the sooner we get back to our nice dry desert."

No one could argue with that, and so with no further complaints they continued to creep through the forest that covered the ridge above the valley below. Stopping when they found a good vantage point, three of them pulled out binoculars while the other six took up watch.

The village in the valley was quiet, there was hardly any movement. The reason was soon obvious as the church bell rang out the end of the Prayer Day service. Continuing their observation, the three watchers looked on as the villagers flowed out of the church followed by two figures in white.

----------------------------------------------

"High Priestess Phidra... That was a wonderful sermon today. When did you think of it?"

Phidra looked into the bright blue eyes that gazed at her, wide with innocence. Keeping her voice quiet, she replied after checking the rest of the villagers were far enough away.

"Aradine, I want you to keep this to yourself. I thought of it after my trip to the Ranch to make the treaty. The leader of the Ranch, he wasn't what I was expecting. The way he was, I think if things were different than they are now then we could have lived quite peacefully alongside each other. Because of that I looked through the scriptures and what I found surprised me."

The young Chosen turned to face her fully, expression filled with curiosity.

"What were they like? What did you find?"

Phidra put an arm around the white clad girl's shoulders and steered her down the church steps.

"He was a man of honour, that much was clear. A man who would raise a hand to no one, save that they had raised theirs against him, or someone he was protecting, first. It was obvious that if circumstances hadn't driven him to join the Desians, he would not have been there at all. Just as I was leaving his office he said to me, 'as long as half-elves are persecuted, the Desians will continue to exist. Remember that'. It was then I decided to do that search of the scriptures. In those scriptures I found a section that I believe people have forgotten. In it, it says, 'Martel, Goddess of Hope. She who cherishes all life and looks upon all with equal favour'... Half-elves are alive, are they not? That means that, according to the scriptures, they are as cherished by Martel as are the rest of us... All this time child, we have been persecuting those who we should be accepting. A great tragedy I intend to do all I can to rectify. That is why my sermon today was about acceptance of people from all walks of life, it was the first step in a long path to bringing that acceptance to include half-elves. It will take many many years for people to change, but at least now I can help them along in the right direction."

Aradine, blinked up at her.

"You mean if people accept the half-elves, the Desians won't be around anymore?"

Phidra smiled at the golden haired thirteen year old.

"That's right, Aradine, because if people stop hurting the half-elves, the half-elves will have no reason to join the Desians..."

-----------------------------------------------

"Farmer... Farmer... Farmer... Ooo, wait! It's another farmer... Oww!"

Garel rubbed his shoulder where Tia had thumped him. Her glare was piercing as she whispered harshly.

"Garel! If you don't start taking this seriously I'll put you on report!" He grumbled, looking away from her gaze. Tia sighed in exasperation. "Garel, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were the most sullen and grumpy person alive, and not the type to pick a clockwork camel as a romantic gift for Commander Kratos to give to his girl." She shuffled back from the lip of the ridge and got up, putting her binoculars into their carry bag. "I think we've seen about all we're going to here. Let's go check out the Ranch."

-----------------------------------------------

"Anna, are you alright?"

Kratos hovered anxiously behind her as she leaned over the basin. Rolling her green eyes, she sighed as she kept her green tinged face over the large bowl.

"Kratos, it's called morning sickness, and it's perfectly normal for a woman who's a month pregnant to suffer from it. Like I told you yesterday, and the day before, I'll be fine in an hour or two, just like I was yesterday and the day before. There's no need for you to hover around me like this, I'll have some breakfast once my stomach has settled." Kratos shifted from foot to foot, indecisive. He started to open his mouth, but Anna interrupted him without even having to see his face. "Yes, a cup of water would be nice."

Anna sighed in resignation as her husband rushed off into kitchen area to get her the water. At least for a few seconds she wouldn't have him constantly asking if she needed something. Each morning she was having to get up without waking him, set up a few dozen small things around the apartment she could ask him to do, and then creep back. Right now it was barely mid morning and she'd already sent him to do over half of what she'd set up that morning. If she didn't get the both of them out of the apartment soon she'd have nothing left to divert him with tonight.

Kratos came back with the water, handing it to her as she smiled 'gratefully'... With emphasis on the _grate_.

------------------------------------------------

The Steady Nine sat in a huddle round the map rolled out in front of them as Tia began to assign tasks. They were deep in the Iselia Forest now, and only a short distance from the ranch. This was the final talk to set things before they split up to do the recon.

Tia began pointing to different places on the chart.

"Garel. You, David, and Tyr take the top of the cliff to the west of the Ranch. Firatai. You, Yaral, and Silas take the northern approach. Henre, Yu. You're with me going round the back. Everyone clear?" Eight heads nodded in affirmation. Tia nodded once as well. "Alright, let's go."

------------------------------------------------

He tapped his fingers on his desk, bored. The faint rattle reverberated off the plain steel walls of the room, echoing back as if to taunt him as he sighed.

_The things I do for my uncle._

His transfer from the Palmacosta Ranch to the Iselia Ranch along with two other agents had been profitable in regard to keeping surveillance over the Mana Lineage, but it wasn't anywhere near as entertaining as watching Magnius work himself into inarticulate rage every time he had to face a transmission from Pronyma.

In an attempt to alleviate the boredom, he got up and went over to the room's single window, a luxury in a Ranch. Standing there gazing out at the forest, watching the lazy flight of a few birds, he'd just started to relax when a flash of movement caught his eye. Head turning to face it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Three Renegades, two keeping watch while the third focused a pair of binoculars on the compound interior. There were plenty of places along it where the undergrowth went right to the edge, but they'd picked a place where they were right in the open.

_Are those three idiots? I know they're above the level of most of the Ranch buildings, and above all the watch towers, but you _never _assume that buildings higher than you have no windows, they could be concealed like this one is._

He reached into a hidden pocket in his clothing and pulled out a tiny box, a very sophisticated transmitter given to him by his uncle. Flipping through the frequencies he kept going until he found the one with nearby activity. He then began to flip through the large range of encryption codes until finally a clear female voice came out of the small speaker.

"Do you see anything unusual, Garel?"

As he watched the figure on the cliff top, he saw the faint shake of the watcher's head.

"Nothing that isn't normal for a Ranch. This training exercise is pointless."

Again the female voice.

"Garel, stop taking this as a personal insult. We've never been sent on recon without our Commander before, so First _has_ to test if we can manage without his guidance."

The watcher on the cliff lowered his binoculars.

"And why test us in such a ridiculously easy place as this? There's _nothing_ worth reporting at all."

He lifted the transmitter to his lips and interrupted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. The fact that I can see you from the Ranch interior, says to me you have a lot to learn... You up on the cliff, Garel I assume, you are in full sight of the concealed window of my office. You didn't even have the sense to use the ample cover on the cliff edge, like that clump of bushes just three feet to your left."

His tone was bland, and as he said it he saw the figure on the cliff flinch and dart into the aforementioned bush along with the other two watchers. As this was happening a blistering series of curses came from the female.

"Galen you numbskull! That's the mistake of a raw beginner! Are you a complete moron?!" A few moments later she addressed him directly. "The fact that you have access to this frequency and encryption filter says you're an agent of the same organisation as us. Care to identify yourself?"

He laughed.

"This is Patch, First's many times great-nephew. I was transferred from Palmacosta. You're lucky it was me in this office and not the previous owner... of course if you feel Galen needs a lesson I can always stir up an armed response to give him something less pointless to do... like run for his life."

The sharp choked intake of breath by Galen was clearly audible as the female laughed in return.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I think just the threat of that will have taught him the lesson... Isn't that right Garel? Are you going to lighten up, stop moaning, and start acting like your usual cheerful self again?" A murmured affirmative from Galen brought another laugh. "I'm glad to hear it, it hasn't been the same with you being grumpy all the time. Patch, thanks for the tip off. I think we've learnt what we were sent to learn, we'd best start making our way back to base."

He smiled as he continued to look out the window.

"Stay where you are until an hour before sunset, there's a fifteen minute gap in the southern patrol when the shifts rotate, and you can get out of the patrol zone easily at that time. Tell my uncle I said hi."

He could hear the grin in her voice.

"Thanks Patch, and I'll do that."

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, the Steady Nine haven't had a real scene for a bit so I gave them most of this chapter. Happy reading :D**


	33. Backtrack

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter. :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 33: Backtrack

-

_I can't believe I'm bloody doing this..._

As she had done a great deal over the last eighteen months or so, she was running across the land with people and Aiertrin in tow behind. The difference this time was that she only had one strike team with her. The other two were with Vann and carrying out their original plans, albeit to a smaller degree of havoc. They were less than two weeks away from the pass now, and were having repeated problems with the number of small Desian patrols in the area. The place was teaming with them, which it shouldn't have been with their attack on the convoy being almost 2 months ago now... Unless someone else had been attacking convoys.

_I don't know whether to see it as a good thing or a bad thing. Good because it means the Blond Knight and Winged Wolf must still be there or bad because it's slowing us down so much._

It was then another patrol came into view.

_AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG THAT'S IT!!!_

The patrol didn't know what hit it, one moment they were walking along the track, the next a screaming banshee with steel blades tore into them. Seconds later a panting Mika stood over the flattened patrol and glared back at the strike team... Who were staring at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Well? Are we going to keep moving, or stand here gawking?"

They instantly broke into and run and continued towards the mountains that were purple on the horizon, every one of their faces showing that right now they had no intention of upsetting her further.

-----------------------------------------------

Darkness had fallen, and now the eight travellers were huddled round their campfire. Mika had ended up taking the smallest strike team with her, only seven men and women to help her carry out Yuan's 'errand'. Sipping from a cup full of soup, she sighed tiredly.

"Second Mika? Are you feeling better now?"

Mika looked up to find the youngest of those here peering down at her.

"Yes, Millei, I'm feeling better know. It's just frustrating with all the patrols."

Millei smiled and sat down next to her.

"We could tell, the way you flattened those Desians..."

She giggled, drawing a chuckle from Mika.

"You always have had a knack for cheering me up. Thanks, Millei."

The young girl smiled again.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for the one who looked after me while my mother was sick." Mika looked confused, seeing it, Millei put a hand on her arm. "You don't remember me do you... You were only nine, and you brought me back to your house while my mother was really ill, and helped to look after me. Everyone was so worried about my mother that they forgot me without meaning to, but you didn't."

Stunned, Mika's eyes searched her face, taking in the black hair, cropped short, far shorter than any she had known in childhood would wear it. Below that hair was a pair of wide, kind brown eyes set against the pale ivory skin common in her home village. Even so, she realised only now that the face was familiar.

"You... You're from Mizuho? ...Leisi?"

The girl nodded.

"That's right. It's me, Milleisi. You watched over me when the people of the village forgot about me. So when you left I decided to watch over you when they forgot about you. It wasn't fair, them acting like that... Your uncle... still hasn't picked a successor."

"What? How could you know? You've been in the Renegades for over two years."

The girl looked up at the sky, at the distant stars above them.

Vice Chief Tiga sends me messages using one of the Village Guardians. He'd send them to you, but the Guardian would try to stay with you because you're related to the Chief. He told me to pass on the word that they'll keep trying to get the rest of the village to see reason... But it could take a while because the King of Tethe'alla has commissioned for the hire of an assassin, to be sent out on a task some time between fifteen and thirty years from now. It means it's going to be _more_ than thirty years before any chance of you being able to come home."

Mika smiled sadly as she too looked up at the stars.

"I don't know if I'll ever go back to Mizuho, but at least now I know that if I decide I want to, there's a chance I can... Thank you, Leisi."

The girl hugged her.

"Don't mention it, and remember, you're not alone."

--------------------------------------------------

The women breathed a sigh of relief as the door was closed firmly in their husband's faces. Settling themselves down on the large cushions arranged in the middle of meadow coloured room, they proceeded to share out the usual fruit loaves that had been left for them.

Picking up one of the dainty bread rolls, Anna glanced around at her fellow women.

"I know the test doesn't take long, but how long can we use it as an excuse to keep them out there?"

Shifting herself around to get more comfortable, Yilara turned her grey eyes on the future Unarim.

"A couple of hours at most. The telling of tales to Fernden, about our uncanny ability to _know,_ will occupy them for a while, but if we keep them out there too long we could end up with four husbands walking around with _the look_ on their faces. I don't think any of us want that."

Vayla shuddered.

"Spirits, no! That's the last thing I need. Even with using Anna's idea to keep them busy, it's not possible to make enough things for them to do to last a whole day. Lately I've been asking Rennan to take Mezo out to enjoy the nice weather while I have a 'nap'. Mezo can still get a little depressed at times when he's indoors too much. It reminds him of when he was enslaved by Tethe'alla back during the war. Bonding to my family has helped him a lot, but the memories still bother him."

Anna sighed.

"I've been doing the same with Noishe, except I'm telling Kratos to enjoy his company as much as he can now, because Noishe is going to move on to watch over our child once they're born. They inevitably come home filthy from play fights and such, but it keeps him out of the apartment."

Kerana got up and began pouring fruit juice from the jug on the nearby table.

"Trithan has calmed down a little from what he was like a month ago, but he's still almost as bad... and once again I'm another who has called on the family protozoan for help. The only difference is that Pirli gives _him_ the look and whimpers as though she feels he's ignoring her when he gets too attentive of me. The guilty feeling from apparently upsetting her stops him hovering around me as much."

Yilara chuckled.

"Ditto... Yorun, my family's Arshis, keeps dragging Ridei outside to play with him. It looks like we all had the same idea."

Taraie smiled her thanks as Kerana passed out the cups of juice, her face still showed resignation though.

"To think what I now have to look forward to... Shall we test me and get it out of the way before we relax too much?"

In answer, Vayla moved to the cushion next to her and lifted her cup from her grasp.

"You know the drill, Taraie, look at my eyes and turn off your need to sleep..."

---------------------------------------------------

It was well past the dead of night, with dawn less than an hour away. All through the dark hours they'd run, the sight of their goal so close making them decide to keep going after their evening meal. The sooner this was done the sooner they could turn around and catch up to the rest of the Harriers, and the sooner they could get out of this death trap area. Five weeks... It had taken them five weeks to make it here to deliver a message that she had no idea what was about.

Mika frowned as she ran, still puzzled about the 'timescale'. What timescale?

_I guess I won't find out unless Yuan decides to tell me, and that's about as likely as the Underworld freezing over..._

Rocks began to crop up, forcing them to divert around them. Finally as the light of dawn touched the tops of the cliffs lining it, they ran up the long slope where they had ambushed the caravan, finding two more wrecked alongside the one they themselves had destroyed.

She stopped running, glancing at the charred remains.

"I guess we know why this area is crawling at the moment... Stay down here, I'd rather it just be me up there. The fewer people near when I try and call those people down, the more likely they will if they're there... Just promise me you won't laugh at me... This is embarrassing enough as it is."

Leaving the team standing there, she walked up the slope as the sunlight crept down the cliff face.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, a cliffy, but with how fast I've been updating you'll not be waiting long.**


	34. A Message

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm still going...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 34: A Message

-

_I cannot believe I am about to do this..._

Mika walked up the slope, looking like someone who was about to walk the plank. This had to be the most _humiliating_ thing she had ever done.

_If those two aren't here or don't answer... Yuan is seriously going to get it._

She stopped at the top of the slope, and after several seconds took a deep breath.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

"_IF THERE'S A BLOND KNIGHT AND A WINGED WOLF HERE, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU FROM CRYSTAL WATERS!!!_"

She cringed as her voice echoed off the cliffs around her, and prayed she hadn't just made a complete idiot of herself.

---------------------------------------------------

The figure sat bolt upright as a shout reverberated from the pass below. Leaping to his feet he moved to the cliff edge and looked down, his companion alongside him.

"Hey, isn't that the Renegade Officer who was here a few weeks back?"

A white muzzle topped with a feathery blue marking came over his shoulder as the owner looked down as well.

_/Sure is... Crystal Waters, now there's a name we haven't heard for a while. Shall we go down?./_

The figure nodded, blond hair falling into his eyes then being pushed back by a gauntleted hand.

"Yes. He wouldn't have sent her back with a message if it wasn't important."

Standing up straight, the figure threw himself off the cliff.

--------------------------------------------------

She stood there, still cringing as the last of the echoes faded.

_I feel like such a total idiot..._

Cries of alarm rang out from the team at the bottom of the slope, looking up to where they pointed she saw a blond haired man plummeting towards her from the cliff above. Stumbling backwards, she stared wide eyed as he continued to fall.

_Great, I get here and as soon as he hears who the message is from he commits suicide. Yuan must have a seriously bad rep with this guy._

It was her turn to shriek in alarm at what happened next. Green crystalline wings appeared on the man's back and began beating rapidly to slow his descent, though he still hit the ground at a speed equivalent to a serious fall. Knees bent beneath him from absorbing the impact, he fixed blue eyes on her as a white wolf with blue wings landed with a thump next to him.

_By the Spirits! That guy's an angel!!_

She fumbled to get a hand on one of her katana, but froze when he spoke.

"There's no need for that, I have nothing to do with Cruxis. I'm a Crystal user from before the end of the war, and got mine from the Alurannai." He tilted his head, regarding her. "So are you going to give me Yuan's message or not?"

Relaxing a little, though not dropping her guard, she looked over at him as he knelt there in his silver and blue armour, the wolf beside him.

"He said to tell you that Steady Wind has news for you in new hope, and that to get there you have to go by ice from a place where imprisoned ones brought fire raining down from the skies."

Getting to his feet, the man walked over, stopping just in front of her.

"So Yuan says Kratos has news for me in the Alurannai settlement of Nae Shiu... I know how to get there, his directions are clear."

Mika's expression turned to confusion mixed with disbelief.

"You call those directions clear?"

The man laughed, the wolf behind him laughing as well.

"Yuan and I were part of the same group travelling during the war. He's simply referenced a specific event we both saw and gave me the direction from where it happened." He held out a hand. "I'm Sanaro by the way, and this is my fellow Companion, Annule."

As soon as he said the names, Mika gawked.

"Y-you two are from the Nine Companions?"

He grinned at her reaction and nodded as she shook his hand numbly.

"That's right, though there's only seven of us left now." He hesitated as he said it, but continued. "Well I'd best get going. It's going to take Annule and I a while to get to Nae Shiu. Thanks for bringing the message." He turned to face the wolf. "Let's go, Annule."

In a flash the wolf retracted his wings and sprinted off down the slope, Sanaro flying after him and landing on his back. The strike team scattered as they passed them, staring as they vanished among the scattered rocks of the edge of the plains.

Strolling back down to the team, Mika had to grin as she watched them go.

"Well... Job done and message delivered. It's time for us to go meet up with Vann and the others. C'mon, lets go find a place to set up camp and catch up on the sleep we didn't get last night."

-------------------------------------------------

A faint rattle filled the air as bored grey eyes stared at the pile of reports the Botta had just left on the desk. Resigned, Yuan limply reached out and picked one up, reading it.

"Supplies, did I really need to know the exact number of sacks of potatoes we have in our storerooms?" He picked up another. "How interesting, the cleaning staff have removed six tons of sand blown in through the front entrance over the last two months... Deserts plus a door that opens regularly, means sand inside the building. Are they estimating or are they actually weighing it?" He signed and picked up yet another. "Hmm, report from the med staff. No major injuries in the last month, only a few cases of mild concussion caused by individuals running through a door with a faulty motion sensor that resulted in it closing in their faces." He picked up the next. "Maintenance report, door with faulty motion sensor fixed." He slumped, head in his hands. "Isn't there _anything_ interesting going on?"

He flinched as a splutter of static and feedback came out of the transmitter on his desk. Glancing at it he could see it was receiving on Third Mika's personal frequency and encryption.

"First, this is Mika reporting, the message has been delivered. Sanaro and Annule are on their way to get that news... You're lucky they came down, if they didn't you'd be getting it for making me look like an idiot."

He pressed his transmission key and answered.

"That's good to hear. If he's on his way now then he'll easily get there long before the time."

The voice on the other end was puzzled.

"Sir? You mentioned a timescale before... Care to elaborate?"

Yuan shook his head.

"You don't need to know, Mika. All you need to know is that the news waiting for Sanaro and Annule would be very important to them, though not that important to anyone who is not a Companion."

The voice was now flat.

"Basically you _could_ tell me, but you're not going to. Fine, fine, I'll take the hint. Well then, Sir, I'll take my leave. I still need to travel _all_ the way back towards Luin to rendezvous with Vann and the rest of the Harriers. Mika out."

The connection closed, with Yuan not quite so bored at he was a minute before. He grinned.

"I can't wait to find out how he reacts to learning Kratos and Vayla are going to be parents. This is going to be a reunion to remember."

--------------------------------------------------

"Ummph!"

Anna's face was lit with glee as Kratos took a face full of pillow. He'd just woken up to find her standing waiting over him with fluffy weapon in hand. Without mercy, she continued to batter him with the comforter as he flailed around to get the covers off and his arms free. Cover gone, he caught the next swing of the pillow and pulled her giggling into his lap. Not giving him a chance to speak, she silenced him with a kiss.

"Good morning."

He began to chuckle, then proceeded to tickle her as she shrieked with laughter. Woken by the racket, Breuntas walked past their door and into the living room to make breakfast at the small stove.

"Ah, to be that age again."

Finding the remains of yesterday's bread, he cut it into slices and began to toast it, setting out jam and butter on the table while he waited for the slices to brown. Feeling a cold nose touch his arm, he turned to see Noishe standing there, tail wagging as he eyed one of the now golden slices. Breuntas handed it to him, watching as it promptly disappeared amid flying crumbs. A yellow and white head poked through the open door of the apartment's balcony, Tsahi giving him the _food please_ look this time. Passing a slice to the Fenrilra he watched again, smiling, as she ate hers far more daintily than Noishe had stuffed his down his throat.

It was then, hair looking extremely ruffled, that Kratos and Anna came in through the door. Seeing him standing at the stove, Anna pointed to a chair at the table and headed over to him.

"Inata, let me do that. You sit down and I'll finish making breakfast." Seeing Kratos was about to try and intervene, she interrupted him. "Kratos, it's cooking. Hardly a strenuous exercise. I think I can manage to cook some eggs to go with our toast without fainting from exhaustion."

The two men sat down and watched as Anna cooked the eggs and presented them at the table with a flourish. Settling down to eat, they said nothing, simply enjoying being in each other's company at this start of a new day.

--------------------------------------------------

Grass flew past beneath racing paws, the light of the new day gilding the plain ahead in shades of gold. It had been years since they'd done this. Years since the last time they'd charged across the land with Sanaro riding Annule like some knight out of legend on his devoted steed. Then again Sanaro _was_ a knight out of legend, from a war that ended almost four thousand years ago, and Annule _was_ devoted to him, a friendship forged of mutual trust. Two individuals who had saved each other's lives more than once since the time they had met each other in the Torent Forest, nothing would shatter the bond between them. And so they now found themselves charging to the north-west, to the place where a slave compound had been reduced to ashes by those who were imprisoned there... A place where a Ranch now stood.

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Happy reading.**

**For those who like the ending song, Negai, from the OVA, I've made a music vid with fan dubbing and a montage of pictures. I'll put the link in my profile.**


	35. Remembering…

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm still going... And again as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, if you like Negai (OVA Ending on ep 1&2) I've made a music vid and the link is in my profile.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 35: Remembering...

-

Four thousand years... Had it really been that long? Four thousand years... What did he have to show for it?

Sanaro sat staring into the flames of the campfire somewhere out on the Asgard Plains. For four thousand years he hadn't so much as set eyes on any of the other Companions but Annule, all that time when before that he'd barely spent a single day in over nine hundred years without being near them, living alongside them.

"So much time... spent doing nothing more than wandering with no destination. No real purpose other than to keep moving..."

There was a scuff of paws on grass behind him, then a warm bulk lay down curled around him, canine head coming to rest in his lap.

_/Don't dwell on it, Sanaro. It's in the past and we can't change it. Don't waste more time looking at the past only to forget the future. /_

The former knight sighed.

"It's just as times it seems so pointless. I've lived all this time, saw the world in its prime before the war, then saw it fall apart to become the shadow it is now. All the effort to save the Tree, futile. Any effort to try and make a difference now, just as pointless. As long as Mithos has that sword nothing will change. We can rid the worlds of a few Desians, but more just take their place. We can save the people of a town one day, and sometime later we return to find them wiped out, the town reduced to ashes and char... What do we really have to show for it?"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

He watched as the 'enemy' that had attacked the village was driven off. Watched as the winged beings in white descended to heal the people and offer hope. At their front a tall man with long blond hair, and wings that were now more blue and red than rainbow coloured, drifted forward, the embodiment of divine grace, as the villagers looked at him in awe.

Mithos, having done as he said he could do and changed his physical age by manipulating his mana, looked at the people with a compassion that was completely contrived as he took advantage of the fact that knowledge of his sister had long faded from the early years of the war as his own name had supplanted hers.

"Children of this world, a great tragedy has befallen us. A terrible sacrifice has taken place, the Hero Mithos has passed from this world, given himself over to preserve the mana. This terrible loss has grieved the Goddess, the once guardian of the Giant Tree. Martel, Goddess of Hope, has fallen into slumber. If she does not waken the world will be destroyed. Children of this world, you must hold together for soon a Chosen will come to this land. They will journey to the great tower that even now begins to rise in the Holy Ground of Kharlan. This Chosen will be born of the Angels, born among the people. When the time comes aid their journey, for only the Chosen can wake the Goddess. May the light of Mana shine forth once more in this dark time... May the Goddess smile upon us again... Children of this world, have faith, for in time the Oracle will come and this dying world will be regenerated."

As he gazed down at them with false benevolence one more time, he disappeared in a flash of light along with the rest of the angels, leaving behind only a heavy book in the hands of one of the villagers. A book stamped with the symbol of a circle within a triangle, bearing two more in the centre and three arcs reaching from where circle touched the triangle to its points... The emblem of Cruxis.

The villager opened the book and began to read aloud from the first page.

"Once there was a Giant Tree, that was the source of Mana. A war however caused the Tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the Goddess left unto the heavens. The Goddess left the Angels with this edict. 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep the world will be destroyed.' And so will come the Chosen one, who will journey unto the Tower. And thus will begin the Regeneration of the World..."

Sanaro retreated further into the shadows, his face a mask of disbelief as a sick feeling grew within him. Even seeing him as an adult, there was no way he would mistake Mithos Yggdrasil, he looked too much like his sister for him not to recognise the man.

_Mithos... Mithos you fool... What have you done?_

---------------------------------------------

Two pairs of eyes, blue and brown, gazed at the great white pillar that rose up from the ravine where Exire had once been before Maxwell lifted it into the sky. To his eyes it wavered, blurring and becoming indistinct, then becoming sharply defined. His senses told him it wasn't actually there, that in truth it was being built in Tethe'alla at the other focus of the Mana Links, but the power of the Eternal Sword, the power that even now was forming another great section on the structure, was causing it to be in both worlds at once.

He looked skyward, looked at the great purple haze that was visible only when you were this close to the growing tower. Derris Kharlan had arrived as expected, eight years after the Tree had died, its four hundred year orbit finally bringing it close to Symphonia once more. This time however, it hadn't left to continue its journey. Mithos wouldn't let it.

Moving to a new position, Sanaro could see the tower had only reached the height of the tops of the nearby mountains. Powerful as the Eternal Sword was, it was going to take Mithos a long time to have the tower reach Derris Kharlan high above, even with him being able to use its mana to fuel the construction.

_All this for a woman who would be weeping right now if she could see what her brother was doing. Martel accepted that it was her time, she had no regrets... Why can't he see that?_

----------------------------------------------

He watched as the girl, barely more than a child, collapsed outside the Temple of Light, now called The Tower of Mana by the people. Clothed in white and blue, the red crystal at her throat was a stark contrast, but entirely fitting given what it was doing to her under the control of the Angel who bound it.

Struggling to her knees, she looked up at the priests who were with her and tried to reassure them... but no sound passed her lips. Startled, her eyes widened as she realised what price had been asked of her for the release of the fourth seal. Resigned to her fate, she pushed herself shakily to her feet and smiled at the priests.

Sanaro turned away, he couldn't watch this anymore. He couldn't bear to watch this child accepting death for a cause she believed was true, but was actually nothing but lies. A child that he could do nothing to save.

----------------------------------------------

He walked through the ruin of Izalta, smoke still rising in places as charred wood cracked under his heels. The survivors had fled, not that there'd been many. The time for this world to flourish had passed, Tethe'alla's Chosen had succeeded in reaching their death inside the Tower of Salvation. He snorted. More like Tower of Damnation. The Desians had returned to Sylvarant, Balacruft had been decimated, it's royal family wiped out for their resistance. That kingdom was no more...

Taking the destruction of the Balacruft Dynasty as the warning it was, Sylvarant's king kept his resistance to a minimum. The people had been left to fend for themselves, and here in this city they'd paid the price.

_So much wasted life... How can Yggdrasil condone this? These people did nothing to him, had nothing to do with those who killed Martel three hundred years ago. Why?_

Stood amid the devastation... He would find no answers.

---------------------------------------------

He observed the battle with interest. When he had seen the two groups coming from either direction along the Ossa Trail he had though them both to be Desians, but the moment they had seen each other a fierce fight had broken out.

Men screamed in pain, orders were shouted as the two opposing forces sought to wipe each other out. Some time after it had started one of the groups tried to break and run, the commander of the other lifting their sword as they charged after them.

"Renegades! Finish them! For the Great Seed, down with Cruxis!" The fleeing Desians were slaughtered, then burned by these 'Renegades'. Curious, Sanaro moved to a closer place of concealment, eavesdropping on them. Pulling out what the knight recognised as a transmitter, the commander spoke into it. "Second Gareth here. Lord Yuan, we've just encountered a Desian patrol on the Ossa trail. None remain, and we've destroyed the evidence."

The voice that came out of the tiny box was heart rendingly familiar.

"Gareth, how many times have I told you to call me First when you report? Agents of Cruxis could be eavesdropping and the last thing I need is Yggdrasil finding out is that his apparently loyal Fourth Seraphim is double crossing him by starting and leading the organisation that's been annoying him for the last half a millennia. Please be more discrete."

Commander Gareth nodded to himself.

"Understood. My apologies, First."

Again Yuan's voice came from the transmitter, sounding resigned.

"Make sure you remember this time. We can't afford such risks. Continue on your assignment Second, report again when you reach your destination."

Glancing at his men, Second Gareth replied.

"Yes, Sir. Second Gareth out."

With a muffled click he ended the transmission, and he and his troops continued along the trail as Sanaro and Annule watched them go.

---------------------------------------------

_Another Chosen, another Ritual... Another wasted life..._

The Chosen, yet another young girl, lay feigning sleep as her protectors watched over her. This one was hiding the prices she was paying for the Seals, just as the other three Chosens he'd crossed paths with had done. This young girl, forced into a fate no one should have to bear.

Her eyes opened suddenly, just as he too picked up the sound of stealthily running feet. Her protectors couldn't hear it, it was too quite for them to discern against the ordinary night time noise. She was about to shout a warning but it was too late.

Dark robed figures swept over the camp, the Chosen felled by a single spell that left her and everyone with her limp on the ground. The figures picked her up and carried her a short distance away.

Baffled, Sanaro watched as one of them hacked off most of her long hair and removed the top part of her outfit, leaving her in only the white blouse beneath and her plain black leggings. While they did this, another pulled a small bundle out of a pocket and unwrapped it. Seeing what was in it, it took all of Sanaro's control not to gasp. It was a Cruxis Crystal, in a mount identical to the one the girl was wearing. Another figure appeared out the shadows carrying a much larger bundle, and again Sanaro had to hold back an exclamation of shock.

It was another girl, already dead. She was older than the Chosen, but almost the exact same size and wearing a blouse and leggings to match the girl's. He continued to stare from his hiding place as they slipped the white robe onto the dead girl and fastened the mounted Crystal in place at her throat. The cut hair was then arranged around the corpse's shaved head after she was laid on the ground. It was only then that one of the figures spoke.

"Farewell, Lilia, the Renegades will not forget your sacrifice. You died in battle, but in death you've allowed this girl to live. May you rest in peace."

He nodded at the others, signalling them to retreat. As they ran off with the still unconscious Chosen, the man pulled a device out of his pocket. It was a tiny mana bomb, two highly charged mana crystals no bigger than the head of a nail, suspended within a matching pair of miniature shields. The man set it on Lilia's chest... and pulled the pin. He broke into a flat out run, diving behind a nearby rock as the shields failed and the device exploded.

The next morning, when the Chosen's protectors awoke, they searched frantically for the missing girl... until one of them found the small crater nearby. Amid the charred earth and melted rock was a blackened Cruxis Crystal in the twisted remnants of a golden mount. This lay in the middle of a few scattered remnants of charred bone, scraps of scorched blue trimmed cloth... and a few singed strands of long blond hair...

----------------------------------------------

He was once again in the devastated remains of a town, but this one tore him to the heart. He was stood in the heart of what was left of a very familiar farmhouse, stood where he and his companions had sat at a long table to bowls of rich stew. Eliza had bustled around them, and young Darrell had constantly asked them questions about their journey. All the while Allen had looked on and smiled in amusement at his family's antics... Now only wreckage remained... Berritte was gone...

Sanaro clenched his fists as Annule looked at him and whimpered.

_Why?! Of all the places, why here?! Yggdrasil knew this place was _their_ home! The home of a family who had sworn to always welcome any who came to their door regardless of race!_

Helpless tears ran down his face.

_Why?_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Fighting back tears even now as he remembered the charred remains of the town that had meant so much to the Companions, Sanaro continued to stare into the fire.

"You're right, Annule, but it doesn't mean it stops hurting to think about how little we've been able to do. The pain when you think about all those people we could do nothing to save." He sighed. "Maybe things will be better once we meet up with Kratos. Like the Dwarves say... Dwarven Vow number one: Let's work together for the sake of a peaceful world... Maybe that's where we've been going wrong. Alone people can do little, but together they can move mountains."

Annule snuggled closer against his friend, whimpering happily as his tail thumped on the ground. Smiling, Sanaro curled up beside the Vale Wolf and finally went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: So now you know a bit about what happened after the end of Prequel, at least from Sanaro's perspective. I hope you liked it.**


	36. Another Point of View

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nope, I'm still not out of ideas...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 36: Another Point of View

-

Paws padded through the carpet of last year's leaves, a carpet that was studded with the lush green of this year's ferns and forest flowers. Tiny animals scuttled away as the large creature walked among them, coming out of hiding only after it had passed.

The paws stopped, as their owner spotted their prey. Stealthily they crept through a large thicket of ferns, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting target until they struck.

**Noishe! Get off me right now!**

The green and white Arshis stepped off his fellow protozoan with a smirk on his face.

**Ha ha, got you Yorun!**

The other Arshis glared at him, green markings a darker shade than those of the prankster. He was about to return the favour when he was interrupted by the Fenrilra that landed between them.

Pale red markings made the newcomer look far more delicate than she was. Both Arshis knew though that this particular protozoan had beaten up a pack of forest dragons that had strayed too close to an Alurannai settlement in Tethe'alla. She looked from one to the other disapprovingly.

**Behave, you two. For a pair of protozoans who are going to be helping to watch over your families' children, you're hardly setting a good example.**

Both of them slicked their large ears back, Noishe grumbling as he did so.

**Take it easy, Janai, I was only having a little fun. Y'know... **_**playing**_**. Last I checked it wasn't illegal.**

The Fenrilra buffeted him with a red wing, sending him tip over tail with a yelp.

**Watch your manners, Noishe, you may be Bonded to the Nartana but even Tsahi says you need to tone down your pranks for a few years. That kind of stuff isn't what you can do around a young alurannai. They have to learn not to get too rough while they're young or when they get their full strength at adolescence they could find themselves unintentionally doing great damage to something... or have you forgotten what happened with Kratos after you taught him to use trees as springboards to change direction fast?**

Noishe scuffed a paw across the ground.

**...It wasn't **_**that**_** bad...**

Janai rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his denseness.

**Noishe... The first time he tried it after he reached adolescence he nearly knocked over a tree that was **_**four foot**_** in diameter! It was left on a permanent slant. He hit it that hard there were **_**foot prints**_** imbedded in the bark!**

Noishe's ears couldn't have gotten any flatter, they were so far pulled back that they were nearly indistinguishable from his neck.

Shaking her head again, Janai turned and walked off, folding her wings neatly along her back.

**C'mon before the others think they need to send a search party.**

Both of the Arshis glanced at each other before following her to where two Aeros were waiting. When they arrived, Mezo and Prili turned to face them.

**It's about time. I was starting to wonder if you got lost.**

Janai eyed Mezo as she settled herself on the ground in a patch of sunlight.

**Not lost, Noishe just got a little side tracked...**

The Arshis once again found himself on the receiving end of a disapproving glare, though this time it came from Prili.

She fluffed the purple feathers of her wings and huffed in annoyance.

**You really need to grow up a bit Noishe. You'd think after being an Arshis for nearly five thousand years you'd be less flighty by now.**

Once again Noishe was grumbling.

**You're one to talk. You've only been out of the Aquan Lake for four and a half millennia. I'd been out over seventeen thousand years by that point. You never heard the term 'respect your elders'?**

Prili snorted as the other three protozoans hid smirks.

**Then why don't you act like it?**

The laughter broke out, while Noishe began to grumble to himself about smart mouthed oversized chickens.

This gathering of five Protozoans was their equivalent of what the parents-to-be were doing in the Crèche Group Room. The five of them would spend this time talking over things they would need to do once the children were born. They had to do this, because as soon as the children were old enough to be left alone for short periods, the Protozoans would be the baby sitters. Their job as the youngsters' guardians meant that they had to decide as a group how to deal with certain behaviour, since teaching one child differently from the rest would make it difficult for them to take turns watching the crèche group as a whole. Thankfully, just as Alurannai learnt certain things from their parents regarding the raising of children, so did Protozoans pass on certain rules of their own to each of their kind that emerged from the Aquan Lake. Also thankfully, most of those rules revolved around the ring that was always painted on the floor of a Crèche Room, which kept things simple.

They all got themselves comfortable and as soon as they were all were settled the Fenrilra looked around at each of them.

**Now I'm sure we all know these already, but I'm going to say them anyway since out of all those here I've watched over the most children. Rule number one: Never let the children leave the Ring. Rule number two: All toys stay inside the Ring. There's no point in leaving temptation in front of them. Rule number three: The tugging of ears, tails, feathers, etc, is fine while they're still very young, but as soon as they start to walk don't let them do it anymore, or you'll spend most of your waking hours with a toddler using you as a booster to get up. Rule number four: If two children start to fight over a toy, take it off them and give it back only once they agree to share. Rule number five: If one child hits another take them out of the Ring, put them in the corner, and keep them there for five minutes. Repeat it if they still act up. Rule number six: If they have a tantrum, do the same as rule five. Rule number seven: If they aren't polite when asking for something, ignore them until they say please. When giving them what they asked for, don't let go of it until they say thank you. Rule number eight: For the Fenrilras and Arshis, rides on backs are to be given only as rewards for very good behaviour. Don't give them unless they're earned. Last of all, rule number nine: It is up to the Protozoan to enforce the rules for the child from their Bonded Family. The only time this doesn't apply is during times when one or two Protozoans are watching the group while the others take a break... Any questions?**

All of her fellow Protozoans shook their heads. The Rules were well known and all of them had now confirmed that they all knew the same ones. After all there was always a chance of a Protozoan having being miss-taught a Rule or two.

Grumbling once again as he set his head on his paws, Noishe eyed Janai.

**I know we'd have had to do this at some point, but why are we doing it so early? The first of the Crèche Group isn't even due to be born for another three and a half months.**

The Fenrilra sighed.

**We're doing it now because in this Group things are different. Anna is human, for all that her child will be as Alurannai as the rest. I'm reminding everyone now because someone has to teach her what to expect from us... Namely **_**you**_**, Noishe.**

He was suddenly the focus of four pairs of brown eyes, and he didn't like it one bit. Finally taking the hint, he resigned himself to his fate.

**Alright... I'll tone things down for the next twenty years or so... and I'll go talk to Anna.**

He got up and slunk away through the trees as the others began to chat among themselves about the happenings around Nae Shiu.

----------------------------------------------------

As quietly as he possible could, Noishe lifted the latch of the apartment door and slipped inside, just as carefully closing it behind him again. It was still fairly early, and Anna might just be still in her and Kratos' room dealing with today's reports. Something she had now banished Kratos from helping her with, since his attempts to 'help' usually ended up with the task taking longer than it should have. With paws figuratively crossed, he padded down the hall and stuck his nose through the open door.

She was still there, and much to his relief Kratos wasn't. He strolled over to her and put his head on the desk next to her arm.

**Anna...**

She put down the piece of paper she was holding and looked down at him.

"What is it, Noishe?"

He sighed, the rush of breath making a few sheets on the desk flutter.

**I've just been informed by my fellow Protozoans that you need to be taught what to expect from us once the baby is born.** He didn't inform her that he had also been told in no uncertain terms to behave himself for two decades. Sighing again, he began to explain it to her. **All Alurannai families have at least one Protozoan Bonded to them. When a Protozoan joins a family in that way it becomes their job to help look after the children of the family while they're young. Out of me and Tsahi, I'm the one that has that job because I'm the younger of the two of us. Once the child is old enough, if you need a break to take a rest or just for some quiet time, take them to the Group Room and I'll keep an eye on them there along with any of the others that might be looking after one of the other children... Basically the Group Room is a communal nursery and the Protozoans are the baby sitters, which gets interesting since infant and juvenile alurannai can't hear mind speech. Especially when enforcing the Protozoan's 'please and thank you' rule.**

Anna's expression was curious.

"'Please and thank you rule'?" The look in Noishe's eyes clearly said 'don't ask'. She ruffled his ears instead. "Thanks for telling me. It's nice to know there'll always be someone to help out if I need it." She got up and headed for the door. "I was about to get something to eat. Want some?"

In response Noishe trotted after her, tail waving merrily as he followed her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Yilara looked fit to scream, that much was clear to Yorun as he watched her. He'd barely been back in the house for half an hour and he'd already witnessed Ridei ask her more than a dozen times if she needed anything, and the fact that she didn't reply told him that she'd used up all of today's 'tasks'. Furtively he crept around the house trying to do anything that might help her. Discreetly he managed to lift nine cups from the cupboard in the kitchen area and proceeded to place them randomly on the countertop near the wash basin as though she might have forgotten to put them away after cleaning them. He then opened the balcony door and shook some of the branches over hanging the railing so that they dropped bits onto the deck where he could brush them into the house with a paw and into corners where they would have to be swept up along with the strands of fur he managed to shake out of his coat to sprinkle the floor here and there around the house in various places. Darting into the laundry room, he pulled several socks from the basket of dirty clothes and made sure Yilara saw him with them as he slunk into her and Ridei's room to hide them under their bed, even putting one behind the chest of drawers for good measure.

The look on her face as he came back out was one of relief as she proceeded to ask her husband to put away the cups she'd just 'remembered' she'd left on the countertop. Next she asked him to check their room for any laundry since she couldn't bend down to check under the furniture any more. Twenty minutes of extremely thorough searching later he returned the socks to the laundry room only to be promptly asked to sweep the floor. All in all, with her prompting him to make sure he got _everything _in the corners and on the floor all around the house, Yorun's efforts kept Ridei busy for almost two hours.

Unfortunately, as soon as those tasks were done Ridei resumed his vigil over his wife's possible needs. Finally, in desperation, she gave Yorun a pleading look.

He sighed.

_Here we go again..._

With no warning whatsoever, he grabbed Ridei by the seat of his trousers and dragged him out of the house and down a nearby stairway. The man's curses as he hit each step on the way down were the inevitable result. Once at the bottom, Yorun grabbed one of Ridei's shoes and pulled it off, bouncing to a spot several yards away where he looked back at the fuming husband with an expression that said, 'you ignore me, then I take your shoe'.

Ridei spread his wings and launched himself at the Arshis who bounded off zig-zagging through the trees as the man pursued him.

Yorun laughed inwardly as Ridei came after him, he had to admit, this was fun.

_Let the chase begin..._

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, the Protozoan's take on the whole Crèche Group thing. Poor Ridei... XD**


	37. Lake City

**Alaia Skyhawk: And I'm STILL going...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 37: Lake City

-

Luin... Little had changed in the city since he'd last set foot in it, back before its most recent destruction and renaming. The appearance of buildings may have been altered with paint, or new ones built to replace those that had been destroyed, but the place as a whole was the same. Traveller's District, Market District, Craftsman District, Government District, Residential District, all were in the same places they had been for the last five thousand years. The islands that made up the city were the reason for this, the reason Luin had remained so timeless in its arrangement.

The nondescript man walked down the road towards the largest of the city's inns. A Plain grey cloak with a long, neatly mended rip hung from broad shoulders and down past a long sword in its battered leather sheath at the man's waist. Plain leather boots that had clearly seen better days were laced tightly around the bottom of dark grey trousers that, like the navy shirt the man wore, also showed signs of long use and occasional mending. All in all the traveller looked like many others who passed through this city, a man carrying the typical large pack of the wanderer, who also happened to know a bit about using a sword. A sensible precaution given the creatures that roamed the wilds.

Eyes slid past him, no one was bothered about another traveller, just another new face that would be gone in a day or so. Lifting the wide brim of the battered cloth hat he wore over his blond hair, Sanaro regarded the settlement's population with an experienced eye. What that experience told him was that the people here showed signs of a recent raid, probably only a month or two ago. He carried on along the road towards the inn as he mulled over this new information.

_Yet more innocent lives lost to Yggdrasil's madness... Though a recent raid means Desian activity round here will be low for a while yet. They never raid Luin more than twice a year._

Entering the inn, he walked over to the counter and booked one of the cheaper rooms for the night, using up a few of his tiny reserve of coins. They never needed much money, since he and Annule hadn't eaten in centuries, fact being that the mana they used to go without it was less than the mana used to grow it... Not only that but it meant they weren't forced into towns for supplies every so often, one of the reasons no one had found them until that Renegade Officer had obviously included the sighting of a winged wolf in their report about the ambush. Yuan, it seemed, had then taken advantage of that sighting and sent her back to the pass in the hope of getting that message to him.

_I wonder what it's about... The situation in the worlds has hardly changed recently, what could be important enough that Yuan would use one of his officers to deliver it, albeit worded in a way that the officer had no idea what it meant._

After getting his room key, rather than take his pack, as mundane as its contents were, up to his room, he ordered some food and settled himself at a table. Not one in a corner, but one far enough out of the way that people were unlikely to try and strike up a conversation to him without him looking in any way suspicious. After a few minutes of listening in on the various conversations going on around him a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread were placed on the table in front of him by a pleasantly smiling girl who looked as though she could be the innkeeper's daughter. Thanking her, he lifted a spoonful of the stew from the dish as she walked away, hesitating only for the barest second before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. Doing all he could to stop his eyes from watering, he forced a second spoonful down as his long empty stomach promptly began to complain.

_And that's what I get for not eating in over a thousand years. I only hope I can keep it down... Throwing up in the middle of the inn's common room is _not_ a way to avoid drawing attention._

Continuing to force the stew into his now roiling stomach, spoonful by spoonful, his thoughts turned to his companion who he'd had to leave well outside of town.

Annule was just far too distinctive to enter Luin, so instead he waited in a small corpse of trees about two miles away. Sanaro had left his armour and his proper, weighted, broadsword with the Vale Wolf, not trusting them to the ver that Kratos had given him just before they'd parted ways. He'd never had any trouble with it, the low mana levels still being enough for the piece of Aluran magitechnology to work. Even so, he'd rather not take the chance of being unable to get his armour and weapon out of it after one of these 'visits' for information, instead choosing to leave them in his friend's care. The items of his disguise, he wasn't so bothered about, and was quite happy to store in it. Worst came to worst he could always sneak into a town at night and pilfer enough random items to appear as he did now.

He held back shudder as he forced himself to eat a piece of the bread.

_Well, enough of wondering about that. Back to what I came here for._

He turned his attention back on the clientele. If there was any trouble on the roads or thereabouts in this area he'd learn about it here. He wasn't about to head anywhere near that Ranch without checking for trouble first.

----------------------------------------------

Twenty nine people, along with their Aiertrin, stealthily moved towards the corpse of trees they'd been using to hide while three of their number would don the disguises that the squad had and enter Luin to get much needed supplies. It had been nine and a half weeks since Mika had taken the smallest strike team with her to the pass on Yuan's 'errand', and right now Vann wanted the remainder to be fully provisioned for her return in preparation for upping their level of harassment of Kvar's forces. They'd arrived in the area just after the Ranch had raided Luin, too late to divert it without exposing the general population to what would appear to be infighting between Desian forces. Instead they'd been forced to watch as nearly sixty people were taken to the ranch, a tiny number given Luin's population, but still it was sixty people too much. Now, after being unable to do anything, the squad was itching to get back at the Desians. All they had to do was wait for Mika to get back.

Heading into the trees, they spread out in readiness to set up camp. But Vann, who had headed to the heart of the grove, came to a startled halt. There beneath one of the trees was a pile of armour under a rain cover, and beside it was sleeping a very large white wolf. It was a big as an Aiertrin, but bore no similarity to the heavily built creatures other than the fact it was canine. Pure white with a blue marking on its nose, its legs were long and slender, more for speed than outright strength. Everything about it said this was a creature made for running and darting about, and here among these trees it seemed to belong. This was undeniably some kind of forest dwelling wolf, a forest dweller in a tiny cluster of trees in the middle of one of the biggest plains areas in two worlds. Curiosity took hold, and he cautiously walked towards the sleeping creature. It was when he was barely three feet away from it, that a low growl told him he'd made a big mistake.

In the blink of an eye it was on its feet, crystal at its throat blazing as great blue wings appeared on its back and swept forward to send him tumbling across the ground. In shock he watched from where he lay as the glow of an angelic spell surrounded it and seemed to be absorbed. He froze... This angel-wolf had just charged and stored a spell for instant cast. One wrong move and he and likely the entire squad were toast depending on how big a spell the thing had charged up.

It stared down at him, eyes clearly showing it didn't know whether to consider him a threat or not.

Not sure what else he could do, he stared back, eyes slowly moving to the Cruxis Crystal it wore as he puzzled over why Yggdrasil would make an angelic wolf. The stone was now dim where it lay among the white fur, the mount around covered in flowing script that looked nothing like angelic text. Taking a closer look at that tiny writing, he suddenly let out a gasp of realisation. He'd been taught to recognise most scripts, though not to read them, and on that mount was inscribed line after line in Sumaityr. This wolf had gotten its Crystal from the Alurannai!

He froze again as the wolf came closer and began to sniff his hair. After a few moments of looking him over, it backed up satisfied and lay down next to the armour again, but not before stopping to scratch something in the dirt.

Carefully getting up so he could see what the wolf had done, he nearly fell over again when he saw a mass of writing done in simple trail code symbols, the kind of shorthand used by rangers scouting an area to leave messages for those following behind. Focusing on it, he began to read.

"Welcome renegade, friends of friends not be harmed by wolf. Safe place wolf hide and wait for friend. Renegade friend behind, here soon. Message delivered, wolf and friend follow message." He gaped at the wolf. "A 'winged wolf'... You're one of the ones Mika was sent to give a message to, and she's on her way back?" The wolf nodded, then flicked an ear. Somehow Vann knew it meant it didn't know how far behind she was. Moving closer again and crouching down, he looked the wolf in the eyes. "Do you have a name? I can't exactly introduce you to the rest of the squad if all I know you as is 'Winged Wolf'." The wolf chuckled, and reaching out with a single paw began scratching rough letters into the soil. "A-n-n-u-l-e... A-Annule?!"

Just as Mika had done at the pass, and for the same reason, Vann stared in astonishment.

Chuckling again at the lieutenant's expression, Annule wagged his tail a couple of times and set his head on his paws once again as he tucked his wings neatly against his back. He was looking forward to seeing that expression repeated on the faces of the entire squad, it wasn't often these days he got to enjoy a bit of awe at his reputation.

-----------------------------------------------

Backpack in hand, no longer miming that it was heavy, Sanaro casually swung the eighty pound bag as he headed for the cluster of trees where he had left Annule the day before. Things had turned out to be good, no sign of trouble other than the raid, which meant that they shouldn't have any problem passing through the Ranch's patrol areas which was far shorter than going round. He neared the edge of the grove, pausing for a moment as he felt a faint brush against his mind. Stopping, he 'listened'.

_/Don't startle yourself coming in. We have company, it's the rest of those Renegades that were with that Officer when they ambushed the convoy. I've managed to let them know who we are, and that the Officer, Mika they call her, is coming up behind us./_

Forewarned, Sanaro didn't so much as blink as a Renegade lookout who didn't know who he was, tried to clout him over the head with a branch as he passed between the first of the trees. Catching it, he pulled it out of the man's grasp and proceeded to tear it into pencil sized fragments with his bare hands. Dropping them on the ground he regarded the stunned Renegade.

"Is that any way to greet one of the long time friends of your leader? I'm the Blond Knight who your Commander, Mika, was sent to deliver a message to... Thank Annule for warning me you were here, if he hadn't it wouldn't be your stick in pieces... it would be you..."

The Renegade gulped, prompting Sanaro to smile reassurance as he turned and walked to where he had left his armour. There he found Annule in the company of another Renegade.

Looking up as he appeared, Annule yipped a greeting.

_/This is Vann, Third Mika's lieutenant. He's in command of this lot until she gets back. Go easy on him, I frightened him quite a bit when he first showed up. /_

Looking over at the man, Sanaro inclined his head.

"Greeting Lieutenant Vann, Annule tells me he gave you a bit of a fright. I'm Sanaro Keru, former knight of Tethe'alla and one of the Nine Companions."

Vann got up and shook his hand, looking a little overwhelmed.

"He can speak to you and you can understand him?"

The corner of one side of his mouth lifted with amusement as Sanaro replied.

"Yes, he can and I can. It comes from long association and the help of a friend of ours. Now I'm sure you'd like to have the chance to talk to me, but to be truthful Annule and I need to get moving. We need to pass through this area to follow the directions in the message we were sent, and I think it would be best if we're well out of the way once your commander catches up. The last thing the two of us need is to get caught among a mass of Desian Patrols that will no doubt start to be sent out once you lot begin poking the proverbial wasp's nest." He patted Vann on the shoulder. "Don't take it personally."

There was something in Sanaro's tone that made Vann realise he was being teased. Breaking into a grin, he relaxed, now comfortable in the Companion's presence.

"Aye, you'd be right about that. Kvar is going to be seriously annoyed once we get started on him. I'll see about getting Mika to give you a few days extra time once she gets back. I'll just tell her it's to give her part of the squad a rest from all that running."

Grinning in return, Sanaro began loading his disguise along with the rain cover back into his ver, donning his armour and belting on his weighted long sword as soon as he was done. Giving one more nod to the lieutenant, he vaulted onto the now waiting Annule's back and the two of them charged out of the grove as the surrounding Renegades yelped and dove for cover.

Watching him go, Vann continued to smile.

"Good luck, wherever you're going. I hope that news you're off to get is good news."

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I hope you liked it, happy reading :D**


	38. To Bend Until They…

**Alaia Skyhawk: Do I even need to say?**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 38: To Bend Until They...

-

"I'm fine, Kratos, I think I can manage to carry the laundry basket ten yards to the laundry room."

Anna dumped the basket on the floor as her husband came in behind her. She was just over three months pregnant now, and Kratos was fussing more than ever. She honestly believed that he was close to that point where he would try and make her sit there while he did everything. Ridei had already tried that with Yilara, and was now walking around with a confused and bewildered expression on his face. Trithan had also tried it to the same result, as had Rennan. Taraie said that Fernden wasn't too bad at the moment, but all the other women knew now just how fast that could change. So far with Kratos he was just trying to stop her from picking anything even remotely heavy up, such as the laundry basket, and for the most part that wasn't too bad... But the persistent questions about little things she might want or need were seriously starting to wear down her patience.

_I need some space right now._

Leaving him to clean the washing, Anna made a break for it to the Group Room. Maybe one of the other mothers would be there and they could vent off some steam by complaining to each other about over attentive husbands. Slipping out of the house, she headed along the walkway through the treetops, letting the sounds of the forest ease her tattered nerves. It was well into summer now, the trees heavy with deep green foliage and the first startings of this year's seeds and fruits as the warm wind made them sway.

With a flutter of her green and gold wings, Anna hopped over one of the many small gaps between sections of the treetop streets, the spaces allowing the structures to flex as the trees moved in the wind. She never noticed the sway now, in fact she was so at home on the ceaselessly moving platforms that she felt strange when she was on the ground. Stepping lightly she slipped around a pair of alurannai coming towards her, smiling at them as they greeted her. That was sonething else she'd gotten used to, she had been greeted occationally before she'd married Kratos, but after donning her azure reta she was greeted by all the passed regardless of what she was doing. Whether she be strolling along or in a rush, they never failed to acknowledge her in some way, even if it was only to nod and meet her eyes as she passed.

Stopping, she turned and looked out across the forest, eyes thoughtful.

_On second thoughts, Kratos will probably still bug me if I go to the Group Room, but at my parent's house he always let's _them_ be in charge of my 'well being'._

She reached out as she'd been taught and began prodding at the mind of a certain Arshis to let him know he needed to 'listen'. As soon as she felt she had his attention she 'spoke'.

_/Noishe, can you take me to Clear Falls? I'd like to spend some time with my family. /_

The answer was immediate.

**Sure, I'll meet you at the Sentinel.**

Grinning, the green eyed angel descended a nearby stairway and headed off towards the Nae Shiu Sentinel. It only took her ten minutes to reach it, and there as he said he'd be was Noishe.

Climbing up onto his back she gripped the straps of the enchanted harness he wore. He'd explained to her that he'd gotten it from the Dwarves back during the war, but had stopped wearing it because he kept forgetting it was there and getting caught on things. Anna smiled to herself as she remembered his account of how he'd tried to pounce on Yuan and had ended up getting snagged on a tree branch to be left hanging from it as the mage looked on and laughed. He wore it again now because it made it easier for her to ride him, and in turn protected her on these jaunts with the wardings that were cast on it.

With her now securely holding the tan coloured straps, Noishe trotted over to the Sentinel and took them through, breaking into a moderate run once they'd arrived at the other end.

The Safe Town of Clear Falls was about an hour's walk from the nearby Sentinel, and had been named after the waterfall at the end of the small valley in which the town lay. Anna's parents had been placed here because of that closeness, and also because the thickly wooded area between the open area of the town and it's fields, and that gateway, meant that they could reach Farrell and Jancine's home on the outskirts without being seen. Openly visiting in sight of the townsfolk would have led to awkward questions, so the pair had picked a house that backed onto the trees with a large kitchen garden out front, and had deliberately set the path from the front gate in a way so that those inside the front room of the house could see anyone coming. It was the perfect set up, and allowed Anna, Kratos, and Noishe to head out the back door should anyone show up unexpectedly.

Enjoying the slightly different feel of this woodland from that she'd just come from, Anna closed her eyes as the faint smell of brine on the wind came to her from the coastline just a few miles away. She never smelt the sea before her first visit here, and had never seen it until Kratos had taken her down to the shore to watch as the town's small collection of fishing boats headed out to sea. The wide open ocean stretching to the horizon had entranced her and led to her making Kratos promise to take her flying over it someday.

Nearing the town itself, Noishe slowed down from his run as they reached the back of her parent's house. Sliding from his back, Anna headed up to the door and tapped on it. Seconds later it was opened revealing the smiling face of her mother.

"Anna, it's been barely a week since your last visit. Why back here so soon?"

With a sigh of long suffering, Jancine's daughter entered the house and settled herself on the low couch in the front room, Noishe settling himself by her feet.

"It's Kratos... His constant fussing over me is _really_ starting to seriously get on my nerves. I know he doesn't realise how over the top he's being, but I'm not sure I can put up with it much longer. I thought I'd come here and get some space, at the very least he won't fuss here the way he fusses back at home."

Jancine handed her a cup of tea, her face sympathetic.

"It's a shame you can't stay here for a few days, but with no one here knowing about you visiting you can't. Still, a few hours peace is better than none. Spirit's know I did what you're doing often enough myself with your grandmother. Farrell may not have been as big of a fuss as Kratos is being, but even _I _had to get away once in a while."

Anna chuckled, and then looked around the room.

"Speaking of Dad, where is he? And Jason for that matter?"

Offering her daughter a biscuit, Jancine then picked up her own cup of tea and began to sip it.

"They're down at the shore, fishing. Your father thought he'd try his hand at it and Jason wanted to have a go too. They've been down their since this morning, though they should be back in an hour or so. They know they'll be in trouble if they get here after dark."

Sure enough a glance out the window at the sky showed it was getting late on in the day here. Clear Falls was on the Balacruft Continent's eastern coast, and some three hours ahead of Nae Shiu, and it had been late afternoon there when she'd left. Night wasn't far away here in the Safe Town, which meant she couldn't stay too much longer. If Kratos knew she'd travelled back to the Sentinel after dark he'd have a fit.

Resigned, Anna sighed.

"And I can't stay until they get back. Unless Noishe flat out sprints, which he won't given my 'condition', I won't make it back to the Sentinel before dark if I wait for them... I guess I should have come earlier, then I could have stayed longer."

Jancine patted her on the arm.

"It's alright, you could come back tomorrow. I'll make sure your father and Jason stay in so you can see them."

Her daughter smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll do that." Setting her now empty cup on the small table at the end of the couch, Anna got up and nudged Noishe to get him up. "C'mon, let's head back now before Kratos decides to send out a search party." She looked at her mother again. "See you tomorrow, Mom."

Heading out the back door, Anna once again climbed onto Noishe's back, and the two of them set off into the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------

Things didn't quite go as she'd hoped. When he hadn't been able to find her at the Group Room, and no one in Nae Shiu could point a direction they'd seen her go, Kratos had immediately realised she'd gone to visit her parents. Having come through the Sentinel, he met the two of them when they were about half way back from Clear Falls. Anna had originally planned to ask the local jiisumura to take her back through since Noishe couldn't so soon, as it ended up Kratos was the one taking her back. All relief from the stress, that Anna had gotten in her two hours or so of peace, was gone by the time they'd made it back to Nae Shiu, and once they were back in the Nartana's apartments she was ready to strangle him.

Anna regarded her husband with narrowed eyes as he flustered about, sitting her down on the couch, before he headed to the stove in the corner and started cooking.

_'How could you just leave like that?' He says. 'No one knew where you were!' He says. 'You could have been hurt! Anna you have to be more responsible!' I'll give him 'responsible', if he doesn't pack this in soon he's going to be 'responsible' for me losing my mind!_

Eyes still narrowed, she followed him with her gaze as he continued preparing the evening meal completely oblivious to the glare he getting. As soon as the food was ready and on the table, Kratos came over and hovered by her as she walked to her seat, as though afraid she might fall over or something.

Sitting down, with her husband insisting on pushing her chair in for her, Anna began to eat the simple meal of vegetables and egg fried rice. By this point, if looks could kill, Kratos would have been dead at a hundred paces. Throughout the meal, he kept passing things she reached for even when they were well within arm's length of her, and every time he did it she smouldered a little more. Finally, after fifteen minutes of this... the burning fuse reached the explosives...

In the blink of an eye, as he moved to pass her the salt pot that was just six inches from her elbow, she grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him at the far wall hard enough to make a very solid thud. She then picked up her fork and threw it at him.

Seeing only the flying utensil heading for him, Kratos ducked as the prongs embedded themselves in the wall where his head had been. Over it all his wife shrieked.

"_I'M PREGNANT, NOT A BLOODY INVALID!!!_"

More knives and forks headed his way as she got hold of the basket on the counter that held them. Kratos, face bewildered, dodged them frantically as she continued to yell at him. They were mundane, and would never have hurt him, but it was the principal of the thing. His _wife_ was throwing _cutlery_ at him so hard even _spoons_ were left stuck in the wooden wall. Making a break for it, he bolted out the door so fast he hit the walkway railing and tumbled over it. Sat in a dazed heap on the forest floor, he heard the front door of the apartment slam.

Hearing the commotion, nearby alurannai came out of their homes, many spotting him and peering over the railings as he continued to sit there looking shell shocked. Murmurs of sympathy came from many of the men, while the majority of the women simply smirked. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened to their Inartu.

Once word had spread, three men descended the nearby stairway and pulled Kratos to his feet.

Rennan patted him on the shoulder, as Trithan and Ridei began to guide him to the stairs.

"Welcome to the club, Kratos... Welcome to the club..."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: That was so FUN to write! XD I've had that line in mind for ages.**


	39. Return of a 'Brother'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Is Anna still gonna be ticked with Kratos? He he, read to find out.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 39: Return of a 'Brother'

-

The steady thud of paws, accompanied the slight clinking of armour, drifted through the trees as the two Companions made their way north-east from the Asgard Ranch. They'd had little trouble passing by the Ranch, the patrols had been lax and infrequent, something that would please Mika and her Harriers no end once they moved in. It was nearly three weeks since they'd left Luin, and summer was still in fine form. The air warm even beneath the shade of the trees under which they were now continuously travelling.

_/I think we're nearly there, Sanaro. Can you feel it? It feels almost like the presence of that great shield that was over the Giant Tree's Meadow, but a lot smaller. /_

Eyes endlessly moving over their surroundings, the former knight nodded.

"Yes, I feel it too. It's very cl..." He started at Annule's head seemed to vanish. The vale wolf backed up with sudden shock as for him it had looked as though his back end had disappeared. Looking at each other, Sanaro got down and walked forward with an arm out in front of him. As it faded into nothing from the fingertips backwards, he could feel the tingle of magic on his skin. "Illusions... Very good illusions. I think this is it. No one but the Alurannai could make something this complicated."

With no further hesitation they passed through, the forest on the far side looking no different than it had from the other side, bar the large rock they could now see to their left.

Walking over, Annule stopped and sniffed it.

_/Crystal made to look like rock, and it's charged with a _lot_ of mana. This is definitely the place. Are you going to get the whistle out? ./_

Sanaro pulled a whistle out of the neck of his under tunic. It was identical to the one Kratos had carried around during the war, and it did the exact same thing. He blew on it, hard, sending a piercing note ringing through the trees. Less than a minute later the sound of wings reached their ears.

The alurannai that landed was wearing the grey reta of a soldier, of the few individuals that had dedicated their lives to the general protection of the alurannai settlements. One look at the two of them and the almost fierce expression on his face was replaced by recognition. He bowed his head respectfully before smiling at them.

"Sanaro Keru, Annule Fenclan, welcome to Nae Shiu. Long has it been since we've heard any word of you, Kratos and Vayla will be more than pleased to hear that you've come to this place... Though I'm concerned about how you found it. Nae Shiu is hidden for a reason, and it appears you just strolled up and found it."

Putting his whistle away, Sanaro regarded the man.

"We got our directions in a very cryptic message from Yuan. One of the Renegade officers spotted us about five months ago, and it was nine weeks ago that the officer came back with a message that, to her, was complete babble. He'd actually told us that Kratos had some news for us here, and gave us a direction to follow from where that slave compound the half-elves torched back during the war used to be. Believe me, no one but a Companion would have understood it, and I know for a fact there were no spies anywhere in the area when she delivered it, so Yggdrasil will never hear of it. Nae Shiu is safe." He tilted his head. "So, is there any chance of you showing us which way to go from here? I want to find out what this 'news' is that Yuan says Kratos has."

It was then that is occurred to the soldier just _what_ the 'news' was. He cleared his throat.

"...Of course. Follow me."

Sanaro frowned as he and Annule trailed along behind the soldier. He knew from the man's hesitation that he knew what the news was. He held back a sigh, it would be better to hear from Kratos anyway, so he could wait.

---------------------------------------------------

Anna got up from the desk, having heard the shrill tone of a Watcher's Whistle. Making her way out of the apartment she turned and headed down the walkway in the direction it had come from. Kratos and Breuntas weren't in Nae Shiu at the moment, the Narim having decided to take his grandson with him on a brief check up of some of the more far flung Alurannai settlements. She knew it was to give her the chance to calm down after barraging her husband with utensils, but right now she wished they were here. Watcher's Whistles were only held by a tiny number of trusted individuals and right now she was the only one of the Nartana who could go meet them.

Reaching the outer edge of Nae Shiu's walkways, she glided down to the forest floor and kept walking, wishing for the who knows how many times that she could fly properly in Sylvarant without strong wind to help her. Straightening her reta, she kept going until she spotted a soldier heading her way with two figures in tow.

Seeing the two behind, she froze, there was no way in the depths of Niflheim that she could mistake them. After all, how many blond haired knights hung around with a huge white wolf?

Taking a deep breath, she strode forward.

---------------------------------------------------

Sanaro saw the woman stop, her expression surprised before she controlled it and appeared composed once more. She strode towards him, her reta flapping in the wind of her passage, only then did he take note of the colour.

_Wait, azure is only worn by the royal family..._

She stopped in front of the soldier.

"Report."

The man saluted.

"My Lady, these two were directed here by Yuan some nine weeks ago, with the massage that Lord Kratos had news for them. That is all they were told."

She frowned, thinking over that fact along with what she would like to do to a certain mage.

"Thank you, I will guide them from here. Return to your post."

The soldier nodded once.

"As you wish, Lady Anna."

He took off in a flash of wings and was gone, leaving Anna alone with the two visitors. She fixed her eyes on them.

"I'll be blunt, and no doubt you're going to want to throttle Yuan as much as I plan on doing when I next see him. I am Anna Aurion... Kratos' wife."

Sanaro and Annule were stunned, gaping in shock.

_/Kratos' wife? He got married? That's the news Yuan sent us all the way across Balacruft to get/_

Anna shook her head.

"I don't think so, I married him just over a year ago. No the news is something more recent, and I won't spoil it by telling you, I'll let Kratos do it. He and Breuntas will be back by this evening, so if you'll come with me I'll get you settled somewhere comfortable and then fetch Vayla. She has some news too that you'll want to hear, and it's not that she finally got around to marrying Rennan."

She turned and headed back towards the settlement, silently thanking as they followed her that she wasn't so far along that her reta didn't hide it.

----------------------------------------------------

Sanaro shifted around on the cushion, not used to sitting on something that soft and also not used to being without his armour. Anna had shown him and Annule one of the guest houses, the one next to what was unofficially Yuan's. After he'd left his armour and weapons there she'd led them to one of the small meeting halls, which in truth was little more than a different version of the Group Room. A place set aside for small informal gatherings that anyone could use, with walls painted in a shade of summer sky blue.

Once settled she'd chatted to them a bit, shocking them both for a second time when she told them she was descended from Allen and Eliza. She'd promised them then that in a few days she'd arrange for them to come with her and Kratos to meet her parents, something that both he and Annule were looking forward to.

Speaking of the Vale wolf, he was quite happy to be on his cushion, the canine having snuggled down on it and curled up in a ball to take a nap. Watching his friend sleep, the former knight didn't notice the sound of someone approaching outside.

The door opened, with Kratos wincing away from the look his wife was giving him as they entered, followed closely behind by Noishe and Vayla. Anna walked over to the table where the refreshments she'd requested had been placed, pouring fruit juice into cups as Sanaro and the now awake Annule greeted their friends.

It was as the wolf got a little enthusiastic, that Vayla made him back up before he knocked her over.

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to hold off the rough stuff for a while. I'm not about to let you flatten me when I'm expecting."

Sanaro, who'd been clapping Kratos on the back and ruffling Noishe's ears, froze and turned slowly to face her.

"'Expecting'? Vayla, are you..."

The ebon haired woman blushed a little as Annule cautiously nudged her hand.

"Umm... yeah. Three and a half months gone..."

Sanaro sank down into the nearest cushion, speechless.

"I'm going to throttle Yuan when I see him. Three and a half months puts it about four of five weeks before that officer came back to the pass with his message. If he can think up a way to direct me here with one sentence he could bloody well have thought up a way to tell me the whole thing."

Anna came over with the juice on a tray, eyeing Kratos as though daring him to try and stop her carrying it.

"You're going to want to throttle him even more in a minute... Kratos, if you would..."

Kratos flinched a little, still very nervous around her after her 'episode' with the contents of their cutlery basket.

"She isn't the only one expecting... I'm going to be a parent too. Anna and I are having a child in the same crèche group and Vayla and Rennan..."

Annule's paws slid out from under him in shock, and as for Sanaro it was just as well he was sitting down because there was no doubt he'd be in the same position if her weren't.

"Yuan... has had it... When I see him..."

The look on Sanaro's face boded ill for a certain lightning mage, as Anna and Vayla suppressed giggles at the pair's reactions. Letting the swordsman continue to plot in his mind what he would do to Yuan, the two women set the juice out on the low table between all the cushions and sat down. The catching up of all these years was going to have them talking well into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Another fun (sorta) chapter. Poor Yuan... He'd better start running.**


	40. Payback

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Looks around) Where's Yuan?**

**Yuan: (Hiding)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 40: Payback

-

"Kratos, I was wondering, why do you keep flinching every time Anna looks at you?"

Kratos and Sanaro were heading to the Nae Shiu Sentinel, on their way to Triet to visit a certain lightning mage. Glancing sidelong at his old friend, the Inartu cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I um... got a bit too attentive over Anna. It would seem I irritated her to the point she'd had enough... and she lost her temper and chased me out of the apartment by throwing the contents of our cutlery basket at me..."

The swordsman stared at him for several seconds before bursting out laughing so hard his eyes were watering. Brushing tears from his face he fought to stay composed as he looked at Kratos' embarrassed expression.

"She... Now _that_ I would like to have seen. The great Kratos Aurion, running from his utensil wielding wife!"

Kratos began to grumble.

"You wouldn't think it so funny if it had been _you_ on the receiving end... Keep that in mind should _you_ ever get married."

Sanaro smirked as they reached the Sentinel and he handed himself over to the Alurannai who was waiting there to take him through. Kratos would be bringing him back.

Still grumbling, the Inartu followed them through into the hot arid air at the North Triet Sentinel.

The Sentinel was one of seven within the area of the Triet Desert, all of which were located by a small oasis. This oasis was too far out of the way for travellers to even know of, and so the Alurannai had hidden it further and begun using the Sentinel there as their main gateway into the area. The lack of travel in the region was also why the Renegades' Sylvarant Base was located here, that along with the multitude of rock spires that helped to camouflage the facility with the aid of some less complicated illusions than those that hid Nae Shiu. All aid given to the Renegades always passed though the North Triet Sentinel, aid which included mana crystals made by the Alurannai to fuel the base's mana reactor, a package of which Kratos had brought with him.

Unlike the crystals made by the human nations during the war, these were completely stable forms that didn't require shielding to be transported in number. The only time the Alurannai would make unstable ones, were for the construction of the tiny mana bombs used to fake the deaths of the Chosens. For security reasons and common sense, only Yuan and Vayla knew how to make those shields, the knowledge existing in their memories from the plans they'd seen in the Sylvarantian science facility back during the war. It was a heavy burden, but they weren't going to ever write those plans down, which meant it always fell to one of them to build the device. Only one other truly devastating weapon had survived in the memories of some of the Companions, and that was Thor's Hammer, the Mana Cannon. That brief glimpse of the plans imprinted on a wall being all that was needed to etch it into Kratos and Yuan's minds. Their perfect recall preserved that image, those plans, and meant they could never forget them no matter how much they wanted to.

Catching up to the blond swordsman who was still smirking at him, Kratos unceremoniously grabbed him and launched into the air, being the only one of the two who could fly normally in Sylvarant. A bare ten minutes later and they were at the base's entrance, Kratos opening the door with the general access code rather than his personal one. He wasn't going to give Yuan _any_ warning about who was heading his way, which he _would_ get if a personal code was used.

Strolling down the metal lined hallways, they stopped off at the tech department to drop of the mana crystals before heading towards Yuan's office. They had just turned into the hallway outside it when the door just before Yuan's opened.

Botta stopped in surprise, having never seen Sanaro before, before getting a better grip on the paperwork in his hands and nodding in greeting.

"Commander Kratos, here to see Yuan I'm guessing. I was just about to head in myself, he's been asking for this file for a while but I've only just got it re-copied from the backups."

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Throwback from the 'Mika' incident? I thought you'd replaced them all by now, or did that one slip through?" A bemused expression was the answer. Kratos indicated the man next to him. "This is Sanaro Keru, the 'Blond Knight' Yuan sent a message to. He's rather anxious to have a word with your dear First about it. Do you mind if he goes in before you?"

Not catching the implication in Kratos' words, he stepped aside.

"Not at all."

Nonchalantly walking over to the door pad, Kratos placed and hand on it and opened the door as Sanaro came up behind him. The former knight entered first, catching Yuan off guard.

The mage half got up out of his chair, a grin on his face when he saw who it was.

"Sanaro! Good to see you old friend... Why are you looking at me like that?"

In horrified realisation he looked from Kratos to Sanaro as the former spoke into his mind.

**He's a bit irritated about you missing certain **_**things**_** out of that message to him and Annule... I think you'd best start running...**

A split second later the scene degenerated into chaos with the mage being chased around the room by the disgruntled swordsman as Kratos and Botta watched from the doorway. The former grinning before glancing at the rather confused latter.

"Don't worry, he won't actually hurt him, just rough him up a little. They did this now and then back during the war, and if it wasn't them, then it was Yuan chasing Mithos like he did the time Mithos dyed his hair pink."

Botta winced as Sanaro finally caught Yuan, the latter screaming for someone to help him.

"It must have been... interesting."

The two remained silent for several minutes, having closed the door behind them so that the commotion wouldn't be heard out in the hallway.

Finally, Kratos stepped in.

"I think he's learnt his lesson, Sanaro, if you'd kindly release his head..."

After a few seconds the swordsman complied, leaving Yuan wincing as he pulled himself up off the floor.

The mage glared at the Inartu.

"Why didn't you help me?"

The reply was bland.

"I've already had an encounter with a very annoyed wife, I wasn't about to add an annoyed ex-knight to that list... Besides it was fun to see someone else get beaten up, after Anna had that go at me."

Yuan blinked.

"Anna, what?"

"Don't ask..."

Sanaro began to snigger, the mental image of Kratos running from his wife, banishing his remaining irritation at his fellow Companion.

"I just wish I'd seen it."

Eyes moving back and forth between the two, Yuan looked puzzled.

"Isn't someone going to tell me what happened?"

Botta coughed from by the door, a faint flicker of a smile on his face.

"Sir... The file you wanted..." He waved it. "And you still have to see Brinia about that addition to the medical facility, you were due there," he looked at the clock, "three minutes ago..."

In a flash Yuan turned to face the clock as well, and with a curse he light jumped out of the room.

Botta set the file down on the desk, chuckling to himself.

"He's really going to get it from my sister, she's been on at him about adding a specialist treatment room for alurannai, her reasoning being that if they're going to keep helping the Renegades then we'd better have a good set up for them. I swear, that for her, adding things to the Med Wing is an obsession. Then again she's almost never left the base, and making sure that those who come in needing her care get the very best is her way of making up for not going out and helping directly in the field."

Having gotten his desire to beat up Yuan out of his system, Sanaro began to take a closer look at Botta before glancing at his fellow Companion.

"Am I imagining things, or is his mana signature disturbingly close to Martel's?"

Kratos didn't answer, though Botta did. His expression grave.

"I'm the son of Sylvarant's previous Chosen of Regeneration. She married after the Renegades took her and faked her death, and both my sister and I inherited the similarity from her, though Brinia is closer to a true match than me. It's one of the reasons she never leaves the Base, since if Cruxis found her they'd not hesitate to use her to try and resurrect Martel, though you'll have a hard time getting her to admit it. She keeps telling herself she's needed more here than out there, and saying that's why she never leaves. Truth is she's afraid of the outside world, for more reasons than just that." He sighed. "Lately, with the high probability of the next Chosen to be born being sent out on the Ritual, she's been even more pushy about the Med Wing... Since the Renegade's can't save the next Chosen she's doing all she can to drive it from her mind."

Sanaro stiffened.

"What?"

Kratos put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sylvarant's mana is critical, the next Ritual _must_ be completed, which means Aradine's child will die if they're picked for the Ritual. The Renegades are going to make a token effort against them, but I'll be escorting them to ensure they succeed. The reasons I'll give to Yggdrasil for my helping them have already been worked out. He won't question it."

Sanaro turned to face his friend, seeing his bleak expression and understanding what he must be feeling.

"Don't worry, Kratos, I'm sure we'll end this eventually and you can count on me to help. I have a few scores of my own to settle with him for things I've seen done at his orders. He harms the innocent, the very people he promised so long ago that he'd protect regardless of their race. He owes a blood dept to both worlds, to all the people that have suffered and died because of his actions. I'm going to make sure he pays that debt, one way or another."

Kratos smiled sadly.

"Thank you. Now come with me and I'll introduce you to my strike team, the Steady Nine." He turned to face Botta. "Second, we'll leave you to your work."

And with that they left the office, heading for the Troop Quarters where the Steady Nine's rooms were.

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Happy reading.**


	41. A New Arrival

**Alaia Skyhawk: Another leap in time here, but not too big.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 41: A New Arrival

-

It was late, the sun having set more than an hour previously over the autumnal forest. Lanterns lit the main passage way of the Healer Halls, a passage that was filled with anxiously waiting adults and one soundly sleeping one month old.

Yilara cradled her son, his tiny hand closed around one of her fingers even as he slept. In the Alurannai tradition girls were named by their mothers, boys by their fathers. Being a boy, Ridei had named their child Yrand, or Yradel Andorei meaning Red Evening, for he had been born just as the sun had set in blazing sky. Now it was Kerana's turn to give birth, and so far her and Trithan's child was being stubborn, with her having been in the Halls for over a day.

As for the father, Trithan was pacing constantly in front of the door to the room she was in, and had been pacing since her being brought here. The others of the Group had arrived half a day later, and had been sat on the nearby padded benches since, watching as he went back and forth.

Anna shifted a little, causing Kratos to reset the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders. Now seven months gone, sitting on a bench like this was getting very uncomfortable for her, especially when the child she was carrying seemed to kick constantly. Even so, she wasn't going to leave here until the next child in the crèche group had been born, nor were any of the rest. Looking along the bench at Vayla, she could see she was just as uncomfortable as she was, and Taraie, at six months gone, didn't look much better.

Snuggling against her husband, who she'd long since forgiven for annoying her and who had since been far more reserved about asking her things, Anna settled down to continue her watching of Trithan's pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth, it was surprising he hadn't worn his shoes out... but then Ridei had done the same and his shoes had survived, so why Trithan's wouldn't was beyond her. Inwardly she shook herself, though she didn't actually move.

_Strange thoughts, Anna, maybe you should go lie down and take a nap or something before they get any stranger._

As tempting as that was, she didn't budge so much as an inch, though she flinched as her baby kicked again. Putting a hand on her swollen stomach, she chuckled.

"I think we're going to have a real live wire, Kratos. I swear the baby hasn't stopped moving since that first kick eight weeks ago."

Placing one of his hands over hers, he too chuckled as the baby kicked again.

"So it would seem. Of all the parents in the world, Alurannai and Crystal users are the luckiest... they don't suffer if the baby wakes them at all hours of the night."

He would have said more, but it was at that moment that the nearby door opened, almost hitting Trithan in the face.

The sound of a baby's cry drifted into the passage as one of the midwives peered out of the door.

"You can come in now, Trith..." He shot past her, not giving her a chance to finish. Grinning she turned to face the others. "Come on in."

Inside the room Trithan was already at Kerana's side, holding a small bundle that had stopped screaming the moment it had been placed in his arms.

Turning her head away from the adoring expression on her husband's face, Kerana gave them a tired smile.

"It's a girl, her name's Tailan, Tai Lansan." She gestured to the stars that were visible through the branches outside the window. "She was determined enough to stay put through one lot of stars, and into the next, so Star Blessings is a good name for her."

Tugging gently on the bottom edge of her husband's reta, she got him to sit on the edge of the bed so that she could see her daughter again.

As the pair cooed and murmured over Tailan, the rest of them came over and gathered round. Each murmuring their own words.

Green eyes filled with wonder and happiness, Anna smiled as the little one wriggled in her blanket bundle.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations to the both of you."

Vayla was also smiling as she reached out and put a hand on Kerana's arm.

"Yes, Kerana, congratulations to you both."

------------------------------------------------

Kratos, setting aside the drying cloth, put the plate he was holding back on its shelf inside the cupboard and glanced sidelong at the dreamy look on his wife's face. She was sat on the couch with a basket of cloth patches, and was piecing them together into a blanket. Her mother had told her about the blankets she had made for Anna and her brother, and now his wife was making one of her own for their child. She'd started work on it a month ago, just after Yrand had been born, and now it was about half done, with each diamond shaped patch secured to the next by the tiniest of stitches. It was painstaking work, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

The last few days had been a blur of happiness as the next child had been brought to the Group Room each day. Placed in their carry cribs in the middle of the Ring, the two infants were endlessly fussed over and watched by the protozoans who were now allowed inside the Room with the new arrivals. Prili had been completely besotted by little Tailan and now exclusively followed the baby where ever the parents carried her. The same went for Yorun, who had steadfastly refused to be parted from Yrand under _any_ circumstances.

Eyes a little sad, Kratos looked over at Noishe who was laid with his nose right next to Anna's feet. He, like Janai and Mezo, was becoming increasingly distant from their old partners. The friendship between them was still there, but Kratos could feel his Bond with the Arshis weakening. Soon it would be gone all together.

He sighed. He would miss it, that feeling of there always being someone close by to comfort you if you needed it, to laugh with you, to cry with you. He wouldn't know that feeling again until Tsahi moved on to him, but that didn't bear thinking about, because when that time came it would be because Breuntas was dead and he had become Narim.

Shaking off those thoughts, he continued to wash the crockery from the recent meal. With Anna being a lot less mobile now, she was less fussy about letting him do all the chores since she had reason to take it easy. He understood now why she had lost her temper with him. He'd been taking away her independence at a time she was still perfectly able to do most things, and keeping that in mind he always made a point of giving her the option to do any of the tasks she was still able to do. After all she'd been right, she wasn't an invalid to be fussed over, and now he'd learned that lesson. If she wanted to do something he let her.

The dishes done, Kratos lifted the ceramic basin out of its recess and carried it out onto the balcony. The soap used by his people was compounded out of herbs and harmless to nature, this meant that wash water was simply poured onto the forest floor where it would be soaked into the soil and used by the trees, albeit after making sure no one was walking below first. As for the inevitable results of eating and drinking, such was always reduced to ash with a spell refined specifically for the purpose. The cleansing spell was instant, and the resulting ash was collected once a week by teams of alurannai who would then scatter it over the forest to nourish the land that was their home.

Tipping out the basin, Kratos muttered a quick wind spell to make it scatter into droplets that spread the moisture over a larger area and more evenly. After drying the basin with a fire spell, Kratos mulled over how easy such tasks were for alurannai. Mana was never a problem for such small spells, since the individual could easily generate the tiny amount of mana needed to cast them. His people lived in such harmony with the land that dealing with everyday chores took nothing from it. Even the way they farmed took nothing, with clever use of plants natural to an area. They encouraged the ones that provided his people with the staples of their diet in such a way that they didn't overwhelm the rest of the forest flora. The growth speeded up by the concerted wills of the farmers so that the extra plants were there for the shortest time possible, the fast growth's way of stripping nutrients from the ground countered by the steady supply of fertilising ash from the settlement. Nothing lost, nothing wasted, such was the way his people lived.

It also made them impossible to detect from a distance...

They way they lived, combined with the complex illusions over their settlements, was what had kept them hidden for almost four thousand years. Hidden so well that until he'd revealed what he was to Yggdrasil, everyone bar a few trusted individuals within the Renegades thought their race to be extinct. With Cruxis now aware of them, staying hidden was even more important now than ever before. The Alurannai were the greatest threat to Cruxis, and threats to his plans were something Yggdrasil would now allow to exist.

Putting the basin back in its recess, Kratos went over to sit beside Anna, smiling as she snuggled against him and continued to sew. Some things mattered more to him right now, and he wasn't going to waste his chances. Right now all that mattered to him was being here beside his wife, as they both prepared for the family life that was less than two months away.

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A rather sombre end to an otherwise happy chapter, but that's just how it came out. Happy reading.**


	42. Only Family…

**Alaia Skyhawk: Happy reading.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 42: Only Family...

-

Green eyes filled with laughter as the little boy chortled. Picking up the toy that had been placed on the table part of his high chair, he dropped it on the floor and continued to gurgle with delight. Since mastering sitting up eight weeks before, he'd spent one meal a day, and later two, sat in it as he inevitably made a mess with his food if he was left alone with it. To keep him occupied while the tray was loaded with his bowl ready for the maid to return to the kitchen, Hiria had started putting one of his favourite bears in front of him after cleaning up both the high chair and him.

Smiling, she picked up the bear and put it back in front of him, watching as Zelos dropped it over the side again with a happy wave of his arms. Across the room Marlene watched indifferently, not interested in the fact that her son was playing his favourite game. Since he'd begun eating solids she was having less and less to do with him. As soon as he was fully weaned in just a few weeks time, Hiria had no doubt that the woman would abandon her son's presence altogether.

Ignoring her, the elderly alurannai picked the toy up again, and again watched as the little red headed boy dropped it. Picking the bear up one last time, she lifted the eleven month old boy into her arms and carried him across the nursery to the play pen where she could set him down and allow him to crawl around without worrying about him getting into trouble.

As if this were some kind of signal, Marlene got up and left the room, Hiria glancing after her with reproving eyes.

_Foolish woman, she has no idea the joy a child can bring. No idea what a sweet boy her son is._

Now alone in the nursery, she handed Zelos the bear, which he then promptly stuck the ear of into his mouth. Picking up a soft brush, she ran it gently through his red locks to tidy them as he continued to chew.

"If only she would just look at you, really look at you, rather than stay permanently fixed on her own wants. Maybe then she'd realise just how precious you are."

Hearing the familiar voice, Zelos looked up at her with wide eyes. Seeing it saddened Hiria, he never responded to his mother that way, or his father. The only family he was aware of was her, and she wasn't really. He would never know the smiles of a mother receiving a picture drawn as a gift. Never know the pride of a father as he learned something new. All he would have was her.

He burbled a few noises.

"Buubbbuuuubuu."

She brushed a finger against his cheek, silently praising his attempts copy the sounds he heard the adults around him make. Recently a few had come dangerously close to 'ma ma'. She'd since been discouraging those by ignoring him when he said them, and by reinforcing the name she _wanted_ him to call her. If she didn't break him of it there'd be an uproar if he called her his mother, she had to teach him the acceptable name before he became fixed on the other.

She picked him up again, setting him on her knee before she bounced him up and down.

"Would you like Aunty Hiria to tell you a story?" Getting up, she carried him over to the cushioned sofa where his mother had been sitting. "Here, let Aunty Hiria tell you about the little fish that became a bird..."

--------------------------------------------

Kratos slipped out of the room, leaving his sleeping wife beneath the covers he'd tucked around her where she lay on the couch. She was needing to sleep more and more now as the pregnancy wore her out, but it wasn't often she could get comfortable enough to sleep. Because of this, when she did, he always covered her and beat a hasty retreat.

This past month had flown over for the both of them. It seemed barely yesterday that Kerana had given birth to Tailan, and yet now the little girl was a month old, and Anna was a month closer to her own due date. He had taken over her duties regarding the Nae Shiu reports each day, an event that showed she was really at the point where all she wanted to do was sit and let him look after her, an irony given that five months ago she'd chased him out of the apartment for trying to do that.

Leaving her to her rest, he went into their room and began sorting through that morning's messages, noting the thick envelope from the Renegades that turned out to contain an update on the Steady Nine's current assignment. Once Anna had started tiring, he'd decided he couldn't visit the Renegades every few days like he'd been doing beforehand. For now he'd placed the Nine under Botta's command, and they would remain there for the next two or three years, no doubt benefiting from having a different teacher to broaden their experience. All in all his life had suddenly become very quiet, not that he was complaining. It was just he hadn't lived like this since he was still an adolescent back in Alahnsyr, still just a child, and now here he was about to become a father, living the life he'd never really considered himself able to have since he left Aluran to try and stop the war.

_The world turns and things change. Nothing ever stays the same forever, even if the changes are only small._

He picked up one of the more confusing reports. It detailed increased uneasiness among the younger alurannai of both worlds, especially among the eighty-seven that had been born over the last century, baring the two newest, Yrand and Tailan. None of them knew what it was that was bothering them, and it was only when they concentrated on it that any alurannai over a danne of age was even aware of it. Focussing on it himself, Kratos tried to figure out what it was.

_All I feel is a faint uneasiness, a tension, maybe a hint of hopefulness... But where is it coming from?_

Unable to pin it down, he flipped the report over and started on the next. Maybe later he'd be able to figure it out.

---------------------------------------------

"Anything new, Botta?"

Yuan sat, tapping away at his computer trying to find _something_ to do. Over the last two months, once Sanaro had found his way to Nae Shiu, things had suddenly gone quite except for Mika's harassment of Kvar's Ranch. She and the Harriers were now on their way back to base, travelling via the Hima region, for a well earned break for a few months. Not one of the squad had been lost, a testament to Mika's leadership.

Shaking his head, Botta sat in the chair opposite Yuan's desk.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but nothing new to report at all. About the only interesting thing is that since Aradine is now fourteen going on fifteen, people in Iselia are beginning to speculate who will be picked to be her husband."

Yuan sighed.

"Which given Cruxis' record, could be anyone, even someone from the opposite side of the world. It'll be another year before they make her marry, probably five or six months before she turns sixteen. No one will know until then." They both fell silence, with Yuan eventually breaking it. "Well, if things are going to stay like this, as it would seem they will for a while, I'm going to head out on my yearly break early and stay out longer. I promise you you'll get a nice long break yourself when I get back in a couple of months."

Botta smiled, amused.

"Sir, I'll take my usual break of two weeks and not a moment more. You however can take as long as you like, I'm sure if things go bad you'll hear the screaming with those oh so sharp ears of yours."

Laughing at the blatant tease, the mage half-heartedly threw a pencil at his Second. He knew that in his hands, things would indeed be fine.

----------------------------------------------

In the depths it lay, caged with crystal, mana, and many other things. Palest azure its light shone, shone on the echo of the woman whose spirit was bound to it. The faintest flicker of that light was the only indication that it was aware, aware of its surroundings in this place beneath a great tower. It had waited in this prison for nearly four thousand years as the worlds cried around it, and now the faintest whisper of song eddied in this room. Could it be, could it be its wait was over?

_...A child will be born of the forest... A child that will not grieve for the past... Is it the one I've waited for?_

The faint whisper of awareness retreated. For now it could only continue waiting, waiting and hoping, that the time had finally come...

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oo the suspense! (Runs around in mad circles) I MUST WRITE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	43. Waiting Over

**Alaia Skyhawk: Happy reading.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 43: Waiting Over

-

With a groan, the heavily pregnant woman slid out of the bed, leaving her husband dozing, before she padded into the living room to get herself comfortable on the couch after lighting one of the lanterns. Glancing out the window she could see that it was still pitch black outside, though something told her that it was probably around four or five in the morning, but in winter months though it never got light here until well after eight. Wrapping one of the throws on the couch around her shoulders, Anna silently blessed the little enchantments that held the heat within the apartment and the cold air outside. Nae Shiu was currently held beneath a thick white blanket of snows, and for the time being the cold weather showed no sign of abating.

Deciding she was hungry, Anna got up again, wincing for a moment as her stomach muscles seemed to protest the movement. With the throw still wrapped around her, walked over to the little kitchen in the corner and cut a thick slice off what was left of yesterday's bread. That done, she took a jar out of one of the cupboards and spooned some of the powder in it into a large mug, conjuring some water and heating it slowly with a couple of the small housekeeping spells she'd been taught.

A couple of minutes later the thick soup was ready, and she was just about to pick the mug up when another twinge caught her off guard, making her flinch and bend over in reaction. Heart pounding, she picked up her soup and bread and sat down on the couch again.

_Don't panic, Anna, it might be just a cramp. Just wait a few minutes and see if it happens again._

Shakily, she began to eat her soup and bread, nearly dropping a soaking piece of the slice a few minutes later when _another_ more painful twinge hit her. Still not quite believing it, she finished her early breakfast and huddled there, leaving the now empty mug on the floor. Sure enough, a new wave of pain twisted her stomach minutes later, there was no denying it now... She was in labour.

Taking a deep breath, she got up again and headed back into her and Kratos' room taking the lit lantern with her. Tentatively, after putting the light down, she prodded his shoulder with a finger to wake him.

After a few moments he blearily opened his eyes and peered at her.

"Anna? What is it?"

Her breath caught in her throat as another contraction made her flinch.

"The... The baby's coming... We need to go the Healer Halls..."

Kratos practically exploded from the bed, falling flat on his face next to her as his feet tangled in the bed covers. In the chaotic minutes that followed he succeeded in knocking over three pieces of furniture, waking up his inata with the racket as he threw some clothes on, before bundling Anna in the cover from the bed and carrying her out of the apartment.

If it wasn't such a serious moment, Anna would have felt exceedingly silly being carried through Nae Shiu bundled up looking like an oversized marshmallow. As it was she was glad he'd wrapped her up so well, because after barely a minute outside her exposed face felt like ice. It took him all of about ten minutes to get her to the Halls, and the moment they arrived the healer waiting in the entrance room took one look at the anxious expression on Kratos face and got up.

Anna felt the brush of mind speech on a private band flit past her as the healer woke up the midwives before she unceremoniously took her from Kratos arms and carried her off into the room that just over two months previously had held Kerana.

Hurrying behind them came Kratos, who immediately got the door kicked shut in his face by the healer.

Setting Anna's bundled feet on the floor, the healer then unwrapped her and guided her to one of the beds in the tiny ward the Alurannai maintained here. Now laying beneath soft white blankets, Anna took a shaky breath as she waited for the midwives to arrive, eyes travelling over the walls painted a cream so dark it held a hint of gold. The colour soothed her, and she knew that was the point. Here in this peaceful room, with the business-like activity of the healer setting up clean cloths and hot water, Anna began to relax a little.

About ten minutes later the midwives began to arrive, every time the door opened Anna would catch a glimpse of Kratos' anxious face before he again would have the door shut in his face. She chuckled, imagining him pacing the way Ridei and Trithan had.

After giving her a quick check over and announcing her to be fine, the midwives settled themselves onto the chairs they pulled across from the far wall so they could chat to her. If it weren't for the fact that she was in a bed having contractions every few minutes Anna could have sworn she was sat in someone's home having a gossip. This scene was interrupted however by the Healer from the entrance room, who had gone back outside, coming in the door carrying yet another bundled woman as the door was shut in the face of a certain ice blue eyed individual.

Vayla grinned at her as she was unwrapped and led to the bed next to Anna's.

"We're a right pair aren't we? Conceive on the same day, and give birth on the same day. Any bet's on which of us will be first to the finish line?"

Anna chuckled, clutching her stomach as another twinge took hold.

"Birth is always unpredictable, so your guess is a good as mine."

Vayla laughed as well.

"Our poor husbands, now each has the other to make them even more nervous."

------------------------------------------------

Soft snoring came from the white wolf that dozed on the cushions in the corner of the small home. A similar sound of contented sleep came from the bed that was next to him as Sanaro rolled over snuggled beneath the blankets. The peace was suddenly shattered as a small wolf-like spirit appeared out of nowhere and dropped onto the sleeping swordsman.

"WAKE UP!"

Darting out of the way, Dallinius watched in amusement as his two fellow Companions lurched awake.

Sanaro rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked sleepily at the little spirit.

"What's with the wake up call?"

Dallinius smirked.

"Oh I don't know, I just thought you'd like to know that both Anna and Vayla are in the Healer's Halls..."

After a moment of shocked silence, Annule raced for the door, ending up in a heap as Sanaro tripped over him as he'd headed to grab something to replace his nightshirt. A few more seconds of mad scrambling later and both were sprinting down the icy walkways of Nae Shiu.

Grinning, Dallinius watched them go.

"Heh heh, now to wake up Yuan..."

He light jumped into the mage's Nae Shiu home, that was just next door, grinning to himself as he watched the sleeper.

_Hee hee, I wonder what you get when you mix a sleeping lightning mage with a lot of water..._

-------------------------------------------------

Kratos wanted to pace, wanted to be doing something rather than just standing here chewing his nails, but every time he started to move he would inevitably bump in Rennan who was in as much of a state as he was.

_What's going on in there? It's been nearly an hour..._

The entrance door was flung open as a blond man and his canine friend skidded into the room before running over and planting themselves on one of the benches opposite the door into the ward. Neither said a thing, they just sat there watching the door, choosing to ignore for now the two agitated fathers-to-be. A few minutes later the door opened again, this time to a formerly soaking wet yet now semi frozen mage who was just as quick to sit down next to Sanaro.

Bits of thawing ice dropped from Yuan's hair as he removed his cape and glared once at the spirit that had followed him in.

"Watch your back... I get you later for that you little pipsqueak." Seeing the baffled expressions on the faces of the others present he explained flatly. "You try running halfway across Nae Shiu in sub zero temperatures after having a bath full worth of water dumped on you..."

Not saying anything more, the silence and nail chewing recommenced, barely interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the crèche group parents and the protozoans nearly six hours later. The benches in the passageway were quickly occupied by three more couples and two gurgling infants, the passage way floor now cluttered with five eager protozoans.

The wait was on...

---------------------------------------------------

As she moaned in pain from a particularly strong contraction, Anna silently blessed the healer who had though to spell the room's walls and door to block sound. If Kratos and Rennan could hear the gasps and curses of the two labouring women they would probably have thrown a nervous fit. Panting as the contraction passed, she glanced over as Vayla's face scrunched up in pain, the midwife beside her reassuring her.

She gasped in pain again as another contraction rocked her, eyes going wide as the blankets around her suddenly became wet.

Instantly the midwives moved in, lifting her out of the bed so they could replace the sodden blankets as they had done to Vayla about half an hour previously. Both women's waters had broken, and both were still neck and neck as to who would give birth first.

A cool cloth was used to wipe her sweating face as she continued to pant, trying her best to take the deep breaths the midwives were instructing her to. The sense of pressure was unbearable, she wanted to push.

With no warning at all to the midwives, she gritted her teeth with the next contraction and pushed with everything she had, falling back gasping as the contraction passed. Hands supported her, keeping her hair out of her face and reassuring her as her world closed in becoming only this exhausted effort. Instinct took over, she became completely oblivious to all else but the effort and pain as she strained to bring her child into the world.

Suddenly, after what seemed like and eternity, her world seemed to open again, the pain subsiding as the sweetest sound she had ever heard reached her ears... A baby's cry.

Anna looked down disorientated as a newly towelled off bundle was handed to her, the screams cutting off almost instantly as soon as her arms closed around it. She looked down into that tiny, perfect little face as the voice of one of the midwives came to her as if from far away.

"You have a fine son. Congratulations."

Another cry rang out, causing Anna to look across at her friend who had, while Anna was oblivious, also started pushing. One of the midwives beside the ebon haired woman looked across.

"It's a girl."

Anna had been first, but it wasn't by much, with Vayla's daughter being born less than a minute after her son. Again the midwives moved in, and as soon as the rest of the cleaning up was done and the two new mothers settled, one of them went to the door and opened it.

As with Trithan, Kratos and Rennan were inside the room before she'd even got half the words out of her mouth...

Looking up at Kratos as he raced to her side, Anna smiled at him tiredly as she lifted their child into his arms.

"Here's your son..."

Kratos sat down beside her, eyes fixed on this little life in his arms, an expression of awestruck joy on his face as he traced the edge of their son's cheek with a fingertip.

As Anna watched him, their friends and family gathered round the two beds. Touching her husband on the shoulder, she got him to look at her.

"What are you going to call him?"

His eyes moving back to their son, he then searched out the face of his long time best friend. Meeting Yuan's storm grey eyes with his own, he spoke one word.

"...Lloyd."

All eyes turned to Yuan, who now had tears flowing down his cheeks. Wiping them away he looked over at Vayla.

"And what about you? What are you going to call her?"

Vayla gazed at the little girl in her husband's arms, a girl who had stopped crying as promptly as Lloyd had.

"Alysii, Alyine Siinar... Quiet Heart."

Nothing else was said as they all looked on at these two little miracles of life.

--------------------------------------------------

_There! It's them! The One!_

Ecstatic singing rang out, resonating through the bowels of the great tower as the Great Seed's Song of Bonding made the ground tremble. The entire tower vibrated with it, and it shimmered through the air into the forests of what had once been Maxwell's sanctuary. Reaching out, it touched the spirit of the child it had waited for all these centuries, and felt the child accept the Soul Link.

_I'm not alone! They're here!_

The song became even more joyous, before finally subsiding to a pleasant murmur of happiness that was confined to the limits of the Seed's prison. The wait was over... The Chosen of Restoration had come. Contentment radiated from the Seed, it knew now that it was only a matter of time before its Chosen came for it, only a matter of time before it would be free to grow and sing over a united world.

--------------------------------------------------

Breuntas walked along the ice and snow laden walkway, smiling to himself as he thought about the happy scene he had just left behind. His new great grandson, Lloyd, tucked in his father's arms as Kratos had gazed adoringly at him. It reminded him of when he'd watched Khalin hold Kratos for the first time, and brought back memories of when he had held Khalin all those many years ago.

He was only a short distance from the halls when he suddenly sensed an urgent presence, turning to see a jiisumura racing through the trees towards him.

Landing rather ungracefully, the man looked up allowing the Narim to see he was the one who was currently stationed at the Sentinel near the Tower. Not daring to speak his message aloud, he took hold of Breuntas' hand to form the most private of mind links possible.

**The Great Seed sang the Song of Bonding! It was so loud that it made even the Tower shake! The Chosen of Restoration must be here! Has a child been born?!**

Breuntas clamped his free hand on the walkway railing, his body trembling with a mixture of shock, joy, and outright relief... Relief that lasted all of two seconds when he considered the last of the jiisumura's questions.

**Speak of this to no one... return to your post. There are reasons and for now you need not concern yourself with them. Be at ease, your message has been delivered.**

Nodding, the jiisumura shakily got to his feet and flew off back towards the Nae Shiu Sentinel. Watching him go, Breuntas' face was grim.

_We have a problem... The daughter of Vayla and Rennan Targathyr... and the son of Kratos and Anna Aurion... They came into this world less than a minute apart... If the Chosen of Restoration was indeed born this day... we have no way of telling which of them it is..._

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil and proud of it! Did you think I'd make it easy for them?**


	44. Secrets

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woot, this fic has passed 100 reviews! Thank you to all you readers!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 44: Secrets

-

Her face and eyes held a dreamy expression as Anna lovingly tucked the blanket she had made around their tiny son. At three days old the healers had declared that both Lloyd and Alysii could be taken home and that Anna and Vayla were fit and recovered enough to take care of them. It was true, Anna felt wonderful and not just because she as happy about their son. Since the birth she'd regained most of her pregnancy suppressed abilities, and so was free to damp out the worse of the cold and rid herself, for now, of the need to sleep. Months of constant tiredness were behind her as she spent practically every moment of the day and night by Lloyd's side, even if he was asleep she'd stay there watching him.

A cold nose peered over the edge of the crib, not actually touching the baby but coming close. Noishe stood there with his eyes fixed on Lloyd, tail wagging slowly as it had been constantly during every waking moment since Lloyd had been born.

Anna smiled as she watched him. Any lingering guilt Noishe had had about severing his Bond to Kratos was gone, replaced by the sheer euphoria of being here watching over this little one.

**...Baby...** He snuffled at the blanket, his tail picking up pace a little. **...Baby...**

She chuckled. No one had been able to get any kind of sense out of him the last three days. He just kept repeating that one word as though he couldn't quite believe what was in front of him. Leaving the Arshis to his vigil over her sleeping son, Anna got up and went into the living room where Kratos was making breakfast.

She sat herself at the table, watching as he moved around the kitchen. Parenthood suited him. She could see it in the way his eyes held a constant inner joy. All of a sudden his life was complete and he was loving every minute of it.

Coming over to the table, he handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Noishe still Lloyd watching?"

She smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"Yup, and he's still muttering nothing but 'baby'. How long do you think he'll stay in la la land?"

Kratos laughed.

"I couldn't tell you, but it won't be too long I think. After all, I remember him from when I was a year old and he definitely wasn't like that by then." Kratos blushed. "There _are_ some disadvantages to being able to remember that far back though. Noishe had a habit of pulling me around by my diaper because he couldn't pick me up, and later once I was a little older he used that technique all to often to keep me in the Ring in the Group Room where my crèche group stayed during the day. He still teases me about it now and then."

Popping a bite of egg and toast into her mouth, Anna swallowed it and tapped the edge of her plate.

"I already knew from my lessons how far back Alurannai memories can go, but how much do you actually remember from when you were that young?"

Kratos shrugged, taking a sip of the herbal tea he'd made himself.

"Not that much really, mostly it's just vague images with a few that are clear, like Noishe pulling me around. My first really concrete memories don't start until around about the time I was three, everything before that is a blur of generally contented feelings, kind voices, and a few familiar faces that I saw most days, which at that age was about all I was capable of understanding."

Mulling over something, Anna continued to tap the side of her plate.

"Kratos... Just how much will Lloyd be alurannai? I mean, I'm human so..."

He sighed.

"Lloyd is as alurannai as they come. You can't get a 'half-alurannai', it's either one or the other and alurannai genes always dominate, especially with the Nartana. In the Aurion line the primary genes have remained unchanged since the Giant Tree created us, it's just general appearance like hair and eye colour that does. It's why when a female Aurion marries the husband takes _her_ name, because the Nartana's unique traits overwrite anything else."

"So Lloyd has my hair but that's about it. I don't mind, you're as different from me as they come and I love you, so him being just as different doesn't matter in the slightest."

She grinned at him, stuffing another piece of toast into her mouth, as completely unaware as he was of the fact that they were being watched.

Breuntas backed up slowly, returning to his room where he lowered himself carefully to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

_How long do I hide it from the four of them? Anna, Kratos, Vayla, and Rennan... They're all so happy right now... would it be right for me to reveal what I know and chance spoiling these precious early years for them? Right now only myself and the two Tower jiisumura from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla know that the Chosen of Restoration has been born, though only _I_ know the names of those it may be... Lloyd... Alysii... Would revealing it to their parents ruin their childhood?_

He thought about what Anna had just said to Kratos, that she loved her son and him regardless of how different they were from her.

_Maybe telling them won't affect things, but for now I won't risk it._

Composing himself, he headed back to the living room and walked in as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping on them. For the time being he would keep this secret.

---------------------------------------------------

Icy green eyes regarded the cluster of angels that had been brought from their posts within the Tower. They were alive, but all of them were incapable of flying, walking, anything. Their soulless minds blasted beyond all ability to operate on even the most basic level. They had been found like this after a tremor had run up the Tower from the worlds below, and the cause of the tremor was unknown. All searching of the areas surrounding the Tower in both worlds had yielded nothing. They hadn't been able to find _anything_ that could have been a possible cause.

Yggdrasil frowned.

_It's almost like what happened that time one of Welgaia's mana reactors exploded sending out sonic pulses. The lifeless angels who were exposed to it weren't able to adjust and they burned out due to the interference. But what could send out sound waves at the level this was without coming from an explosion?_

He didn't have that answer, and his searches had yielded nothing. He had no idea what had caused this, and he didn't like that one bit.

--------------------------------------------------

The Group Room was alive with smiles, parents cooing over babies, as besotted protozoans hovered around the young children. The crèche group was complete, with Taraie having given birth a few days before. Now for the first time, all five children were in this room.

Little Jeraideu, Jerath Ai Kradeu, was the last to be born, being named Sure And Steady by his father simply because he liked the name rather than picking one derived from something at the time of the birth. The boy had inherited his mother's vivid yellow-green eyes, though his very dark brown hair had clearly come from his father, Fernden. Of the rest of the children it was clear that Alysii had taken after her mother with her brown eyes, though her black hair could have come from either parent. Lloyd had his father's eyes, but his mother's rich chestnut hair. Tailan had her mother's violet eyes, but rather than having the hair of one parent hers was a tawny blond that seemed to be a mix of her mother's blond and her father's mid-brown. Last of all, Yrand had his mother's grey eyes along with his father's darker blond. All in all the children were a real mixed bunch, which would at least make them easy to tell apart at a distance once they were old enough to be allowed outside under protozoan supervision in a few years time.

Watching as Anna picked Lloyd to cradle him, Noishe sat there still with that dopey look on his face.

**...Baby... Lloyd...**

He gently nudged the boy, startling a gurgle from him and waved arms. Lloyd was still too young to hold his head up, but even so if the Arshis was in view his eyes would follow every movement of the green and white canine with curiosity as he tried to make sense of the colours. In fact any of the protozoans in view would elicit this response from any of the children bar Jeraideu who was too young. The bizarre fact that two of the protozoans were marked with green, and the other three with yellow, red, and purple, made for a colourful display that entranced the younglings whenever the creatures were present.

Looking at Lloyd's eyes, Anna saw that he still hadn't coordinated them yet. From time to time, like now, she had seen him go partially cross eyed since he was still learning to focus on things but not quite getting it right. She chuckled and tweaked Lloyd's nose before she ruffled the Arshis' ears.

"Yes, Noishe, Lloyd. That's his name. Who are you going to help look after?"

Eyes still fixed on the child's face, Noishe twitched his ears.

**...Lloyd... Look after Lloyd... I'll help...**

She blinked, a slow smile spreading across her face.

_Well, that's the first sort-of sentence he's said since the birth. Maybe he's starting to snap out of 'la la land'. It's about time, he's been like this for just over a month._

She ruffled his ears again as he sat there with his tail still doing it slow perpetual wagging. He was that entranced by Lloyd that he'd completely forgotten he was wearing his harness and had snagged himself on things several times over the last couple of weeks, resulting in Kratos having to keep extricating the hapless Arshis. Maybe now he would start paying more attention to where he was going.

A distant bell rang, letting the people of Nae Shiu know that sunset was half an hour away. As one the five couples got up and began heading out the door to go to their respective homes, Noishe bumping into the door frame as he tried to go through it without taking his eyes off Lloyd.

Anna sighed.

_Then again maybe not..._

Walking towards their homes, which were in the opposite direction from the other three couples, Kratos, Anna, Vayla, and Rennan strolled along the walkways with their now carefully bundled children as tiny snowflakes drifted down around them. They had just reached the fork in the path where Vayla and her husband would go a different way from them when an aged voice caught their attention.

Breuntas came slowly towards the, the cold making his elderly body stiff.

"Vayla and Rennan Targathyr, if you would like to come have dinner at the home of the Nartana you would be most welcome."

The phrase was the basic formal offer, but something about the way he said it showed it was more of a command than a request. Something was going on.

Puzzled glances passed between the four parents, before they did as the Narim had 'asked' and followed him back to the Nartana's apartment.

Once they were all inside Breuntas immediately warded the entire home against sound getting out. There was definitely something going on.

Now very concerned, both couples sat down on the couch in the living room, Breuntas however remained standing as his grandson handed his son to Anna.

"Inata... What's going on? You've been distant for some days, and now you're acting with all this secrecy. Explain... now."

The Narim took a deep breath, steadying himself as he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"There's something I found out the day your children were born, and it's very important. I didn't want to risk affecting how you see them or affecting their childhood, but I realise now that it will be kinder in the long run to tell you this now..."

Vayla settled her daughter more comfortably in her arms, though her eyes never left the Narim's face.

"What? What have you been hiding? Is there something wrong with our children?"

Her voice had an edge to it. Fear that something was seriously wrong.

Before she could begin to panic, Breuntas continued. There was no going back now.

"Lloyd and Alysii were born less than a minute apart, and that presents a major problem for the Alurannai... because just over a month ago, on that day, the Chosen of Restoration was born and the Great Seed sang the Song of Bonding... Anna, Vayla... one of you is holding the hope of two worlds in you hands, and we have no way of telling which of them it is..."

Eyes wide in shock, both set of parents looked down at the two tiny infants who were sleeping contentedly. One of these two was their long awaited Chosen?

Vayla began to stutter.

"You mean... Alysii could be... or Lloyd...?"

Breuntas pulled a chair out from under the dining table and finally sat down.

"Yes, and until they reach the age where they would become able to consciously sense the Soul Link, we have absolutely no way of telling which of them is the Great Seed's Chosen... I kept it secret because I didn't want to hurt you, or them."

As she felt her husband's arm slide around her shoulder, Anna regarded Lloyd with her green eyes while she tenderly ran a finger along his cheek.

"It doesn't change anything. Lloyd is mine and Kratos' son, and right now that's all that matters to me. Nothing will make me see him any different or treat him any other way." She looked up, her gaze steady. "Thank you for telling us, because now it means we can begin preparing for the next Regeneration Ritual. That will be our chance to end this, or are you forgetting that it could be sometime around eighteen years from now? Lloyd and Alysii will be adolescents by then... It means we have a chance of saving Aradine's child, or do you want to watch her die and wait another hundred and fifty to two hundred years for the next opportunity?"

In the silence that followed, Vayla and Rennan began to smile as he looked at his daughter with his pale blue eyes.

"It's a heavy burden to face at that age, but they wouldn't be the first adolescent alurannai to go out into the world to attempt the incredible. Anna's right, nothing will change the fact that they are our children first and possible Chosen's second. We'll tell them only when they are old enough to fully understand it, until then they will live no differently than any other in their crèche group."

Just as accepting as the others, yet also now buoyed by the sudden realisation that in just a few years time the nightmare could be over, Kratos got up and went over to his grandfather.

"We must continue to keep this to ourselves and the few individuals who _must_ know if we are to prepare. I will tell Yuan, and also Sanaro and Annule, maybe Botta and Mika as well later on if needed. I'm guessed the Greater Summon Spirits and the Sumara Lords already know." Breuntas nodded. "Very well then, the secret will be kept between us until the right time comes to reveal it, and may the Great Seed watch over us all."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: For those of you who might wonder at why they seemed so calm about it, Vayla, Rennan, and Kratos are alurannai and would just accept it as fate and work with it, and Anna having being trained to become Unarim would see it that way as well... Well that and I didn't want to have them doing the whole clichéd proverbial kicking a screaming in denial, that would be kinda pointless.**


	45. Telling a Friend

**Alaia Skyhawk: Now we're into the next chunk of plot. This is going to be fun to write.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 45: Telling a Friend

-

"So tell me, Kratos, what did you really drag me all the way out here for? This is hardly the kind of place you go to take a 'walk' as you put it. What puzzles me more is that you've left your son's side to come here when he's still just six weeks old."

Yuan gazed down at the desert far below them. They were perched atop one of the rock spires near the base, and so high up that it would be impossible to spy or eavesdrop on them in any way without one or the other of them seeing or sensing something.

Kratos focused his eyes on the horizon, remaining silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I came because all of our circumstances have changed, Yuan. They changed six weeks ago, and it wasn't until a few days ago that I learnt of it from my inata. What I'm about to tell you remains secret, I may tell your Second and Third later, but for now only those immediately involved are to know."

The mage was genuinely curious now. Eyes fixed on his long time friend as the wind ruffled the purple feathers of his wings.

"Quit beating around the bush, Kratos, you know I hate it when you do that. Get to the point of telling me this big secret so we can get out of this gritty wind."

Shaking his clothing, sand dropped from its folds as if to prove Yuan's point.

Kratos turned and faced him, expression bland.

"Lloyd and Alysii... One of them is the Chosen of Restoration. We can't tell which though because they were born so close together."

As the incredibly blunt bombshell hit him, Yuan gaped and nearly fell backwards off the edge of the spire.

"WHAT?!"

Grabbing the front of the mage's clothing to steady him, the Inartu looked at him with unwavering eyes.

"I'm not joking, Yuan, this is real. The Great Seed has Bonded, the final piece needed to put the Alurannai's plan in motion is set... It will start the day of the next Oracle, and we need to start preparing." He grinned and lightly shook the stunned mage. "Yuan, this is it, the light at the end of the tunnel. I can't say I'm not worried about what my son or Alysii may face, but if we prepare right we can make this as easy for them as possible. The fundaments of the plan have been in place since Cruxis was founded. Now is the time to start working out the specifics. The Renegades' agents within the Desians are going to have a lot of work to do, and you need to think of a way to get them to do that work without telling them what is really going on."

Mouth working silently for a few moments, Yuan then began to laugh with relief.

"The Chosen of Restoration is here? This is great!" He set a pointed finger on Kratos' chest. "I'll get to work on rallying the agents immediately. I'll play the 'upcoming Ritual' card as an excuse so none of them will know the wiser, not even Patch."

Kratos looked thoughtful.

"Speaking of your nephew, how have things been at his new post lately? Has he heard much of what's happening in Iselia?"

Yuan shook his head, his face still showing his relief at Kratos' news.

"Nothing, though speculation is still rife in the village. Aradine turns sixteen in seventeen months time, that's just under a year and a half. Cruxis could announce any time now who they have picked as her partner, though she won't have to marry them until she's nearly reached that age. There's so much gossip flying around that place, and among the merchants and pilgrims who go there, that finding the fine thread of truth among the chaff is proving impossible." He looked down from the spire to where the base was hidden beneath its illusions. "I think you and I need to have a private talk somewhere a bit more comfortable, so we can discuss in more depth what exactly we have to do."

Kratos looked in the same direction as the sand laden wind continued to blow past them.

"I agree, but it's going to have to wait for now. I'll be coming here when it's night time in Nae Shiu, that's the only time I can leave without revealing the trips to my people and making them suspect something is going on. For now they mustn't know, not if Lloyd and Alysii are going to have a normal life until the time comes."

Yuan chuckled as he leapt off the spire, Kratos close behind him as they disappeared into the swirls of dusty wind.

"And to think a couple of months ago I was wishing for something interesting to happen. Let's hope we're up to it."

---------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly has to be done if we're to get the Seed away from Yggdrasil and unite the worlds again?"

Anna and Vayla were sat in Breuntas' study, while Mezo and Noishe kept watch over a sleeping Lloyd and Alysii in the neighbouring bedroom. The Narim had handed Anna the rough plans that had been outlined all those years ago, for her to look through while he went off to Tethe'alla to do some discrete checks on the Seals there. Now both women perched on stools at the man's desk and riffled through the various pages of reports and scrawled diagrams, while the hours of darkness gave them the chance to do so unnoticed by the general population.

Vayla pulled a sheet out of the pile, setting it aside when she saw it was one of the diagrams of the Hour Glass System.

"We need to break the Mana Links to release the cage around the Great Seed, but we need to make backups for them or the two worlds will drift apart. There are any number of things that could go wrong while doing it, but unfortunately since we'll have to take the Seed by force there's no other way. To break the Links we need all the Greater Summon Spirits to be awake, fully awake as in having an active pact. That's why we need Aradine's child if they're sent on the Ritual. Kratos helped to make the Seals so he can release them, but if he did it would alert Yggdrasil to something being up. No... a Chosen of Mana has to release them so we can get to Sylvarant's Summon Spirits to make pacts without giving away what we're up to."

Anna grabbed a scrap of paper and began to scrawl down a list.

"So we need to design backups for the Links. Any idea how we'll do it? And how will making pacts go unnoticed? Won't Yggdrasil sense when he loses one?"

The ebon haired woman shook her head.

"None, but if we could come up with the Hour Glass System in three days, we should have no problem designing backups in eighteen years. The trick will be setting the anchors in place ready without Cruxis finding out. We'll literally have to tamper with the physical parts of the Seals if we're to bypass them and that's going to take some concealing. As for making the pacts, Yggdrasil hasn't been able to wear his pact rings since he broke his vows to the Summon Spirits. He abandoned them, and I believe Yuan hid them somewhere. The rings will shatter when new pacts are made and that's the only indication Yggdrasil would have had to the pacts being taken from him."

The future Unarim tapped the end of her pencil on the desk.

"That's good to know. Anyway, so what are the things that could go wrong when we break the Links? We'll need to prepare for them just in case."

Vayla mulled it over.

"Lots of little things like earthquakes, freak storms, tsunami, basically anything to do with the elements and weather. Those we can't do much about, but they won't be the biggest threat. The big problem is what could happen to the Seed once the Links are broken. First problem, once Links are gone we'll either be left with a well of excess mana between the two dimensions, or a void. If we have a well we're fine, if we have a void we have to fill it somehow. That brings the second problem. If we have to feed mana into the void around the Seed it could be like pouring heavy oil on the embers of a fire. It might just sit there, too thick to burn, in which case we'd be fine, but if the Seed is too active the extra mana might make it try to germinate. If that happens we'll have to restrain it. How would depend on how bad a breakout it is. Once restrained we'd have to neutralise the mana it absorbed to force to subside as a seed once more... Again that's something we'll have to think about."

Scribbling the new notes down, Anna again began to tap the pencil.

"Once we have the Greater Summon Spirits and the Links, I'm guessing it's Origin then, right? The Eternal Sword?"

Vayla winced inwardly, though it didn't show on her face as she shimmied around the subject without making Anna suspicious.

"That bit is Kratos' problem. He's the Origin Seal and to be honest he's the only one who really understands it. Don't worry, he'll sort that bit out, we just need to concentrate on the rest."

Anna nodded her head, accepting Vayla's explanation, before scrawling down a few more notes. Even without worrying about Origin, they would still have a heck of a lot of work to do over the next few years.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A heavy info chapter, but I couldn't really avoid it.**


	46. Little Things Learned

**Alaia Skyhawk: FLUFF ALERT!!!!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 46: Little Things Learned

-

A pair of brown eyes fixed on the green and white furry head just a few inches away. Lloyd, propped up on his arms, wobbled as he peered curiously at Noishe who lay peering back at him from where he lay with his head on the floor.

Noishe wagged his tail and crept a couple of inches closer to the eight month old, eyes willing the little boy to do what he was hoping he was about to do.

**Come on, Lloyd, you can do it... Aww I wish you could hear me. Then again you wouldn't have much idea what I was saying at this age anyway...**

Seeing the object of attention come closer, but still not close enough to get to without moving, Lloyd shakily lifted one hand off the floor and tried to reach out. The desire to get to Noishe, who was too far away to touch, finally proved to be temptation enough to spur the infant into motion. On hands and knees, the boy shuffled forwards an inch before falling flat. Propping himself up again, again he inched forward as Noishe began to discretely back up.

Shuffle forward...

Back up...

Shuffle forward...

Back up...

Anna watched as Noishe gradually led Lloyd across the floor, the Protozoan was just about to turn so he wouldn't hit the wall when Lloyd finally got the idea of how he should be moving and instead of falling down between efforts he began to steadily crawl towards the Arshis. Breaking into a grin, she nudged Kratos who was sat on the couch beside her reading through a sheaf of notes.

"Lloyd's crawling! Look!"

The Inartu looked up just in time to see Lloyd reach the Protozoan, who had stopped as soon as the boy began to crawl properly.

Tail wagging madly, Noishe tickled the now chortling Lloyd with his nose as the boy clutched on one of his furry ears.

Setting the papers aside, Kratos swooped in and picked up the laughing child, lifting him up above his head before cradling him in his arms. He tickled Lloyd's chin with a finger as the child beamed back at him and waved his arms happily.

"Who's my clever little boy? You're going to be giving Noishe the run around now, aren't you?"

Lloyd continued to gurgle in delight as Noishe got up and looked down at him as he lay in his father's arms.

**Yeah, he probably will, but then so did you when you were his age. Do you have any idea what it's like trying to handle the energy of a newly mobile kid as a bird? I hope it's easier as a 'dog'.**

Settling himself lying down again, Noishe looked up at Kratos with a hopeful expression on his face.

Smiling, the Inartu set his son on the floor a short way away from the Protozoan and watched as Lloyd crawled over and proceeded to climb on the Arshis, who wasn't at all bothered that this little boy was pulling on his ears. Leaving the two to their fun, Kratos sat down next to Anna again and picked up his notes once more.

"Time seems to have flown by. It feels like it was only yesterday that he was tiny and screaming his lungs out almost every night. Now he's _sleeping_ through the night and big enough to leave with Noishe for a short time while awake."

He heard a chuckle from her as she continued to sew the tiny fleece lined jacket she was making for Lloyd. Autumn would be setting in again. When that happened he would need it.

"My mother told me the same thing. One minute they're small and helpless, and the next you're helpless to stop them from running around the house." She glanced over his arm at the notes. "Anything useful?"

He flipped through a couple of the sheets as giggles came from the pair on the floor.

"We have the concealed anchor system for the Backup Mana Links sorted, and we've also got most of the design calculations done for the bypass of the Tower done. The Backups are going to go through the second Pole in the Hour Glass System, between the Otherworldly Gate in Tethe'alla and the Window of Illusion in Sylvarant. We have a method for feeding Mana into the void around the Seed should there be one, and a way to neutralise it as well... but neither Yuan nor I are happy about how we'll have to set it up." He turned his head to look at her concerned face. "Don't worry about it. We know it has to be done, no matter how much we dislike the means of doing so without Yggdrasil connecting us with it. If all goes to plan it will appear to be nothing but one of his subordinates suffering from a case of over ambition."

Anna stared at him flatly.

"You're going to manipulate one of the Cardinals, aren't you? ...Which one?"

He sighed.

"...Rodyle. He's devious enough that if he _were_ caught by Cruxis doing what we want him to do, they'd never think someone else could have led him into it. That deviousness also decreases the chance of him being caught at it at all, which would be even better for us... Yuan's setting things up with his agent, he should be ready to leak them through the agent, who Rodyle thinks is one of his own spies, within the next two years. It all depends on how long it takes for Rodyle to take the bait that there might be information on a secret weapon hidden in the main Data Core. All of the Ranches are connected to it through their own operating systems, but can't access it directly. Basically the 'spy' is going to say he's hacked into the Data Core."

Anna continued to stare as she stated sarcastically.

"And you couldn't have made it _more_ complicated, could you?" She shook her head. "Well, so long as it works, I guess I shouldn't complain."

Sighing, she returned to finishing the jacket, glancing up now and then at their son who was still chortling away happily as Noishe let him tug on ears and fur.

---------------------------------------------------------

Storm grey eyes, eyes that held the light of discomfort, focused on the page upon which he was drawing. On that paper, from the mass of straight lines and precise curves, an image was forming.

Yuan sighed.

_I don't like this, but it's the simplest means of both feeding mana into the void if one forms, and of neutralising the excess mana in the case of a breakout. This needs to be done..._

Concentrating on his task once more, he dug back into a memory from nearly four thousand years previous and continued his work. A memory of an image on a wall, of a tall tower capped with a dome and a ring of maidens...

---------------------------------------------------------

Little hands, working with little knees, propelled the little boy across the floor towards the edge of the circle painted on it. Closer and closer he got, until a large green and white head came between him and his goal.

**And where do you think you're going? Ah ah, back with Alysii and the others.**

Noishe backed up a little so that he was behind Lloyd rather than beside him, and promptly used his teeth to carefully grab the boy by his diaper and pull him backwards across the polished floor. With Lloyd moved back to where he belonged, Noishe distracted him by ferrying a small pile of brightly coloured blocks to the boy from one of the toy boxes against the far wall.

After picking one up and inevitably sticking the corner of it into his mouth, Lloyd began to bang his block against the others, delighting in the noise as Noishe settled himself down nearby and watched him. Ignoring for now the background of the adults talking to each other while the children played under the watchful eyes of the protozoans.

Of the five children, only Jeraideu wasn't mobile, but from the way he kept eyeing up things out of reach it wouldn't be long until he was. For Yorun and Prili things had recently gotten more interesting. Both Yrand and Tailan were starting to learn to walk, though only when holding onto something. Both were now having to discourage the two children from using them as a means to get up onto their feet, not to mention having to move them back into the middle of the Ring far more often than he and Mezo had to move Lloyd and Alysii.

_Ah, the little things they learn, I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed this. Tsahi must have been nuts to give this up to me when I Bonded to the Aurion family, she's missing all the fun._

Noishe continued to watch Lloyd banging his blocks, until the little boy lost his grip and the block he was holding went flying. The Arshis snorted as the block clunked off the end of his nose, then eyed Lloyd a little more cautiously as the infant picked up and began to bang another block.

_I hope he doesn't learn to do that on purpose... I do _not_ want to be used for target practice._

Settling his head on his paws once more, Noishe contentedly watched the little boy play, his tail still caught in its slow perpetual happy wagging.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I love writing cute stuff, and yeah Noishe is out of la la land. XD**


	47. We Cross Paths Again

**Alaia Skyhawk: A change of faces now, these guys have been left out for a while.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 47: We Cross Paths Again

-

"Why exactly am I here again? It's not like you need _me_ to go speak with Commander Kratos."

Yuan glanced back over his shoulder at his Third, as they continued to walk towards the settlement from the Nae Shiu Sentinel where they had just been dropped off.

"Call it your formal introduction to the Alurannai. This is a chance for more of them to see your face, allowing for you to be more easily recognised by one of them should your paths cross during your assignments. I did the same with Botta, so there's no need for you to feel nervous about it."

Mika hunched her shoulders a little at his comment about being nervous. Petting Fiuras, who was sat on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and did her best to relax.

"It's just I've never been near so many of them before. Heck until a couple of years ago I didn't even know they still existed. Up 'til now the only alurannai I've met have been Kratos and the ones who pilot the supply Rhieards. Now you're dragging me into a town that has over two thousand of them in it, and you expect me not to be a tad nervous about that?"

Yuan kept his face straight, but she was sure she heard the faintest of chuckles before he spoke.

"Mika, you're not going to be meeting _all_ of them. Once I've introduced you to Narim Breuntas, and to Kratos' wife Anna, I'll see about finding someone to give you a short tour around some of Nae Shiu. You'll see then that this is hardly the place where people will judge you as soon as look at you."

They both fell silent as they continued to walk through the trees. It was after about ten minutes that she saw the first of the walkways up in the trees, and one of the occasional sets of stairs leading up to them from the forest floor.

Stopping to look back at her once more, Yuan indicated the now visible settlement with an outstretched arm.

"Welcome to Nae Shiu."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he guided her up the steps and onto the walkway. Once safely up in the trees he proceeded to lead her towards the centre of the settlement, since it was late afternoon here and those he wanted to introduce her to would probably be at their home.

Eyes constantly moving from one new sight to another, Mika found herself relaxing already in this peaceful setting. Soon she was even returning the smiles of the alurannai they passed along the way.

"I don't think I need that tour to relax anymore. You're right about this place."

Again there was a faint chuckle from the mage, the following silence seemingly his way of saying 'I won't say I told you so'.

The two of them continued along the walkways, until eventually Yuan stopped at the door of a large home, or a least large by the standards of Nae Shiu. Mika's experience of towns said that in comparison to say Palmacosta, this home was on the small side of moderate.

Yuan knocked on the door, and then pitched his voice to carry easily to the sharp hearing of those within.

"It's me, Yuan. I'm here with Third Mika for that visit I mentioned last week."

The half-elven woman shuffled a little, anxiously, as no sound came from within despite the light at the nearby window. She jumped, as suddenly the door opened and a yellow and white head poked out.

Tsahi backed up a little, opening the door further before she carefully turned round in the fairly wide hallway just inside it. Walking down it, she looked back before entering an open doorway on the right.

Yuan patted Mika on the shoulder to snap her out of her surprised and puzzled stare.

"That was Tsahi, a Fenrilra, and Narim Breuntas' Protozoan partner. She said they're in the study, but they won't be long with what they're doing so we're to come in and settle ourselves until they're done."

Taking her by the arm he once again led the confused woman, this time into the house before closing the door behind them. Letting go, he walked over to and through the doorway that Tsahi had used.

Mika inched along the hallway, Fiuras huddled with fluffed up feathers on her shoulder. Entering the door, she found herself in a large yet sparsely furnished living room, the reason for the amount of open space made evident when she considered the size of Tsahi, who had settled herself on a large cushion near the doors of what appeared to be a balcony. Shuffling forward to stand in the middle of the room, she looked over to the small kitchen on her left where her commanding officer had started making what appeared to be a large pot of tea. She stood there watching him, completely oblivious to the unseen little someone who was heading for her from near the couch in the corner behind her.

Biting back a shriek of fright she felt a tiny hand clamp onto the loose fabric of her trousers just above the lacing of her shoe, Fiuras launched himself from her shoulder as she flinched. Startled, she looked down into a pair of wide brown eyes, as the nine month old child broke into a smile and gurgled up at her. Holding a hand to her pounding heart, she used the other to gently disengage the boy's hand from her clothing. Now turned around, she finally saw three familiar people, one sat on one of the previously unseen couches and two on the floor beside it.

Sanaro grinned, ruffling the ears of both the smirking canines beside him.

"You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless." Lloyd gurgled up at her a second time, his tiny hand taking hold of her trouser leg again from where he crouched on hands and knees peering up at her. The former knight laughed. "He wants you to pick him up. His name's Lloyd and he's Kratos' son. Go on, he won't bite."

Looking down again, Mika tentatively took hold of the infant and lifted him up before settling him in her arms.

Chortling happily, Lloyd waved his hands around until a white snout with a cold black nose set a fluffy teddy bear in them. Clutching the bright blue and yellow toy, Lloyd promptly started chewing on the top of its head as Mika began to relax and enjoy holding him.

Grinning down at him she jiggled him a little, making the boy gurgle with delight around the bear in his mouth.

"You're a right little sweetie, aren't you?" Continuing to hold him, she walked over to the couch and sat down beside Sanaro. "So, this is where that message was telling you to go." She then muttered very quietly so that the tea brewing mage wouldn't hear. "I seriously could have kicked him after what he had me say."

Chuckling, Sanaro whispered back.

"Don't worry about it. He got a kicking off me once I found out what the 'news' was. I spent nine weeks travelling here with no idea that Kratos was about to become a father, and that our other friend Vayla was also going to become a mother. I roughed Yuan up quite a bit after that when I confronted him in his office."

Giving Lloyd one of her fingers to hold while he continued to chew on his bear, Mika grinned with amusement.

"I wish I could have seen it. It's a pity there aren't any security cameras in there, I'd have hacked the tape files if there were."

Fiuras fluttered over from where he had taken perch on one of the dining chairs and set himself down on the back of the couch, looking down at the child in Mika's arms.

"Cute kid, though the way he's munching on that bear I don't think there'll be much left of it after long."

"Which is why it's been spelled it to resist wear and tear. It'll take a lot more than chewing to put at dent in that thing." Yuan came over with a tray loaded with a teapot, cups, a jug of milk, and a small pot of sugar with spoons. Setting it on the low table between the two couches, he sat himself on the one that formed the second side of the L-shaped seating area. "Lloyd only has two or three personal toys for at home, the rest of the toys he has to play with at the shared ones kept at the communal nursery where his crèche group meets each day. Because of that the ones he has here are made to really last." He mulled this over for a minute. "Actually I wouldn't be surprised if that bear was used by Kratos when he was little, given how long an alurannai will keep something in those vers of theirs."

"Then it won't shock you to find out that that toy was originally made for me." They all looked up as Narim Breuntas came into the room, followed by Kratos and Anna. "That bear is as old as I am, and I'm nine thousand nine hundred and twenty-three."

Everyone, bar those who had just entered and Noishe, gawked at the toy as Lloyd peered up at them with wide eyes.

Mika shook her head in wonderment.

"I can think of one archaeological fan back in Mizuho who would be screaming heresy right now if she new a near ten thousand year old enchanted teddy bear was being slobbered on by this little kid." She looked up again. "Though I'm guessing that a _lot_ of things the Alurannai keep around here are old enough to be considered ancient artefacts by those standards."

Anna laughed and walked over, sitting herself down in the last of the space to Mika's right.

"You mean things like a five thousand year old crystal sword, centuries old photo developing equipment, five thousand year old cameras, and a four and a half thousand year old pair of dirty socks... I've seen all of those come out of a ver, so I don't see it as that strange these days." She smiled. "I'm Anna, and I see you've already met mine and Kratos' son." She gently picked Lloyd up out of Mika's arms and settled him in her lap. "This little fellow can charm hugs out of anyone, and I'm starting to think he knows it."

The Renegade officer chuckled, put completely at ease by the child as Kratos and Breuntas sat themselves down beside Yuan.

"Maybe he does, he certainly knows how to use those eyes."

In the pause that followed, Lloyd waved his hands and gurgled as if to agree, drawing laughs from those present.

As Yuan began to pour out the tea, Kratos leaned back comfortably and crossed his arms.

"If you think _he's_ good at that, then you wouldn't stand a chance against Vayla's daughter, Alysii. I've seen her charm other families' protozoans from fifty paces with a single look." He glanced sidelong at his inata. "And getting back to the matter at hand, let me introduce to you the leader of the Alurannai, Narim Breuntas Aurion."

Breuntas smiled at her, his expression stopping her from getting up to bow or make some other show of respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanamori Mika, the jiisumura who pilot the Renegade's supply craft speak highly of you. I've heard nought but good of you from those who have met you. You are truly a credit both to the Renegades and to your people."

Flushing at the praise, not used to being treated so warmly even after being in the Renegades for the past few years, Mika reached up to pet her partner who had returned to her shoulder.

"...Thank you... It's an honour and a pleasure to meet you as well."

Silence fell again, and once again it was Lloyd who broke it as he took hold of his bear and began to wave it, inevitably losing his grip and sending the toy flying at the person he happened to be facing.

Sanaro spluttered as the now thoroughly soggy head of the bear hit him square in the face, causing an eruption of laughter as he gingerly picked it up with two fingers and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"I'll say this much, he has good aim."

The chuckles continued as Lloyd chortled along with them, before the conversation continued well into the night.

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, another cute one. I was actually just planning to have Lloyd be asleep at first, but the 'ambush' idea hit me just after I started and I just had to put it in.**


	48. A Walk

**Alaia Skyhawk: And the continuation (sort of) of the previous chapter. I could have gone on but I thought I'd end it with the cute 'throwing soggy bear' bit.**

**On another note, with this chapter done, Hope officially has half as many chapters as the completed Prequel has, and just as many words by the same point in the story. As things are going I should break 100 thousand words with chapter 50, or at least come very close.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 48: A Walk

-

Stretching, Mika sat up in the unfamiliarly soft bed and, yawning, peered around the small, simply furnished room. After a few moments of confusion, she remembered where she was and how she'd been shown to this guest house late the previous evening. All in all she'd run an over thirty-six hour day yesterday, what with the time difference between Triet and Nae Shiu and the fact that she'd pulled a no-sleeper the night before the Triet afternoon Yuan had collared her to bring her here.

Sliding her feet to the floor from beneath the thick cover, she stopped as her eyes settled on the creature curled up in the middle of her floor watching her. Most people would assume someone's dog had gotten out or that a stray had followed them home, but to Mika as a Summoner, she knew exactly what it really was. A little incensed by the surveillance, she confronted the little spirit.

"I take it your partner asked you to keep an eye on me?"

With a small shake of his white head, Dallinius regarded her steadily.

"Actually Kratos did nothing of the sort, but since I could tell you would sleep as long as you have, I decided to stay nearby so I could then go ask Sanaro to make you some breakfast when you _did_ wake up. He's in the guest house next to this one, reading a book, and Yuan is in his house beyond that one catching some extra shut eye since he rarely sleeps when he's at the base. As for Noishe and Annule, they left early this morning to blow of some steam in the forest, they'll probably come back plastered with mud and leaves like last time. Kratos and Anna are with the other parents in their son's crèche group, Lloyd is obviously with them, and Breuntas is in the Nartana's apartment spending some quality time with Tsahi... Any other questions?"

Mika blinked, surprised that this spirit had anticipated all of her questions about those who she had been talking the previous night. Something was seriously off with this spirit, it didn't act like the Lesser Spirit its form implied it was. Eying the small wolf, she prodded the topic.

"You seem to know an awful lot for a little spirit. Short of dashing around madly to spy on them, there's no way a Lesser Spirit could know what multiple people are doing... and the way you just rattled all that off suggests you just plucked it out of the air without going to look."

Dallinius' expression became both surprised and admiring. He lowered his bottom jaw in a small canine smile as his eyes sparkled.

"Now _you_ have a lot of promise as a summoner, maybe you should ask the Alurannai for some advanced lessons." He got up and after trotting over, hopped up onto the bed beside her. "There's a lot more to Lesser Summon Spirits than calling them to you and asking them to help you spy on people, or to scout. I'd say you probably have the ability to learn some of those higher level techniques, though not many summoners who learn them ever use them." He circled to face the edge of the bed and lay down with the tips of his paws overhanging it. "As for me, you're right that a Lesser Spirit couldn't do that. I can do that with them because I know them all so well, except Anna and Lloyd, but they're with Kratos so I know where they are through him. The other part of why I can do it is because I'm not strictly a 'Lesser' Spirit. You're looking at the Spirit that's one rank above Origin. I'm only like this because the Kharlan War diminished my power. That of Unity." Mika gawked, mouth working soundlessly as he glanced sidelong at her. "Take it as an honour that I've told you, only a handful of non-alurannai and non-protozoans know about any of the Sumara Lords but Maxwell, Origin, and Krishka, and even then the general population doesn't know them as that. But like I said, you have potential, so I've decided to step in and give you a little push."

Still staring, the half-elven woman continued to regard this little wolf cub as if he'd turn into some kind of raging dragon or something. Now that he'd told her, she could _sense_ that what he was saying was true. That's what had seemed off about him. He had little power, but something about him said he could hold and wield far far more.

"Uh... Um... I uh... What's... What's your name?"

The Spirit grinned.

"My formal name is Lord Dallinius, the Summon Spirit of Unity and Third Sumara Lord... But you can just call me Dalli, unless I'm acting really serious in about say... a life-and-death matter. Then you call me Dallinius, or Lord Dallinius. And you, Hanamori Mika of Mizuho, have caught my attention. I think you'll be getting those lessons whether you ask for them or not."

With a final smirk he vanished into thin air, his laughter echoing in her head.

Thoroughly bemused at this Spirit's high handed reordering of her life, Mika sat there until Fiuras appeared and landed on her shoulder.

"That little jerk, he barred me from getting in here with his power. The little fluff ball's now with Sanaro, pestering him to cook something for someone."

Reaching up to pet her friend with one hand, Mika continued to mull over what had just happened.

"Fiuras, a hint. I get the feeling that resisting doing what the 'fluff ball' wants us to do will be a lot more annoying than humouring him..."

--------------------------------------------------

"From the look on your face, Dalli did something this morning. What was it?"

The charcoal haired woman was walking through Nae Shiu with Sanaro, after having just had a late breakfast of toast and jam, the only thing he'd been able to make at such short notice given what food he had in his guest house. It was almost noon now, with the two of them having been walking along the walkways in the now autumnal treetops for almost an hour.

Sighing, Mika began to mutter.

"I picked up that he wasn't a _normal_ Lesser Summon Spirit, and because of that he deigned to _honour_ me by telling me what he really was and proceeding to decide for me that I'm going to get advanced summoning lessons from one of the Alurannai... I'd have said no, but something makes me feel like that would be a bad idea..."

The former knight winced and gazed at her sympathetically.

"Smart choice. Dallinius is not one you say no to when he gets an idea into his head. If you ever feel during those lessons that you want to give up and walk away, remember this. I was there helping Mithos when we fought to make the pact with Origin. You want to know what ended that fight. It was Dallinius, using a split second of his true power that our bonds of friendship had given him. He took the might of _all_ of Mithos' other nine pacts and our own strength and used it to flatten Origin with one hit... He is _not_ one you want to mess with. I've seen the look in his eyes lately, and I'd say he's close to having enough power to be able to take on his true form again. Maybe for longer this time, or even permanently. It all depends on how things go over the next few years."

Mika's sigh was resigned as she gave in to the inevitable.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to beat him to the punch and ask one of the alurannai who pilot the Renegade's supply Rhieards. They've got nothing scheduled for the next month so one should be happy to spare some time to teach me."

Stopping to turn and face her fully, Sanaro tilted his head and regarded her.

"Well then, do you want to walk down to the Nae Shiu Sentinel now? One of the jiisumura would be happy to slip through to Triet and ask, they'd probably come back with one of the pilots right away knowing the alurannai."

Shrugging, the Renegade woman turned and started heading back the way they'd come, going in the general direction of the destination he'd just mentioned.

"I might as well, and I know who I want to ask too. Her name's Lyranve. I made friends with her when I got back to the base a few months ago..."

---------------------------------------------------

With a squeal of indignation, Alysii was pulled backwards by a certain white and yellow Aeros. Pitifully, she gave the bird one of those meltingly pleading baby expressions that Kratos had mentioned to Mika the night before.

Mezo, using every ounce of self control, turned away from her and instead of letting her go after the beetle that had landed on the Group Room floor outside the Ring, he very carefully picked it up in his beak and dropped it out of the window it had come in through. The object of her attention gone, the little nine month old girl sat there sucking her thumb with a deceptively docile expression on her face. Mezo wasn't fooled though. Her mother may have called her Quiet Heart, but she'd taken after her mother in terms of temperament. She'd developed a habit of appearing innocent until the last possible second before she did something like crawling up behind him unexpectedly and yanking his tail feathers, or finding her way to pulling things off of low table tops. What made it worse for him is that she wasn't deliberately being mischievous, for her it was purely random infant whims that sent her off on a side trip. Because of that he had no way at all of predicting what she would go after next, so he was spending every waking moment watching her like a hawk in every sense of the phrase.

The thumb came out of the mouth and in a matter of moments she was crawling across the floor with her wide brown eyes fixed on Yorun's tail where it lay resting on the floor.

Scrambling after her to prevent the Arshis from being painfully awakened from his well earned nap after Yrand's morning wanderings, Mezo had only one thought in his mind.

_Here we go again..._

It was with one very frazzled looking Aeros in tow that Vayla and Rennan made their way home that evening. A soundly sleeping Alysii in her father's arms... A girl who was recharging her batteries for Round Two after dinner...

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Mika, and poor Mezo... Yes I've ended up making yet **_**another**_** OC, though Lyranve won't have much page time all in all, though she might figure once or twice in Path when I get that far.**


	49. Calculated Choice

**Alaia Skyhawk: And again we revisit some characters that haven't had much of a mention for a while.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 49: Calculated Choice

-

The two figures sat motionless on the bank of the oasis, beneath the shade within a thick clump of bushes, facing each other from less than a foot apart as blown sand dusted down from the surrounding foliage every now and then. They were perfectly still, not a twitch betrayed that these two women were alive and not statues... well, at least for a short while there wasn't.

The hand of the younger of the two lifted from where it lay limp in the woman's lap, and drifted idly towards her knee to scratch an irritating itch. Before it could even reach the spot the other woman slapped it away, opening her amber eyes only _after_ perfectly hitting her target.

"Mika, you're supposed to shut out things like that. How can you completely focus on what's around you, when you're still aware enough of yourself to care about if your knee itches?"

Grimacing at the reprimand, the charcoal haired summoner rubbed at her tired blue eyes and twisted her shoulders to try and east the stiffness from her neck.

"Sorry, Lyranve, it's just we've been sat here all of yesterday and all of today. I'm so stiff I'm not even sure I could get up right now, not to mention I'm gasping for a drink."

The alurannai woman blinked, her tawny blond hair drifting slightly in the wind.

"What? We have?"

Despite how tired and thirsty she was, Mika couldn't help but chuckle at her tutor's reaction. In the two months she had spent being taught advanced summoning arts by Lyranve, the alurannai female had lost track of time like this no less than seven times, and this would make it eight. To prove what she'd just said Mika pulled her transmitter out of the pocket of her nearby storm cloak, turning it so the built in timer was facing her teacher. There, plain as day, the dial indicated that over a day and a half had passed since it was set away.

"See for yourself, you saw me set it when we sat down."

A single glance at the dial caused Lyranve to flush with embarrassment as she began to apologise.

"Sorry, Mika, I keep forgetting that teaching you isn't like teaching adolescent alurannai. The few times I've taught groups they were all at the point where they could go without sleep and such. Teaching advanced summoning always goes faster when I didn't keep interrupting them to go eat and rest. They preferred to learn each bit all at once, before stopping to take a break for a few days."

The Renegade laughed.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It would be nice if you help me up and over to that water though."

The response was instant, and in that moment Mika couldn't help but envy that Lyranve wasn't even the slightest bit stiffened by their long sit. With the grace of a cat she was on her feet in seconds and reaching down to pull her student up. That Mika would see that grace as cat-like was ironic, since Lyranve was gold like a lioness from eyes and hair, to her golden desert tan and the pale yellow of her wings. Her temperament fitted that image too, since she was fiercely loyal to those she worked beside, as well as being both protective and yet also sometimes laid back, like a lion taking a siesta during the heat of day.

Moving over to the water's edge, Lyranve helped Mika kneel down before watching her cup the clear water in her hands and start to drink.

"Sorry again, I think I'll need to get one of those little clocks that rings a bell when the time you've set it for passes... And sorry for scolding you like that about not focusing enough. You're doing really well, well enough that I think you're about ready to learn some of the hardest skills for working with Lesser Summon Spirits."

Her thirst slaked, the Renegade sat back on her heels and sighed.

"I'd really like to learn more, but the Harriers are going back out into the field next week. We're to take over the ambush line near Hima that Botta and the Steady Nine have been setting up ready for us."

Lyranve mulled this over.

"Hima... Hmmm, I think I could probably pull some strings and ship out with you guys. There aren't any named rendezvous points in that area for aerial supply drops, Yuan could just say I'm along to check out some possible sites, and I could head back with Botta and the Nine. That would give me at least another two to three months to teach you, though obviously there won't be any more long sessions like this one."

Mika grinned, wincing a little as she got up, and then clapped the alurannai woman on the shoulder.

"If _you_ can't get him to authorise it, I'll threaten to tell Dalli that he's interfering with the continuation of my lessons. _That_ should grease the wheels a bit." They both began to laugh as blue eyed summoner thrust an arm into the air. "Born free! As free as the wind blows! We're off to Hima!"

------------------------------------------------------

Green eyes scanned over the incoming data, this final compiled list of candidates containing the last of the vital information needed to make a selection. The Derris Kharlan Core System churned over the thousands of statistics gathered on each of the twenty-three remaining possible matches.

Yggdrasil sat reclined at the computer console in his most private of sanctums within the Castle of Vinheim. At this console was the only place he would ever actually _sit_, such a relaxed position he would _never _allow his underlings to see him in. After a few more minutes the last of the calculations were completed. The list of names, with no pictures, hung on the screen before him. Regarding them, he snapped out a voice command.

"Computer. Analyse statistics and initiate comparison to Chosen Aradine. Compute probability of a pairing producing a perfect match to Signature M-1."

A new set of data came up on the screen, the Core System beginning to compare Aradine's statistics with the first of the twenty-three men. Signature M-1 was the absolute ideal for a perfect match to Martel. Prior to now he'd only managed to breed an M-2 match, and that Chosen had been killed by the Renegades, much to his frustration. But Aradine, while barely an M-4 match herself, had been shown under detailed analysis to possess the qualities to pass on an untainted Mana Signature in the desired range. This was the first time he'd ever asked the Core System to compute for an M-1 match and for the first time in nearly four millennia his heart was pounding in anticipation as he waited for the results to come up.

The first calculated result came up as the Core System started on the second. Seeing it Yggdrasil scowled.

_Seventeen point four percent... Useless..._

Slowly the computer worked its way through half of the remaining men, the Leader of Cruxis' scowl becoming darker with every result.

_Fifteen point two, twenty-two, nine point nine? These are the _only _men in all of Sylvarant within the required range. Why must I be left with such _useless_ filth when such a perfect opportunity as Aradine is standing right before me?!_

He was about to tell the computer to stop and analyse for the probability of getting Aradine's unique qualities passed on to the following generation when the next result made him freeze. He hit the hold key, stopping the Core System from continuing down the list, the smile that came to his face exultant as he leaned towards the screen.

There in the centre was the greatest sight he had seen in all his years of effort.

Probability of M-1 Match: Ninety-eight point two percent.

--------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in the village was tense, even the youngest of the children seemed to feel it with toddlers clinging to their mothers and babies restlessly fidgeting as they snuffled and whimpered. All words were spoken in a hushed whisper, no one willing to speak at a normal volume as through to do so would bring punishment raining down on them. The anticipation was becoming unbearable as the people of Iselia waited for the second message. The first had been delivered to the Temple by an angel two days prior, the very day that the angels also brought twenty-one confused and frightened men... Candidates for Aradine's hand in marriage. Two of the men of Iselia had also been picked, and now all twenty-three were secluded in the village church.

Sat on the steps of the church, High Priestess Phidra kept her eyes on the northern sky, watching for the bolt of light that would signal the arrival of the message scroll containing the name of the selected man, he who would be the father of Sylvarant's hope.

_She's only fifteen... Couldn't they have waited to name her partner, and make her marry, until she turns sixteen? She's barely more than a child, and knowing what will be expected of her once she reaches that age is pressure enough without adding to it now. Her birthday isn't for another seven months. Surely they could have left it that long..._

In her mind she pictured the apprehensive expression that had been on Aradine's face when she'd left the girl's home that morning. Her normally sweet smile had been replaced by near panic as she had sat huddled in the corner of her room. None of the villagers knew that of course, and obviously Aradine would be careful to put on a happy face for them when she came out to hear the second message when it arrived.

_That poor girl... They have no idea how much fear and suffering she hides from them behind those wide eyes and kind smiles. I'm probably one of the only people who knows just how terrible being the Chosen really is to her, rather than the blessing they believe it to be._

She continued to sit there, until her heart started pounding as a flare of light shot down from the sky. Getting to her feet, she opened one of the church doors and began pulling on the bell chord just inside, sending a ringing toll across the village to tell the people to assemble. Pulling the second door open as well, she then led the men inside to line up at the foot of the steps. Walking past them once they were in place, she stood there with hands folded in front of her as she studiously avoided looking at the younger of the two Iselian men as his blue eyes desperately sought hers out... She would not look. She had to stay impartial for now.

Ten agonising minutes passed, as the villagers assembled and Aradine was stood facing the candidates, her eyes fixed on the ground as her long blond hair hung in veils that hid her face from the sides, leaving only Phidra and the candidates able to see it clearly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a young priest came running through the Sanctuary Gate carrying an ornate scroll case emblazoned with the crest of the Mana Lineage.

Handing it to Phidra, he stepped back into the crowd as the High Priestess walked towards the Chosen.

Seeing the case held out to her, Aradine touched the crest as she had done with the message two days before. The merest brush of her fingers making the enchanted lock snap open.

Taking two steps back to give the girl some space, Phidra removed a roll of parchment and handed the case to the priest who had come up beside her. She began to unroll it, taking a preparatory breath so she could speak out loud enough for all those present to hear her. As the last of it unrolled the breath caught in her throat as shock made all possibility of speaking impossible. The parchment dropped from suddenly limp fingers as she stared into space, eyes wide.

The priest beside her picked it up as she continued to take shuddering breaths. Unrolling it he read out the name that none of the villagers needed to hear to know who was picked.

"Cruxis has selected Frank Brunel to marry Chosen Aradine, may the blessings of Martel be upon them."

Twenty-two men crowded round the last, holding him up to stop him falling over in shock as Phidra struggled to stay upright herself...

Cruxis had picked her son...

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man that last bit gave me shivers as I wrote it, the suspense can really get to you when you're writing it. I had Frank be Phidra's son because when you look at how old she is in the game, and add the fact that Aradine is only fifteen at this point, there's no way Phidra could be her mother.**

**On another note, I put what was probably my worst ever pun in the first scene of this chapter, though you won't have got it. Here's the clue, Lyranve is short for Lyre Lanve, which is 'free born'... flip them around and you get... (Chuckles) Consider how I described her and you'll get it.**


	50. Thoughts

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here is the continuation of the previous chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFieryMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 50: Thoughts

-

The celebration was tremulous, the happy chatter ringing back and forth across the village square. In the heart of this throng sat the soon to be wed couple, Aradine and Frank both trying their best to hide just how uncomfortable the attention was making them, and thankfully both were succeeding. With one being the Chosen of Mana, and the other being the son of the High Priestess of the Church of Martel, both knew all too well how important what happened today was to the people. Not just the people of Iselia, but to the people of all of Sylvarant, who even now would be receiving the announcement of Aradine's upcoming wedding from the priests who would have received the message within an hour of the official one at the Village of Oracles. Both were now trapped by that, neither had the choice of backing out. That decision had been taken from them.

Watching them from a short way away, Phidra couldn't help but feel a deep sense of dread as her son and Aradine, her soon to be daughter-in-law, smiled at the well wishers and thanked them for their support and also for the various small gifts that were slowly filling a nearby box. To a woman who knew them both well, their performance was blatantly forced, the people around them were too elated to notice however.

_Why? Of all the candidates... why did it have to be Frank? He was about to complete his apprenticeship, and move to Palmacosta to take up the place that had been saved for him among the journeymen shipwrights. He'll be tied to Iselia for the rest of his life now, never permitted to leave, his every move dictated by Church protocol just like Aradine's._

She continued to watch them, not really noticing when she was offered a small glass of wine made by a local farmer from his small crop of grape vines. She sipped it, recognising it as from the batch of three years previous, one of his best to date. A fitting wine for such an important occasion.

_It isn't fair on him... and it's not fair on her either. She's lived her entire life bound by tight rules more confining than any prison, and now that prison has gotten even tighter, even as it claims another victim alongside her._

She clutched the stem of the simple pewter goblet the wine had been served in.

_Oh sweet Goddess, why? As High Priestess I'll have to confine my son, restrict my daughter-in-law, and then after it all raise my grandchild in the same prison and watch as they leave this village to go to their death..._

She wanted to walk away, and she wanted to run up to them and tell them both to flee and find some place where the cruel hand of fate couldn't find them... But she couldn't. Sylvarant was dying, and all three of them knew it... Sometimes to save the many, a small few must make difficult choices, and even harder sacrifices...

-----------------------------------------------

She regarded him out of the corner of one eye, careful not to be caught staring at him. It was ironic really. Both of them were a study in blue and gold, with hair like sunshine and eyes the colour of cornflowers. Aradine carefully watched Frank, not sure right now what to make of the man who had been selected for her... Not sure what to make of the man who had almost been like an older brother to her as she'd grown up.

_Why did they pick him? He had dreams, dreams of helping to build great ships to sail the seas. He'll never see those now... Why? Why did it have to be him? I don't want him to lose that dream..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The little girl watched entranced as the blond haired boy, eight years her senior, pushed the model ship out onto the village pond.

Clapping with delight, eight year old Aradine watched as the tiny sails made of very thin canvas filled with wind and pushed the ship to the other end of the pond where Frank had run around to meet it. She got up from where she'd sat, careful to brush any dust from her white over robe in case one of the priests saw she'd gotten it dirty and told her off for not acting like a proper Chosen.

With the utmost care, Frank picked it up out of the water and smiled at her.

"What do you think, Ara? Is it good?"

The young Chosen danced on the spot happily as she grinned back.

"It's wonderful, Fra! How did you make it?"

Coming over, she was careful to stop well short of him so she wouldn't risk knocking him and making him drop or damage it.

Running a hand over the still wet hull of the miniature craft that filled his arms, Frank looked at it with pride even as he smiled at their use of the childish nicknames they had for each other. His mother's place as one of the Pastors in charge of looking after Aradine had meant that she had grown up with him almost like a little sister.

"I made it from wood I took from that tree that was knocked down in the storm two years ago. I want to make real ships that people can ride on, so I'm going to send this to the shipbuilders in Palmacosta to show them how good I am with wood and how much I love boats. Hopefully they'll want me, but until then Arnor is going to take me on as an apprentice until I've learnt enough to take the tests for journeyman carpenter. After that I can try and earn a place in the shipyards under a Master Shipwright."

Looking up at him, Aradine thought this over.

"Does that mean you're going to leave?"

He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, Ara. I'll come back one day on one of the ships I've built so you can see it. The sea isn't far from here and the waters there are deep enough so I'll come and show everyone!"

She beamed back at him.

"That would be great! I really want to see one of your ships, Fra."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

She felt tears sting her eyes, but fought them back.

_I'll never get to see that ship now, and you'll never get to make it. It just isn't fair!_

She wanted to scream, to rebel in any way she could even if it were just to make a fuss... but that would hurt Frank, and wouldn't change anything. This was hard enough for him already, he'd lost all his dreams in a single moment and she felt like it was her fault.

_Neither of us got to choose our path, but maybe it doesn't have to be that bad. We may lose some things, but we still have each other..._

She blinked, barely staying composed as she smiled at another well wisher and thanked them for the posy of flowers, one of more than two dozen she'd received already.

_Am I... Am I in love with him?_

She looked again, a little more overtly this time. Seeing him, she wanted to protect him, for him to be happy. She realised then that nothing mattered more to her. If that wasn't love, then what was? She'd loved him all this time, but had kept her distance because she wanted him to be happy.

_Maybe he can't live his dream, but maybe I can help him build a new one. To help him find the happiness he deserves, and that I want him to have..._

-----------------------------------------------

_How can this be real? All of my hopes, my dreams, gone..._

Frank numbly went through the motions of smiling and nodding, accepting gifts and passing them to the priest behind him to be placed somewhere with the rest. Somewhere beneath it he felt the pull of a draw knife on wood, smelt the tang of pine and the more subtle scent of well seasoned oak and maple. Over it all the sound of surf on shore, the crack of canvas in a strong wind, and the feel of a deck moving beneath his feet. He'd only sailed on a ship once when he was little, but that single trip had entranced him.

_I'll never leave this place, never get to become a shipwright... Never feel a deck moving beneath my feet again, or sail a ship I'd helped build back to the shores north of the village to show Aradine like I promised her I would._

He clenched his teeth for a moment, biting back the urge to yell in frustration and loss. He could dwell on his lost dreams later, at home, in private where no one could see him. There was a lull in the flow of people approaching them, glancing around it became clear that everyone who could had come forward to congratulate them. He hid a sigh. At least now if wouldn't be long before he could get out of here and be alone.

A touch of guilt hit him, causing him to turn his head to look at Aradine.

_But what about her? Is this any easier for her?_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The little girl sat huddled in the corner, sobbing as she clutched her favourite storybook. It was a one about a group of adventurers who journeyed all over the world, and she'd long wanted to see that world too.

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go anywhere? It isn't fair! I never got the chance to see anything, I wasn't even started yet!"

He held the crying girl as she wept for the dreams that had been shattered in a moment of cruel reality. She was the Chosen of Mana, nothing in her life was hers to decide.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

He reached for her hand, to comfort her in some way, only to find hers already reaching for his.

She looked into his eyes, there was a light of determination there as she whispered.

"Don't worry, Fra, we've lost our dreams, but we can find new ones together if we try."

-------------------------------------------------

That evening, in the garden behind her home, Aradine stood with Frank beside the well as Phidra watched them from the shadows. Seeing the light of discovery in her son's eyes as he realised how much he cared about Aradine, she couldn't help but feel it was as if some kinder fate had stepped in. By pure chance Cruxis had put two individuals together that it would seem already loved each other, but just hadn't realised it until now.

Her son took hold of the young woman's hands and tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right, Ara, we've lost our old dreams, but that doesn't mean we can't make new ones beside each other."

Softly brushing the hair from the side of her face, he gazed into her eyes as if this perfect moment could last forever.

Leaving them, Phidra slipped in the house to settle hers and Franks' possessions. Both of them were now bound to the Mana Lineage and so would live in the same home as Aradine. Making up the couch with a spare blanket and pillow for her son, she then went upstairs to prepare the tiny spare room opposite the two main rooms. It was small but it served her needs. She would see about getting a bed for Frank to put in the room beside Aradine's tomorrow. She paused in her work, smiling as a new thought occurred to her.

_Or he could make one. Yes, I think he would enjoy that. Making the things that will become part of the life he'll build with her..._

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, that was kinda cute to write. It's nice to give back story to characters you never got to learn much about in the game.**


	51. Words

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I didn't manage to break 100 thousand words with the last chapter, but I did reach 96,400. I hope you all liked what I did with Frank for back story. In the game if you didn't actually make a point to going to him you only saw him four times during the story, and all he really did was stand there (three are before you first leave Iselia, fourth is at the start of disc 2, and I'm not counting end of game scenes after titles if he's even in there). He really got left out when you consider he's Collette's father, so I've decided to make it a bit more interesting with him in this story, and in Path when I get that far. I'm not gonna leave him a bland stage prop.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 51: Words

-

Little hands clutching the edge of the couch, the boy edged along the front of the seat on unsteady legs as he tried to figure out what he could cling to next to get to the other side of the living room. There stood Noishe with his head out of the balcony doors, talking to Tsahi as she played about shaking tree branches to drop snow on anyone who was unguarded enough to walk under where she was sitting.

Lloyd frowned as he wavered unsteadily on his feet. He'd only mastered walking while holding on a few days before and all of a sudden exploration had become very tempting. It also meant that if he wanted to be with someone and they were in sight he'd persistently follow them, whereas when he'd only been crawling he'd generally been more interested in what was just in front of him, or at least not very far away.

"Nuush!" He eyed the protozoan and tried again to call his playmate over. "Nuush!"

Noishe didn't hear him, and frustrated by the lack of attention, Lloyd abandoned trying to walk over and began to crawl instead, the Arshis completely oblivious to the boy heading right for him.

Reaching the canine, Lloyd did the very thing Noishe was supposed to now be guarding against.

There was an indignant yelp from the protozoan as Lloyd grabbed his tail and used it to pull himself up onto his feet. With the child still using his tail for support, Noishe peered round with eyes that were on the verge of watering, as Tsahi looked on and laughed. Very carefully he managed to crane his neck around far enough for Lloyd to get hold of his nose instead. The boy no longer hanging from his abused tail, Noishe firmly got him to sit down and kept the boy there for five minutes, letting the child know with his actions that he'd done something he shouldn't have.

Tsahi continued to chuckle from her perch in the tree adjacent to the balcony.

**You should have been watching him. He's bound to come after you if you ignore him for too long.**

Still wincing from the tail pull, Noishe glared at her.

**I think I realise that, Tsahi. You need to remember though that even **_**you**_** got caught out a few times back when **_**you**_** were the babysitter.**

Shifting a little to brace herself more comfortably among the branches, the Fenrilra reluctantly nodded.

**Yeah yeah, I concede the point. It was still funny to see your face when he pulled it though.**

The little boy gazed pleading up at the Arshis, unaware of the conversation going on over his head. He understood he'd broken a rule and now was afraid of not getting to play.

The five minutes up, Noishe nudged the boy and gently gripping one arm, supported Lloyd so he could walk across the room to where Noishe's cushion was. Lying down, he let the boy snuggle in beside him and promptly fall asleep against the warm fur.

Watching Lloyd nap, Noishe sighed contentedly.

**It doesn't matter how many times he catches me out, I know I'll remember every one of them and cherish them when he's grown up. It is, after all, a part of being a parent, and this is as close as a Protozoan can ever get to being one. The first time he said 'Nuush' to call me last week, I think I knew exactly how Kratos felt when Lloyd called him 'ada' the week before that. It's not quite 'ata', but close enough and said with the right intent, making it unforgettable to him. I don't think he stopped grinning for all of that day **_**or**_** the next, and he still grins every time Lloyd calls him it now.**

Shaking snow from fur and feathers, Tsahi came inside and closed the balcony doors. Lying herself on the floor next to Noishe's cushion, she rested her head on the edge of it so she could watch Lloyd as well.

**Everyone's always telling you off for messing around, and not taking things serious, but deep down you're just a big softy that loves kids. That's why I gave the job over to you when you bonded to the Aurion family... I knew how much it would mean to you, no matter how much I miss it myself.**

The Arshis gazed at her surprised.

**You... You gave it up because you knew how much I'd like it? Not because I'm younger?**

Tsahi sighed.

**I've been a Fenrilra for a **_**long**_** time, Noishe, nearly four hundred thousand years. When you count my Arshis and Aeros forms before that, you begin to realise just how **_**many**_** of the Nartana I've looked after and helped to raise, and I'll point out that all of them caught me off guard at least once... Anyway, it was by and time for another to take my place, I won't be a Fenrilra forever, and one day I'll leave this family when the time comes and I take on my final form, whenever that may be. Just like Traline, the Protozoan who left eleven thousand years before you emerged from the Aquan Lake.** She chuckled. **But don't think you're getting rid of me soon, the Fenrilra stage is by far the longest of them. The only reason there aren't many Fenrilra is because back when **_**I**_** emerged from the Lake there were less than a hundred Protozoans on land. It's only in recent millennia that our numbers have gotten high, give it a few thousand years more and the numbers of Fenrilra will start to rocket. Eventually they'll far outnumber those in the other forms.**

Noishe stared at her, this was the most he'd ever heard her say about herself despite how long they'd known each other.

**You've been with the Nartana for **_**that**_** long? If you count the average length of our Protozoa and Aquan stages to the rest that would make you...**

She cut him off.

**Very very old... I'll have you know that I was one of the first, though I emerged from the Lake much later than the others the same age as me. Based on how **_**much**_** later, I'm still going to be with the Nartana for a fair few generations yet. People may **_**know**_** that Protozoans eventually take on a human-like form, but only a few of the Protozoans themselves know that so far only seventeen of our kind have evolved that far. There are a few Fenrilra yet who are due to evolve before I do, and **_**you**_** Noishe still have a lot you could learn from me. Things you'll need to know since once I'm gone **_**you'll**_** become the Leader of the Bonded Protozoans... which is why I just told you what I did. Do try not to be too surprised in future when I deign to tell you something.**

Noishe was goggling at her, mouth hung open in shock. After a few moments of blank staring, he shook his head to break himself out of it.

**You have just gone up in my opinion of how sneaky you are. Does Breuntas know how old you are and that you're a 'leader'?**

Tsahi chuckled and shook her head slightly.

**Nope, and I'm not **_**going**_** to tell him. It's not something he or the Alurannai need to know, and I'm not strictly a 'leader' in general. I can only invoke my authority during emergencies, like when I called up all the Bonded Protozoans to help save our Wild brethren at the Kharlan Grounds. He and the other alurannai think we followed them when he called the Alurannai up, but the truth is we were on the point of leaving on our own when he sent out that order. If he didn't send it when he did, he and the rest of the alurannai would have found Aluran strangely devoid of the Bonded Protozoans. We're independent after all. We go where we wish and don't follow the rulings of the Aluran Nartana. We just offer the Alurannai friendship and cooperation, choosing to live alongside them of our own free will. I could leave and become Wild any time I want, but I **_**choose**_** not to. When it all comes down to it, only the Protozoans and Dallinius know... Of course, being the Summon Spirit of Unity, he would. He can sense my authority because of the way it ties me to the rest of the Bonded, though he's never approached me about it. It would appear he respects that, beyond him being aware of it, it's none of his business.**

Noishe sniggered.

**That must be hard on him. Ever since he was diminished by the war he's really let loose on how he interacts with the rest of the Offspring Races. The little 'Dalli' side of him will be chomping at the bit to learn more, but his serious side will be saying 'no'.**

Again she chuckled.

**That could be why he doesn't speak to me often, the temptation would be torture. I might tell him at some point though, explain at least the basic gist of it to him. Even 'Dalli' would be satisfied with **_**that**_** much.**

They were interrupted by a snuffle as Lloyd fidgeted and opened his eyes. Still sleepy, he mumbled for the last known face he'd seen before falling asleep.

"Nuush?" He fell silent as Noishe nuzzled his shoulder, then began looking around until his attention fell on the Fenrilra who lay looking at him. It was then that the boy decided to learn another new word. "...Sa-eee..." He clumsily petted one of her ears and said it again. "Sa-eee."

Her expression was priceless as she practically quivered with elation that he'd sort of spoken her name. For a Protozoan who had given up her position in helping to raise the children of the Nartana, that moment was the best gift the little boy could ever have given her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kratos carried a happily giggling Lloyd in his arms, the child wrapped up warm in the jacket Anna had made for him. They had just passed through the Nae Shiu Sentinel, the first time Lloyd had ever travelled that way, and were now on their way down towards Clear Falls to take him to see his grandparents and uncle.

Lloyd had now passed his first birthday, and the slightly increased memory that came to alurannai at that age was kicking in with the boy learning more and more words every day, at a far faster rate than a child of any other race would. Up until now the only language that had really been spoken around Lloyd was Sumaityr, with the exception of the times when Sanaro or Mika had been present, at which time everyone spoke Common. Now with Lloyd only having to hear a word once to remember the sound, he was quickly picking up words for items in _both_ languages, with his father making a point of speaking Common when they were at home, and Sumaityr when they were at the Group Room. The challenge later would be getting him to separate the languages, but for the time being he wouldn't corrected if he jumbled them together.

Watching as Noishe trotted alongside his father, Lloyd reached for the Protozoan.

"Fu-eee. Nuush! Wa Nuush!"

Of course being able to remember a sound didn't mean he was able to say it...

Correctly interpreting the words as 'furry', 'want' and 'Noishe', Kratos tapped Lloyd lightly on the nose to get his attention and spoke firmly.

"Not now, Lloyd. You can play when we get to your grandpa and grandma's house."

The child blinked, mulling over the new words. Connecting one of them to something he'd heard Sanaro refer to Breuntas as being, Lloyd chirped inquisitively.

"E-ada?" Oblivious to the startled expression on his father's face, Lloyd pulled up another word and modified it using the simple rule that changed the Sumaityr words to mean older or more important. "E-meeda?"

Hastily recovering from his surprise at his son trying to say a word that hadn't actually been said in front of him, Kratos praised Lloyd for his cleverness in connecting the first word and figuring out the other.

"That's right, Lloyd, your inata and inmyrta." He ruffled his son's hair. "You have an uncle too. Uncle... Inanu..."

Again that innocent blinking as Lloyd listened to the words, and then unerringly tried to repeat them.

"Uucul? E-anu?"

Taking his father's smile as the praise it was, Lloyd chortled and waved his arms, and continued to wave them as he babbled his way through a startlingly large repertoire of words, though he didn't yet understand the meanings of many of them.

They continued to walk through the snow dusted woodland to the back of Farrell and Jancine's house, with both parents and the accompanying Arshis listening with amusement to the child's chatter. Their knock at the back door produced an immediate response, with Anna's mother practically dragging them into the home, she was that happy to see them.

Gazing at the boy in his father's arms, she smiled.

"My, he's grown in the two months since we visited." Kratos handed him to her as she continued to beam at the child. "Who's getting to be a big boy?"

Chirruping happily, Lloyd beamed back at her.

"Gwama! E-meeda!"

Anna burst out laughing at her mother's expression.

"And to think he learnt those two words ten minutes ago. He just called you 'grandma' in two languages. He soaks up words like a sponge, so don't be surprised to hear him trying to repeat things you just said. Kratos says that once they start, alurannai children learn to speak far faster than the norm for other races since their memory at this age is much better. I've just seen for myself that Lloyd will repeat a word and remember it after hearing it once."

Jouncing the giggling youngster on one hip, Jancine chuckled in self depreciation.

"I'll make sure to warn Farrell and Jason not to use any inappropriate words. If Lloyd will pick them up that easily, they'll get a clip round the ear from me if I hear them use one... And Spirits help them if I hear Lloyd repeat one." Walking into the front room she pinned the two occupants with a firm eye. "No bad language of _any_ kind. I've just been told that Lloyd will remember _anything _he hears. If I find him saying things he shouldn't know, you two are for it."

Oblivious to the uncomfortable expressions of these two relatives, Lloyd regarded them solemnly as he puzzled through the words he'd recently heard and tagged some of them to the two males. Reaching towards Farrell, he started to smile.

"Gwapa! E-ada!" His grandfather taking him into his arms, Lloyd then looked at Jason and blurted out two more words. "Uucul! E-anu!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Anna handed her son his toy bear that she'd brought along. They all started laughing as he began to wave it around, nearly hitting his grandfather in the face with it as his fourteen year old uncle casually began to pet the Arshis that had parked himself right next to him. Nothing brought more joy than a young and enthusiastic child, especially one as cheerful as Lloyd.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I think I'm addicted to fluff, I can't seem to stop writing it. XD**


	52. Union of Hope

**Alaia Skyhawk: (scrunches down guiltily) ...More fluff... This chapter will have fluff... WHY AM I WRITING SO MUCH FLUFF?! (Grins) Because it's FUN!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 52: Union of Hope

-

As she sat there, Aradine's long blond hair was being brushed until it shone like gold. Soon a number of tiny braids would woven in it and arranged like a net over the tresses left to hang loose down past her shoulders. Two months... It was hard to believe it had been two months since Frank had been picked to marry her. The fear that had filled her that day was gone, replaced by an inner happiness at the thought that, although she hadn't picked Frank herself, she realised now that if she could have had a choice between all the men in Sylvarant she would have picked him anyway. He who had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember.

Closing her eyes as the priestesses around her continued to tend to her, she sighed softly.

_I'm not frightened anymore. This life doesn't seem so lonely now that I know he'll be beside me, to love me, and not just be the husband of the Chosen._

These past two months had been wonderful, she couldn't ever remember being so happy. Two people who had grown up as close as siblings, rediscovering each other in a blur of newly realised love. Frank had barely left her side in all that time, doting on her, pulling her out of Church meetings to take her on walks in the snow, and recently to show her the first of the spring flowers pushing their way through the thawing white blanket. She had been half heartedly scolded over a dozen times by more than a few of the clergy, but none of them took it any further, not when they saw how happy she was. It was if in that moment she'd known she loved Frank the frightened child in her had been replaced by a confident young woman. Everyone in the village had remarked upon it, and since that day, when she'd smiled the smiles had been real.

One of the priestesses touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Chosen One, your hair is done. We need to get you into your dress."

Distracted from her reverie for a moment, Aradine stood up and held her arms out slightly. This wasn't the first time she'd been dressed by attendants, since as the Chosen she'd worn all manner of formal outfits during her life, and so she patiently stood by as they moved in and clothed her in this latest of garments, sliding it on over the simple shift she was wearing.

The dress was white, which was hardly surprising, and was dotted with delicate pale blue accents. It somewhat resembled her usual over robe, but unlike that thigh length garment this dress fell all the way to the floor. Smooth fitted sleeves emphasised her slender arms, the plain lines of the dress making her seem taller than usual. Over it all the priestesses placed the formal tabard of the Chosen of Mana, a long drape of gold embroidered white silk that hung down her front and back as far as her knees.

Preparations complete, the priestesses stepped back from her as she turned to look in the nearby floor length mirror.

Aradine almost didn't recognise herself. This elegant and beautiful young woman was her?

_Will Frank like it?_

She may have been only fifteen still, and in truth this would be an arranged marriage, but it didn't matter. None of that mattered to her more than whether or not _he_ would think she looked beautiful. This was his and her special day, no matter what anyone could say to the contrary. Not for Cruxis, not for the Church. As far as she was concerned now, she was marrying Frank for herself and for him.

_They only truly control my life if I let them, and in this I am of my own free will and nothing will change that._

---------------------------------------------------

Watching the Chosen from where she sat in the corner of the room, Phidra knew her well enough to see the faint rebellion in those eyes. Aradine accepted that she had a duty to the Church and to the people, but that didn't mean she wouldn't grab every little personal victory she could. These past two months the girl's confidence had soared. The first few times Frank had taken her out of meetings of the clergy, that traditionally the Chosen had to sit and observe even though they had no say, she'd protested as he'd ignored the startled stares of the Pastors and led her out of the meeting. Later when he came in Aradine would get up, her eyes daring the Pastors to object to her leaving. The perfectly polite and quietly spoken mouthful she'd given Pastor Willan the first she'd gotten up to leave that way, had since convinced them to let her do as she willed in that respect. In compromise she'd come to the meeting as normal and listen as Phidra read out the agenda for the day. If there was nothing to interest her in that agenda, Aradine would then leave to pursue her own activities for the afternoon.

Phidra chuckled as she remembered the look on Pastor Willan's face, when in those perfectly polite words Aradine had effectively called him a suck up, and an officious slacking imbecile, who'd rather live by the _exact _letter of the Scriptures than think for himself. Being too lazy to actually use the common sense he should have been born with, yet seemed to be strangely lacking in.

As the Chosen had steered her equally startled fiancée out of the meeting room, Pastor Willan had begun to splutter in indignation only to be silenced by his fellow members of the clergy. This was not the passive Aradine they were used to, and she was ideally placed to give them a lot of bother if she wanted without actually breaking any of the rules that bound her. She was stepping up to all the limits she could, clawing back every scrap of freedom that was there among the maze of laws and traditions. Any that she could bend, or bypass altogether like attending the meetings, she was doing so without the slightest bit of guilt that she was giving several Pastors an apoplexy.

As for Phidra, she welcomed this new side of Aradine. This woman that was so vibrantly alive, that just to pass her on a walk through the village was enough to set you smiling no matter _what_ might have you feeling down. Pilgrims coming to village left more in awe of Aradine's presence than of the Temple of Martel itself, which was what they had come to visit. Word of her kindness and unwavering smile were spreading across the land, bringing a sense of hope to the people that hadn't been achieved by the announcement of the marriage itself. Phidra had no doubt that if the Chosen were to ever outright rebel against the Church, more than half the population would side with her... Though that was an opinion she had no intention of revealing to Cruxis. If the Seraphim even so much as saw a _chance_ of her rebelling in that way, they'd magically bind her, leaving her a puppet to a compulsion to obey the Church. Such had been done once before long ago, and Phidra shuddered when she remembered what she'd read in the written account of it.

_That poor child, driven to the brink of madness just because the High Priest at the time had told Cruxis that she had openly expressed the wish that she were not the Chosen. I'm glad only the Leader of the Priesthood can contact the Seraphim. If it were different then Pastor Willan would have reported her that day she answered back at him. There's no harm in giving her enough freedom for her to be happy and content. Many of the things she was having to do, like the meetings, were pointless. Far better that she has that time for herself. She respects the fact that she is bound by duty, but also craves the chance to have at least a small say in her life, and I won't take that from her._

Getting up from her chair, High Priestess Phidra walked over and guided Aradine out of the room. Leading her to the depths of the Temple where her son would be waiting at the altar.

----------------------------------------------------

The people who had been given the honour of attending stood in hushed silence either side of the stairs that led up into this sacred chamber. There were barely twenty, and fully half of them were members of the Church. Standing directly in front of the altar itself, Frank waiting in the long pale grey robe and trousers he'd been dressed in. Thinking of Aradine, his eyes moved to the Cruxis Crystal that sat in the centre of the great circular altar. It had been put there the moment of her birth by an angel, and it would be hers until the mantle of the Chosen passed to her successor. At that time the current Crystal would be taken away, and a new one put in its place.

There was a sudden burst of murmurs behind him, and turning to look he saw his mother leading his fiancée up from the stairwell and towards the altar.

Aradine... She took his breath away as she smiled at him, clothed in white and gold. A sight more beautiful he had never seen in his life. Reaching him, she knelt upon the cushion waiting for her, Frank doing the same just a moment behind her as Phidra stepped back to join the other members of the Church.

The silence resumed, the occupants of this chamber now tensely awaiting the arrival of Aradine's Guardian. The angel that had brought her Crystal here, and was the one who would have guided her had it been decided that she would carry out the Regeneration Ritual. Minute after minute passed, neither of the soon to be married couple moving so much as an inch. Finally after almost an hour, the Crystal on the altar began to resonate.

A blinding flare of light filled the chamber, fading to reveal a woman in a long ornate green robe, panels trimmed with gold like the priestess' hat she wore on her chestnut hair. White wings fanning softly, she hovered above the altar looking down at the waiting pair with ebon eyes. As those assembled bowed in respect, she spoke in a voice that while seemingly serene, held a cold edge.

"I am Mureili. I am an angel of judgement, and Chosen Aradine's Guardian. I am here to witness the union of Chosen Aradine and Frank Brunel... Rise." The last word was a command to the couple. Rising to their feet, they looked up at the angel. "Chosen Aradine, do you accept the will of Cruxis and take this man to be your husband? To obey the laws of succession that will take effect upon your sixteenth birthday?"

Never taking her eyes of her Guardian, Aradine spoke unwaveringly.

"I do. I accept my duty, and will do as is asked of me."

Eyes now focusing on the slightly feared expression on Frank's face, the angel spoke again.

"Frank Brunel, do you accept the will of Cruxis to become the partner of Chosen Aradine? Will you swear to follow the laws of the Mana Lineage, and the laws of succession that will take effect five months hence upon the day of her sixteenth birthday?"

Taking a deep breath, he answered.

"I do. I accept this duty, and will do as is asked of me."

Mureili held out her arms as though in benediction.

"Then I, Lady Mureili, declare that Aradine Terin is now Aradine Brunel. Long may the Lineage continue! The blessings of Martel be upon all who witness this joyous event!"

As the last of her words rang out across the chamber, the angel was then wreathed in light and vanished once more.

Standing beside his wife, Frank watched as a handful of feathers fell and disappeared. Taking hold of Aradine's hand he pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"It doesn't matter what I said to her. I married you because you mean the world to me, and not because they told me to."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled.

"And I, you."

Bringing her hands up, she pulled his face down the few inches to her level and kissed him. Nothing would spoil this moment for them... Nothing.

------------------------------------------------

Checking on his wife as she slept soundly, Frank then softly closed the door of her room and headed down the stairs past his own. They may have been married, but for now they would remain separate as proprietary dictated. She was still only fifteen, still classed as a minor by Sylvarantian law, and not even Cruxis would push the two of them into such a situation. They would have no choice but to do as they were required once she was sixteen, but for now both could simply enjoy each other's company without any pressure or expectations. In that way he supposed, Cruxis had been kind to make them marry when they did.

Entering the combined living room and kitchen that made up most of the ground floor of the house, Frank sat himself at the wooden table and glanced over at his mother where she sat on the small couch in the corner.

"It's been quite a day, and I'm well and truly stuck now, not that I mind much. I've lost some things and gained others, but that's just the way things work I guess."

Phidra smiled and nodded at him, though she said nothing. Bending back to her work on a piece of embroidery, she used it as a kind of excuse not to say anything. All his life she'd remained silent while she sewed, he was used to it and so had no idea she was actually avoiding talking because of what was on her mind.

Eyes fixed on the movements of the needle in her hand, Phidra felt as though she was shrivelling up inside.

_How in Martel's name can I tell him? Or do I keep hiding it? He and Aradine are so happy right now, but they have no idea... They have no idea that Cruxis is going to demand the life of their child..._

------------------------------------------------

Sitting at his desk, Yuan mulled over the news he had received from his nephew. Sylvarant's Chosen was now married, which meant that at minimum her successor could be born just fourteen months or so from now. Things were moving forward, with it now possible to estimate an approximate date, it was time for his agent to make the next move.

Setting a hand on the transmitter built into his desk, Yuan typed in one of the most closely guarded com encryptions he'd created. Activating the transmitter, he waited for his agent to reply.

After several minutes a crackle of static heralded the voice that answered.

"Agent Little Bird here."

Yuan chuckled at the joke, this agent had changed his code name when Yuan had briefed him on the procedure they were going to use to manipulate Rodyle. Now whenever Yuan explained to Kratos what the man had fed to Rodyle, he was left saying 'Little Bird told him...' Still smiling, he gave his command.

"Little Bird, commence final stage of operation Thunder. Contact the extraction team with details of your next 'Fishing Run', be sure to take your usual small Desian Escort with you. You'll need witnesses for your 'death'."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Understood, the package will be delivered."

The connection closed, leaving only silence as Yuan considered what he'd just done.

_There's no turning back now... That disk will be in Rodyle's hands within a week... Who would ever have thought we'd be setting about ensuring the construction of a Mana Cannon? Still... it's the simplest way to do what we might have to do. Fate be willing, we'll never have to use it..._

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: The plot thickens... Man that is such a clichéd line. Anyway, this chapter was a real mix. Fluff, angst, and foreshadowing, dun dun dun! Oh and humour... Little Bird told him... he he.**


	53. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Alaia Skyhawk: 200 REVIEWS! WOOT! Well things are picking up again. Bt the way, how many of you got the 'Thunder' reference... Y'know Thor's Hammer, Thor being the God of Storms, he he. Yeah that was random.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 53: Hook, Line, and Sinker.

-

Skirting along the edge of the cliff, a figure clothed in the usual garb of a Desian nimbly traversed the treacherous path. The darkness hid him. No one would see him as he flitted through the shadows towards his destination... Not even the Desian guards who watched this access point to the Remote Island Ranch.

Smirking as he leapt soundlessly over a gap, passing just feet from one of the guards, Little Bird couldn't help but think to himself just how hopeless these men were at spotting a real threat.

_Heh, they don't even bother to make regular checks above them. All they do is watch the easy path with no regard to the fact that someone agile can take this upper route with ease._

Dropping down behind the last of the guards, right next to the transporter, Bird tapped him on the shoulder. Clamping a hand over the man's mouth before he could scream, Bird whispered in his ear.

"You know you lot should really pay more attention. If I were an assassin and not Lord Rodyle's spy, all of you could have just let your Lord's doom into the base with your ineptitude."

As soon as he was released, the Desian spun round and hissed at him.

"Dammit, Kale! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't you have better things to do than play around sneaking up on your comrades?"

Nonchalantly beneath the visor of the helmet that covered the top half of his face, Bird glanced down and inspected his fingernails.

"It's because you're my comrades that I 'sneak up'. If Lord Rodyle knew how lax you were being down here he'd have your heads. This is the only access to the base on the mainland, and the sheer amount of cover around here would make it a tempting Target for the Renegades to infiltrate the base. The last thing we need is _them_ breathing down our necks... Our Lord is bad enough, believe me. You don't have him practically prodding you every time you enter the base. Me, I get interrogated for every last scrap of intel I manage to get on a trip and that usually lasts for several hours. Why do you think I camp near here to eat and sleep before I enter?"

Nodding in sympathy, the guard clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Kale. I'll let the rest of the squad know they need to sharpen up. Good luck with your report."

The grin visible beneath the visor of the helmet was smug.

"Oh I think he's going to like what I have for him this time..."

Strolling over to the transporter, Bird, or Kale as he was known here, stepped onto it and disappeared. Seconds later he arrived in a chamber on the periphery of the Remote Island Ranch, this part being right on the sea floor.

Walking out of the room, he then strode purposefully down the long glass encased passage that led into the heart of the base, the clear walls allowing him to see the pitch black of the night time sea, dotted with the lights that glittered the length of the structure built against the side of the island the Ranch was named for. Almost the entire facility was underwater, with only dome of the Dragon Stables roof and the island access point visible above the surface, and even then both of those were carved into the rock of the tiny island, making them near impossible to see unless you knew where to look.

Gazing at the structure that rose up through the frigid waters above him, Bird smiled inwardly. This would be his final time in this hell hole of a base, his next trip out would be his last and he wasn't sorry to see the back of this place. He was one among a tiny number of elite agents, carefully recruited via the Alurannai for the most dangerous and delicate of assignments.

Reaching the central elevator, he punched in his personal access code, the platform immediately surging upwards towards the very top floor of the facility. When it arrived at its destination, he stepped off and entered the office of his 'Lord'.

The room wasn't so much of an office, as a mini control room. Everything in the base could be controlled from here, but only Rodyle ever used the consoles in this room. He was obsessive about knowing everything that went on here, determined to root out every secret that might form, even as he schemed and kept secrets of his own.

Once again Bird smiled inwardly.

_He's so determined to root out possible spies and mutineers, and yet he's never come close to finding me or the other two agents here. He thinks he's so clever, and yet he has no idea I've been manipulating him all this time._

Stopping and bowing his head in respect, Bird waited for the man sat at the console to speak.

Rodyle regarded him through the small purple-lensed spectacles perched on the bridge of his long nose. The glass the exact same shade as the long hair that hung to his shoulders swept back from the receding line above his forehead. The look on his face unchanging, he tugged at errant fold in the moss green segmented cloak that covered his green and purple mage armour and stared at him.

"Kale, I assume from your smug expression you have something that will interest me. Hand it over immediately!"

Unhurried, and yet brisk, Bird strode over while pulling out the tiny disk Yuan had to given him along with the strict instruction _never_ to look at the plans contained in it, not even when Rodyle brought them up on his screen. The fewer who could remember those plans the better, and Bird wasn't interested in knowing the information on the disk. He'd seen the destruction wrought by it, and knew all too well how bad it could be if this plan weren't so carefully organised... Rodyle wouldn't even know what hit him when the Renegades eventually seized this facility from him. Even greater was the fact that Cruxis didn't actually know where this Ranch was. When the original Cardinals had been picked, one of them had been instructed to build a Ranch that was hidden from the rest. Prisoners were sent in via the transporter on the mainland, meaning that there was no way of the other Cardinals knowing where to look for it. It could have been _anywhere_ on Sylvarant. This inability to spy on one of their fellow Cardinals kept the rest tense enough among each other to never trust each other enough to even _think_ of conspiring against Cruxis, and that was the point. Little did Yggdrasil know that Kratos and Yuan had manipulated one of the more trusted High Angels into suggesting this arrangement back when the Desians were founded. He had no idea it was actually a plant to create a Ranch that could possibly be used against him at a later date.

Stepping back so that he would be unable to see the screen, Bird carefully watched Rodyle's face instead as the Cardinal loaded the contents onto the secure terminal. Seeing the sudden glee in those eyes, Bird bowed his head again.

"Sir, I retrieved the information from the Central Data Core. The penetration of the secure system took place on the Palmacosta Ranch's main terminal after I infiltrated the facility. Should the breach be discovered it will never be connected to you. Sir, if I may have my leave I would like to return to Magnius' ranch. His security is so pitiful I wouldn't mind seeing what else I can get for you at his expense."

Rodyle chuckled maliciously as he turned to face his spy once more.

"It should have been you, Kale, who succeeded Garaelan. That idiot Forcystus is stupid to be so content with his pitiful excuse for a Ranch. Then again, if you had I would never have gotten this information. By all means get more. Seeing that other idiot Magnius squirming while trying to explain why his main terminal was traced as having a data hack into the Core will be very amusing to watch."

Bird laughed just as maliciously before turning and leaving the room. The satisfied expression remaining on his face even as he was cracking up with laughter inside. On second thought's he'd miss this place, the fact that he'd managed to get the Cardinal to respect him almost to the point of being a true partner in crime, made this his most enjoyable assignment to date. Stepping out of the elevator at the bottom and heading for the barracks, he allowed himself a small sigh.

_Ah well, I'm sure I'll find something else after a while._

Entering the barracks he barked out an order for one of his usual escort squads to 'get their asses in gear and get moving before hell freezes over', the mad scramble to obey Lord Rodyle's favourite almost desperate as the men assembled. The squad moved out with Bird in less than ten minutes... No one wanted a delay that might make Kale report them to a man who would have them killed without hesitation.

----------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Mika, don't give up. I told you this was the last and hardest of the skills I had to teach you. No one ever manages them the first few days they try so don't beat yourself up that you didn't manage first time."

Lyranve was cajoling a rather downcast Mika, who had already spent almost a week trying to master this final skill. She and the Harriers had met up with Botta and the Steady Nine just a few days before that, and the Second in Command of the Renegades would be leaving in just three days, taking her teacher with him.

"I just can't understand what I'm doing wrong! You told me to picture Fiuras as I called up the power and focus it into him, but I can't seem to get it to work!"

The alurannai woman blinked.

"You've been 'picturing' him? No wonder you're having trouble. Don't picture him as if he were separate from you, picture him as if you _are_ him. Only then will you be able to transfer the power."

There was a long pause as Mika suddenly understood. Not saying anything more, she did as Lyranve had told her. Realising now why the woman had made her spend so much time looking over and learning every inch of her spirit partner.

Fiuras, who was perched on her head, gave a startled squawk as what Mika was doing took effect, Lyranve then clapping in approval. Mika had successfully mastered this greatest of things possible with a Lesser Summon Spirit. A few seconds, that was all it lasted, but it was enough to sear the knowledge into the summoner far more firmly than any spoken lesson. Dropping to her knees with exhaustion as an equally tired spirit fluttered to the ground beside her, Mika looked up at the proud expression on Lyranve's face and laughed weakly.

"I see now what you meant when you told me summoners who learn it hardly ever use it. I don't think _I'll_ be trying again for a while." Her head drooped. "I don't think I've ever been more drained of mana in my life..."

Her teacher helped her up, slinging an arm around her shoulder as Fiuras opted to just teleport back to camp.

"But it's something you _want_ to do again. There's never been a summoner either, that learnt it and never wanted to use it again, no matter how tiring."

Mika laughed again, smiling.

"Oh you're right about that, my friend. You're right about that..."

----------------------------------------------------

Screams rang out all around as his escort fought to defend him from the ambush. Bird swung his sword at one of the attacking Renegades, but pulled the blow at the last moment allowing the man to block it. They were less than a week's travel from the Ranch transporter, still several days from the place where he would have left his escort to sneak into Magnius' lands alone as he had done many times before.

The ambush was going perfectly, the fact that the escort was defending him meant that they believed this attack to be truly genuine. He was almost regretful though, some of these men were good people who had been pushed into the Desians by the prejudice of others. It was a shame some of them would die here, but in the end it didn't matter if they were good men, right now they were the enemy.

The fight continued. Fifteen regular Desians against ten highly trained Renegades hand picked by himself. They never stood a chance, even without the weapon that was about to be pulled. Seeing the short blunt tube with its embedded mana crystal, Bird flung himself theatrically at the cluster of four the Desians as if to fling them away from the attack. Just as he reached them the blast of light mana exploded from what was Yuan's version of a Striker from the Kharlan War. Hitting them, all five were blasted backwards almost fifty feet, tumbling through the long grass to lie limp in charred and smoking armour minus the limbs that had taken the brunt of the blow. The remaining Desians took one look at their fallen comrades and fled as a couple of the Renegades chased after them half heartedly, though appearing serious to the fleeing half-elves. As soon as they were well out of sight and his comrades had made sure the Desians still present were truly dead, Bird rolled over laughing as he spit grass out of his mouth.

Getting up, several pieces dropped off his armour, his helmet disintegrating and exposing his short midnight blue hair and eyes. As what was left of his Desian uniform fell apart, he stepped over the armless corpse in front of him and accepted a plain robe from one of the other agents, slipping it on as the last of his charred armour dropped away.

"You've gotta love it when you can be blasted by that much Light Mana and not get so much as a scratch. I haven't had as much fun in twelve thousand years as I've had in the last twenty... and in the name of a good cause too. Remind me to thank the Alurannai for looking me up."

Kaleian, the oldest Cruxis Crystal user currently alive, stretched his arms out and grinned before hitching the neck of the robe so it didn't rub the skin around his Crystal mount. He'd long stopped counting how old he was, though he was sure the Alurannai could tell him how long it had been since he'd journeyed to Crystal Point. These days if someone asked him his age he'd reply 'older than I look'. Like most of the Crystal users at the time, Kaleian had kept his head down during the war, and even more so during the time since. It was only twenty-four years ago that the Alurannai had managed to track him down, approaching him to ask if he would use his not inconsiderable experience to help the Renegades. The meeting with Yuan had been an eye opener for the lightning mage who had actually gawked when introduced to him. Anyone who had bothered to learn the names of famous Crystal users had heard of Kaleian Yorei. He had been as famous in his time as the Nine Companions had been during the war.

Turning, he idly seared the corpses to ashes, also searing over the spot where he had landed. If anyone came to check the site they would find nothing to indicate that any had walked away from here. Not even the number of scorch marks would fail to match up with the statements the survivors could make. Evidence dealt with, he indicated with a nod that they should get moving, before spreading his white bird-like wings and with some effort managed to fly. He wasn't even going to leave an extra set of tracks leaving this place... After all, it was this attention to detail that let him hide so well for so long.

------------------------------------------------------

The three surviving Desians lay in a heap, crushed by the fury flung spell Rodyle had used on them. Scowling darkly, he turned and regarded the plans that he'd spent the last two weeks studying. Ignoring the corpses, he leaned his hands on the edge of the console.

"Kale... Those Renegades! They cost me my best ally! ...They'll pay, oh I'll make sure they'll pay." Tapping on a few keys, he studied the calculations he'd been making. "Hmm, without Kale to frame Magnius as the thief, how can do this? This cannon is powerful already, but I can double its strength with nothing more than a Cruxis Crystal to modify the mana absorption unit. Kale could have got it, I've no doubt of that... but how am I going to get my hands on one now?" He continued to mull this new dilemma over, before he suddenly grinned with triumph and pulled up another of his late spy's 'gifts'. "That Kvar is useful for something at least... Now to find a way to improve on his failed project. Not one of his Crystals matured, let's see what I can do to better that..."

------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I thought it was about time to introduce one of the 'other' Cruxis Crystal users I implied existed besides the Companions back during Prequel. Happy reading.**


	54. Short Travellers

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ah we're back into the hefty stuff now. Here are some faces you haven't seen yet, but it's finally time to introduce.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 54: Short Travellers

-

_I can't stay here. I don't care what will happen to me if I'm caught._

Creeping down a tunnel lit by the occasional glowing crystal, the heavily built figure snuck towards the waterfall that hid the entrance to this ancient city of his people. Guilt wracked him, he had cast no weapon against the innocent, but even so the work he had spent his life thus far crafting had cost more lives than a soldier during the Kharlan war may have taken in his entire career. He couldn't take it anymore. To be damned with the risks, he was going to try and get away. Cruxis didn't know how many dwarves were in Graashim, and certainly didn't know what any of them looked like. His absence would be noticed only by his fellows and they would never betray him. Cruxis may have enslaved this city, but its people still clung to what honour they could. If one of their number succeeded in escaping, it would be counted at a small victory for those remaining, a spark of rebellious hope to keep them going.

_Dwarven Vow number sixty-four: Giving up is the coward's path, and not the path of a dwarf._

Slipping out past the waterfall, the dwarf apprehensively scanned the dawn sky with squinting grey eyes. He'd always had that squint, but it didn't interfere with his work, he was as skilled as any other in Graashim and those skills would let him make a living once he'd escaped. Once far away from here he could pass himself off as a dwarf having come from one of the other Dwarven Cities, the freedom of those cities bought by the willing submission of Graashim. Only in this place did dwarves know the truth about Cruxis, the others were as in the dark as the rest of the people in the two worlds, but that too had been part of the price of their freedom, that they would never know the truth.

Seeing no angels, he made for one of the more obscure trails out of the valley, never moving more than a few meters before stopping to check the sky once more. He was taking a big chance leaving at this hour, but he'd reasoned that the angels that guarded the valley would be less alert to the possibility of an escape at such an hour. After all, who in their right mind would try to escape at a time when you could leave a two hundred foot long shadow across the valley floor if you stepped into the light of the rising sun?

Nearing just such a danger spot, he began to crawl as low to the ground as he could, praying that he'd get past it before the sun rose high enough to make him cast a shadow even while in this position. Inch by inch he moved, even as inch by inch the sun crept down the far side of the valley. Finally reaching the lea behind the next ridgeline, he sighed with relief. Just a few miles more and he'd be out of the valley and safe, the angels forbidden from passing the entrance in case they were seen by travellers heading to one of the three coastal towns between here and the eastern tip of the Rymett'riron continent.

Determined, the aging man scanned the sky again before continuing on. He'd made it this far and he wasn't going to give up, such was not the way of a dwarf.

---------------------------------------------

"You're not leaving! Do you hear me?! I won't allow it!"

Ignoring the shouts of the homely figured dwarven woman yelling at him, the young man continued to stuff his few possessions into the side pockets of large pack on his floor which already contained a basic set of crafting tools and all the supplies he'd need to make a journey of a few weeks. As he closed the last of them, he shouldered the pack and turned to face her.

"Mother, Ah'm a grown man and more than able to make my own decisions. You've no right to make them for me." Walking over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah want to see some of the world, meet some of the people out there. It won't be forever, and ah won't be the first dwarf to have gone out to ply his trade for a few years. Have some faith in me."

Lip trembling, the woman stroked the short, bristly cut red-brown hair on her son's head as he smiled at her over his beard, brown eyes sparkling.

"Dirk, you'll always be my little boy." She hugged him tight. "If you don't come back safe and sound some day, I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity in the afterlife."

Pushing her back gently, he smiled again at his mother who stood five inches shorter than his own four foot.

"Don't you worry, ah'll even visit now and then every few years, ah'm not planning on going that far. Ah thought I'd build a house near that Iselia place, there's some good bedrock round there, good solid ground for a dwarf to live on, and with all the pilgrims that go there ah'll get to meet all the different peoples ah've been wanting to. Ah'm only twenty-six, ah've got a good thirty decades yet. Let me spend a couple doing something ah've wanted to do since ah was yay high."

Hugging her one last time, Dirk walked out of his room and then out into the street the house fronted onto. Standing in the doorway, his mother waved him goodbye as he looked back over his shoulder and waved in return. Facing forward once more, he strolled down the street to where one of the Great Stairways cut the city. Just like Graashim, the Dwarven City of Braananir was built as a series of descending terraces that led up to the great tunnel that formed the city entrance. On the edge of the western rim of the Ossa Mountains north of Triet Desert, Braananir was an easy hike from Iselia in terms of terrain. Some forest, gently rolling hills, nothing a dwarf used to mining in rock strewn tunnels and hauling heavy tubs of ore out of the mines couldn't handle. It wasn't as if her were unarmed either, for hanging from his belt was a short handled battle axe with a razor edged blade forged by his own hand. Even without the axe, anything picking a fight with him would have trouble. After all forging hammers could do more than just pound metal.

Reaching the tunnel entrance, he turned and looked back over the city. It would be some time before he saw it again.

Heading into the great passage for the Gates, he took a deep breath to steady himself. This was it he was fulfilling his dream of seeing at least _some _of the world. But even so, when you've never seen anything but mountains and caves in your life, the thought of open plains couldn't help but make you nervous.

------------------------------------------------

Scrambling down the slope, sliding more than stepping in some places, he tripped and rolled the last of the way in a tangle of limbs and battered travelling pack. Coughing, he rolled to his feet and froze. He was looking out on open land. Just a hundred yards of rocks lay between him and the Southern Plains of Rymett'riron. Throwing all caution to the wind, he grabbed his pack and sprinted as fast as his stout legs could carry him. Rock and gravel gave way to grass as he kept running, running until the gap that was the valley entrance was but shadow among the rocks of the mountains.

He'd made it! He was free!

Still not quite believing it, he stood there dazed as the sun continued its climb towards zenith. Finally after several minutes he shook himself and set off, following the edge of the mountains towards the north-west. He would head to Heimdall, the Elves and the Dwarves were still friends, and they wouldn't begrudge aiding him by taking him in one of their boats to the Continent of Gaorachia. There was a rocky area near Ozzette where lone dwarves had been known to settle in the past. There he could easily pass himself off as having come from Furaan, the city built in one of the Twin Peaks, the two mountains north of the Gaorachia forest.

With a new confidence and hope in his stride, Altessa Frane walked on in his new freedom towards a future away from the slavery he'd endured under Cruxis.

-----------------------------------------------

The two sisters stood side by side on the steps of the woodcutter's cottage where they lived, both wincing as the sound of coughing came from inside. Their mother was long dead, and now their father was ill. Their future was bleak, unless they did what they had to do.

The younger of the two by just over eleven months, the ten year old girl turned to face her sister.

"Presea... I'm going to accept the apprenticeship to become an handmaiden. I'll have to go to Altamira, but I might be able to come back and visit after a while. Father needs you to help him cut the sacred wood. I'm not as strong as you so you're the only one that can do it."

Pale blue eyes gazed sadly at the girl whose hair like hers was the colour of pale rose, the legacy of some ancient elven connection in her mother's line, so diluted now by the generations that the only trace of it was the unusual hair colour. Their mother's family had faced problems in Ozzette until testing had proven no measurable trace of elven blood existed in them, but even so in the years since then some of the more reserved members of the town still kept their distance. This isolation wasn't a burden for the girls and their parents, they were used to following their father on long trips deep into the woods on those occasions when the older sister wasn't helping a young mother in the village look after her children.

Sighing, she accepted the inevitable.

"I'll miss you, Alicia. Promise me when you go that you'll write as often as you can. I want to be able to show your letters to father when I get them so we can both know how well you're doing."

Pulling her big sister into a tight hug, Alicia pressed her face into the shoulder of the girl's heavy linen working dress, tears dampening the cloth.

"I'll write to you _every_ week, I promise Presea."

Hugging her back, she cried as well. Two sisters who had until know been inseparable, would now have to part ways. Fate had chosen harshly for them, but they would face what they had to for the sake of their father.

-----------------------------------------------

Whistling cheerfully, the bristle haired dwarf strolled down the long winding path to the plains north of Triet desert. Lush and green, they were vastly different from his home of rugged brown terrain scattered with sparse grass and plants glowing in nooks and crevices. It was becoming increasingly clear to him just how different things were going to be for him out there, but right now he was relishing the thought of that challenge.

Hoisting his pack a little higher on his back, Dirk Irving continued down the mountainside on this path he'd dreamed of following since the day he'd first glimpsed those plains from the heights of the mountains...

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: You might think that was a rather random mix of people and events, but actually Altessa, and Presea and Alicia, both connect to what Rodyle was mulling over at the end of the last chapter, and it was time Dirk was mentioned as well. After all we never found out in the game why he was living near Iselia, so I made an interesting reason for it. Altessa, Presea, and Alicia aren't going to be mentioned that much in Hope though, this is just so that it's shown they're there and that these things are happening. Dirk will likely get some decent page time though.**


	55. Wondering

**Alaia Skyhawk: As mandrakefunnyjuice commented on in a review of the last chapter, I have a LOT of characters to keep track of. With that in mind I counted the ones that have or will appear/be mentioned in this story (OCs and Non-OCs) with WingedWithFireyMana's help and came up with 101 before we stopped, and bear in mind that as I'm writing I'm keeping track of the ages of about 10 of those characters as well. O.o;**

**Am I right in the head? A crap load of those I made myself and I'm not even counting all of them! (Faints)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 55: Wondering

-

Soft footfall, the padding of large paws, and the faint brush of leather sheaths rubbing against armour clad legs, these were the only sounds besides the wind as they made their way at a casual pace through the mountain pass. Here in the southern hemisphere autumn was just coming to an end, and with the snows not having come to the heights of the Ossa Trail yet, it was a reasonably easy walk rather than the hard slog it would have been had they gotten here a few weeks later.

Eleven men and women, plus four Aiertrin, slowly descended one of the many slopes on this sand scoured side of the mountains, the desert a faint golden blur between two peaks in the far distance. They were heading home, or to at least as much of a 'home' as any of them had bar the pilot who was among them. Of course only the pilot and the commander of this group knew that she wasn't the human they took her for. The remaining were nine completely unaware that one of the supposedly extinct Alurannai was in their midst.

Botta and Lyranve walked side by side, their apparent discussion about variations in ancient languages, a subject that they had 'discovered' they both had an interest in, had led to the Steady Nine walking a short distance ahead to avoid having to listen to debates about pronunciation and shifts in syntax. That of course was deliberate, Botta had in fact only been taught two ancient languages by Yuan and even then he'd protested every minute of it. The learning of those languages had been purely for this kind of subterfuge, since it was a well known fact to Yuan that when you work under a thousands-of-years-old Crystal user, you tend to not want to know ancient languages. Namely since said Crystal user could point out every little thing you did wrong as you were saying it. The idea of that was a real put off, and one Yuan took advantage of.

Seeing that the Steady Nine were far enough away, and disgusted enough by the topic of the conversation not to eavesdrop, Botta changed to the one he'd actually wanted to speak to Lyranve about.

"I never did ask you, why were you travelling with Mika? I heard some muttered comments about lessons of some kind, but what lessons could an alurannai give to a half-elf?"

The tawny haired woman smiled.

"Lessons on something we have in common. Mika is a summoner, so are all alurannai. She asked me for advanced lessons since she only knew the basics. When we realised that we wouldn't get the training finished before she had to head back into the field, we got Yuan to agree to a little make believe trip for me as an excuse to go with the Harriers when they left the base... Though the information on those landing sites _will_ be useful so my coming along wasn't really _just_ for Mika."

Botta laughed.

"I should have guessed it would be something like that. I've been Second for long enough now that I should have figured for something of that type when I got the message one of our supply pilots was coming with her. Looks like I need to get out more often, I'm losing my touch."

The laughter that resulted from this comment caused several of the Nine to look back over their shoulders, wondering what the heck was so funny about languages so old they should be six foot under.

----------------------------------------------------

Watching the two of them laugh, Tia shook her head in wonderment.

"I wonder if it's being Second that does it. He's spent so much time with First that the whole 'interested in old things' thing has rubbed off on him."

Garel frowned, as they continued to watch the two as they grinned about something.

"That doesn't explain why Pilot Lyranve likes that sort of thing though... What about her?"

All nine of them were stumped on that one. Deciding to stop bothering trying to figure the two out, the Nine turned their attention to another matter.

Folding her arms across her chest, Firatai sighed.

"I wonder when Commander Kratos will be back. Botta's great and all, but it's not the same."

It was true. As interesting as it had been for the Steady Nine to work under a different commander with a different style, it _wasn't_ the same. Little things about Botta rubbed certain of them the wrong way, and they all just couldn't seem to have the same enthusiasm when carrying out his orders. Even an order to take some time for themselves and have some fun seemed to result in only half-hearted laughter and a few tentative attempts at entertaining each other.

Botta was like the calm earth, he paced things slow, and spent a lot of time thinking things through in every possible way before he'd make his move against a target. But Kratos... Kratos was quick like wind, yet steady, like his name. Fire and steel, his skill in battle had impressed them, but not as much as his way of inspiring them to strive for the same. He was as careful to consider things as Botta, but his quick nature let him think through them so much faster, making him far superior as a leader. And now that they'd worked under Botta, they could see it. Many people, if they'd lived as long as Kratos, would have let those thousands of years of hardship weigh them down. But their commander didn't, he used his experience to teach them and guide them, and yet still lived each day as though he were the age he appeared to be.

For that they admired and respected him in a way that Botta could never compete with.

David sighed, as they all did at that statement.

"It sure isn't, but you can't begrudge him spending this time with his wife and his son. You heard him. He'll come back when his kid's about two, and that means he'll be back in less than a year now. We'll probably get that time waiting for him off on leave, or at least only doing little things around Triet. First isn't going to send us off on another long haul only to have to drag us back again."

A round of grins passed between them, Yu stretching his arms above his head as he eased the stiffness from the one he'd broken when he'd slipped off an overhang up in the Hima mountains three months before.

"I can't say I'd complain about either. Both are in the nice warm desert, and with it being winter down here soon we won't have to deal with the full heat. A few months of relaxation or easy patrols in that? I'm looking forward to it after the eight months we've spent lugging rocks and logs around setting up all those hides along the ambush lines. The Harriers are lucky though, they get all the fun picking on the Desians after _we_ did all the work."

Another collection of sighs greeted that statement, Tia once again shaking her head.

"Ah well, we'll get our chance at some fun when the commander gets back. You never know, he might even bring his kid to see us before he gets back proper. Did you hear Third going on about him back at the lines? He sounds so adorable."

The conversation now turned to the small children that they'd each known before joining the Renegades. Stories of mishaps and happy moments, others of sad times, kept them talking until long after they'd later set up camp for the night.

---------------------------------------------------

The transmission ended, the silence afterward near impenetrable as a deep sense of relief came over Yuan. Kaleian was safe, the extraction successful, and the remaining three agents within the Remote Island Ranch had reported that Rodyle had set many of the prisoners to work on constructing a huge, yet clearly temporary, underwater dome... The plans drawn for that dome showed that when complete it would be a size that Yuan knew matched the dimensions needed to hold a mana cannon. It would be a few years before they knew for certain that was what he was building it in terms of physical evidence of the foundations, but Yuan already knew for sure in his mind that Rodyle was doing exactly what the Renegades and the Alurannai wanted him to do. A few discrete words here and they, a few rumours, and they could keep him from even considering using it until the time came when they would take it from him.

The lightning mage recalled the day he'd met Kaleian. It had been in Nae Shiu, when he'd been called there for some unknown reason. At the revelation that the Alurannai had tracked down the oldest living Crystal user, he'd been stunned. A few subtle questions had gleaned what little the Alurannai were willing to tell him of this man, and what he did learn was that Kaleian's age was more than three thousand five hundred danne, more than _three hundred and fifty thousand years!_ To say Yuan had been shocked was an understatement, he was still having trouble believing it now. Out of further curiosity he'd asked Kaleian himself his age and got the ambiguous response of 'older than I look'. To be honest Yuan suspected the man no longer knew exactly how long he'd lived, which was probably why the Alurannai had been so elusive in giving him an answer more definite than the one they had.

_To have lived so long... How much of history has he actively played a part in? How much of it did he avoid, stay out of sight? To think he's lived so long that he likely no longer remembers how old he is... Or rather, given that a Crystal user's memory is perfect, lived so long that he doesn't _want_ to remember how long he's lived. Instead choosing to blank it out in a way that he doesn't consciously recall it._

Yuan mulled it over, and considered now what he'd truly accepted that day all those years ago when he'd placed his crystal at his throat. He'd already lived near five times what his normal lifespan would have been, and at times he felt like that if it weren't for the fact he was needed, he'd have ended his sorry excuse for a life more than a millennia ago.

He paused, shocked by that thought.

_What am I thinking? I have so _much_ to live for... My fellow Companions... The other friends I've made, like Botta, and even Brinia who seems to want to slam my office door in my face every other day. Then there's Mika, who I don't know that well yet, but seems like the kind of person who could quite easily become as good a friend as Botta is. And what about 'after'? When all this is over... do I really want to end my life without ever knowing peace? Even those first fifteen years of my life in Talavere were tinged by the threat of war. Do I want to die never knowing what it's like to live in a world without that war?_

He pulled out the pendant he'd carved for Martel, fingering the ring that hung on the chain beside it.

_I want to see that world, to see it for Martel, but also for myself. She'd want that, she'd want me to look forward and not regret. I had a lifetime with her, as long as I might have had if we'd never donned the Crystals. What is there to regret in that?_

He flinched.

_...Besides the fact we never got the chance to have a family._

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he remembered the tug of a certain little boy's hands on his clothing when he'd visited four weeks ago, the incessant call of 'Uucul Yuan' following him around.

_Then again Kratos, Anna, and Lloyd have given me that. Kratos and I have been like brothers since not long after we first met, and now even his son accepts me as adopted family. I have to remember I have Patch too. I want him to see that peaceful world as well, after all he's only three hundred and sixty-eight. If we succeed in a few years time, he'll have the better part of his whole life to live in that world._

Feeling much better, he still couldn't help that one traitorous part of himself that refused to let go of the shadows in his heart.

_What will Kaleian have, but an expanse of yet more of what he's probably seen over and over in his life... This madness, to think that now even the likes of him has been dragged into it. Won't anyone be spared? Will getting involved in this chaos cost him the life he's managed to keep for so long through so much?_

Yuan didn't have the answers to that... No one did...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well it took me a couple of days to get into this one, but it's done now. Happy reading.**


	56. Friendship and Separation

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well that last scene with Yuan was a bit angsty, and well, if that was a 'bit' then this is a 'lot'.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 56: Friendship and Separation

-

Happy babbling rang in her ears as her daughter played with the scattering of toy blocks Vayla had placed around her to keep her occupied. She'd like to give Alysii more attention that that, but right now she needed to stay focused on something else.

With painstaking slowness, the alurannai woman used magic to shave the tiniest sliver of crystal off the piece of quartz she held. Satisfied that the final part was ready she began the exacting task of putting the multitude of fragments arrayed on the table in front of her together.

Black quartz whispered as her fingers brushed over it. Mythril shivered with the faintest of bell-like rings. You might think a small structure of nothing more than metal and crystal segments would to easy to make and put together, but when you took into consideration the immense forces this item was going to be exposed to, it was in fact a time consuming and difficult process to do with only four other alurannai in a position to help.

Five alurannai in all. Three parents, the Narim, and the Sharta. They were the only ones who could work on building the back-ups, and they were restricted even further by the fact that only about eight hours in every twenty four could be spent on the project. As it was, Vayla was cutting into family time right now. She knew she'd feel guilty about it later but she was so close now to getting this last of the Seal of Darkness' anchors done.

Fingers carefully moving, she slid each piece into place with the utmost care. If she messed even _part_ of this assembly up she'd wreck every piece currently put together, meaning she'd have to remake them. Time seemed to stop. All sounds were ruthlessly cut off, as was every sense not needed to do this. Sight and touch, she focused on nothing else in this critical moment, and even then her sight was restricted to what she was directly looking at. Her world was now this table and the pieces on it, she wasn't even aware of Alysii playing just a few feet away anymore.

The faintest of chimes came as each part was successfully put in its proper place, though she couldn't hear them, the tingle of dark mana on her fingertips growing with each one. It was shaped like a fan of outward pointing spires, a fan whose base would fit against the curved inner surface of the seal. It was tiny, barely a hand span and a half across, with black quartz sheathing every one of the rune covered mythril rods. The size would make it difficult to spot, and combined with the quartz it would make it impossible to differentiate from the rest of the seal once it was in place. Mithos never built the seals, the alurannai did, and so he had no idea what they looked like _in detail_ anyway. There was absolutely no chance of him detecting the modification before it was too late for him to do anything about it.

As the last of the sheaths slid into place, Vayla let out a sigh and carefully set the completed anchor on the table. It had taken her nearly a month of sleepless nights to make, something that would have taken a team of alurannai working together less than ten minutes to construct.

Now aware of her surroundings again, she was surprised to notice that Alysii's babbling had stopped. Confused she looked around blankly for several seconds before she felt a small hand tug on the hem of her dress.

"...Myrta?"

That voice sounded pitiful, and close to tears. How long had she been trying to get her mother's attention?

With a cry Vayla scooped the tearful Alysii up into her arms and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you. My little myrtu, I'd never hurt you on purpose."

The little girl clutching at her calmed down, her eyes slowly drifting shut as she fell asleep with her mother's soothing voice in her ears.

Watching her daughter sleep, Vayla bit on her lip as guilt gnawed at her. Couldn't she have waited until after Alysii had been put to bed to assemble the anchor? Eyes moving around the room, they settled on the place where Alysii had been playing. There, in the middle of the floor, was a rough approximation of what Vayla had been making, all built out of colourful toy blocks. And there wasn't just one of them... There were eight in a circle with the points facing inwards. Little Alysii, a girl only eighteen months old, had picked up enough from her parents discussions to play pretend at doing what they were. This little girl had acted out the anchor set up on the floor of her home, and had then tried to show it to her mother.

Softly brushing stray locks of black hair out of her daughter's face, Vayla continued to rock her gently.

_My dear little Quiet Heart, you wanted to show me you understood in a way. You're just old enough now to recognise other people as being separate from you, and already you want to help them._

Vayla closed her eyes, a single tear flowing down a cheek.

_You shouldn't be able to react like that, yet it would seem Lloyd isn't the only one learning things earlier than he should be. No one even knows about how either of you could be the Chosen, and even so your childhood is flowing away faster than it should. We want things to be normal for you, but it seems even when we try you two are one step ahead... My little myrtu, I'm so sorry it has to be like this..._

----------------------------------------------------------

Vayla's eyes had been haunted as she handed over the last Dark Anchor to Kratos. He'd heard from Rennan what had happened last night, about what Alysii had done. He sympathised, after all he'd caught Lloyd doing much the same, except his had been done with scribbles on the living room floor with the chalk he'd been given to play with despite the mess it could make. All those involved were in agreement, _nothing_ would be ever be spoken of again within either child's hearing regarding the developing plans, and _nothing_ would be built or even brought out into view if Lloyd or Alysii were awake.

Alurannai children were quick when it came to learning things, they would have the equivalent ability to understanding things as a human four year old at the age of only two, and would have the vocabulary of a ten year old in terms of sheer number of words by the same point, though most would as yet have no meaning to them. While they may progress far faster than human children in terms of cognitive thinking and development, alurannai children's innocence in general lasted until well into their twenty-fifth year, with them still prone to moments of child-like uncertainty and a need for parental reassurance until that age despite being adolescent. Lloyd and Alysii, however, alarmingly seemed to be losing that innocence at a frighteningly early age... with the exposure to the planning being the most likely cause of this. Determined not to indirectly harm their children any more than they already had, every last shred of evidence had been hidden. As far as Lloyd and Alysii now knew, their world was one of play, happy smiles, games, and stories. Their parents were always there when they awoke, and were always there when they fell asleep, singing lullabies to the youngsters as they dozed off.

Sitting together in a small gathering hall near the Group Room, this was something of a secret test for the four parents Kratos and Anna, Vayla and Rennan, both pairs acted as though nothing were bothering them as they chatted away to their fellow parents. Today was the first time all five children had been left together solely under the supervision of the protozoans. Today for an hour the children would not have their parents present, how they reacted to this 'disappearance' would dictate when the crèche group would begin getting taught the simple number and colour games that were the foundation of later teaching. Play would teach them to interact with each other, and help them bond into a group as a whole. Both would be an important part in their upbringing.

While for Yrand, Tailan, and Jeraideu's parents this was exactly what it was, for Lloyd and Alysii's parents it was a test to see just how overly independent their lack of discretion had made their children.

Hiding their feelings behind masks as unconcerned and perfectly happy parents, the four of them waited, an hour having never seemed so long in their lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The door into the room closed, the soft thump barely registering with the five children sat happily playing on the floor. They had been deliberately placed so that they were an equal distance apart from each other around the edge of the Ring. In the middle of the Ring three different toys had been placed, once again deliberate in that there were fewer toys than children. To all play, they would have to share.

Eying them up while the other three looked around uncertainly as they noticed their parents' absence, Lloyd and Alysii didn't seem concerned that theirs was absent as well. Yrand was three months older than them and he was so uncertain he'd turned to Yorun for reassurance. Tailan and Jeraideu, at one month older and one month younger, were little better. So far all three were behaving as would be expected, but the other two children were completely unfazed by it.

Pushing herself to her feet, Alysii toddled over to the cloth picture book, plopped down in front of it, and began flipping the thick pages as she murmured to herself. Lloyd moved up as well, heading for a box that would make different noises depending on which side of it was hit.

Seeing their two crèche mates playing, the other three clumped together around the remaining toy, a set of little wooden wheeled blocks painted to resemble wagons. Lloyd and Alysii stopped their play to watch them as giggles began to start among the three with the wagons. Two of them had discovered that the toys would keep rolling after being pushed and had started what could be seen as a set of mini races where the one that went furthest got the biggest giggle out of the one that pushed it.

Five pairs of eyes watched them all, watched every response, every little expression on the face of the child they looked after. Two of them were very worried...

Noishe held back a whimper of concern as Lloyd stopped his playing at making noises with the box and watched Yrand and the others. He could see in the boy's eyes that he liked the look of the wagons, but instead of going over as would be normal, he sought company elsewhere.

Leaving the box, Lloyd crawled the few feet to Alysii and as Noishe watched, the girl started letting Lloyd flip a page and then she would flip one. Both of them showed interest in the other children and the wagons, but neither seemed willing to approach them. After tiring of the book, they compounded this unusual behaviour by moving to the noise box together, it was only when the other three children had themselves grown tired off the wagons and went for the box as well that Lloyd and Alysii went to play with the now abandoned object of their interest... Both making no effort to interact with their crèche mates even as they passed them. It was almost as if the two children _knew_ they were different from the other three.

Having had enough, both Noishe and Mezo stepped in and took away the wagons and the book. With only one toy left Lloyd and Alysii could either sit and do nothing, or play with the others. At first all they _did_ do was sit, it was only after five agonising minutes for the Protozoans that they reluctantly went over to the others and began to play with them. But after another five minutes both Mezo and Noishe noticed that Lloyd and Alysii always stayed next to each other, and in general kept the box between themselves and the others.

In desperation, Noishe grabbed Lloyd and took him to the 'naughty corner', keeping him there so that Alysii had no choice but to interact with the others or have no one. She did, reluctantly, after a minute or so of looking pleadingly in Lloyd's direction. Only once he was sure she was starting to enjoy playing with the others did the Arshis bring Lloyd back over. It went fine for about three minutes, and then once again the two children began to distance themselves from the other three.

This time Mezo took Alysii away, and as he did so something in Lloyd's eyes said he was starting to understand why. He hesitated only a moment before playing with Tailan by banging one of the sides with her, smiling at her as she giggled. Sure enough after a minute of this Mezo brought Alysii back. As if testing, Lloyd immediately began to ignore Tailan. Noishe getting to his feet was all the boy needed to see before he resumed 'normal' play with the girl. Seeing this as well, Alysii's eyes too held that same understanding. If they didn't play with the others, the Protozoans would separate them.

Returning the two removed toys, the Protozoans watched as the three children turned their attention back to the wagons. The fact that two of them were now interacting like normal was of no reassurance however for their guardians. A chat with their three fellows showed Noishe and Mezo that they thought nothing of the strange display they'd seen, Lloyd and Alysii were playing fine with the others _now_, weren't they? They'd just been unnerved by their parents not being there. The Arshis and the Aeros weren't reassured however, though they were glad that the others didn't think anything suspicious. It was going to be hard enough explaining this to Kratos, Anna, Vayla, and Rennan, without having to find an excuse to tell the parents of the other three.

---------------------------------------------------------

If her eyes had been haunted that morning, it was _nothing_ compared to the look in them now. Four parents sat huddled in pairs on separate couches in the Nartana's living room, with the two Protozoans sitting before them.

Noishe whimpered as he set his head on his forepaws, distressed by Lloyd's behaviour.

**They **_**knew**_**, Kratos. It only took for them to be separated **_**twice**_** before they caught on. After that they played with the others like any **_**normal**_** alurannai child would, but they did it because they didn't want to be separated from each other. Their crèche mates didn't notice a thing. Neither did the other Protozoans thankfully. But Lloyd and Alysii are thinking things through in a way that's far beyond what even an **_**alurannai **_**of their age should. Lloyd actually **_**tested**_** me to see what I'd do if he ignored the others again. He's thinking more like **_**you**_** did when you were **_**four**_** than the way he **_**should**_** be thinking at his age.**

Unhappy chirps came from Mezo. Alysii was the first child he'd ever watched over, and right now she was distressing him so much with her strange behaviour she was starting to scare him.

**We can't separate them, but we can't let this go on. They could end up completely alienating themselves from Yrand, Tailan, and Jeraideu.**

Worried eyes looked around as the four parents regarded each other. Had they caused this with their carelessness? If they had the guilt would be crushing, but they couldn't blame themselves. For all they knew this could be some side affect of one of them being the Chosen, added to the fact they were born so close together. They couldn't wallow in self blame, they had to do something to correct what had happened, or at the very least reduce the severity.

Kratos took a shuddering breath, thinking about how his son had lately seemed to spend as much time at home sitting doing nothing with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he did playing with Noishe or one of his toys. Was it really only six months ago that his son had been happily babbling every word he heard, waving his teddy around with unnerving accuracy at hitting people in the face when he lost his grip?

"I'll speak to Krishka. He's stepped in in the past to set a crèche group's first 'lessons' away earlier than the tutors thought would be a good time. I'll get him to tell them that our children need to start theirs within the week. The lessons are centred on working together in games to do things. Hopefully the forced cooperation will break down Lloyd and Alysii's resistance to interacting with the other children. All we can do is hope that that, along with our lockdown on the plans, will be enough to get them out of this."

Sitting in silence, they all thought this over. It was true. Beyond what they'd decided to do, all they _could_ do was hope.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man that was dark, and to think that this chapter was centred around Lloyd and Alysii. You've seen the light side with them, well this is the dark.**


	57. Elven Intervention

**Alaia Skyhawk: This chapter is considerably lighter than the last one. Happy reading.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 57: Elven Intervention

-

The twin wheeled cart sped towards the approaching forest, the light-footed pair of elven bred ponies pulling it showing no sign of tiring despite the past four weeks of daily running from dawn until dusk. The slight glitter of sweat on their dappled grey coats was the only sign of the effort they were putting into travelling this fast. The cart was being driven by one of the watchmen from the Latheon Gorge, and in the passenger seat just behind him sat a dwarf with hair and beard as grey as the ponies, though considerably scruffier.

It had taken Altessa a month to reach one of the Elves' messenger relay stations, one of the men there using their cart to take him to Latheon where he'd been set in another of the vehicles and sped on his way. As he'd hoped, the friendship between the Dwarves and the Elves had held true, with them more than happy to aid him once he'd explained where he was from and where he was trying to get to. Now in their care, it was only a matter of time before he was safe in the cliff region west of Ozette, and far from any place where Cruxis would bother him. Now with the Y'mir Forest looming ahead of them, he was about to be passed into the care of the elves of Heimdall. For a dwarf who had been cave bound his entire life until now, that forest was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen.

The mid morning sun slanted down through those trees, glinting off the water beneath them like a cluster of land bound stars. For the first time since he'd managed to escape Graashim, Altessa relaxed. Angels might fly over the land now and then, but they_ never_ trespassed here. Yggdrasil would risk _nothing_ disturbing Origin, and so patrols of that kind were barred from the Sanctuary of Creation. It had been many miles back that they'd passed the ancient stone monoliths that marked the border of the Sanctuary, and even with Origin locked in slumber, this place held an air of peace.

Pulling a silver horn from a bag at his waist, the elven man blew a series of short blasts on it. Almost as if by magic, the trees at one point on the forest's edge seemed to part, and as the dwarf watched he could see a long road of platforms sliding into place over the water. One by one ahead of them they were lowered from the canopy or floated from the sides, moving back from whence they came after the cart had passed.

Glancing back and seeing Altessa's expression, the driver smiled.

"It's not magic. It's all done with ropes and pulleys. The horn I used has a very distinctive sound to our ears. When the watchmen in the forest hear it they flip a leaver that sets it all away. The weight of the cart passing over the first section then triggers the platforms' return to their former positions. It looks impressive when Heimdall gets formal visitors, and the hint of mystery keeps them in awe. It's one of the reasons Tethe'alla doesn't give the elves any trouble, they're so unsure of what exactly we are and aren't able to do that they keep their distance. The system also makes good defensive sense, since the only other way into the village is along the pathways further north, and they're only wide enough for three people to pass side by side. With the predatory fish in the water, the idea of falling in is a great deterrent."

As the ponies continued to take them along the appearing disappearing wooden road, the elf grinned at the dwarf, getting a laugh in return.

"It sounds a bit like the Great Tunnels that are the main entrances into the Dwarven Cities. We have dozens of smaller entrances but visitors are always brought in by the main one. It's a lot more impressive for them to see the Door Caverns and the formal entrance ceremony... and a lot more fun for the dwarves. Dignitaries are always big headed. It's fun to make them feel small." His eyes were haunted for a moment. "Not that that kind of thing works with Cruxis. When _they_ come to Graashim they're to be admitted immediately with no delays... Delays... mean deaths among those escorting them."

The cart jolting slightly as it passed from wooden road to hard packed earth, the elf's expression was sympathetic.

"It's been difficult for us as well. We're lucky though since our towns are out in the open, enough so that Cruxis has mainly left us alone. Just a few veiled threats about consequences if we try anything." He sighed. "If only the Alurannai and the Protozoans still existed... Maybe then things wouldn't be so bad..."

------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall had changed little in the last four thousand years. A few decaying houses had been rebuilt to look the same as the previous. The gardens tended by the elves looked much as they would in any year in any century. This village had a timeless feel to it, but unlike those days so long ago before the Tree died this village now had a constant note of underlying fear. Yes Cruxis had left them pretty much alone, but ever since that final time Kratos Aurion had passed through the settlement with Mithos and headed into the Torent Forest, the sense of something being terribly wrong had pervaded life here so much that if was hard to imagine living without it.

That day... That day only Mithos had been seen leaving the forest... of Kratos there had never been any other sign. Rumours had filtered in from Tethe'alla from time to time, and occasionally a messenger would come through the Window of Illusion in Sylvarant. Bearing news from that world, as the elves of Tethe'alla would send word through the Otherworldly Gate from this side. Many things had been said, occasional sightings of what _might _have been a Protozoan, sightings of what _might_ have been Kratos or maybe another alurannai, but nothing certain. For all they knew the Alurannai could have begun slowly dying off once the Tree had withered, Kratos could have been but one of the few left when he'd last been seen here. Some final journey ending in him finally dying like the rest of his kind, deep within the Torrent Forest, or maybe even been killed by Mithos' hand given that less than a year after that day the angel had struck.

The fact remained though, that they just didn't _know_ what had happened to them...

As Altessa walked through the gate, he could feel it in the air. Every adult in sight seemed to radiate it to one that was familiar with it themself. Only the children were unaffected, and he would guess that the elves followed the belief that 'ignorance is bliss' in the case of the youngsters. Why tell them something that would make them unhappy, when you could leave it until the time came when they would _have_ to know? He watched them play as he waited just inside the gate for the elf that had brought him here to return. One child in the group stood out to his eyes though.

She looked to be about seven, with hair as silver as starlight and bright blue eyes, but that wasn't what caught his eye. At first glance you wouldn't notice it, but if you looked closer, at the ears exposed by her tied back hair, it was clear she was a half-elf. A half-elf, playing with a group of pure bloods, in the middle of a village that to his knowledge hadn't allowed half-bloods to live within its bounds for almost five thousand years.

As if to answer his curiosity, a human man came into view and called out in the direction of the children.

"Raine, it's time for dinner. Come on now before your mother scolds us both for being late."

Stopping her play, the child, Raine, looked over before running to the man's side.

"Coming, Father!"

The man ruffled her hair when she reached his side, the love he had for his child evident in his eyes. What she was didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was his daughter.

Watching them walk away, Altessa didn't notice the elven man's return.

"That was Kloitz, he's a Tethe'allan scholar and he's been here for ten years. We originally agreed to him being here as a 'cultural exchange'. He writes papers that are sent to his fellow scholars in Meltokio. They don't know he married though, and certainly not that he married an elf. There were some objections here at first, but once we saw how much he and Virginia cared about each other it was agreed both could stay so long as Tethe'alla doesn't find out about them. With that in mind some of the villagers have been helping Kloitz with his papers, since as long as they continue to be interesting insights into elven ways, no one back in Meltokio will question his remaining here."

Puzzling over why the elves would go to so much effort in creating and maintaining this subterfuge, Altessa again glanced in the direction the pair had gone.

"Why would you go to so much trouble? The backlash from Tethe'alla if they found out about it hardly seems worth the risk. I'd never have expected the elves to allow something like this given the possible repercussions."

The elf sighed.

"Sometimes risks are worth the rewards. Also remember that Martel was born here. We've never forgotten her, the way she would continue to forgive even when faced with total rejection by her mother, and over the centuries of prejudice she faced. For us she will always be a reminder of the half-elves' right to be treated with respect. Those that are occasionally born here are always raised the same as the rest of the village children. We abandoned our prior prejudice in that regard not long after the war ended. While we may not welcome half-elves from outside, since we won't risk them being Cruxis spies, we _do_ welcome those born here. If this all ends, if the Tree's prophecy is fulfilled, maybe then we can open our gates to all, but until then we must maintain this compromise instead." He placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Come with me. The Elder wishes to speak with you. You can learn more of these things from him."

-------------------------------------------------

Gentle rocking, the sound of water rushing past the hull just a few inches from his ear. Altessa sighed as he curled up in the thick blanket he'd been given. The last few days had been surreal for him, with a multitude of helpful elves making sure he was comfortable in the village inn even as they prepared one of their ships to take him to the cliff region near Ozette. More than once he had wondered if he was dreaming, wondered if he wouldn't wake up to find himself in his cramped home in Graashim where the stench of constant and oppressive fear, and anger, made the very air seem to weigh you down. But he'd been proven wrong, this _was_ real, and he was now on his way to where he would make his new home, thanks to the help of the elves.

He thought again about the last few days. The day after he'd arrived he given in to curiosity and approached the human scholar he'd seen on his arrival, a man who was as oblivious to the truth about Cruxis as the village children. Kloitz had been a lively talker, and had also been intensely curious about dwarves and their customs, having never met one before. His daughter, Raine, it would seem had inherited that curiosity in equal measure, for when confronted with him she's asked just as many questions as her father had.

He smiled to himself. That little girl, with just a few hours in her presence, the happy smile she gave him each time he told her some new interesting story about his people, it had eased a lifetime of sorrow and anger. After just those few hours he'd found in himself the pride in his people and their culture that he'd thought he'd lost a long time ago. As thanks, just before he'd left just that morning, he'd handed her a little carved wooden figure he'd made of an elven pony in full run. The delight in her eyes at the gift was something he was sure he'd remember for the rest of his life. The face of the little girl who in her innocence had taught him to hope and believe again.

Remembering that smile and those bright blue eyes, Altessa fell into peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------

Strolling into the cathedral, the purple haired man draped in a grey robe looked the picture of a pious man here to pray to the Goddess. Besides that hair, tied back in a way that it obscured the man's ears, there was nothing to make him stand out, and not one of the clergy members present so much as glanced at him. Here in Meltokio one saw all sorts of people come to this place of prayer. Face composed, but inwardly smirking, Rodyle paused before the altar to bow his head before he turned left and made a bee line for the door to his left, the door that led to the room where one could seek a blessing from the Pope... That is, if you could pay enough money...

The Papal Knight at that door was all too happy to accept a gold coin, and at the sight of more in Rodyle's hand tapped lightly on the wooden surface beside him. Hearing the command from behind the door, he opened it and allowed the purple haired man to enter.

"The Pope will see you now."

Once inside the room, Rodyle fixed his gaze on the white and purple draped man behind the nearby desk. He'd done research on this man, learning from an agent in the city that the Pope was the bastard first son of the previous king, given his high rank in the church to keep him happy while his younger half-brother ascended to the throne. To all who would look at him, the Pope seemed perfectly happy with his current position. He was here to see if it was true, and if not, then what it would take to get the human to help him with his 'project'.

Not wanting to draw it out, Rodyle got right to the point and began prodding the clergyman all the while speaking in a secretive murmur.

"Well well, the Pope. He who gained this fine church, but lost a throne in the process..."

Brown eyes in a slightly pudgy face glared at him, as the Pope's face turned a faint red with suppressed anger.

"I and Pope Kartoffel Tethan'no, and who are you to insult me in such a manner?"

It took all of Rodyle's control not to burst out laughing. The slight hesitation when the man had said the 'no on the end of the family name said he resented being a bastard of the Tethan line and wanted better. But it wasn't the fact that he'd found out so easily he could use him that made him laugh... it was the man's first name...

_Did the person who named him know what Kartoffel means? Even if they didn't know, it's ironic this man should become Pope of the Church of Martel. His name's the ancient Balacrucian word for potato!_

Ruthlessly suppressing the urge to snigger, Rodyle slid into the chair opposite the Pope and eyed him.

"If I were to help you get what _you_ want... How would you feel about helping me with a little project of mine? All I need are a couple of scientists and minor resources, nothing to draw much attention"

Leaning forward, the Pope was clearly intrigued by the offer. Warily though, he spoke again.

"And just what resources do you need for this 'project'?"

Producing a folder, Rodyle permitted the man to glance through it's contents.

"As you can see, all I need are a few high grade exspheres, certain metals in small quantities, personnel to carry out the project... and test subjects with mana signatures within the range stated here... Not much at all... and if _you _help me, I will personally see to it that you get what _you_ want when my project nears completion. Ten to fifteen years or so... You're a young man, and to dispose of the king so soon after his ascension will raise questions. What's a wait of that long to a man like you? You're only thirty-nine. You'll still have decades ahead of you by then." Rodyle leaned in. "And I can assure you that your ascension to power will be without suspicion. There will be _nothing_ to make anyone suspect, and you will get what it rightfully yours."

Studying the pages in front of him for a moment more, the Pope looked him in the eye.

"You have a deal. I even have the perfect scientist in mind to carry out the work. She won't question a thing..."

Rodyle got up, idly leaving a bag filled to the brim with ceitres on the desk.

"A gift of good faith... I'll return in a few months to check the preparations. If I'm satisfied with them, then I'll finalise the deal with you. I trust that is agreeable?"

Examining the contents of the bag, the Pope smiled sinisterly.

"I find that very agreeable indeed. What may I call such a generous man?"

There was a glint in Rodyle's eyes as he answered.

"You can simply call me an acquaintance..."

The half-elf left, leaving the Pope with the bag full of money. Picking up one of the coins, ironically one stamped with his half-brother's image, he clamped it in a tight fist. Getting up, he went to the door and spoke to the knight outside.

"Get me the files of all the mana tests in the last twenty years, and one of my _personal_ scribes to look through them. I also want you to find me my agent, Varley. I have a job for him..."

---------------------------------------------------------

The grey bearded dwarf looked up at the cliff, taking in the small cave visible at its base. That cave was bigger than it looked, and beyond that small opening was in fact a very sizable set of rough chambers. They would need work to become habitable of course. There was months of excavation and masonry work for him to do to turn it into a home. But it didn't matter to him. This was a second chance, a new beginning, and he was relishing every moment of it.

Pushing away the nagging discomfort from having to register his presence in the area with the Church Knights in Ozette, Altessa picked up a hammer and chisel from among the tools he'd made while in Heimdall ready for this. A slight spring in his step, he entered the cave, and minutes later the sound of hammer blows and the patter of falling rock shards echoed out of the opening. Nothing could dampen his spirits right now... not now that he was finally and truly free.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A mix of humour, plot (both story and devious kinds), foreshadowing, and fluff. I really enjoyed writing this one. Credit for the 'Pope Potato' joke goes to WingedWithFireyMana. It was the result of random comment she made while we were chatting on MSN. Kartoffel really **_**does**_** mean potato. It's German. XD Happy reading.**


	58. Opps…

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here comes another chunk of technical stuff, I'll try not to bore you... Then again... WARNING, PREPARE FOR RANDOM PREVIOUSLY UNSEEN BEHAVIOUR! XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 58: Oops...

-

Turquoise hair streaming out behind him along with his black cape, the figure charged through the base heading for the exit with every intention of _sprinting_ the several miles to the North Triet Sentinel. Silently thanking that it was night time here, with all but the exterior guards and patrols in bed, Yuan continued his mad dash all the while cursing himself for forgetting something so _important_.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

A hand passed the small box to the king, who eyed it with interest as it was explained to him.

"I wouldn't worry. With this you will know for sure when the decision is made. With ten years warning it will be easy for you to arrange something for the time they'll be at their most vulnerable."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Nearly running into a door in his haste, the lightning mage slapped a hand on the door's switch, the mechanism seeming to take an eternity to open the dammed thing...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The transmitter built into his desk buzzed, and some sixth sense caused a sinking feeling to hit him but without him knowing why. Reaching over, Yuan activated his end to receive the message.

"Sir, this is agent Brin, I've got an update for you on the Assassination Plan. The King of Tethe'alla is currently in talks with Mizuho. He's setting the foundation of an agreement that they'll supply him with an assassin to send to Sylvarant whenever he should ask for it in the next couple of decades."

With a sense of descending doom, Yuan started wide eyed at the communication device, somehow managing to sound normal as he replied.

"Thank you for the report, Brin. The information will prove most useful in preparing ourselves."

He could picture the man's smile. Brin was enthusiastic at his job and never failed to take pride in knowing he'd made a difference, even if it was small.

"Glad I could be of help, Sir. Brin, out."

The connection closed, and seconds later Yuan exploded from his chair heading for the door.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Dashing out into the dunes, Yuan continued to curse himself.

_Yuan you complete and utter moron! How could you _forget_ that you talked Tethe'alla's king into doing the next assassination for you?! You complete and utter idiot!!_

Not slowing so much as an iota from his full out Crystal fuelled sprint, the lightning mage made it to the Sentinel in what was probably his all time record.

-----------------------------------------------------

Having taken Yuan back to the Triet desert rather than have him babbling in the middle of the forest around Nae Shiu, Kratos dragged the mage out of sight of the large tree and cast a sound ward around them. Turning to face his long time friend, he removed the magically constructed gag he put on Yuan when he'd arrived at his house as he'd been having breakfast.

The gag gone, it took all of a nano-second for Yuan to blurt at insane speed.

"ICOMPLETELYFORGOTABOUTTHETETHE'ALLANASSASSINATIONSETUP! WHATAMIGOINGTODO! WENEEDTHENEXTCHOSENONTHERITUALTOBEALIVE!!!!"

Staring at his friend as if he though the mage had completely lost his marbles, Kratos took hold of his shoulders and gave him a small shake.

"Yuan, you're babbling like a schizophrenic on a sugar rush. Care to slow that down?"

Shocked at being called Kratos' name for Yggdrasil on one of his 'overenthusiastic world dominator' days, Yuan almost choked. Taking a deep breath, he repeated things a little slower.

"I forgot about the Tethe'allan assassination set up! I just got a report that they're on the point of an agreement with Mizuho! That means they're going to been sending an assassin after Aradine's successor if she's sent out on the Ritual." He pushed Kratos' hands off his shoulders. "Kratos, I gave them a device that will resonate when a Bound Cruxis Crystal is given its final tuning to the one that will wear it!! The moment Cruxis confirms a Ritual over here THEY'LL KNOW!!!"

Taking in what his hyperventilating friend was saying, Kratos proceeded to try and calm him down.

_When was the last time he lost it like this? ...Oh yeah, eleven centuries ago, when his Second at the time nearly got the Tethe'alla base blown up when he programmed one of the AI controlled bombing class Rhieards to drop its cargo before landing, not thinking that it would try to do just that before entering the hangar after the first test flight with a full load... Yuan really needs to stop bottling things up so much. Dealing with him when he gets like this is a pain. Not to mention embarrassing for him..._

"Yuan, this is not the disaster you seem to think it is. You're forgetting that _I_ will be escorting the next Chosen of Regeneration. I think I'm capable of fending off one Mizuhoan assassin."

As the words sunk in, the lightning mage proceeded to turn a rather interesting shade of red, just as Kratos had expected.

"Uhhhhh... I forgot about that..."

Slinging an arm around Yuan's shoulders, Kratos led him back towards the Sentinel.

"Come on, I'll show you something that should cheer you up a bit. If you'll just wait here a minute I'll go through to Nae Shiu and get one of the jiisumura to come through and get you.

----------------------------------------------------

Storm grey eyes were filled with interest as the lightning mage examined every inch of the collection of objects on the dining table in Kratos' home. Inside those two boxes lay two full sets of backup anchors, the pair of sets that would be placed at the Seals of Darkness and Light. Watching as the half-elf carefully picked up one of the white quartz covered ones, Kratos came over and sat down in one of the dining chairs.

"As you can see we've gotten two sets done, and a third is half completed. With so few of us involved in their making it's taking a lot longer to make them than we'd initially hoped, but with so many years yet to go before we make our move, we have time. And once things begin to move the need for secrecy will be over, so replacements will be easy to get if needed. It's just as well, given how long it's going to take up to made the two relays once all of these are done, we'd have a hard time replacing them ourselves if something happened to them."

Pulled away from his scrutiny of the anchors by Kratos' words, Yuan sat down in another of the chairs and regarded him.

"How much time are you averaging per night, now that Lloyd and Alysii _have_ to be asleep?"

The Inartu sighed.

"We're lucky if we get six hours, it's going to be even worse when we work on the relays because they can't be built alone like the anchors. It's going to take all four of us working together to make one and even then it'll be slow. Sharta Tarryn would help but his wife would become suspicious if he was coming over here as often as he'd need to, his two daughters would notice as well."

Yuan winced as he realised the time they would lose each night just sneaking to each other's homes to work together, and even then they'd have to leave early to make sure they got back before their children woke up.

"How long will it take to build the relays under those conditions?"

Setting his chin on his hand, Kratos sighed again.

"The anchors will be done within the next two years, we still have forty-eight of them to make, that's eight for each of the other six Seals. After that it will take four of us three to four years to make each relay, and we need two. One for each of the Otherworldly Gate and the Window of Illusion. It's ridiculous! It's going to take us _that _long to make something that a crafting team of twenty-five could make in an hour..." His expression was resigned." Lloyd and Alysii are going to be about ten by the time we have everything built, but since we can't begin installing them until the Ritual starts I suppose it's not that bad."

Equally resigned, Yuan leaned back in his chair and regarded his friend.

"So what's the plan for the installation?"

Tracing circles on the tabletop with a fingertip, Kratos answered.

"When the Ritual starts over here, Vayla's going to install all the anchors in Tethe'alla's Seals while Yggdrasil's attention will be on Sylvarant. Once she's done there she'll come over and follow along behind me and the Chosen of Regeneration as they release the seals, putting Sylvarant's anchors in as she goes. Cruxis will be so focused on watching what I'm doing with the Chosen that they'll never notice her. The relays we can put in place as soon as they're ready, and once they're in place they'll be damn difficult to damage, and near impossible to spot unless Yggdrasil asks the Eternal Sword to look for something like that. That's why the relays are so complicated, you'd have to know exactly how they were built and work to ask the right question to find them. So, unless one of the five alurannai working on them tells him, he'll never find them."

Yuan chuckled.

"Sneaky... Very Sneaky. I'm impressed."

The auburn haired man grinned.

"And so you should be. Come on. Let's go catch up with Anna and Lloyd. I think he'll like it if his Uncle Yuan comes to see him while he's at the group room."

And with that Kratos re-hid the two sets of anchors, and the two of them strolled out into the morning sunshine of Nae Shiu.

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A lot shorter than the last few, but it wasn't a big topic anyway. Happy reading.**


	59. Manipulation

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is the last you'll see of some of these, but don't worry they'll obviously be back in Path.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 59: Manipulation

-

The steady thud of an axe, the sound of wood being cloven with ease by the blade. The sound of a carving knife's scraping, turning a rough block into a work of art. These were the sounds of Presea's childhood, sounds that were now replaced by the hacking cough that constantly wracked her father's body.

Her father... He was strong enough to move around the house, able to tend to his most basic needs, but he couldn't work. His hands shook almost constantly, meaning he couldn't even carve the charms that were popular among the nobility, and even so those alone wouldn't have provided enough of an income to keep them going. Piece by piece the more valuable items in the house had been sold, and now it contained only rough wooden furniture and the tools that they couldn't sell or lose what little livelihood they would have should his hands stop shaking.

Holding the small carving knife she was permitted to use, being only a child, Presea worked away at a charm, her crude carving lacking the finesse and grace of her father's. Still, it was something that they might be able to sell for enough to put a meal or two on the table. Watching as he weakly got up out of his chair and went into the bedroom where all of her family had slept until her mother's death and her sister's departure, she set her knife and wood down on the tiny table beside her.

Eyes sad, she thought about Alicia. She'd been gone for almost a year now. The small amount of money she was able to send to them helped, but it wasn't enough. Presea hadn't the heart to tell her in the letters she'd sent, instead telling her sister that the two of them were fine and she didn't need to worry, that her efforts were keeping things going. Truth was the money Alicia sent wasn't even enough to keep them fed right now, not with the cost of the medicine for her father. Presea had been forced to scavenge what she could from the surrounding woodland, and beg scraps from what few neighbours she knew she could trust. They were living on a knife edge, and any second they could fall off.

Creeping to the bedroom door, she peered inside making sure her father was asleep. Seeing his slumbering form in the bed he'd once shared with her mother, Presea backed up before stealthily opening the front door. If he knew what she'd been doing he'd be both saddened and angry. Sad that she'd felt the need to try, and angry that she'd been risking herself. The door open, she grabbed his axe with both hands and struggling managed to carry it outside. Setting it down, she closed the door behind her before picking the axe up again and heading into the forest.

Stumbling down the long familiar paths, she leaned back trying to balance the weight of the tool that dwarfed her twelve year old body. She had to be careful. She was travelling through an area filled with poisonous bogs and many venomous plants. A wrong move could lead to her falling in or touching one of them, and either of those would make her sick at a time her father needed her to look after him.

Sheer stubbornness got her to the place she was looking for, and it was sheer determination to help her father that let her get hold of the axe properly and swing it. It took every ounce of her strength to lift that which weighed almost as much as she did, but a smaller axe wouldn't do this job, the wood was too dense and too hard for anything less.

A dull thunk resounded through the still air, air that was clogged with buzzing insects from the stagnant waters nearby. A chip of pale wood became visible, but it was but the smallest of dents in the fallen log before her. The log wasn't just any log, it was the Sacred Wood Tree that her father had felled just before he became ill. Now Presea valiantly tried to cut it into pieces she would be able to carry, knowing that this tree alone could provide them with enough money to support them for a number of years if only she could get it out of the swamp.

Fighting against the weight of the axe, she swung it up and over again. If she could just make a crack deep enough she could use the wedges and mallet back at the cottage to break off the piece she was trying to get. After that she could drag it home. The piece of log she was after was only a foot long, but it was worth enough to feed them well for over a month if they sold it to the Church.

Tears trickled down her face as she tried to lift the axe again, but her arms failed her. She'd only managed five swings before she'd had to stop. If she pushed herself further she might hurt herself, and that would mean her father would find out and she wouldn't be able to come back.

Dropping to her knees she wept in despair. At this rate she'd never get it out of here... She just wasn't strong enough...

----------------------------------------------

"So... What have you got to show me after the past few months?"

Rodyle, in his grey robed pilgrim disguise again, slid into the chair opposite Pope Kartoffel.

The look on the Pope's face was one of smug satisfaction. He was clearly happy with what he was about to present to his 'acquaintance'.

"Then how does this sound? Two scientists who will be dedicated to the project, and coincidentally are of the number that never leave their labs and are also among the number that most people in the Imperial Research Academy don't even know live within the institution. All specified materials, including high grade exspheres, stored ready in the lab that will also be dedicated solely to the project. Complete anonymity of the project, since it will be supplied from my private funds and won't appear on the Academy's list of experiments." He pulled a pair of pictures from a drawer in his desk. "A perfect match for the mana signature, which we located using the caste testing files... And the location of a dwarf to craft the crests that, ironically, was only registered a week after you left here, living less than four miles from the village where the signature match is located... Does that meet your approval?"

Rodyle was actually shocked, he'd never expected a _human_ to set something like this up so quickly and so thoroughly. Speaking calmly even as he was inwardly crowing with glee, he answered.

"It most _definitely_ meets with my approval. What I ask now is that what is to be done now that our agreement is finalised?"

Pushing the two pictures to the half-elf, the Pope smiled.

"My agent, Varley, is waiting in the village where the match is located. While I can provide the facilities and such, recruiting the girl and the dwarf will be up to you. Get them without causing a fuss, and the rest is yours to use, and I'll even keep my personally scribe searching the test files for more matches."

Rodyle got up, leaving again a bag full of ceitres. He headed for the door, tucking the two pictures inside his robe.

"And just which village must I go to?"

Again that satisfied expression lit the Pope's face.

"...Ozette."

-----------------------------------------------

Wide blue eyes regarded him warily, framed by hair the colour of pale rose. The girl was as the picture had shown her. Young, alert, and clearly suffering under her current circumstances. Rodyle couldn't believe his luck when the Pope's agent, Varley, had told him what they'd observed of the girl. An ill father, unable to work, and a daughter desperately trying to help make ends meet. Now to get past the girls defences.

He sat down on a nearby tree stump, the image of a respectable man of Church affiliation. Picking a tone of sympathy, but no pity, he spoke.

"It would seem fate has dealt you a harsh hand. I heard of you from one of my acquaintances, and learning of how you've strived to care and support your father I decided to give you a chance to take part in something very special."

She was only twelve, and the image he presented her with, along with his words, pulled her towards him with hope in her eyes.

"Something special? Will it help me look after my daddy? I want to help him with the wood cutting and the crafting but I'm not good enough yet."

Her eyes fell to the floor, tears welling up as the feeling of helplessness returned.

Ruthlessly using her weakness, her father, he pressed his advantage.

"Your father is ill and you can't afford both food and medicine, but for helping me with my special project I'll pay you enough money per month to feed you both and pay for all the medicine he needs. All I ask is that you go with my friends to Sybak for a few weeks, and then visit there every few months so my scientists can check on the exsphere I'd like you to test for me."

She flinched back a little at the mention of scientists, the wariness returning to her eyes. One word he'd said, however, she'd never heard before, and it piqued her curiosity.

"'Exsphere?'"

Silently cursing the step back his persuasion had taken, he explained it a little to her in simplistic words.

"An exsphere makes its wearer much stronger, but usually they're only used in machines. I'm making a special exsphere for people to wear, but I need someone I trust to use it so I can see how well it works."

She was frozen, her breath had caught in her throat at part of his explanation.

"It makes you stronger? Would it make me strong enough to use an axe to cut sacred wood for my daddy to sell?"

In that moment he had her, and he knew it. Holding back a grin of victory, he continued in that oh so patient and sympathetic voice.

"Of course, child, didn't I just say that? If you wear it you'll be much stronger, all I need is for you to let me check on how well it works and to give it back to me when the test is over. The test will take many years, so your father should no longer be ill by then and you won't need it anymore." He smiled gently. "Would you like to do it? I know I can trust a brave little girl like you."

Never taking her eyes off him, she came forward but hesitated to give him her hand when he reached for it.

"But what about Daddy? Who'll look after him while I'm away?"

Rodyle gestured to one of the plain clothed Desians he'd brought with him.

"Why my friend Arran will look after him. You won't be away long and you'll be back before you know it. My friends must be leaving soon and I would hate to wake your father from his much needed rest. Arran will tell him where you are when he wakes." He reached out again, his tone persuasive. "My friends need to leave now, they're risking missing the boat to Sybak already. Will you come, Presea? Will you go with them?"

The threat of losing this chance to help her father was too much. All hesitation vanished as she put her hand in his. Getting up and leading her to Varley and handing him into her care, Rodyle glanced at his man Arran as she walked away.

A single gesture gave the order, and the Desian unsheathed the dagger at his belt and headed for the cottage where Presea's father lay sleeping...

------------------------------------------------

Happily hammering away, the grey bearded dwarf didn't hear the knocking at his door immediately. It was only as the insistent pounding intruded on his putting more charcoal into his forge fire that he realised that he had a visitor.

Putting down his tools, he strode over to the door and opened it with a smile on his face. After all, a potential customer greeted warmly is one that's more likely to buy. Eyes meeting the gaze of the visitor, the smile froze on his face when he saw the face of the half-elf standing there. Even with the hair tied back and hiding his ears there was no way he'd mistake the face of one of Yggdrasil's generals.

Rodyle saw the hesitation, the recognition, and grabbed Altessa by the throat of his work robe.

"Well well, now this is a nice surprise. I was expecting an untamed dwarf, but it seems one of my Lord's pets has escaped without his noticing. I won't bother introducing myself, since it's clear you've recognised me already."

He threw Altessa to the floor, the dwarf looking up at him with a defiant glare.

"I'd like to see you prove it, Rodyle! No one in Graashim will betray me by revealing I lived there, and you can't prove I travelled from there either! All it is, is your word against mine, and I'm more than capable of hiding what I know. Truth spells don't work on dwarves. As his folk, Gnome's power won't let them. You'd have nothing to gain, and plenty to lose by trying to convince that bastard that I'm what you say I am!"

Lunging for his work area, Altessa grabbed the great axe he'd crafted for himself, holding it up with obvious knowledge of how to use it, and obvious intent. He was ready to cut Rodyle down where he stood.

Rodyle smirked.

"Killing me would be suicide, your threat is a waste of time. I may not be able to convince him of that... but I _could _let slip a rumour that someone in Ozette knows more than they should about certain things. The threat alone of there being a leak about the true nature of Cruxis is all the excuse Lord Yggdrasil will need to obliterate that village and every pathetic inferior being in it... Shall I do that? It would be fun to watch and you'd get a great view from here."

He reached inside his robe as though to pull out a transmitter.

Eyes going wide, Altessa lowered his axe and took a step forward.

"Wait! Don't involve them, they're innocent!"

Hand still inside his robe, Rodyle regarded the dwarf with narrowed eyes.

"You want me to spare them? Very well then, in return you will do something for me. I need something made, and made quickly, and I may need more in the future. If you craft them, then I will not let any rumours slip to my Lord." He walked over to Altessa, and with a fingertip pushed the axe the rest of the way to the floor before grabbing the man's beard. "You were once Yggdrasil's pet, but now you're mine. Disobey me, and Ozette will pay the price..."

The axe dropped from his grip as eyes filled with bitterness stared at the grinning face of the Cardinal. Less than a year... He'd been free less than a year, and now he was a slave once more...

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Altessa, now you know why he's so bitter later on. I hoped you liked it. Happy reading.**


	60. Through a Child's Eyes

**Alaia Skyhawk: And now for some more cute stuff. For the first time in Hope, you're about to get a certain little someone's PoV :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 60: Through a Child's Eyes

-

_Hmm... Go over? Not go over?_

Lloyd watched as Tailan read out words that were printed in large text beneath the pictures in the book she was holding. It was one of his favourite stories, but he still felt a little unsure about the other children. It wasn't as bad as before though. Toddling over to Tailan, he sat down next to her and listened to her read. He'd stopped playing with Alysii as much now, since he'd noticed how tense his parents got when he spent more time with her than the others. He knew he'd scared them, but he didn't know why.

_What I do wrong?_

He thought about how the long talks at home had stopped, and the shiny things had been taken away. He'd drawn some for his ata, but Ata had been scared by them. What was wrong?

Tailan finished the story and began to read it again. Liking the story, but not _that_ much, Lloyd headed for the box of coloured wax sticks, crayons he'd heard his ata call them, and grabbed a scrap of what paper was left from Yrand's earlier scribble raid. Holding a green one in a closed fist, he wondered what to draw.

_Shiny things? No, make Ata sad again! Flower?_

The little boy made a 'yuk' face and shook his head. Then he grinned and began to scribble. A minute later he dropped the crayon and toddled over to his atasi.

Seeing his son holding up the piece of paper for approval, Kratos accepted it and broke into a smile at what was on it. It was a four legged green blob that had a vague resemblance to a certain Arshis.

Ruffling his son's hair, he praised him.

"Thank you, Lloyd. Thank you for the picture of Noishe. Are you going to draw some more? Do you want me to help?"

In answer Lloyd trotted off and came back with the half full box of crayons and some paper, holding them up to Kratos.

"Draw?"

Getting off his cushion, Kratos sat on the floor and tugged his son into his lap so the paper could go in front of them both. Taking the bright yellow stick his son handed him, he began to draw swirling lines on the paper that were promptly scrawled over by his giggling son.

Laughing with joy, Lloyd looked up at his father's face.

_Ata happy!_

He'd made his father happy, which was all he'd ever wanted. His father had been sad with long talks and long thinking. All Lloyd wanted was to make him happy so he'd tried to help. Alysii tried too, but make her myrta sad like his ata sad. Maybe that what wrong... he do long thinking. He and Alysii supposed to play with Tailan, Yrand, and Jeraideu who not long think. Long think make ata sad, so not want Lloyd to long think and be sad too?

Looking up again, Lloyd watched Kratos' smile as he drew on the paper alongside him.

_Drawing not long thinking and ata happy. But long thinking feels good, make sense new things... Maybe not long think so much?_

Still watching his father, Lloyd came to a decision and started scribbling again.

_Yeah, no long think so much..._

As he continued to play with his father, suddenly the other children didn't make him so unsure anymore.

--------------------------------------------------

Vayla could have danced as she watched her daughter sleeping. Two days ago, after a short time playing with Lloyd when the two had murmured jumbled words to themselves as they doodled with crayons on paper, Alysii had played with the other three children with no hesitation, no strange looks, just normal play. She'd done the same yesterday, but had begun playing right away, and had done it again today. What's more Lloyd was the same, it was like some switch had been flipped and they were normal children again doing normal things. Seeing Lloyd drawing with his father, Alysii bouncing on Rennan's lap pestering him for a story, the little things that had been missing before now were suddenly there, and six months of stress and worries had vanished.

_It looks like it worked. Starting the lessons early worked..._

She thought about that talk the two children had been having just before the normalcy had started.

_Or maybe they decided to play like the others on their own... If so they're still not 'quite' normal, but either way it's better than before when they were isolating themselves._

Letting out a small sigh, she closed her daughter's door and headed for the living room. She still had a job to do, as nice as it would have been to watch her two year old daughter sleeping, with Mezo snoozing on the wooden perch next to her bed.

She thought about the Protozoan. Poor Mezo, up until now he'd been on the point of pulling his feathers out with stress. The sheer jubilation of the Aeros when Alysii had started acting normal had had him actually singing like a canary, he was _that_ pleased. Alysii seemed to notice it too, and had started singing with him. That impromptu duet had lasted over an hour before the little girl and her Bonded Protozoan had collapsed into fits of giggles. Since then Alysii would run up to Mezo and give him hugs at random intervals, leaving him going around chirping for hours afterwards as her daughter continued what she had been doing, glancing at Mezo every now and then as though to check he was still happy.

Vayla paused and looked back at the now closed door.

_Wait... When she copied the anchors with blocks she came to me for approval, and Lloyd did the same with his father when he drew them with chalk. Every little strange thing they've done they've looked to us to see if we liked them... We were always so serious when we talked about the plans, could it be they just wanted to make us happy? To cheer us up?_

She crept back to the door and looked in again at her sleeping daughter.

_When we talked about the plans we never smiled or anything. For them to see us like that when the rest of the time we were smiling... Could it be we got it wrong? They weren't afraid of the other children, it's just they couldn't understand why the other's parents were acting differently?_

She closed the door again and headed to where she'd left the anchor she was about to assemble. Sitting down at the table, she picked up the first two pieces of the anchor.

_Well I'd say they're still not your average alurannai children, but if I'm right then as long as we don't make them worry about us, they'll be just fine._

Feeling the best she had in several months, Vayla began assembling the anchor, knowing deep down that she was right. So long as none of them made their children worry, things _would_ be fine.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Apple!_

Greedily the little girl took hold of one of the slices on the plate her mother had put in front of her and stuffed it into her mouth. Chewing contentedly she watched as Vayla set out the rest of the breakfast things. Picking up another piece of fruit she continued chew.

_Myrta happy! Ata happy! Mezo happy!_

She popped the piece she was holding into her mouth and grinned.

_Everyone happy! Lloyd right, no long think so much make people happy!_

Perched in her high chair, Alysii's head was at just the right height for Mezo to indulge in some preening. Very gently he worked the night time tangles out of it so her mother could tie the long tresses back without having to run a brush through them. Alysii giggled, she liked it when he straightened her hair. It tickled.

She continued to giggle as she stuffed yet another slice of apple into her mouth.

_Hmmmmmmm._

Glancing over as her daughter continued to stuff apple slices into her mouth with no regard as to how she'd manage to swallow them, Vayla smiled. Yes her daughter was a little different, but she was still her daughter, and that all that mattered.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, that was cute to write. Now you guy know what's been going through those little heads. They may be very young, but they're very quick learners. Never underestimate a little kid, they may know more than you think. :D**


	61. Guilt

**Alaia Skyhawk: And now back to someone **_**else**_** we haven't seen in a while.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 61: Guilt

-

"Fra, do you think we should stick with white for now? I don't want to get blue or pink in case we end up with the wrong colour for the baby."

Frank smiled as the heavily pregnant Chosen fussed over the crib he'd built. She still had three months to go but she was already getting the blankets and tiny pillows in it ready, wanting them to be just right. She was going to be a wonderful mother, he just knew it. Their child would never lack for the love and support, and if Aradine had her way they would have as normal a childhood as possible. She'd been schooled in the church by the priests, away from the rest of the village children, but right now she was mentally beating down on those same priests to get them to allow the yet to be born child to be enrolled in the village school when the time came.

He chuckled to himself. The way she'd been quoting sections of the scripture to poke holes in every excuse they could come up with, there was no chance the priests would win, not without Phidra's help and _she _was firmly on the side of her daughter-in-law much to their dismay. Walking over to her he gently put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"White is fine, Ara, though given that babies like bright colours why don't we add some yellow? Yellow is fine for boys _and_ girls."

Aradine turned her head so she could look up at him, and giggled as she wagged a finger reprovingly at him.

"You're teasing me. Shame on you."

He kissed her on the cheek and grinned.

"But I'm your husband, I'm allowed to tease you."

The smile she gave him was like the sun coming up, her laughter like the sweet sound of birdsong. Still smiling, the two of them gazed down at the crib that in just three short months would hold their child.

-------------------------------------------------

Pastor Willan followed her around the church altar as she moved back and forth getting things ready for tomorrow's Prayer Day service. He'd come in just as she'd started, clearly having just heard what she'd authorised.

"High Priestess, surely you can't allow this!" He followed her as she headed to the small cupboard tucked behind the lectern. "It defies all tradition!" Waving his hands in emphasis as she then led him to the altar. "The Chosen being sent to a normal school!" He continued to wave his hands as she put the candles she'd taken from the cupboard into the holders on the altar. "This is blasphemy!"

Phidra spun round and pinned him with a glare.

"Pastor Willan you are treading dangerously close to breaking Church Law. There is _nothing_ in the scriptures that forbids the schooling of a Chosen alongside other children in an ordinary setting. Aradine and I have come to a compromise that the rest of the priesthood have accepted. Open opposition to that agreement can now be construed as mutiny against the will of the clergy."

Pastor Willan turned pale as he realised that after what he'd just said, Phidra would be well within her rights to excommunicate him.

"High Priestess, I..."

She shook her head, silencing him.

"I will let you off _this_ time, Willan, but if you continue as you have been you will leave me no choice but to invoke the law. It will be as the Chosen and I have agreed. Her child will attend the village school for five of the six school days, the sixth day they will spend in private tuition learning the Scripture of Martel and also Church doctrine and law. The last day of the week they will have free for their own pursuits." She gazed at him, wonderment at his blindness written on her face. "Willan, the Chosen may be the symbol of hope for Sylvarant, but that doesn't mean they won't be a child. All children deserve to be treated as such to every extent possible, which is why the clergy agreed to mine and Aradine's compromise. She knows all too well what it's like to be almost completely stripped of a childhood before it's even begun. I've been one of her carers since the day she was born, and I saw for myself just how miserable she was. Her smiles out in the open were just to reassure people, to hide from them just how unhappy she was. She accepts she has a duty, and that her child will have that same duty, but she, like I, sees no reason for the stifling array of restrictions she lived under which had no understandable purpose." Phidra turned slightly and straightened the altar cloth where her setting of the candles had rumpled it. "All she wants is for her child to have the chance to be just that, a child. Would you deny them that, knowing it didn't have to be that way?"

The man was speechless as an expression of guilt washed over his features. He took a deep breath.

"I-I didn't know... I didn't know she felt like that. I always thought..."

The priestess sighed.

"You thought what they all thought, that her smiles were a true representation of her feelings. That because she'd grown up knowing nothing else, she wouldn't see the other children her age running and playing freely and wonder why things were so different for her. She knows now that the Scriptures say nothing about her having to live like that, that's why she's clawed back so much freedom these past few months, and she's determined that her child will have the same freedom."

The pastor nodded in understanding, his eyes conveying his apologies.

"I see no problem with Chosen Aradine's child attending Iselia's school. Now if my lady priestess finds it agreeable, I will return to my duties."

Accepting the apology, Phidra dismissed him.

"That will be fine. Pastor Willan, you may do as you will until service begins in the morning."

Surprised at her giving him the rest of the afternoon off from his duties, the man bowed deeply in respect. Phidra truly was a formidable yet fair woman.

Watching him as he left, Phidra allowed herself a small sigh of relief. Some harsh truth and a forgiving hand had regained for her his trust in her judgement. There would be no more arguments from _that_ quarter, she was sure. Briskly she continued about getting the church ready for tomorrow, before walking out into the cold to sit on one of the secluded benches found in the shelter of the southern wall of the building. Once there, concealed from all who might walk past the church on this winter's day, her thoughts turned to darker concerns as her continuing guilt over the secret she kept from her son and his wife gnawed away at her heart.

-------------------------------------------------

A cheerful whistle drifted to the gate guard's hearing, and recognising it from watching the individual it came from gradually working his way closer to the gate each day for the last week, he searched the road for that now familiar little man. Sure enough the dwarf came into view along the icy track, and something in the way he walked said the fellow had finally realised that the guard at the gate wasn't going to chase him off if he came up to him.

Allowing himself a small chuckle, the gate guard leaned on the tower railing. The fact that this dwarf had gone to the effort of coming back every day trying to figure out if he'd give offence by walking up had actually given him a certain respect for the fellow. He was considerate of other people's, other races', culture and certainly wasn't bothered by the fact that his daily trek could make him look silly to some.

He waved at the approaching dwarf, making sure to give him a welcoming smile.

"Hail friend, what brings you to Iselia?"

Caught off guard by the informal enquiry, the dwarf hastily stuffed what might have been a lengthy speech of reasons back into a pocket while clearing his throat.

"Ah be Dirk Irving, a dwarf from the Dwarven City of Braananir. Ah've built a house in the forest not far from the village lands and Ah'm wondering if Ah might be allowed to trade my work here or perhaps do commission jobs... fixing things and such."

The guard's smile widened as he looked down at the bristle haired man.

"A dwarven smith, wanting to sell his wares here and offer his services, you'll be more than welcome friend. Iselia has been importing metalwork from Triet for over two years since the old blacksmith died, you'll find plenty of work here." He waved a hand towards the far side of the village. "You'll need to speak to either the Mayor of Iselia or High Priestess Phidra, and ask them to announce your offer to the villagers... Though if I were you I'd avoid the mayor, he's a bit tetchy when it comes to associating with elves and dwarves. If you ever have to speak with him just ignore his prejudices, none of the other villagers think like him. He's only actually in office because he's better at the administration side of the job than anyone else here. I'd speak to High Priestess Phidra, she's probably still at the church, though at this time she might be sitting in the garden on the south side of it." He pointed. "You can see the spire from here, just follow the paths towards it and you'll get there just fine."

Thanking the man for his kind welcome, and for the tip about the mayor, Dirk resumed his whistling and strolled through the gate. Eyes moving around casually, he took in the clusters of houses linked by plain dirt paths. This place had a light, airy feel to it, not the heavy stone and still air he was used to in Braananir. Ignoring the dusting of snow on the ground, he cheerfully smiled at everyone he passed, his open friendliness getting him a number of smiles in return despite how strange he must look to them.

After a few minutes of walking, sure enough the gate guard's directions brought him to the church. Figuring it would save time to check the garden first, Dirk found one of the little gates and went in.

Flagstone paths glazed with ice led through flower beds that were currently bare beneath their light covering of snow. The occasional bench visible among the scattering of bushes that sheltered the garden from the icy wind. A couple of minutes of searching found him looking at an aging priestess huddled on a bench against the church wall. Calling out in greeting to her, he was surprised that she didn't respond. When he got closer however he saw that she was clearly deep in thought, and by her expression he'd guess her thoughts weren't all that good. Going right up to her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Y'know, it's not good to spend too much time mulling over things that get you down. You can make yourself sick doing that, and Ah don't think the villagers would like it if they knew their priestess was upset about something."

Blinking at him for a moment in disorientation, Phidra then cleared her throat and got to her feet.

"I apologise if I kept you waiting." Her tone became business-like. "By the looks of you I'm guessing you were directed to me by the gate guard? Perhaps to ask for an introduction to the villagers?"

Inclining his head politely, Dirk smiled up at her and nodded. She was only five foot tall, but even that put her one foot above him.

"My name's Dirk Irving, and Ah'm offering my services as a smith to the village. I have a house I've built just a little ways outside of the village lands, in the forest. There's some _nice_ bedrock over there, good hard stuff for a dwarf to be living on."

Phidra chuckled, the man's cheery enthusiasm lightening her depression.

"Then allow me to welcome you to Iselia, Dirk. It's a pleasure to meet you, and if you like I'll introduce you tomorrow right after the prayer service when everyone's gathered together."

Offering her his hand, he lightly shook hers as he accepted the greeting.

"It's my pleasure to meet you as well, Gnome be watching over you... and Ah meant what I said about thinking too much about depressing things. Dwarven Vow number thirty-seven: Don't dwell so much on the future that you forget to live today."

His words startled her, and as she took them in she saw the wisdom of them.

"Thank you, Dirk, I'll remember that. Would you like to come to my house for some food or refreshments? You could meet my son and daughter-in-law. She's expecting soon and loves to tell everyone how much she's looking forward to being a mother."

Dirk's grin widened.

"Sure, Ah'd like that."

Leading him out of the church garden, Phidra felt the weight of guilt lift from her shoulders. Dirk was right, worrying about it would mean losing the time she, Frank, and Aradine _would_ have with their child. They would find out in time through the messages of the Angels, and it wasn't her place to reveal it to them. She would simply cherish and live every moment she had, no matter what tomorrow may bring...

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I nice cute bit, a slightly serious bit, and a bit where Phidra finally stops beating up on herself. It's good to get that out of the way, I don't want to keep having to write Phidra as being angsty and depressed. Happy reading :D**


	62. Prodding the Tiger

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, I'm gonna have fun writing this, you'll see why when you read it.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 62: Prodding the Tiger

-

Strolling down the street in a nondescript shirt and trousers, Kratos could have been just another one of the city's many casual labourers. Having assumed an expression of resignation, he fitted that image all too well, looking as though he'd been sent out on a job he wasn't particularly looking forward to.

It was summer here in Palmacosta, far from the icy winter that held the Balacruft Continent, north of Sylvarant's equator, in its icy grip... And far from being here as a common labourer, he was actually here to officiate a conference of sorts he'd managed to arrange with some careful political prodding of the city officials, and a few not so subtle threats aimed at a certain Cardinal.

He discretely looked ahead, his eyes seeking out the Governor General and his aide who were just about to pass out of the city gates some hundred yards ahead of him. They were leaving the town first, in the guise of going out to inspect one of the field training sessions of the Palmacostan Army's latest recruits. They _would_ be going to see that, but not until after a small detour. That was where Kratos came in.

Taking a small chance, he had revealed what he was to the Governor General and offered to arrange a meeting with Magnius. This wasn't actually about helping Palmacosta as he'd told the man, though that would be a bonus, it was really about putting himself firmly back in the fore front of Yggdrasil's mind. He'd been off Cruxis' radar for over two years. It was time he made an issue of his continuing existence once again.

Pausing at a street stall to buy a piece of fruit, Kratos watched one of the city soldiers of the corner of his eye, the man making a small discrete movement. The signal he'd been waiting for... Not showing any reaction, he calmly passed five gald to the stall owner and continued on his stroll while taking a bite from the fruit. Nonchalantly weaving through the clusters of people in the street he passed around the back of one of the city's stables to the tiny dock secreted behind it. There waiting for him was a small row boat that had clearly only just been tied up there.

The trip in the row boat was short, taking only a couple of minutes for Kratos to arrive at the small cove where it was agreed he'd meet up with the Governor General. Getting out of the boat and handing the tether to one of the waiting men, he walked over to the pair of men waiting for him.

Inclining his head respectfully, the Inartu greeted the blue eyed elder of the two, his tawny hair a striking contrast to the black of his assistant's.

"Governor General Trinder, Assistant Governor General Greyn..."

Trinder nodded in acknowledgement, straightening the tan coloured tunic that covered the leather armour he wore hidden beneath.

"Kratos... Shall we be off? We only have about four hours that can be spared without questions being asked about where Greyn and I have been."

A nod from Kratos was all that was needed for the two to follow him, heading off in a direction well away from the roads as he assured them it would be enough.

"If Magnius isn't where he said he'd be, then he knows I can make thing's _very_ uncomfortable for him. It's not far from here and I have no intention of allowing any _debate_ to go on for too long."

As they wended their way along a narrow track, Kratos discretely met the eyes of a number of jiisumura who were concealed in the scrub throughout the area to prevent any attempt at a double cross by the Cardinal. Their voices speaking in his mind, he learned from them that Magnius _was_ as the meeting place, and as agreed his escort of Desians had been left several hundred yards away.

Making a show of it, the Inartu held up a hand as they reached the clearing to make the two men pause, before peering out from cover to 'confirm' the Cardinal was there and alone. Sure enough, he was...

Magnius glared at them as they came into view, though his biggest glare by far was for Kratos himself.

"This had better not be a waste of my time, or trouble or no trouble that you can cause me I'll walk right out of here and send my men back to kill those two."

He pointed at Trinder and Greyn as he said it, earning dark looks from the two men.

Kratos chose that moment to knock the wind out of Magnius' sails.

Casually leaning against a nearby rock, he gave the Cardinal a bland look.

"Oh by all means do that if you wish... How do you like your troops, Magnius? Minced or fried?"

Magnius paled a little, and then flushed with anger. He may not have known that Kratos was Alurannai, but he _did_ think he was an angel, and by that standard he knew all too well that Kratos could take on the twenty men he'd brought without breaking a sweat. Swearing under his breath, he then spat on the floor in disgust.

"Grrrrr... Get on with it! Tell me why you've dragged me down to this cess pit!"

Governor General Trinder took a step forward.

"It just a simple matter, nothing too strenuous to tax your debatable intellect. Kratos here has offered to cause you a great deal of trouble if you won't agree to a compromise of sorts. While I admit Palmacosta's forces are not enough to stop you from taking people from my city to the ranch, with a little help from our friend's expertise in strategy we can make it _very_ costly for you. The compromise he's offered it this, he _won't_ tutor Palmacosta's forces, but in exchange _you_ must not take more than a set amount of people per year. As much as it galls me to offer such a deal, I can't deny it would mean fewer unnecessary deaths on _both_ sides."

Magnius' face was almost the same shade as his hair due to fury, both at the insult and at the proposal. Hand reaching for an axe that wasn't there, he clenched his fist on empty air instead.

"You expect me to make such a deal with an _inferior_ being like you?! The Desians take what they want and _nothing_ you can say will make me agree!"

Kratos cleared his throat, still leaning against his rock.

"There's a rather charming green haired lady I'm sure you know, who would find your objection quite the topic to discuss. It would be interesting to hear you explain to her _why_ you start losing so many of your troops to mere _inferior beings_... when you could have avoided the losses by cutting back on the extent of your raids."

Magnius began to splutter, his red face turning a faint mauve as he faced the Governor General again.

"... ...What number per year are you suggesting?"

Blue eyes met blue with an unwavering steadiness as Trinder replied.

"...Eight hundred, no more..."

The Cardinal's face now turned purple, looking fit to explode.

"_Eight hundred?!! That's less than half the current average!!!_"

Kratos began to laugh softly.

"My my, I can't wait to see our dear green haired lady's face when your total falls _below_ that due to the sheer number of losses from capturing them... I made the calculations myself, Magnius, and I can assure you I can train Palmacosta's forces well enough that you _will_ get less than that per year of you don't agree... The clock's ticking, Magnius, make your choice now because I leave in _one_ minute. If you don't answer by then I'll assume you're saying no... Oh and by the way, annihilating Palmacosta's forces will result in me and a few of my 'relations' making a _personal_ visit to your ranch. Do be prepared for a party, because we _really_ know how to bring the house down..."

The colour drained from the Cardinal's face as the implications of that statement sunk in. He had two choices, face explaining to Pronyma why he was losing so many men for so few captives, or explain to her that by agreeing to eight hundred per year maximum he was also avoiding getting his ranch flattened.

It wasn't much of a choice, but the occasional gesture of Kratos miming looking at a watch was too much pressure... The Cardinal caved in...

"ARRRRRGGGGGG!!! FINE! IT'S A DEAL!"

As Magnius turned and stomped off in the direction of his waiting men, Kratos fired one more parting shot at the half-elf's back.

"Give my regards to the charming green haired lady, oh and to one holding her leash as well. I'm sure he'd like to know I'm in good health..." Magnius didn't turn, but his swearing became distinctly worse as he continued to storm away. Suppressing a smirk, Kratos glanced at the Governor General and his aide. "Would you like me to escort you back to the road?"

Trinder shook his head with a smile.

"There's no need, he's too annoyed at _you_ right now to try anything against _us_. If I didn't know what I do about you I'd think you were crazy for baiting him like that."

Greyn was clearly baffled. He of course didn't know what Kratos was. Guessing it was 'need to know', he left it at that.

"Well then, Sir, we'd best get going, though Kratos was right... It _didn't_ take long."

All three of them laughed at that, before Kratos stood up straight and turned to walk away.

"If that's all, then I'll bid you farewell. Don't worry about informing me if he breaks the agreement... I'll know..."

Disappearing among long grass and scrub, Kratos vanished from sight in a matter of seconds as the two men headed back towards the road.

------------------------------------------------

Strolling nonchalantly through the streets of Palmacosta, Kratos smiled to himself at this minor victory. Now fewer families in this city would suffer the lost of someone close each passing year. He may not have come here seeking to accomplish this, but he couldn't deny he felt better for having done so.

He passed an elderly woman and another who appeared to be her daughter. Toddling along between them was a little girl of around two, with hair as glorious a brown as her mothers. Glancing back over his shoulder and smiling as the little girl giggled while holding onto her mother's hand, he sighed.

This victory was for families like theirs, families that would now not be sundered by a Desian's blade...

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man that was fun. Go Kratos, poke Magnius some more! Muahahaha! XD Have any of you guessed who he walked past at the end? His last line of thought is kinda ironic though, once you guess who it is.**


	63. Ambush

**Alaia Skyhawk: So how many people picked up that Governor General Trinder called Magnius 'thick' to his face? I couldn't resist putting that in. On another note, WingedWithFireyMana, you are going to be soooooo ticked off with me at the end of this... XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 63: Ambush

-

Slender fingers danced over the keyboard, violet eyes fixed on the screen as she inputted the latest data gathered on the Renegade, Mika. Pronyma was sat in the tiny set of quarters she was permitted in Welgaia, using her minor link to the Derris Kharlan Core System to set up an analysis of that data. True to Lord Yggdrasil's command, she'd spent the last two and a half years or so slowly gathering information regarding the Renegade. Since then she'd attempted an analysis several times, but the large number of possible points of origin that the system had brought up had meant she'd never have taken those results to her lord. To do so would probably have been suicide, given his temper these last few years since his fellow seraphim betrayed him... Oh he would do what he could to get vengeance on them, she was certain of that...

A few final taps of the keys and she was done. Sitting back in her chair and rubbing at her tired eyes, she muttered the necessary voice commands, too weary to type them manually.

"Computer. Calculate the most likely points of origin for subject based on input data files R-142a through R142g. Initiate."

Getting up out of her chair she stumbled over to the bed that was just two meters away, so tiny were her quarters. Lying down she promptly fell asleep, knowing the computer's bleep when it was done would wake her. Given past experience from the previous analysis she's have about two hours before the limited capacity of her terminal's link allowed it to make its way through all the computations.

As her movements became still, the lights reacted to her location and dimmed at the computed high probability that she was sleeping. The only light remaining came from the screen as the progress bar in the middle slowly crept up through the percentiles towards completion. Oblivious to its movement, Pronyma slept on, her face for once completely relaxed showing truly how tense she was when awake and holding up her facade of effortless dominance over the Desians. Truth was it was a daily battle of wills that she hid behind that mask so that her fellow Cardinals wouldn't realise just how much effort it took her to keep them in line. She wouldn't allow _anyone_ to see her as weak. Her hoped for future within Cruxis depended on it. If she were able to impress her lord enough there would be a chance of being made a member of the upper hierarchy of the system. To be lifted out of the fierce competition among the Desians into a secure place among the angels was her greatest hope, one she was willing to make _any_ personal sacrifice to achieve. She would even accept becoming soulless... if it meant a place in Yggdrasil's Age of Lifeless Beings.

She flinched as a shrill bleeping came from the terminal, a glance at the clock telling her it had in fact taken nearly three hours, though to her sleep deprived body it felt as though she'd only just laid down. Reaching into a drawer in the compact cabinet at the side of her bed, she opened a jar taken from within and tipped out three of the stimulant tablets it contained as the lights brightened in response to her moving. Gulping them down dry, she sat down at the computer and brought up the results.

When she saw them she was glad she'd taken that nap. If Lord Yggdrasil knew she'd delayed bringing him these it would be a whole load of nails in her coffin. The stimulants taking effect, she tapped in a few commands and transferred the results to a data chip which she then slipped them into one of the tiny hidden pockets in her rather skimpy outfit. Leaving her blade-like shields behind, she walked out of her quarters rather than float out suspended by mana like she did on the worlds below. What she did to show superiority over her fellow Cardinals would not go down well here. Here in this city she was technically the lowest ranking inhabitant for all her worth to the Lord of this place. The convenience of floating between paths to take shortcuts was something she had to give up if she were to avoid offending one of the established still-soul holding angels.

Arriving at the castle some minutes later, she lowered her eyes as she entered, careful not to look anything but submissive in the presence of the gate guards and the angels occupying this place. After several more mortifying minutes of this humility she made it to her destination and waited outside the door for the man within to sense her presence... No Desian who valued their life would _ever_ presume to knock on _this_ door. She'd barely been there thirty seconds before it opened and a voice from within called her in with a single command.

"...Pronyma. Report!"

She walked in, briskly but not hurried, respectful, but not so much that she appeared shaken by being in his presence. Bowing before him where he hovered with wings fanning softly, aware that to come to him at a time when he was in his private rooms was risky, she pulled the data chip out of the pocket and offered it up to him.

-----------------------------------------------

"You know, there just doesn't seem to be much sport in this anymore. We've been ambushing in this region for almost five months and _still_ they keep coming!"

Mika flipped agilely over the swing of her target Desian's sword, clouting him in the head with a roundhouse kick before she landed. Ignoring him as one of the Harriers came up behind her while she left him there, she didn't even glance back at the sound of said Harrier finishing him off. The clean up was swift, the evidence left behind negligible, before she led the eight men as women who were with her back up the nearby cliff to take up the wait again. The next group of Desian's to come this way would be as doomed as those they had just dealt with...

-----------------------------------------------

"My Lord, I have the results of the analysis on that Renegade officer. There is little doubt as to her place of origin."

Taking the chip, there was a faint smile on his face at her courage in coming to him here of all places. He drifted over to a nearby console and pushed the chip into the relevant slot, the computer automatically displaying the information on the chip. Reading it, his expression became thoughtful.

"So... Eighty-six percent chance that her place of origin is Mizuho, with all other possibilities at less than one percent. Your observation was correct, there is little doubt." He looked over his shoulder at her with an amused and sinister smile. "We know her current location, and the sacrifice of a few Desian pawns has kept her there... Let's see how she handles this..."

The merest flick of magic from him sent the command, as Pronyma remained kneeling before him...

----------------------------------------------

There was the barest hint of a warning...

Mika had been sat with her team of eight, Milleisi and Vann leading the other two strike teams in areas further down the ambush line. Drinking from a cup filled with just made soup, the sudden silence in the forests around them made the hair on the back of her neck stick up.

Jumping to her feet, the cup falling, it didn't even reach the ground before the opening attack hit them.

They scattered, a horrified shriek of agony filled the air only cut off a split second later as one of women in the team was crushed by a bolt of light. Taking cover, Mika chanced a single look into the open and immediately ducked back down.

It was an angel... those blank eyes telling her it was soulless, and that was bad... An angel with a soul would respond to injury, changing to less dangerous and easier to dodge moves as the damage to them increased. Soulless angels however would stop at nothing. You could blow a limb off them and they'd keep going as if you'd never hit them, albeit minus the limb... Herself and the remaining seven Harriers made it eight against one... Only eight against an angel, they were in serious trouble...

Readying herself she barked out a command before sprinting to a new position, the angel sending a spell crashing down on where she'd been.

"Shadow Staves!"

Pulling one of the staves out of a pocket, she and the rest of her team carefully and silently lengthened the extendable rods with their black quartz tips and poweded black quartz coatings until they locked at their full length. With the practice of long training they did this in perfectly timed unison, all lifting up the rods and pointing them in the direction of the angel. In less than three seconds they had it surrounded, four of them holding their rods high to stop the angel flying off while the other four kept them low to keep it in place. Whenever it moved to cast a spell one of them would push the tip closer, causing the angel to flinch back to avoid it. Soulless angels were easily distracted by black quartz, some deep buried instinct making the threat of touching the quartz override the orders the angel had been given. So long as they kept it trapped like this they would be free to deal with it.

Carefully passing the handle of her Shadow Stave to the Harrier next to her, Mika stuck her now free hand in another pocket and drew out a short slightly curved enchanted knife from the sheath hidden there. It was a thick as a pencil at the base, as long as her hand, and sharpened to a tip much like an awl, and it could punch a hole through almost anything. She circled the trapped angel, getting behind it where she would slam the knife into the back of its skull. It was then that disaster struck again...

Another Harrier was struck down by a light spell, the seven remaining Renegades gaping in horror at the sight of _two_ more angels descending upon them.

In a split second of desperation Mika struck at the now only partially trapped angel, hitting it in the neck as it lurched towards freedom. It's flying became awkward, but it was still dangerous, her blow probably damaging its spinal cord enough for it to get its signals switched but not enough to stop it attacking.

Seven against three... They were royally screwed...

Left with nothing else they scattered again, pulling up hoods of dark enchanted leather that would resist the angels' light spells hopefully for long enough for some of them to escape. But as with all great plans... everything went wrong.

A fourth angel came out of the sky, the spells it cast cutting half of them off from safety. Turning in a new direction to flee, Mika cursed as this new attacker focused its attention on her. The next few seconds were a manic mess of dodging the likes of which would have made her teachers in Mizuho glow with pride. She was honestly managing to stay ahead of this Cruxis Crystal fuelled killing machine without anything more than the basic exsphere she's been given upon attaining rank as a Major in the Renegades to help her.

Taking some relief in that her place as the definite target of this raid meant that the rest of her strike team had a chance to escape, she led the angel and the second one that joined it on a merry chase through the thickest areas of trees she could find... This however proved her undoing.

She broke out into the open, eyes going wide with horror as she desperately tried to slow down before falling off the rapidly approaching precipice. One last spell from behind her, narrowly missing her as she side stepped it, pushed her finally to the limits of her agility.

She tripped, arms pin wheeling frantically, before the shockwave from the spell sent her tumbling over the edge...

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: CLIFF HANGER!! MUAHAHAHA... AHHHH!! (Hides head from WWFM's glare) Eep! Don't kill me! I'll update!! I'll update!!**


	64. Answering a Question

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Backs away slowly from WingedWithFireyMana's death glare). I know you all really want to know what happens, so here's the answer to your question.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 64: Answering a Question

-

It was almost like a dream, one moment she had been running, actually keeping ahead of them, the next she'd been confronted by the cliff with nowhere to go... Everything was as if in slow motion... One second there was ground beneath her, the next open air as the angels turned and headed back the way they'd come to finish off the rest of her team. In this strangely slow instant, one thought went through her mind...

_Oooh shit..._

She began to fall, staring at the ground that was oh so slowly rushing up to meet her, it was then a second thought went through her mind.

_The fur ball is never gonna let me forget this... Man I'm glad I took those advanced summoning lessons..._

She gathered her mana, her mind calling out to Fiuras as time suddenly returned to normal and she plummeted downwards...

------------------------------------------------

Six men and women held out Shadow Staves in the opening of the tiny cave they'd managed to get to. The angels kept trying to get in, but the black quartz made them hesitate and back off. Four angels, six Renegades, and the angels didn't need to eat or drink...

The Renegade strike team was doomed...

Huddling together, praying to the Greater Spirits in last ditch hope, their eyes remained fixed on the narrow entrance and the white winged death that sent a drumbeat of doom through the air.

Small wings, flapping rapidly in the thin mana to stay aloft, it was a sound reminiscent of a hornet's nest when stirred to anger, the buzz of feathers through air a counterpoint to the heavy thump of moving air beyond them.

They stiffened... Something with bigger wings than an angel?

Outside the cave four sets of blank eyes turned towards the direction from which two of them had come, the sound of heavy wings growing louder with every slow beat like that of a heart.

It came...

Like a second sun an immense bird of flame swept over the tree tops, bearing down on them with deadly intent in every graceful beat of those blazing wings.

_Oh no! You don't get rid of me that easily!_

If Mika had a face right now, she'd have been grinning with wicked glee. Throwing herself into a dive she took hold of the angel she'd injured before and flew back up into the sky with it, the magical flames of her Phoenix form eating through its body as though it were oil soaked tinder. Letting the charred corpse fall to the ground, she flipped over and sent a bolt of fire screaming down on one of the remaining three.

It crumpled, the sheer strength of this summon spirit and mana fuelled construct too much for it to hold up against.

The two remaining angels, recognising a superior force, attempted to flee out of self preservation. Tiny wings struggling in thin mana, they didn't stand a chance against this fiery hawk that was superbly adapted to glide on its own self generated thermals.

Wings of flame swept through them, past them like some ephemeral ghost... and then they burst into flames that consumed them as they died in soulless silence.

Mika soared back up into the sky, laughter ringing through the air.

_So _that's_ how well feathers burn!_

She came down to land in the small clearing the angels had made in their attempts to get into the cave, speaking out in a mana amplified voice as the sharp claws of her talons gouged trenches into the bare earth from the impact.

"They're dead, you can come out."

Six shaken Renegades, four men and two women, inched out of the cave and gawped in awe at the blue eyed phoenix that stared down at them from a height of nearly two storeys.

One of the women, recognising the voice, took a step forward.

"...Commander Mika?"

Another chuckle, followed by a shrug.

"Yup." The shrug seemed to make the entire bird ripple, as suddenly the flames came apart and sank to the ground. Fading away they revealed the Harriers' commander, who was thoroughly exhausted, and an equally exhausted little summon spirit sat on her shoulder. She grimaced. "Man my head hurts..." She took a step towards them. "Are you guys alri...?"

Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor, face first in the dirt as Fiuras picked himself up from where he'd landed.

"Sooo tired... Sleepy time..."

He drooped to the ground as the six survivors rushed over to tend to their now sleeping commander and her partner. It didn't take words for them to know that they all wanted to get out of this area as soon as they could. Four of them carrying her, a fifth carrying Fiuras, the last pulled out a transmitter and spoke on the general frequency that would reach both Milleisi and Vann.

"Harrier One calling Harriers Two and Three, we have two down. Four false doves came to roost, recommend immediate evacuation to safe point six. False doves are down. The Lady Hawk is unconscious but otherwise ok."

The voices that came back were practically screaming as one male and one female each spoke over the other.

"Four angels?! Nine of you managed to kill _four angels_ with only two casualties?!!"

"Mika! Oh by the Guardians get to point six now so I can see how she is!!"

Wincing a little, the Renegade answered both of them.

"Yes four angels dead, though it was actually Mika who killed them all on her own, and we're heading to point six directly. We should be there by sundown at the latest."

Closing the connection so that another blast of frantic questions wouldn't come through, the Renegade and her fellow survivors made their into the deepest part of the forests of the Hima mountains, filled with relief at their being alive, but also grieving for the two they'd had to leave behind...

---------------------------------------------

Yggdrasil's eyes were closed, his mind focused on the image the Eternal Sword showed him. Slowly opening, they then lowered to rest on the still bowed head of his most loyal of generals.

"A highly skilled summoner... interesting. She killed all four angels by herself... once she thought to call on her partner. A formidable opponent for sure, but she could also be a possible asset. If it were possible to convert her to our cause she could prove valuable. Summoners of her calibre are rare, it would be a real waste to kill her... I'll spare her, for now." Reaching down he put a finger under Pronyma's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "As much as an asset as she would be, it is pale in comparison to what you have done in the name of Cruxis. Your loyalty is unwavering, and you willingly face experiencing death by my hand every time you come before me..."

She was startled, blinking in confusion.

"...My Lord?"

He brought her to her feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You will still bow to me, but you will kneel no longer. You who are the most loyal of my followers... You will kneel to none and yet all save me will kneel to you."

With a single gesture he called something to his hand... and pressed it into hers. Looking down at it as he let go, she stared at that which was a future greater than she had dared to dream possible... A Cruxis Crystal... in the mount of a Seraphim...

----------------------------------------------

Thirty-four pairs of eyes peered at the sleeping commander, thirty-four where thirty-six once were. After more than three years since their founding, the Harriers had taken their first casualties. Word had been sent to them by Yuan, the evidence that the ease with which they had been finding Desians to ambush being some kind of set up, more than enough to call them back to the base. Mika would be given time to recuperate from her extreme use of summoning skill, and the Harriers would also get the chance to take their pick of the latest recruits to fill the spaces in Harrier One.

Lessons had been learned, the Harriers discovering something new about the commander they entrusted their lives to every day. Her courage, and the deaths they'd suffered, would serve only to forge them into an even stronger whole. Looking back on that fight, Harrier One were already formulating new ways to deal with attacks by angels. Yggdrasil may be considering trying to convert Mika, but he'd have the entire squad of Harriers to get through first.

A few of them looked nervously back the way they'd come, it wasn't safe for them to stay in one place for too long. Picking up the makeshift stretcher they'd made to carry Mika, Fiuras settled in the crook of one of her folded arms, they set off. They would keep moving for now, until the supply Rhieard carrying a number of wing pack stored single pilot models rendezvoused with them. Only once in the safety of the base would they be able to stop looking over their shoulders.

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Surprise! WingedWithFireyMana that scene was an xmas prezzie for you. I've had that planned for ages. :D Still wanna kill me?? He he.**


	65. Welcome Back!

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the wait but I've spent the last few days doing some Zelda Fanart. The Links are in my profile if you want to take a look at them.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 65: Welcome Back!

-

The little boy gurgled with delight in his father's arms as he peered curiously around at this new sight. A scattering of trees around a large pool of crystal clear water, beyond which was nothing but golden sand. Beside them was Anna and Noishe, the former having being brought through the Sentinel by Kratos and who would be taken back by the Arshis. Lloyd was alurannai, so the great tree didn't count his being carried through as it would for someone not of either the Alurannai or the Protozoans.

Smiling at their son who was entranced by the brightness of this place, Anna gently lifted him out of Kratos arms.

"This is a desert, Lloyd, and that water and these trees together are called an oasis."

Lloyd looked at her, as she repeated the new words in Sumaityr, with that thoughtful look on his face that showed he was mentally storing the words away though he'd long since stopped repeating them aloud as he had used to. Breaking into a grin he pointed at the shifting sands and waved his hands around. He wanted to touch it to see what it felt like.

Anna obliged and set him on his feet, watching as he promptly flopped down to sit so he could run his fingers through the yellow grains.

Kratos chuckled.

"We're going to have to show him how to make sand castles sometime. Maybe we should arrange a trip for the crèche group to a beach."

Anna sighed, before reminding him about why they were here.

"You mean arrange a trip during the time when you'll be home, or arrange one without you... Kratos I know we've got Tarryn's help to make the relays now, what with Breuntas deciding his wife could know about Lloyd and Alysii, but do you really have to go back to the Renegades for so much time? You're barely going to see Lloyd twice a year unless you decide to tell the Steady Nine that you're alurannai, though you've already given me chapter and verse about why you _won't_. Kratos, Cruxis already knows what you are... Can't you change your mind and tell the Nine?"

He put his arms around her shoulders, as Lloyd continued to explore the ground he was sat on.

"Cruxis may know I'm alurannai, but they _don't_ know I'm helping the Renegades. The fewer Renegades who know about me in that way the better, at least for now. If I get the chance to sneak home for a couple of hours now and then, I will, but otherwise I'll be home when the Nine are on leave."

Kratos let go of her and picked up their son. Anna, finally accepting his decision, climbed up onto Noishe's back as her husband took flight. With Noishe carrying her it would take much less time to reach the base, and the less time they were out in the open like this the better. Lloyd continued to giggle. He liked it when he father flew while carrying him. Unfortunately Lloyd's utter lack of fear of heights had meant fixing netting over the railings of the balcony back home, and also making sure Lloyd was never left alone in a room with an open window. Given how much he loved flying, it would be a relief to his parents once he was a little older and they could explain to him that he didn't yet have wings that would appear when he wanted them to. For now they just had to keep an eye on him.

Their arrival at the base a few minutes later was discrete, with Kratos using his personal code to enter and let Yuan know he was here, but also taking a less used route to get to the training rooms where the Steady Nine would be at this time of day. With a smile on his face, Kratos mischievously set Lloyd down right in front of the door before stepping to the side before the automatic mechanism opened it.

The nine people within all looked round to the opening door and were left shocked at seeing the little two year old, with the fingers of one hand stuffed into his mouth, blinking at them. After a few moments Kratos began to laugh and came into view, picking up his son and carrying him into the room. Lloyd began to laugh as well before he waved his arms around and proudly declared.

"He-oo!" He looked around and tried to peer over his father's shoulder. "Myrta? Noshy?"

Anna and Noishe came in behind them, the both of the grinning at the Nine's expressions.

"You're faces are a picture. Well aren't you going to say hello back to our son?"

They were silent for several seconds more before the paralysis lifted and like a shot Tia darted over to Kratos and proceeded to coo over the beaming Lloyd.

"Oh he's so cute. Commander Kratos you have got to have the cutest little boy I've ever seen." She offered Lloyd a finger which he promptly grasped. "Hey there, Lloyd, I'm Tia."

Lloyd continued to beam at her, chortling as the rest of the strike team came over.

"Tia! Tia Tia Tia!" He stopped and blinked at the rest of them. "Who you?"

Laughter filled the room in response before the rest of the Nine introduced themselves to the little boy. Now happy that he knew all their names he spent the rest of the next hour running around among them proclaiming their names at the top of his voice. Watching his son, Kratos would normally have discouraged him from being so noisy, but this was the last time he'd see his son for over six months. Allowing him to be so exuberant was his way of apologising in advance to Lloyd. It also meant his son would probably wear himself out and be fast asleep when Anna and Noishe took him home. All the better for the boy not realising Kratos wasn't coming back with them.

Sure enough Lloyd eventually sought refuge in his father's arms and fell asleep. It took all of Kratos' strength of will to pass him to his mother, kissing the boy on the forehead as he did so.

"Take him home now, while he's asleep. If I hear him crying because I'm not coming I'd never be able to stand here and watch him go." He kissed Anna next, leaning his head against hers as he looked into her eyes. "I'll send messages every day through Noishe."

Anna hugged him with her free arm and backed up, getting a better hold on their sleeping son.

"Hurry home when you can, Kratos. We'll be waiting."

She turned and walked out of the room, Noishe following closely behind her. Forcing himself not to tremble as his paternal instincts screamed at him to go after his son, Kratos turned his back on the door as it closed and put a completely contrived and yet seemingly genuine smile on his face.

"Well, now that the fun is over, how about a sparring session? I want to see how much you've progressed in the last three and a half years."

The response was instant, the Steady Nine all grinning as they got their weapons from where they'd placed them out of Lloyd's reach on the racks. It was great to have their commander back.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You look like death warmed over, Kratos. Are you alright?"

Kratos glanced over at Yuan, from the slouch chair he was sitting in, in the mage's apartment.

"Remember how I was protective of Mithos when he was a child? Alurannai parental instincts are strong, and right now mine are screaming at me to go back to my son, not leave him alone with Noishe and Anna for the next six months... Give me a few days... and I'll get over it."

Yuan gave him a long look.

"Are you sure? I know you were having trouble with in those days because you matured early, but if there's a chance you'll flip out like you did back then I'd like to know in advance."

Kratos' chuckle was half-hearted, tinged with a slight loneliness.

"There's no chance, believe me. Lloyd is in Nae Shiu and shielded by every protection known to the Alurannai so nothing can hurt him there, and that's the only thing that might make me 'flip out'. I might be a little depressed from time to time but nothing more." He sighed. "I need to do this, Yuan, for the sake of the worlds. Once we've stopped Cruxis and restored Symphonia to its true form I can sit back and enjoy the _rest_ of my son's five hundred year childhood. I've seen his first steps, heard his first words, and received over forty assorted scribbled drawings that currently cover half of mine and Anna's bedroom wall. Lloyd's at the age now where beside him getting bigger he won't change all that much as an individual. He'll be a little taller when I visit, have a few more new words, but apart from that little will have changed... At least that's what I keep telling myself..."

The lightning mage grimaced, suddenly guilty about the assignment he had been wanting to give to his friend. Seeing the expression, Kratos gave him a look that clearly said 'spit it out'. Yuan obliged.

"The new Chosen is due to be born about a week from now... I was going to ask you to be there to check their mana signature, perhaps give us some kind of probability that they'll be sent out on the Ritual. But if you're so worked up over leaving Lloyd then I'll..."

Kratos cut him off.

"It's fine, I'll do it. Yes it will be hard on me, but the harder I am on myself now the easier it will be for me later. I hate to say it but I'm going to have to distance myself from Lloyd for the next few years. If I don't I'll find it near impossible to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing. That's something we can't afford right now. Lloyd's smart, as he gets older he'll figure out the reasons on his own. He'll understand."

Yuan shook his head in disbelief.

"You sure know how to beat yourself up, old friend. I just hope that you're right about Lloyd. I remember stories from the half-elves of Exire, stories about young half bloods being left with one parent because the other didn't want them. The thought that they'd been rejected was the most painful thing they'd ever experienced. If Lloyd thinks you don't want him you could end up really hurting him emotionally."

The Inartu flinched, his hands clenching in his lap. Realising his mistake, Yuan moved to get up but stopped when Kratos spoke in a voice raw with emotion.

"I know you didn't mean to make it more difficult for me, but please, don't speak of Lloyd in my presence again until I mention him myself. He'll never think I'm rejecting him, my daily messages though Noishe will see to that." He got up and headed for the door. "I'll head to Iselia immediately and return here after the birth. I'm going to maintain transmission silence, don't try to contact me."

Watching as he friend walked out the door, Yuan silently cursed himself for being so tactless. He would have to let the Nine know Kratos would be busy for a couple of weeks or so, and give them something to do in the meantime. Still calling himself any number of kinds of idiot, Yuan followed Kratos out as far as his office and sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. Kratos would forgive him soon enough, but would he ever forgive himself for hurting the man so much with his careless words?

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: ...Ok I never intended the end of that be so angsty, but that's how it came out. Poor Kratos, I'm being evil to him again.**


	66. Birth of Hope

**Alaia Skyhawk: Happy Christmas everyone and happy reading. I meant to write this for Xmas Day but inevitably I got side tracked with relatives and so many visits I lost count. Everyone who reviews this will still go on my ToS Christmas thank you list.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 66: Birth of Hope

-

Iselia was awash with anticipation, the people clustered here and there throughout the streets talking to each other in excited tones. All of this though was of little interest to a certain auburn haired swordsman, who was here in the guise of a mercenary stopping to buy supplies and spend a few nights in a proper bed in the village inn.

Leaning against the front wall of said inn, Kratos thought over some of the more minor details of his facade for staying here. He had let slip enough small fragments of story to several individuals over the last couple of days that the entire village would know them. All would be informed that the 'mercenary' was a moderately devout believer in the Church, who had abstained from the more passive attitudes of the truly devout in favour of a looser one that allowed him to do a job he was good at. That cover gave him the perfect excuse to hang around until after the imminent birth. Not even the most borderline visiting disbeliever would leave Iselia and miss such an important event.

Kratos' eyes narrowed a little as he glanced down the street in the direction of the house of the Mana Lineage, thinking about the child that, if the general noise and rushing around of the clergy in that vicinity were any indication, was going to be born before the day was out. Aradine's child, just the thought of a child pained him, reminding him of Lloyd. Daily communication with Noishe had informed him that Lloyd had spent the last week pining for him, and the child was showing no sign of stopping. Bouts of tears, lack of interest in playing, even a refusal to sit though a bedtime story from his mother, all had been frequent over the days since Kratos had returned to the Renegades. Just thinking about it hurt Kratos, so much so that he'd actually begun damping down on his emotions as he had done from time to time during the journey to end the Kharlan War. The only thing that would pull him out of it at this time would be to go to Lloyd, to hold his precious child in his arms. However, such he could not do, his duties to the worlds asking that price of him.

Remaining where he was, Kratos closed his eyes and slid down the wall until he was sat on the ground leaning against it. The spring sunlight shining down on him at least easing his tensions a little, a small respite though it was.

-------------------------------------------------

A thin wail cut the air, the exhausted young woman slumping back against the pillows that propped her up. Closing her blue eyes as one of the midwives wiped her sweat dewed face with a cool cloth, Aradine listened to the cry of her newborn child, a child she would not be permitted to hold until after the ceremony at the temple. The crying began to move away from her, and snapping her eyes open she watched at her now bundled child was carried out of the room... She hadn't even been told whether it was a boy or a girl.

The one carrying the child was Phidra, and with a heavy heart she cradled her grandchild as she exited the house before passing through the Sanctuary Gate. The child in her arms wriggled, the crying falling back to an occasional whimper while the honour guard of priests and priestesses fell into formation behind her. This child, a child who was barely minutes old, would be placed before the altar to receive the blessing of her selected Guardian. Mureili would descend, take back Aradine's Crystal, and the new Guardian would come with the Crystal destined for this tiny new life.

The road to the Martel Temple had never seemed so long to her, the steps to the Temple Plateau so many, this walk a near unbearable trial for the High Priestess as she was reminded of the inevitable fate of this child. When she finally reached the altar, finally put her now silent newborn granddaughter in among the ivory coloured blankets of the cradle that waited for her there, Phidra wanted more than anything to snatch her up and take her to a place where Cruxis would never find her... That however, was something she would never do. The life of Sylvarant, of its people, depended on the eventual price of the life of this child.

She backed away from the cradle, kneeling on the floor as the altar began to glow, signalling to the angels that the new Chosen had been brought to the temple. In a flash of light Mureili appeared, the Cruxis Crystal that resided on the altar floating up to her before she grasped it and vanished without a word. Moments later another flare filled the room, the second sudden brightness causing the infant in the cradle to begin whimpering anew.

Gazing up, Phidra looked upon the girl's Guardian. Eyes the clear blue of a deep lake regarded the tiny child, his golden hair a striking accent to the traditional green and gold garb of a Guardian. Opening his hand, the new Cruxis Crystal drifted down from it to settle into the centre of the altar, as his voice resonated within the silent chamber.

"I am Remiel, an angel of Judgement. Should this child be called upon to undertake the Journey of Regeneration, I will be her guide. From now until a new Chosen succeeds her, or she journeys to the Ritual's conclusion at the Tower of Salvation, I will be the Guardian of Chosen One _Collena Ette_. May the blessings of Martel be upon her."

With a benevolent smile he vanished once more. Phidra returned to her feet and picked her granddaughter up once more, eyes both sad and pleased. Sad at what she knew was to eventually come, but pleased by the name her Guardian had given her.

Collena Ette, angelic for Golden Grace...

She smiled at the child.

"Collette..."

---------------------------------------------------

Bright blue eyes, filled with joy, gazed lovingly down at the tiny matching blue eyes that blearily wandered over what to the child would be a mass of blurry brightly coloured shapes around her. Aradine, Frank sat on bench before the Church altar beside her, cradled their child with infinite gentleness as the people of the village came to them a few at a time to view the new Chosen. Gone was her blue trimmed white robe, replaced now with blue trimmed dove grey, a sign that she was of the Mana Lineage, but no longer the Chosen. The new wearer of blue trimmed white was the baby girl in her arms, Collette Brunel.

The former Chosen marvelled at the tiny child in her arms, her husband's hand brushing lightly over the little girl's tufts of wispy blond hair. This was the most perfect day in her life, and she was savouring every blessed second of it. People came and went, giving the new parents congratulations and offering prayers of thanks for the safe arrival of the new Chosen, but all of that passed Aradine by in a blur as she never once took her eyes of her daughter... That is until the last of the visitors came before her.

The man's presence, it filled the room and yet it didn't, so subtle and yet so definite that she couldn't ignore it. Blue eyes lifted and met the rich brown of the visiting mercenary she'd heard was in the village. The conversations of a few villagers with this man had revealed he was a follower of the Church, but not a devout one. She had no trouble understanding why the man would linger in the village rather than move on immediately as first impressions on his arrival had implied, not with the child she held in her arms. Something about him prompted her to offer her right hand, palm up in the traditional gesture to receive a blessing.

He regarded her for a moment before putting his own hand palm down on hers, bowing his head in respect.

"Blessings on you, Aradine." His eyes asking permission, he glanced at her daughter. His presence still entrancing her, entrancing the husband at her side, she nodded. Kratos kneeled down and offered his finger to the baby girl, smiling as a tiny hand clamped onto it with a strong grip. "Blessings on you, Collette. May the Spirit of Life watch over you as you travel through yours. Gnome make you path a steady one. The Sylph have the wind at your back. Efreet's fire give you courage. Celsius the knowledge to see the clear road ahead. Volt give you the faith and trust to believe in others. Undine the determination to follow that faith. Shadow give you the darkness, darkness that will let the light of Luna and Aska guide your way. Maxwell bless your birth, and Origin grant you salvation at the end." Then, so quietly that Aradine wasn't even sure she heard it, he whispered. "Verius give you the strength of heart to see people with your own eyes. Dallinius unite your heart in friendship with those who will journey beside you... _Collette... Ut jiisu tho ut Alurannai murata orei nu..._"

With no further word he got up and walked away, Aradine watching his retreating back with a faint sense of having witnessed something akin to a miracle. Only once he had vanished from sight through the door did she regain the mind to think about his words and realise that not once had he mentioned the Goddess... All of his blessings had been given in name of the Summon Spirits alone, a heretical act in the eyes of the Church, and yet those blessings meant more to her than any of those uttered in Martel's name. Somehow she felt... they were more _real_.

She frowned.

_Did I really hear those last words, or was I imagining them? ...Verius? Dallinius? ...'Collette... Ut jiisu tho ut Alurannai murata orei nu...' ...Alurannai? But they're gone, aren't they?_

Gazing at the open door of the now empty church, a small secretive smile touched her lips. Legends, supposed conclusions, all said the Alurannai were gone, but that didn't mean that those sources were right. Maybe, just maybe, she had on this day looked upon one of those long lost protectors of mana and heard him bless her child in the name of the Spirits. That smile not leaving her face as she looked down at her daughter, she resolved never to speak of this gift. His speaking for her and her daughter's ears alone telling her it was meant for no one else but them.

_Cruxis would bless my daughter in a way that will condemn her to a life of solitude and isolation... But you would bless her in a way that would see her truly live, with friends and family beside her... Whoever you are, Mercenary, thank you._

As he was about to turn down the last corner to the village inn, Kratos stopped and looked back as the brush of her thought touched his mind along with another faint echo of a far more ancient power roused from oblivion for a few tenuous seconds.

_One filled with true gratitude can convey in thought more than simple words can say... If their Heart is strong... My blessings to the child indeed, Kratos, you did me well..._

The echo faded, the moment past, but that fleeting whisper was enough to put a smile on the Inartu's face.

"I'm glad you liked it, Verius..."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: That end scene was pure last minute inspiration. I really like it and I hope you do to. As for what Kratos said in Sumaityr, he said 'Collette... The people of the Alurannai watch over you..."**


	67. Preliminary Confirmation

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you might have gathered by now, Aradine isn't going to be a passing OC. She's going to be around for a long time yet, probably all the way to the end of the series. I always thought in strange in the game that Collette's mother was never mentioned, not even once, so in my fic I'm making sure she gets the coverage she deserves.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 67: Preliminary Confirmation

-

Shifting sands, grains of which clung to the embrace of the wind to form golden gossamer veils across his sight. Beyond those veils, just a few miles away, the crags and pinnacles of the rocks that helped conceal the Renegades' Sylvarant base reached up into the sky like accusing fingers pointing in anger at some cruel god. Skimming the tops of the dunes, staying as low as possible to avoid some stray traveller spotting him by chance, Kratos flew as he had flown all the way from Iselia. Eschewing use of the nearby Sentinel for the return trip to Triet Desert, he had decided to take the slower way back as a means to delay the inevitable conversation with Yuan about Sylvarant's new Chosen.

That child, Collette, he'd barely been in her presence for a few minutes but that was all he'd been able to stand. The fact that she was a newborn, combined with another that he would report to Yuan, and the knowledge of what she would likely have to suffer in the future, all combined to drive his already over stressed parental instincts close to the edge. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea for him to go, but then if he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to give Aradine that small reassurance. When he thought about that, the mental stress was worth it.

Slowing down as he made his final approach to the base, he deliberately stopped a short way from the base's entrance, once again using the short reprieve the delay would give him. Reaching the door, he finally submitted to the inevitable and keyed in his personal code, alerting Yuan to his arrival. A slow, but still all too short, stroll through the base led him to the lightning mage's office where he resignedly opened the door and went in.

Yuan was sat at his desk, his face clearly showing guilt and remorse for his careless words just under two weeks previous. Seeing that expression jolted Kratos a little, reminding him not to get too wrapped up in his own guilt at his son's continued pining for a father who wouldn't be coming home for months no matter how much he cried. Sighing, the Inartu pulled over a chair and put it in front of Yuan's desk, settling himself as he started to speak.

"It's alright, Yuan, there's no need for you to act like I'm going to kick you or something. First Precept..."

The mage relaxed a little, the reference to the Precept reassuring him that Kratos held no grudge for his tactless words. Pushing aside a stack of paperwork, he regarded his long time friend.

"How did it go?"

Kratos sighed, folding his arms as he leaned back in the chair.

"The new Chosen is a girl, Collette. I only stayed a few minutes to look at her. I couldn't bear to face any more than that and not just because of my parental instincts... Yuan, if I hadn't known better I would have sworn it was Martel in that church..."

The Renegade leader stiffened, his face becoming a mask of tension and barely suppressed pain.

"She's an M-1?"

Kratos flinched at the term, an impersonal number by which Yggdrasil would no doubt refer to the child as for every report on her progress, to every order he would give to send an angel to check on her.

"...Yes. If her mana signature remains as it is she will _definitely_ be sent out to perform the Ritual. To think of the irony. The Chosen of Restoration being born just two years and three months before a perfect match for Martel is born. It's all coming down to the wire, my friend. If Yggdrasil gets his hands on her at the end of the Ritual it would spell the end of any hope we have of ending this."

Yuan tapped a finger on his desk thoughtfully.

"That depends of whether she's usable. There are a number of ways to render her temporarily useless without actually hurting her. Setting one of the Sumara Lords higher than Origin on her would be one way. So long as they act as a barrier to Martel's soul there would be nothing Yggdrasil could do about it, not even with the Eternal Sword."

Kratos considered this and nodded.

"I'll speak to Dallinius, he's the only Sumara Lord that can currently intervene in that way so close to the Great Seed. Krishka is too powerful, he might disrupt the Seed if he tried the same thing. The only problem with Dallinius is that with his power so low he'll be relying on surprise to get close to her. If Yggdrasil catches wind of it he can use the Eternal Sword to block him from getting to her at the crucial moment."

Yuan chuckled.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out... Something I'm sure we can contrive given our record for keeping him oblivious to things."

Kratos chuckled as well, thinking about Yuan being the leader of the Renegades, and his own now revealed secret about being alurannai.

"Yes I'm sure we'll manage something."

-------------------------------------------------

Tearful brown eyes lay fixed on the door, never leaving it as the little boy whimpered for a father who had been gone for two weeks. His mother had told him what his father said each morning, each little message supposed to reassure the boy, though none of them did.

Lloyd sat in the middle of the Ring in the Group Room, completely ignoring the other children. He had even been ignoring Alysii, who had picked up on his distress and in her own way had been trying to cheer him up. He didn't so much as smile when she'd pretended to be Noishe and had crawled in circles around him trying to bark like an Arshis. He didn't so much as turn his head when she'd pulled his favourite story book over and read it to him. Bewildered by his behaviour, she had become slightly subdued herself. By now even the other children, less attuned to Lloyd than Alysii was, were noticing his malaise and beginning to become unsure themselves. If Lloyd kept this up much longer he might have to be temporarily isolated from the rest of his crèche group, or face all five of them suffering from separation anxiety at a time when they were being taught to accept being left alone with the protozoans for small periods of time.

Anna watched her son, badly hidden desperation marring her normally relaxed and happy expression. It was like going through the whole 'strange behaviour' episode all over again, only in some ways this was far worse.

A distant bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Picking Lloyd up, his expression becoming hopeful at the thought that maybe his father would be waiting at home for him, Anna carried him back to the apartment as a depressed and upset Noishe followed in tow. Lloyd's expression when they arrived, and he discovered his father wasn't there, it nearly crushed her spirit. Not knowing what else to do she put her son in his crib where he promptly curled up into a ball and continued his whimpering for his father. Seeing him like that was destroying her, and if Kratos knew how bad it really was he'd probably suffer a similar breakdown from sheer guilt at what his absence had done to their son.

It was some hours later, as it neared the time for Kratos' daily contact, that she thought up something that was a real throw in the dark, but just might work. Slipping into Breuntas' study, she rummaged in a certain drawer until she found one of the 'spares' she'd been looking for. Dismantling most of the bracelet, she then added two lengths of string that could be more easily tied around a small wrist. Alteration complete she slipped back into Lloyd's room and firmly but gently fastened the purloined receiver crystal to the child's arm.

Lloyd stirred, and noticing the strange stone now tied to him he peered at it with sleepy eyes, not quite awake enough to resume his pining for Kratos.

Anna silently prayed she wasn't about to make a huge mistake. She's been given chapter and verse about why alurannai children weren't given receiver crystals to compensate for their lack of mind speech ability before adolescence. Premature exposure to mind speech could cause anything from mild damage to their future ability to use mind speech, leaving them unable to use it without a receiver crystal, to severe damage that would leave the individual permanently unable to comprehend anything _but_ mind speech, isolating them from the vast majority of socialising and companionship even among their own crèche mates.

Still praying as Noishe pricked his ears at the sound of Kratos making his daily check in, she linked to the Arshis and then deliberately formed the tiniest and weakest link she possibly could with her son.

Kratos 'spoke', completely oblivious to what Anna had just done, his voice reaching both of them through Noishe before the Arshis realised and broke her link.

**Anna, how's Lloyd doing?**

Lloyd suddenly looked around, his face filled with hope as instinctively he responded with thought rather than vocal speech.

_/Ata?... Ata?!./_

Anna immediately damped down on him, forcing him to stop 'speaking' so he could receive only. Meanwhile Kratos and Noishe both froze in shock at 'hearing' Lloyd.

Kratos send a focused thought at her alone.

**Anna! **_**What have you done?!**_

She flinched, dimming her link to Lloyd so that the still searching child couldn't hear her.

_/I put a receiver crystal on him, but I've made sure he only has the weakest possible link connecting him to our conversation. All he can hear is a faint whisper, and only when I let him... Kratos he's been so depressed with you gone they were talking about separating him from the rest of his crèche group. The other children were starting to react to him being upset, to the point where they were all on the verge of suffering from separation anxiety. Seeing him like that was crushing me, Kratos, I had to do something!/_

There was a pause, Noishe remaining silent during this exchange. Finally Kratos responded.

**I can understand why you didn't tell me. So long as you control the link he should hopefully be fine, but I'll keep things as short as possible when 'talking' to him to be sure. Open his link again, Anna... I'm going to tell him a bedtime story.**

Sighing in relief, she did as she was asked. Five minutes, that's all it took for Kratos to tell the story to Lloyd, but those five minutes might as well have been an hour in his father's arms for the effect it had on the child. Watching Lloyd as Kratos ended the story by singing a soft lullaby, she sat there as he swiftly fell into contented slumber.

She removed the receiver crystal, pocketing it for use another time.

_/He's sleeping. I haven't seen him sleep like that since you left. We'll try once a week I think. Once a week only for you to tell him a story and sing him to sleep. I think that would be best, and we should only let it be less than that if once a week isn't enough to reassure him./_

She felt her husband reach out to her, something akin to a mental hug.

**Once a week... You have no idea how much that's going to help me as well as him. I've been missing him terribly... I'd better go, Anna, I have a lot of paper work to get done before the Nine and I head off to Tethe'alla again.**

She felt his contact recede and break, before she looked down at Noishe where he gazed up at her, tail wagging. The sudden change in his attitude told her as much as anything that Lloyd would be fine from now on with this new arrangement, the sudden improvement in Noishe's mood confirming that the child had stopped pining as he ceased to feel Lloyd's distress through his Bond. Leaving the protozoan to watch over her sleeping son, Anna headed into her own room and curled up in her bed for the night. Thanking the Spirits that her desperate solution had worked.

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Lloyd and Kratos, I had to do something to cheer them up so I did this. Happy Reading.**


	68. Departure

**Alaia Skyhawk: Due to the rate of updates I'm going to keep my Christmas thank you list open for a few chapters. I'll update the list as it goes.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 68: Departure

-

The faint rustle of cloth on wood, another of the brush of fur on the same surface, these sounds accompanied the two pairs of eyes that were gazing out through the forest. One of blue and one of brown, both held a light of yearning for new horizons. Four millennia of wandering, of travelling the lands dodging dangers, had made such activities ingrained habit for the two Companions. In this time of uncertainty, with the event of the conclusion of their plans less than two decades away, Sanaro and Annule were slowly going stir crazy from all the peace and quiet of Nae Shiu.

Sighing, Sanaro rested his chin on his arms, leaning on the windowsill of his guest house looking out. It was hard to believe he'd been here the better part of three years, three years of not having to constantly watch his back. Years of music and laughter, of times spent with friends. It had been wonderful, but staying here in safety when there were things he could be doing went against the grain. It was by and time he and Annule moved on and back out into the world, probably into Tethe'alla this time. Four thousand years of Sylvarant was more than enough, and he had a feeling that a strong connection in the flourishing world might prove useful later on. All he needed to do was find some role appropriate for the task.

"I feel like we should be doing something, Annule, something we're suited to, to help this plan succeed. We're not going to find it here though... I think it's time we left."

The Vale Wolf didn't reply, instead just got up and shook his fur out a little, making his dark-blue dwarven made harness rattle. He'd been wearing it while in Nae Shiu, but out in the world it was too distinctive. Agreeing to the unspoken request Sanaro removed it and packed it into his ver, fingering the tiny private line transmitter that Yuan gave him where it clipped onto his wrist beside it. That transmitter would allow them to stay in touch this time, unlike the past four thousand years. With it in hand he decided that going to say goodbye to everyone was a bit pointless.

He walked over to the guest house's small desk and quickly wrote a short letter to be given to Anna. That done both he and Annule tidied the guest house and left for the Sentinel.

Looking around at the faint sunlight coming through the just budding branches, Annule sighed.

_/I'm going to miss this place. /_

It was early morning, Nae Shiu was quiet, with only a handful of the resident alurannai out and about. Sanaro smiled at them as he passed, as he had done every day since his arrival here, but this time would probably be the last for a long while. The two friends descended from the walkways to the forest floor, the last hints of winter frost making the scattering of dead leaves crunch with ice where it lingered in the darkest areas of shadow. Thinking about the weather, and the kind of weather people usually aimed to travel through, Sanaro came to a decision about where he would ask the jiisumura to take the two of them.

He reached the Sentinel, Annule waiting beside it as he walked to the small hut a short distance away where several jiisumura could always be found. Sticking his head through the door he got their attention and spoke mindful of the fact that these alurannai didn't know about the Plans.

"Annule and I are leaving. We both feel we could be doing something out in the world rather than sitting around, so we're going to go wandering again. Could a couple of you take us through the Sentinels to Gaorachia? Four thousand years of Sylvarant is enough for both of us, so we're going to go somewhere new."

All five jiisumura present got up, one of them coming over to pat him on the shoulder.

"It's been an honour having you here in Nae Shiu, and I know I speak for us all when I say safe journey to you friend." He led Sanaro out of the door as the former knight nodded in farewell to the three who remained behind while the fourth followed, and once out in the open he glanced sidelong at the Companion. "Which area of Gaorachia do you want to be? There are eleven Sentinels in that forest."

Sanaro thought it over as they continued to walk, once again coming to a quick decision.

"West edge, southern end, near where the main route passes through the cliff sided valley of Gara. That's as close in Gaorachia as you can get to a fast route to Sybak, and yet still give enough cover to make it look like I originate from one of the pocket groups of settlers within that forest. If I'm going to pass as a present day human I need to give myself some kind of believable background and 'swordsman/traveller from Gaorachia' is obscure enough yet believable enough for me to pass as."

The alurannai man nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Actually that valley is called Garai now. A small change but it's been the name for over two thousand years, and no normal human bar research scholars know the old name these days... I think you'd best wait by the Sentinel while I go get you a current map. Memorising the new place names after four thousand years of absence might be a good idea."

A short step and a leap later and he was flying off towards Nae Shiu while the second jiisumura followed Sanaro back to the Sentinel. Watching him go the former knight muttered to himself.

"I hope at least most of the major towns have the same names. The less I have to memorise into my already history clogged mind the better, and knowing every little place name by heart would look suspicious. It's easier to play ignorant if you _are_ actually ignorant with regard to them."

The jiisumura still with him chuckled, and it was just a few minutes later that the first one returned with a rolled up map. As soon as Sanaro had it stored in his ver both he and Annule were taken through the Sentinel, gloomy shadows replacing the soft light of the forest they had been in a moment before. Now in Gaorachia, Sanaro turned to thank them for the transport but found they'd already gone.

Seeing this as well, Annule snorted.

_/Probably didn't want to be thanked. Sometimes the Alurannai baffle me. /_

Bemused, the former knight nodded.

"Same here."

------------------------------------------------------

Giggles filled the living room of the apartment as the two toddlers proceeded to tear around the room in what looked to be a game of tag, tag that also seemed to involve trying to hide under the furniture they'd just run behind. Watching as Lloyd and Alysii enjoyed themselves, Anna and Vayla sat on one of the couches in the corner as they sipped on cups of spiced tea.

Anna chuckled as Lloyd managed to bump into the side of the kitchen counter, fall flat, and then get back up again running without losing the slightest bit of speed.

"It's amazing what a weekly bedtime story from his father can do. I looked up some books on pre-adolescent alurannai and receiver crystals and found out I'd picked up by intuition the only safe way for them to use one. One of the parents prevents the child from forming any link but with them, and then filters any possible overly 'loud' mind speech down to a safe 'volume', no harm comes to them. Even though it's safe it's still discouraged though, since it could teach the child to rely on mind speech to communicate rather than speaking vocally as is polite. Basically it teaches them bad manners if they use it too much. Once a week for five to ten minutes is fine though."

Vayla sighed, clearly relieved.

"That's good to know. I hated seeing him so upset, so having a safe way for him to hear his father speak to him from far away is a real blessing. I just wish I'd known of it before you told me. We could have saved them both two weeks of heartache."

Anna took another sip from her mug.

"I felt the same way myself, so I visited the healers and gave them the books I'd found. I suggested all healers be taught about that safe method, just in case another child and parent end up having to be separated for a while like Lloyd and Kratos. Narim Breuntas and the healers all agreed with me. I guess it just shows that even the Alurannai can forget the knowledge they have stored away from time to time. With that in mind I also suggested that once in a while the archivists of the various libraries get together and compared catalogued lists of what books and documents they have. It took me a week to find three books specifically on young alurannai and receiver crystals in the Nae Shiu library, and that was by asking some enterprising young adults to help me search the archives. That week was ten hours a day of eleven people searching. One book was in a miscellaneous section, one was in a section on ancient history, and last was tucked up among books about the flora of Derris Kharlan brought to Symphonia. When I told the archivist he was mortified that they had been so badly categorised into the library sections... and promptly set about having my former helpers aid him in completely turning out every shelf and reordering everything properly. As far as I know they're still at it now, three weeks later."

Vayla laughed, almost spilling her drink into her lap.

"They'll be at it a _long_ time yet. That library has close to a million books in it if you count the ones kept in the Archive Vers the Head Archivist wears. He'll have them reordering everything in those as well, you can be sure of it." Seeing Anna's now disconcerted expression, she smiled. "Oh don't think your helpers will resent being dragged into it. To be honest if they helped you in the first place it's because they _like_ that kind of thing. They're probably in book heaven right now."

The green eyed angel chuckled, reassured by her friend's words, before turning her gaze back to the still playing children as they continued to charge around the room giggling.

"All of a sudden life seems perfect again. This is the second time I've had to face watching my son isolate himself, and for it to be over is the greatest thing I could ask for... as long as it lasts. Vayla, sometimes I wonder if he takes after Kratos, like how you told me if he's suffering severe depression or stress he just shuts out his emotions to deal with it. There were times while Lloyd was pining that he'd just seem to close things out, barely responding to anything."

Vayla patted her on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If he does take after Kratos in that way he'll grow out of it. After all, Kratos has. He only gets like that now if there are _several_ things upsetting or stressing him out, and that doesn't happen often."

Anna began to relax again.

"You're right, and if I worry about it Lloyd might pick up on it like he before. I guess I should just take things as they come and not think too much about it. Thanks Vayla."

"Don't mention it."

----------------------------------------------------

They gazed out from under the edge of the trees, out at the valley of Garai which was hemmed in by great cliffs to the north and south. There lay the road, winding its way across the valley floor, the road that they were about to travel.

Sanaro ruffled the fur on his friend's head before scratching the Vale Wolf behind the ears.

"Well here we go, Annule, off into Tethe'alla for the first time in almost four thousand years."

The two of the walked out of the shadows beneath the eaves of Gaorachia, and set off for the road that would take them to the Scholar's City of Sybak.

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mr.Who2123, you requested that your OCs appear again, and now is the time for them to head off on their own travels again. I hope you like the story I'll be giving them over the coming chapters.**


	69. Hard Lesson

**Alaia Skyhawk: I feel so sorry for the little guy in this chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 69: Hard Lesson

-

Green eyes looked from one smiling face to another, the little boy hearing the laughter and words of praise, but seeing that the eyes of those who said them lacked sincerity. Three and a half year old Zelos Wilder sat where the priest had put him beside the altar in the Martel Cathedral in Meltokio. Today was one of the great Holy Days, where the people could come to the cathedral to receive the blessings of the Church from either the Pope or the Chosen... that is if they 'donated' enough at the door. The result was that the cathedral was filled with the social elite, the rich and powerful of the Noble Classes, and the richer members of the Merchant Classes who could buy their way into such esteemed company. They came to the little boy in one or twos, or in whole great groups like the one that he was facing now.

Frightened, but knowing he'd be told off if he showed it, he reached out to each offered palm and sketched the symbol of Martel upon it with a fingertip as he'd been taught. Their 'blessings' received, the group promptly left him without another word, having got what they paid for and not caring one iota about the feelings of the boy who had given it to them. Zelos watched them go, still too young to understand why he was being treated like this. Why couldn't people be nice to him and mean it? Why couldn't they be like his Auntie Hiria, whose smiles always lit her eyes with joy and made him feel warm and safe?

Reminded of the fact she wasn't here, the little boy curled up a little with uncertainty, his red hair cropped to ear length reaching the collar of his formal Church robe as he hunched his shoulders. He stared at the floor, the floor that was a full eighteen inches below his hanging feet, so high was the chair he'd been put on. He was trapped in this cold room, with these cold non-feeling people who didn't care that he was scared and lonely.

A priest spotted that he wasn't sitting upright like he should be, and hurried over to firmly force him back up straight.

Seeing no kindness or sympathy in the priest's regard, Zelos' lip began to tremble and tears started to well up in his eyes. The priest paused for a moment, perhaps remembering that the young Chosen had been sat on the chair for over six hours with no reprieve. Slightly hopeful, Zelos looked up at him, his expression pleading to be taken back to his nanny, to his Auntie Hiria. That hope was quickly dashed as the priest's face became calculating as he considered which of the guests hadn't arrived yet. Several of those still to come would only come in and pay if it were the Chosen they got their blessing from. If Zelos were to leave now the Church would lose that money.

Greed overriding what shred of sympathy the priest might have had, he gave the child on the chair a sharp shake and a stern look.

"You sit quiet, properly, and do as you're told. You'll go home when the Church decides you can go home. If you cry you'll only have to stay longer, so behave as you're supposed to."

Fright stopped his tears, made his heart pound with terror that left him so rigid he would have no problem staying sat upright. The priest walked away, but not without one final glance back, the threat in those eyes scaring Zelos into total submission. Frightened, alone, the child remained silent as the rich and powerful of Tethe'alla came before him to receive a blessing that was drawn by a hand that trembled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Grey eyes sad as the little boy sobbed in her lap, Hiria gently stroked his hair to try and soothe him as he clung to her. Three and a half years, it wasn't all that long to an alurannai, but at her age that small amount of time affected her a great deal. She could no longer pick the little boy up, he was too heavy now and her arms too weak. She knew it was purely Zelos' attachment to her that kept her in service as his nanny, when in truth a lot of the tasks she would normally have done were now carried out by the young woman, Kara, who had been assigned as her 'assistant'. She was thankful she'd had the final say in who was picked, it had meant she got the chance to choose a girl who would accept the lessons Hiria could teach her about looking after Zelos. By the time her final day came, Hiria was confident Kara would continue to treat Zelos as the child he was, and give him love and support his parents and the people refused to.

His tears still showing no sign of abating, she did as she usually did when she knew that there was no one to overhear. Singing softly, she continued to stroke his hair as the words of the ancient alurannai song reached his ears and filled the air of his nursery.

"_Turun nu de shius siinar, shiatuva lyan ut jiisu. Wrau ut sarrka Ni giso nu, ai Ni'dei wanei thiesu naeju._"

She started to sing the second verse, his sobs coming at last to a halt as the song calmed him. He may not have understood the words themselves, but on some level he did sense their meaning and the promise those words made to him.

Shifting to a slightly more comfortable position as she stopped singing, Zelos hugged her tight as he buried his head in her shoulder, muffling his voice a little.

"Why they not mean it? Why they pretend nice but not be nice real?"

She continued to stroke his hair, reassuring him that she here and he was safe.

"You're the Chosen of Mana, Zelos. There will always be people who see you as that and that alone. Never forget though that there _will_ be those that, like me and Kara, who will see you for the person you are inside. You may not understand this yet but I want you to remember it. No matter how much people treat you with insincerity, _always_ stay true to yourself. Don't let their hard hearts and selfish ways turn you away from who you really are. Never forget that someday you'll meet people who will look at you and see Zelos, not the Chosen, but _you_. Can you promise me that, Zelos?"

Those bright green eyes looked up and met hers, wide and filled with surety.

"I promise. Thank you, Auntie Hiria. Can you sing me song again?"

Smiling down at him she nodded, her grey eyes filled with warmth.

"Yes, my dear little Zelos."

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Short, sad, and also very cute. The song Hiria sings is an actual song I've written in Sumaityr. It's done to Hidden Sorrow, the sad sounding theme from the scene where Lloyd destroys Mithos' cruxis crystal at the end of the game. I'll make a vid of it and put the link in my profile. I probably won't ever write another, this one was hard enough, writing in Sumaityr so there was the 2nd/4th line rhyme (though I didn't bother with that for the second verse) and contracting certain words together to compress the number of syllables to make it possible to sing (which funny enough I didn't **_**need **_**to do for the second verse). Anyway, here's the translation (with uncompressed versions of words in brackets after the contracted version). It's a song about endings, but how as long as you remember you'll never truly lose those dear to you. Very appropriate given that Hiria is very very old and won't be around for him for much longer (don't ask how long yet, I haven't decided).**

(Like I said, sung to Hidden Sorrow. I had to add extra notes though, so until you see the vid you probably won't be able to figure out how it's sung to it.)

_Turun nu de shius siinar,_

Child you are hope's heart,

_shiatuva (shia utuva) lyan ut jiisu._

light that leads the people.

_Wrau ut sarrka Ni giso nu,_

Embrace the hand I give you,

_ai Ni'dei wanei thiesu (thie sumai) naeju._

and I'll stay in spirit always.

-

_Thie lansa rii fieruno,_

In birth we blaze,

_thie ceinu tan rii dein tenia._

in time too we will fade.

Naeju ceika duta mi Turun,

Always until when my child,

_niu juon dein ilan quarre._

our paths will cross again.


	70. Same Guy, Same Old Job

**Alaia Skyhawk: And it's the Blond Knight and the Winged Wolf again.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 70: Same Guy, Same Old Job

-

"Sybak. It's changed a lot hasn't it?"

Looking out from the top of a rocky ridge a few miles from the city's perimeter, Sanaro and Annule were doing a little bit of distance reconnaissance before the former knight would head in to do some casual looking around and eavesdropping. They'd made fast time from Gaorachia, what with Tethe'alla's mana levels being more than high enough for the two of them to take some aerial shortcuts on their way out of the Garai Valley. Here earlier than they'd originally expected, they could afford to take some time to scope out the city from a distance.

Sybak _had_ changed a lot. Originally a scholar's town, the stone spires and bell towers of the town had once dominated its skyline. Now a scholar's _city_ the bell towers of old were obscured by the multi-levelled colleges and universities that had expanded the settlement far beyond its old boundaries. Sanaro had some fond memories of Sybak, one in particular of playing aerial tag with Mithos among the spires being his favourite. Those days were long gone however, just like most of Sybak's once famous spires.

He was nudged by a white muzzle, the blue marking upon it dimmed in brightness slightly by the layer of dirt Annule had managed to pick up.

_/So, Sanru Keran, are you going to go in and see if you can find anything we can use or are you going to sit here all day? ./_

Sanaro gave him a long look, but didn't object to the use of his cover name. He had to get used to it after all. He couldn't well use his _real_ name when signing up for a job, and so had spent a fair bit of time coming up with an alternate. 'Sanru Keran' was the result of much twisting of his normal name, the end product being distinct enough from to prevent association, yet similar enough in its way that it wouldn't take much thinking on his part to remember to respond to it.

Standing up and brushing the dirt from the knees of his sturdy but well made brown trousers, the same brown as his jacket and only slightly darker than his shirt and boots, Sanaro gave one of Annule's ears a playful tug and grinned.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going. Have fun chasing rabbits while I'm gone, you silly mutt."

The former knight walked away from the laughing Vale Wolf, idly twitching at the collar of his shirt as though still feeling the itch of the rough fabric, glad that he'd deadened his sense of touch. The clothes he was wearing he hadn't worn since the War days, some 'digging' clothing he'd picked up to use when helping out with rebuilding and such. Right now they were perfect for his facade as a 'back of the boondocks' forest dweller who had decided he'd had enough of trees, trees, and more trees.

It didn't take him that long to reach the city, a couple of hour's casual stroll along the well tended road. Pausing near the city gate he checked the pouch of coins inside his shirt, a chance encounter with a monster besieged merchant earning him quite a hefty sum of money from the grateful man who had been transporting some extremely valuable merchandise. Thinking back, the nineteen ceitres, forty demait, and fifty-three gald might seem a lot, but in comparison to the value of that man's cargo it was chump change. He shrugged, it was still a heck of a lot more than he'd had on him when he'd left Nae Shiu, without he might add actually thinking about the fact he'd need money for his disguise. No man, not even a forest dweller, would lack the common sense to travel to a city without the means to purchase necessities.

Check done, he headed through and past the token guard on the gate. His clothing was good enough that he didn't look a beggar and get turfed out, but bad enough that they didn't pay him much attention once they'd ascertained he wasn't a pauper. Exactly how he wanted it...

The inside of the city matched his impression from the outside. There were still a few of the old buildings there, or parts of them at least, but most had long since been replaced by new structures that didn't have anywhere near as much character. Many were faceless boxes with windows and doors, almost no decorative carving on them at all. Funny enough he overheard a fellow traveller comment on the same thing and get the response that students of the less expensive institutions were less dedicated than those attending the Imperial Research Academy, and so the less there was to distract them from their studies the better.

Chuckling inwardly at this, though none of it showed on his face, he continued down the street and headed for where he knew a lot of the cheaper inns used to be. Sure enough there were inns still there, but a discrete glance at the price signs outside told him they were upmarket establishments now, with many asking for five or even six hundred gald a night. Putting on an expression of consternation as he made a show of counting the coins in his original and much lighter coin pouch, it took less than a minute for a passing student to notice him and come over.

"I'm guessing you got given directions to high houses. The budget inns are down that street over there, then third alley on the right. I recommend the Scholar's Rest. It's a little more expensive than most of them down there, but I can guarantee there's won't be bugs in the beds. Mistress Marla is very strict with her cleaning maids and won't stand for anything ruining her inn's reputation."

Sanaro smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you for your help. I wish you good luck with your studies."

The student smiled back.

"Thank you and good luck to you as well."

He walked away as Sanaro then headed for the street he'd indicated. Sure enough, after taking the third alley on the right, he found himself in a much quieter street with several much more sombre looking inns. A quick and discrete 'taint search' spell revealed the student's recommendation to be a good one, for every single inn bar the one he'd named came up in Sanaro's senses as being as filthy and pest ridden as a cess pit. Walking up to the door of the Scholar's Rest he tapped on it lightly rather than assume this was a 'walk in' inn.

Footsteps sounded on wooden floor behind the door, the green painted panel then swinging open to release the smells of beeswax and lemon juice, cleaning mainstays, and revealing the face of a teenage girl in a pale blue maid's uniform. Seeing the query in her eyes, Sanaro spoke.

"I'm looking for a good place to stay and a student recommended this inn to me. This _is_ the Scholar's Rest, isn't it?"

It didn't matter that 'Scholar's Rest' was emblazoned on a neat sign hanging above the door, they were the right words to say to spur the girl into action.

"Oh! Come in, come in, I'll get you settled in a room, we have three sets. A room on the ground floor or the first floor is one hundred and fifty gald per night, one on the second floor is one hundred and twenty gald, and an attic room is one hundred gald per night. All three prices include breakfast."

He calculated his response to prompt any helpful suggestions she might know of.

"I'll have a room on the second floor. I've never been fond of attics, but I can't afford to spend more than that a night. I'm from Gaorachia, and had enough of living in the forest. I managed to earn a little money before coming here, as a paid sword discouraging Gaorachia's monsters from picking on passing merchants, but there aren't that many monsters wandering around out here and I'm afraid I've been short of travel work."

He injected a tone of light hearted jocularity into his voice as he said the last bit. A bit of self depreciating humour drawing a smile from her.

"You're in luck then because I've heard one of the Tethe'allan Military Groups is recruiting here in Sybak. The Captain that's here in the city is due to leave the day after tomorrow, so you have time to check it out if you're interested. I couldn't tell you exactly which group it is though, they _never_ let anyone but interested candidates know which group is recruiting. That's the military though, always so secretive."

As he followed her up the two flights to stairs to the second floor, Sanaro could barely believe his luck. If it was any of the infantry based regiments then he could likely get a post at a fortress, an ideal position to gather information on the situation in Tethe'alla and still have enough freedom of movement to help out with the Plans if need be. He allowed himself a small smile. Tethe'alla's military promoted based on skill, and even if he held back he'd have no problem rising to a suitably high rank to do some serious manipulation if need be. This was definitely something he wanted to check out.

The maid leaving him in a pleasant moderate sized room with a not quite so pleasant view of a brick wall, he put his slightly scruffy pack on the floor, not bothering to open it and rummage through the rag tag assortment of clothing he'd crammed into it from his ver. For the first time since he'd got it he'd actually stored his armour and proper sword in the piece of Aluran magitechnology, the higher levels of mana here reassuring him enough that there was no chance of said equipment getting stuck in it... touch wood it would stay that way.

Another glance out the window told him is was nearing night, and so after getting one night's worth of rent out of his gald pouch he descended the stairs once more to pay for his stay before settling down to sleep until morning.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmmmmm, he looks a bit too 'polished' to be infantry. He has the mannerisms of a noble, or rather someone trained to deal with the noble classes on a daily basis. I think this lead just got a bit more interesting._

Sanaro was stood just inside the door of the hall the Captain had requisitioned for his recruiting. There was half a dozen other soldiers here, and all of them also showed the same signs of high classes training, the kind of training a soldier received so they wouldn't inadvertently insult one of the august personages they would be required to guard in places of social importance.

Making sure his attitude matched one of a confident warrior, albeit one not used to a city, Sanaro headed for the Captain where he sat at a desk on the far side of the room. The former knight was only half way across when one of the six soldiers made a move towards him.

The blade that whipped through the air where his head had been was only a wooden one, but had he been a normal human it would have given him a concussion and a fine headache if it had hit him. Dodging the next swing he lashed out with a foot at the second man who had come up behind him thinking him unaware. That one doubled over, arms clenched to his stomach as the remaining four moved in. Spotting a chance, Sanaro prised the wooden blade out of the first man's hands and proceeded to disarm the remainder in just a few seconds using it. Standing there, the tip of the wooden sword pointed at the first man's throat, he lowered it as a slow clapping reached his ears.

The Captain walked over, signalling to his men to stand down and return to what they'd been doing before Sanaro's arrival.

"A fine display of swordsmanship and adaptability. You have the skill and poise of one with many years of fighting under his belt, where are you from?"

Regarding the Captain as he tossed the wooden blade back to its owner, Sanaro answered.

"Gaorachia. The Dark Forest is a stern teacher, for when it deigns to give you a lesson you either learn it or die."

The Captain began to circle him.

"Hmmm, good. Now, how old are you?"

Still watching him as he circled, though without turning his head, once again Sanaro replied with the lowest possible age he could pass for.

"Twenty-five."

It was six years less than his physical age, but any warrior knew how a life of battle could age a man. That he looked a bit older than that hopefully wouldn't matter.

It turned out it didn't, the Captain looking even more pleased.

"Even better. A fighter in his prime with a high level of skill and clearly experience of dealing with multiple foes. Any family?"

Again Sanaro continued to watch him.

"None, a forest dragon got them six years ago. I've been alone since."

The Captain stopped in front of him looking inordinately pleased.

"So we have a twenty-five year old experienced warrior, with no possible political connections or background, who has no family to distract him or tie him down in the immediate future... I was beginning to think visiting here to recruit was a waste of time, but here I find a gem among the useless scrap that's been coming to me for the past two weeks. I am Captain Denler of the King's Knights, and _you_ my friend are exactly the sort of man we've been looking for. Care to tell me your name?"

The shock on Sanaro's face was genuine, though not for the reason the Captain would be thinking. Staring at the man Sanaro was practically screaming inside his head.

_THE KING'S KNIGHTS?!!!! I get here and walk in on a recruitment set up for the King's Knights?!! I thought I was lucky before but this is even better!_

Taking a deep breath and steadying himself again as Captain Denler looked on in amusement, Sanaro gave the man an enthusiastic, but not entirely correct salute. The deliberate mistake being one commoners always made when trying to imitate the gesture.

"Sanru Keran, Sir."

The Captain laughed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes you want to join'. We'll need to teach you how to salute properly though. That sloppy swipe you just used would be taken as a gross insult if you were to perform it in the King's presence."

Sanaro permitted himself to grin back at the man. He liked this Captain already.

"Yes I'm interested, Sir. How could I not be? The _King's Knights!_ What swordsman doesn't dream once of joining them?"

Denler wrapped an arm around Sanaro's shoulders and guided him towards the desk.

"None that have any spirit to them, and my name off duty or off the parade ground is Denler, not Sir, and on duty it's Captain. Remember that."

Still grinning, both in keeping with his role and also because he was still elated at his luck, King's Knight Sanaro ran a hand roughly through the Captain's hair in what he interpreted would be an accepted prank.

"I got it, Denler."

Pushing Sanaro back from him to stop any further musing of his hair, Denler gave him a playful clip round the ear.

"You, Sanru Keran, had best mind your manners. Such behaviour towards a senior officer!"

His tone was filled with laughter as he said it, his expression not losing one ounce of amusement. Captain Denler was a soldier's man, someone who was comrade first and commander second, the kind of man any warrior would strive to serve under if they got the chance. Sanaro knew in this moment he was going to thoroughly enjoy the next fifteen to twenty years or so before the Plan would get as far as Tethe'alla. Never could he have wished for a better place to be.

_A King's Knight again after nearly five thousand years... Same guy, same old job..._

--------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He's BACK. I have further twists to come for him in both Hope and Path, so don't think I'm done yet. :D**


	71. Parting Ways for Now

**Alaia Skyhawk: The vid of Hiria's Song is up. The link is near the top of my profile. Also I've put up a new fic, Tales of Restoration: The Outtakes. It's a collection of scene parodies and will eventually contain scenes from all three stories in my Restoration Series. Obviously it won't contain parodies of scenes that haven't been posted in the main fics yet.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 71: Parting Ways for Now

-

It was the dead of night, the lights of Sybak in the distance few in number, just the street lights still lit at this hour. Through this darkness stole a figure, blond hair barely discernable in the starlight.

Sanaro glanced back at the city. He didn't have long before he was due to take his things to the inn Captain Denler had rented out for himself and his fellow knights. As much as he looked forward to being in the King's Knights again, under a king he knew from the Alurannai was an honourable one, he still wished he would have more time to do this.

He put his fingers to his lips and whistled, the sound was only quiet, but to Annule's ears it would be as loud as full volume would have been to a normal wolf. It didn't take long for the Vale Wolf to show up, his tail wagging greeting coming to an abrupt halt as he saw the expression on Sanaro's face.

Concerned he walked up to his friend and nudged him with a white muzzle, whining softly.

_/What's wrong, Sanaro? Did things go bad in there? ./_

The knight knelt down, stroking his friend's ears.

"Things didn't go bad, they went really well... Annule, the King's Knights were recruiting in there. I got in."

The Vale Wolf began to wag his tail, eyes filled with excitement.

_/When do we leave? ./_

Sanaro winced.

"Annule... you know how much you stand out. For you to follow me at a distance with me in the infantry is one thing, but the King's Knights are completely different. I'll almost never get the chance to come out of Meltokio except on official business. I can't sneak off to visit you under those conditions, and it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to spend all that time alone." Annule whimpered, snuggling his head against Sanaro's chest. "I want you to go back to the Torrent Forest. Go spend some time with the other Vale Wolves. You haven't seen any of your own kind since when we helped Mithos make the pact with Origin. I know you miss them, though you try to hide it."

The wolf sighed.

_/I should have known you'd spot that... Yeah I miss them... miss the Torrent Forest. /_ He looked Sanaro in the eyes. _/I understand, and I'll wait for you, Sanaro. As long as it takes for you to come to the forest, I'll wait. /_

Annule nuzzled Sanaro's ear and licked the side of his face. One last glance and then he started to trot away, spreading his blue wings and taking flight for the south... for the forest that rang with the songs of his own kind.

Sanaro watched him go, holding back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. For the first time in over four thousand years he would be separated from his friend, and this time he didn't know when they'd get the chance to meet again. He waved once, though he knew his friend didn't see it.

"See you around... Annule..."

-------------------------------------------------------

_A month... Has it really already been a month since I left Sybak?_

Sanaro glanced around at the seven knights he was with. It had been a rather tedious trip. Eight men tramping across the land in armour, though in Sanaro's case none since they didn't have any on hand for him, the road seemingly endless in its monotony as day after day went by. It was only now that things were about to change, for you see they were about to cross the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

As if reacting to his thoughts, Sanaro looked up and realised that the bridge had come into view. To say it was impressive was an understatement. A vaulted arch reached over the width of the bridge's entrance, blue tinged metal contrasting with the beige coloured tile that made up the main surface of the structure's floor. Over sixty feet high, the arch, and the many others like it along the bridge's three hundred and fifty mile length, served no purpose other than to add a moderate amount of extra stability to the structure where the huge supports rose out of land or sea to hold the bridge up.

As they got closer the means by which they would cross the colossal bridge also came into view. Tracks, tracks along which fast tram cars ran, cars like those that could be seen in a fair sized shunting yard to one side of the start of the bridge. Curious, Sanaro focused his enhanced sight upon one of them, trying to figure out what on them would keep the mana supply stable enough to push the cars the length of the bridge. Unable to spot anything, he turned his gaze on the bridge itself, having to hold back a gasp of shock and horror at what he saw... From where he was, off to one side of the bridge, he could see the side of the arch was studded with exspheres... and if he were an expert, which he was, they were all charged ones.

_How many lives? How many people suffered to make that thing? It would be interesting to know who supplied Tethe'alla with all those charged exspheres. Every other item of magitechnology I've seen so far uses dormant ones._

He cut back on that train of thought. Better that he shut it out for now, and deal with it later, maybe asking Yuan if he knew the source. Blue eyes turned away and instead focused on the back of Captain Denler's armour. Yes, he'd leave it for now. Dwelling on it would only make him want to refuse to ride on a tram out of disgust. A bad thing since it was highly likely that Tethe'alla didn't know the process that charged the all too useful stones. No sense drawing attention to a fact he knew something that a person growing up in a forest shouldn't know.

They walked up onto the bridge and stopped by a control booth with a man sat it in. Striding up to the service hatch, Captain Denler spoke in a commanding tone.

"King's Knights. Get a tram up here immediately. We're to get to Meltokio as soon as possible and delays won't be tolerated."

He'd acted dominating and stern, though Sanaro and the other knights knew it was an act. He'd behaved as would be expected in this situation, after all, the tram controller didn't need to know that Denler and the knights were actually ahead of time.

The man in the booth made a series of swift and business-like alterations to the various levers and switches on one of the control boards in the booth, a faint swishing noise from the shunting yard signalling the movement of a tram. Sure enough less than thirty seconds later a tram rolled into view, gliding along the rails almost soundlessly. Clambering into it as it stopped beside them, Denler and the knights nodded once in acknowledgement to the controller before the vehicle got under way and picked up speed.

Sanaro leaned on the sill of the open window he was sat next to, watching as the ridges on the wall that sided the bridge blinked past with increasing frequency. By the time the frequency became constant he calculated that they were travelling at close to eighty miles an hour. Less than five hours and they'd be on the continent that comprised the Meltokio region. Tethe'alla's farming heartland, and also the heart of their political structure.

He sighed.

_Another two months at the most and I'll be in Meltokio, home of the King's Knights, and will make the Oath before the King. Then I can begin climbing the ranks of the Knights and get myself into a good position for the future... Still, it's not going to be the same without you, Annule. I hope you're enjoying being back in the forest old friend._

---------------------------------------------------

Thudding paws, wind through leaves, the heavy pant of many running wolves in the undergrowth. Brief flashes of white, glimpsed for but a moment, like light reflecting off water among the trees. Annule watched them, watched this pack of Vale Wolves as he had done for the past three weeks, building up the courage to approach them even as they tried to decide what to make of him.

He understood their caution, their uncertainty. Vale Wolf packs were tightly knit with each other, some members switching groups several times in their life. They were like a race of wandering village communities, communities that would inter marry when they crossed paths, forging ties and keeping the bloodlines strong. He however was a complete stranger, a Vale Wolf that no longer smelt of this forest but rather of the world beyond. A world that none of his kind but him had ever ventured into.

A white head poked out of a nearby cluster of foliage, Annule dropping to the ground and rolling on his back in submission to show he meant no harm. The rest of the wolf's body emerged from the undergrowth as they came over to investigate him. He remained still, not so much as twitching as he was thoroughly sniffed over and examined. The wolf, a female, sat, tilting their head, the blue marking on their nose bright in the dappled light of the forest.

_/Welcome. We know of you Traveller, though your name is forgotten. 'The Traveller who left the forest, gifted with Crystal by the Tree's Protectors. One who walked the lands of war and helped to forge peace.' Come with me, I will introduce you to your new pack. You are welcome among us... I am Yiri./_

Annule rolled back onto his front and got up as Yiri padded away from him, glancing back once as she checked he was following. Happily he did just that, as a howled chorus of welcome rose to the canopy above.

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes I split them up, but the reasons were ones I couldn't work around. Plus this way I get to include the Vale Wolves, the Eighth Race, who up until now in the series have had next to no page space.**


	72. To Cross a Wolf's Path

**Alaia Skyhawk: Once again I'll mention the vid of Hiria's Song is up with the link being near the top of my profile. I'll also mention again that I've put up a new fic, Tales of Restoration: The Outtakes. A collection of scene parodies that will eventually contain scenes from all three stories in my Restoration Series. **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 72: To Cross a Wolf's Path

-

_/Come on, Annule! You can do better than that! ./_

The forest was quiet, the pale light of morning just a faint hint touching the highest treetops. Here on the forest floor twilight still reigned as the four Vale Wolves darted through the undergrowth. At the front was Yiri, leading the chase as Annule and the other two tried to catch her in this high speed game of tag. It had been almost three months now since Annule had joined the Fall Glade Pack, named after the glade and its hidden waterfall where their main den was. Among his own kind again after so long, he was living now the life he would have had if he had not gotten hurt and saved by Sanaro all those years ago. The cares of the outside world didn't seem to touch this place, though deep down all of the Vale Wolves knew what was going on. Isolated as they were, and limited in abilities, there was little they could do even if they did venture out into the outside world. Instead they guarded these lands, even as they cherished them. Cherished this Sanctuary to all things alive.

Annule saw a fallen log up ahead and darted for it even as Yiri came level with it. Racing up its length he bounded off the top of it and landed on her with unerring aim, sending the two of them tumbling across the ground.

Having 'tagged' her, it was his turn to run, his laughter echoing in the minds of his fellow Vale Wolves even as he flitted across the forest floor with the three of them in hot pursuit.

_/That good enough for you, Yiri? ./_

Her answer was to dig in and run even faster, intent of chasing him down to prove she was just as fast and sneaky as he was.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was an annual chore, one that was dangerous but necessary for the safety of the village. Since the sealing of Origin the enforcement of certain boundaries within his sanctuary had faltered and then finally failed. The result was a seasonal invasion of Gold Dragons into the areas of the forest close to Heimdall as their no longer restrained breeding let their numbers increase past those that could be supported by the amount of land in their allocated area deep within the Torent Forest. Every year dozens of them had to be slain, with the elves going after the current year's hatchlings as the most effective way of suppressing their numbers. When Origin had held them in check each female dragon would lay only a single egg per year, but now each would lay between five and ten, resulting in the females scouring increasingly large areas in order to feed their abnormally sized brood. Today was a day the elves would correct the number of hatchlings by force.

They inched through the forest, making sure to stay down wind of the nesting grounds of the formerly elusive Gold Dragons. Heavy, multiple shot crossbows were slung on every back, the bolts loaded into them enchanted to pierce even the toughest of dragon hide. They could kill an adult with one, but their target was and always would be the hatchlings. Hatched when winter was just past its peak, the flightless youngsters would remain sluggish so long as the cold lasted. If they were allowed to remain until the spring thaw, the warming weather would rouse them to a voracious fury as they slipped from semi-hibernation to fully active, with the appetite to match.

They reached the rim of the gentle slope that led down into the nesting grounds, blessing the cold that was enough to leave the hatchings subdued, yet not so much there was frost that would make silent passage through the trees impossible.

One by one they crept towards their chosen trunk, the same as elves would be doing at several other nesting grounds within this forest. Each reaching their tree, they stealthily climbed up just high enough to get a clear view into the nests that lay sheltered by the coiled bodies of the hatchlings' sleeping parents. The height was important, for any elves that hurt themselves dropping from their vantage point when the time came to flee would surely perish as the enraged dragons sought out the killers of their young.

They were all in place, each pointing to the hatchlings they would attack with fine beams of light from spell charged pieces of crystal, changing to different targets if too many elves were aiming for one nest in particular. This done, pin pricks of light marking all but a single hatchling in each nest, the leader of this culling band whistled softly to signal it was time to take aim. The lights vanished, crossbows taking the place of crystal fragments in the hands of the elves, each one having memorised which hatchlings it was their job to shoot.

A moment of stillness, eyes filled with concentration steady and focused on this task, then like bell tolling a death knell the cull leader's voice rang out.

"_NOW!_"

The twang of bowstrings filled the forest, the whine of wind over feather as the bolts screamed towards the hatchlings, the shrieks of agony and rage rending the air as the elves fired their second volley of death when the first hit home. One last volley, the last few targets dispatched, and the elves dropped from the trees like rain and fled with all haste as enraged and now fully awake parents came charging after them. One by one the elves scattered to different paths, each taking a different way back towards the village to confuse the pursuing dragons. At least that was the idea. Here was the reason their crossbows could kill an adult, for if one followed all the way back to Heimdall it would have to be dealt with.

------------------------------------------------------

Four Vale Wolves skidded to a halt as the harsh screams of enraged dragons tore through the forest. Back peddling with fear, Yiri turned to run.

_/The culling! I forgot about the culling! Gold Dragons don't usually bother us since we're too agile to catch, but the cull drives them into a rage! We have to get out of here! We're too close to the nests! ./_

Annule and the other two turned to follow her as she took them over rock and bough and fallen tree to put as many obstacles between them as any possible pursuing dragons as possible. One of the great lizards burst from the undergrowth less than fifty yards to their left, the elf it was chasing sprinting flat out to keep ahead of it, passing through gaps and along paths so narrow the dragon had to go around. The wolves didn't give the elf another glance, they could tell the dragon wouldn't catch her from the surety of her stride.

They turned right, running at an angle away from that dragon's path so as not to draw its attention. They had to be careful, they had no specially taught paths to follow like the elves were using. They had only their wits and agility to keep them from deadly teeth of the creatures. The next moment had them coming to a stop so fast they were practically sat back on their haunches.

An elf shot out the undergrowth, nearly colliding with the four wolves as they scattered. Thrown off guard by the close call, he tripped and fell right in the path of the dragon chasing him. It loomed upwards, looking down on him with fangs bared in a head scaled with dark gold. Green eyes filled with hate, it lunged at him as he rolled frantically to the side, barely escaping the teeth and claws that ripped into where he had been a split second before. It lunged again as Yiri and the other two Vale Wolves whined in indecision as whether to run or try to help.

Annule had no such problem.

_/He fell because of us. We have to do something! ./_

Not waiting to see what Yiri and the others would do, he tensed as the dragon made to attack the elf again... and launched himself at it with a howl of fury...

-------------------------------------------------------

The blond haired knight paused, standing up straight and setting down his helmet to glance out the window with blue eyes. He shook it off.

"I could have sword I heard Annule howl. I guess I'm just wishing he was here to see my first promotion..."

Sanaro picked up his helmet again and continued polishing it. He needed his armour to be in top shape, for at tomorrow's ceremony he aimed to make a big impression on a certain king.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I'm EVIL. I might update later on, if not it'll be Wednesday since I'm visiting relatives tomorrow.**


	73. From the Wolf's Mouth

**Alaia Skyhawk: As I couldn't stand the suspense myself, I wrote this last night to put up today before I left for my grandparent's house two and a half hours' drive away. This, is officially Annule's first solo fight scene. :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 73: From the Wolf's Mouth

-

_This is it, I'm dead..._

The elf looked up into the eyes of the dragon as it lifted its head up readying another strike. The second one had clipped him, injuring his leg and leaving him unable to dodge another. Resigned to fate he closed his eyes and willed peace into his mind for his final moments.

There was a piercing howl, followed by a thud and the dragon snarling as it turned to attack something. Eyes snapping open he beheld the sight of a Vale Wolf latched onto the base of one of the dragon's wings, paws scrabbling furiously to find purchase on the glass smooth scales of the beast's hide. He saw the wolf's eyes fix on something just behind him, and the next moment thudding paws came from behind and white furred noses were thrust towards his clothing as teeth carefully grabbed at leather and cloth to drag him away from the dragon.

The wolf dropped to the ground just as the dragon's jaws closed on where it had been, the canine darting under the beast and snapping at its heels to stop it from noticing the elf and his rescuers. Yiri and the two wolves formed a vanguard around him. They knew moving him through this terrain would be impossible, so instead they stood here as a living shield between him and the dragon should the wolf attacking it fail.

Watching the fight, watching as the wolf's efforts seemed only to enrage the creature further, the elf huddled behind his defenders even as doubts assailed his heart.

_That's an _adult _Gold Dragon. One Vale Wolf against it, it isn't enough. That wolf is going to get itself killed!_

As much as he expected to see those jaws or talons crush the wolf any second, he couldn't look away. Whatever happened, he owed the wolf that much.

Minute after agonising minute passed, the snarls of the dragon and the panting of the wolf the only sounds as those of the other dragons gradually faded into the distance and fell silent. The wolf was practically leading the beast in circles that followed its own tail, something he realised now was an attempt to wear the thing out so it would eventually retreat without the wolf having to try kill it. It occurred to him then that this wolf clearly didn't know a certain fact about these dragons.

"Tiring it out won't work! It's been in partial hibernation, the longer it's active the more of its energy revives. It recovers as fast as you can tire it! Get out of here! Just leave me and save yourselves!"

The wolf gave him a single glance, those eyes telling him as clearly as words that it had no intention of leaving him to die. As if making some decision, the wolf stopped dead and faced down the raging dragon. Paws slightly spread, its back to the elf, the wolf lowered its head as mana suddenly began to crackle around it.

The dragon charged, leaping forward to land on the now stationary wolf... However... it didn't reach its target.

Wide wings of deepest blue flared into existence on the back of the wolf, feathers whipping from those wings to be driven by the summoned mana as razor sharp projectiles that ripped into the dragon, shredding scales and wings as though they were paper. The mana faded, the wolf looking on as the dragon wavered on its feet... then fell to the ground in silence... dead.

The wolf turned, those blue wings folding back to lie along its back as it walked over to him, the other Vale Wolves standing aside to let it past. Now that it was close to him he could see that which he had failed to spot before... A Cruxis Crystal lying amongst the white fur on the wolf's chest.

Lifting pale green eyes to meet the brown eyes of the wolf, he realised just who it was stood before him. An individual who hadn't been seen by an elf since the end of the war, an individual presumed dead as the rest of the still unheard from Companions were presumed to be.

A hand reached out to touch fur, as if he thought he might be seeing things.

"...Annule... but we thought you... were dead..."

Annule checked him over, not taking long to confirm the elven man's leg was broken. Glancing at Yiri and the others he pointed them to the depths of the forest with his nose.

_/Go, I'll catch up with you later. He needs to be taken back to the village... and it looks like _I_ need to do a little explaining to the elves. If I'm not back by this evening, I'll be back before dawn tomorrow... That is if it doesn't take longer than I hope to explain things./_

Yiri nodded, the other two wolves turning to go.

_/Ok. We'll let the others know what happened.../ _She tilted her head regarding him._ /You did good.../_

She gave him one last look before she spun round and darted off out of sight after the others. Watching her go, Annule then retracted his wings and lay down right next to the elf, giving him a look that clearly said 'get on'.

Doing as Annule wanted, the elf pulled himself clumsily onto the furred back, wincing as his broken leg was jolted when the wolf got up. Setting off at a gliding trot, Annule then headed through the trees towards the elven village on its northern edge. Yes, he would definitely have some explaining to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone alright?"

In the middle of Heimdall clustered a gathering of crossbow toting elves, the various culling parties having returned from the raid. Scratched and bruised from their mad dash through the Torent Forest to escape the enraged dragons, there wasn't a single one among them who matched the stereotypical groomed image non-elves envisaged of the race. Tired, aching, and filled with relief at being home, they filled up in order as the sun reached zenith, the established time of no return should any have failed to escape the rampage following the cull. Grouped by teams, they stood in pre-arranged lines to make it easier to check if everyone was present. A few seconds, that was all it took for them to get into position, and that's all it took to find that one young man was missing.

A choked gasp, a young woman staring at the gap in the ranks of her brother's team where he should have been stood. Hands coming to her mouth in the age old gesture of grief, she burst into tears and collapsed into the arms of her mother who too was crying.

Nothing was said. Nothing _could_ be said. All who took part in the cull knew the risks, and accepted them. The teams departed, the members scattering and heading to their homes, a few from the missing man's team stopping by the mother and sister to offer words of sympathy. It was poor comfort for a pair who had just a few decades ago lost the woman's father in another of the culls. Other relatives tried to get the pair to move, to take them home, but the distraught sister was too locked in her grief to walk from that spot. So much so that her relatives were on the verge of picking her up and carrying her home when a chorus of surprised and joyful shouts came from the entrance to the Torrent Forest.

The mother looked up, looked towards the gate as her fellow elves nearby began running towards it. What she saw was like a miracle, something she would barely have dreamed a moment before.

Her son being carried through the gate from the forest on the back of a Vale Wolf.

"_Iranar!_"

The sister spun to face the gate, eyes wide with hope above the tears wet on her cheeks. She flew from her mother's arms, racing towards the man that smiled at her from atop his unusual steed.

"_Brother!_"

He leaned down and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm home, Irala... Thanks to Annule..."

She stepped back from him, staring at the Vale Wolf he was on as it turned to face her. Answering the question in her eyes, in the eyes of all who had heard the comment, he extended his wings so that they swept up either side of her brother where he sat.

"You're?"

Annule nodded once, before focusing on the ground so he could scratch a word into it.

One of the nearby elves read it aloud.

"Receiver crystal... If we use one of them we can hear you speak?"

Again Annule nodded, triggering a mass migration of elves as they rushed to their homes to check among important family possessions for what few such stones had been given to them by the Alurannai over the years. While waiting for them to come back, Annule crouched down so that Iranar could get off.

The elf winced, and then sighed with relief as his sister healed his leg. Hugging her, he then looked at Annule who had gotten up again.

"I was running away from one of the dragons when I nearly ran into a group of four Vale Wolves. I tripped over and got hurt dodging the dragon's attacks and would have died, but Annule stepped in and began fighting it, trying to wear it out. When I warned him it would take too long to tire, he used magic and killed it. Even when it would have killed him, he did all he could to avoid doing the same to it. That was when I saw his Crystal and realised who he was. The other three Vale Wolves left, but he stayed and brought me back here. I think when I told him we'd thought he was dead he decided to come and explain where he's been all this time. Am I right?"

The last bit was directed at Annule, who nodded in response. It was around about this time that the elves that had left began to filter back, a few now wearing receiver crystals standing among the rest to translate what he said to those without. It was also then that the Elven Elder arrived, also wearing a crystal, his expression showing that he'd been warned just who it was that was in the village.

"Greetings, Annule. It has been a long time since the elves have last heard of you. As you've already heard, we believed you dead, such was the degree to which you had vanished from the world. I'll admit to a great deal of curiosity about what you've been doing all these many years."

Annule sat down, now in the centre of a large circle of assembled elves.

_/Sanaro and I parted ways from the rest of the Companions just before the world was separated into two. We lived in Sylvarant up until a few months ago, having spent four thousand years keeping our heads down and out of sight of Cruxis. We came to Tethe'alla to prepare, prepare for the plans that are now in motion./_ He looked around at the assembled elves, his eyes searching. _/I won't speak of them further until all who are here swear to not speak of this to any outside of this village, and I would have it known only to those few wearing receiver crystals. The fewer who know the less chance there of something getting let slip and Cruxis finding out./_

The Elder lifted a hand.

"Everyone except the village leaders, return to your homes. Annule, can you block out those you do not wish to hear using the crystals?" The wolf nodded once in confirmation. "Make it so that only those who remain can hear. We will pass on what things the rest of the village can be permitted to know afterwards."

No one disagreed, the elves returning once more to their homes but for a handful of men and women who came to stand beside the Elder. Approaching them also, Annule continued, focusing his thoughts into his immediate area so that only those within a few yards could hear.

_/If things go to plan, Cruxis could well fall in as little as sixteen years or so from now. The worlds restored to their true form and the new Tree arisen. Sanaro has infiltrated the King's Knights, and he'll stay there using his position for the benefit of the others when they get as far as Tethe'alla in the plan./ _The elves were frozen, stunned beyond responding. _/The Chosen of Restoration has finally been born among the Alurannai, and even now Narim Breuntas, Vayla, Rennan, and Sharta Tarryn are working on the bypass for the original mana links. Yuan is running the Renegades full time and Kratos is gathering information in readiness when the time arrives after both left their watch posts within Cruxis just over four years ago./_

The Elder looked like he could have fallen over, such was the magnitude of the revelation they had just received.

"Kratos and all the rest of the Companions are alive? The Alurannai are alive? What about the Protozoans?"

Annule glanced at the stunned elves, sympathetic. They'd spent four thousand years believing all to be gone?

_/Yes, all are alive, the Protozoan's too. Noishe isn't with Kratos anymore, he watches over Kratos' two year old son now, Lloyd. Vayla has a daughter the same age in the same crèche group, called Alysii. Everyone is working on something or other for the plan. I would have been helping Sanaro, but I stand out too much and he needed to be discrete in his new position. So I came back to the Torent Forest instead, to spend some time among my own kind while I too wait for the day of the Plan's start to arrive./_ Silence reigned, none of the elves able to speak as they tried to take in all that Annule had just told them. Figuring that enough was enough for now, Annule turned and began to walk away. _/I'll come back in a few days, once you've had time to think through what you've learned and consider the questions you might want ask me. Until then I'll go back to my Pack. Farewell for now./_

A blue of white later and he was gone, racing off into the trees and out of sight as the Elder looked to the sky.

"Hope... at long last we have hope... Spirits watch over us, and pray it will not be dashed when they day comes."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: So now the elves know there's a chance, but they **_**don't**_** know about the Chosen being Lloyd or Alysii. That's something Annule won't be telling them.**


	74. Promotion

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sanaro's turn again. Thanks to WingedWithFireyMana who sent me the music I wrote this to. Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto-Heroic Version. It fit this scene so well in my head :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 74: Promotion

-

He watched...

The King's Knights were Tethe'alla's elite, with few warriors ever deemed good enough to be recruited into their ranks. There were barely sixty of them, sixty men and women hand picked from among the population by the Captain of the Knights, Denler. Captain Denler could officially be considered the King's most trusted man, one who was given total control over who was picked to join the ranks of those whose duty it was to defend him should all other defence fail in times of need. It could also be officially said that Denler had declared this latest recruit to be the finest he'd ever crossed paths with. Just a month after swearing fealty to the King, this recruit was to be promoted up not one, but _four_ ranks. He would have had him promoted to position as his right hand man, but protocol meant he'd had to be more sensible about it. Four was as far as he could fast track this individual, though he had no doubt that Sanru Keran would progress through the rest of the ranks like lightning. Never in his life had he seen a man wield a sword with such ease, as if it were _more_ than just the extension of mind and body he taught his men to consider it as. There wasn't a man among the Knights who had been able to best him, none had managed to even get close when he was on guard, and even when he was caught off guard the distance gained before he reacted wasn't much. Given rumours of the nightmares that roamed the Gaorachia Forest, Denler had no trouble accepting this incredible level of skill. Sanru fought like a man who had long ago learned to survive against the odds.

Captain Denler's eyes followed him, followed the path of this true protégé of the sword who even now strode towards him where he stood beside the King. The man's armour glittered even in this pale winter sunlight, blond hair like gold in contrast to the silver of the steel, blue eyes as clear and steady as the heart of a glacier. Seeing him now filled him with pride, this youth from the forest now walking the long path up the Great Meltokio Stairway that ran from the City Gates up to the Castle Plaza at the city's peak. A multiple promotion like this was a rarity among the King's Knights, and it gave him great pleasure to invoke the formal ceremony before the King and the people.

-------------------------------------------------------

He walked...

Eyes never straying from his goal at the top of the many staircases and plazas that stood between him and the king, he strode onwards with a deep sense of pride in his homeland that he hadn't felt since those ancient days when he saw another king fall from honour and betray the innocent in the name of power and greed. He'd never realised it until that day in Sybak four months ago, never realised that all this time there was one thing he'd never forgiven himself for... He'd never forgiven himself for betraying the King's Knights and abandoning them. Men and women who had been as much family as comrades, men and women of whom some he had likely killed or indirectly led to death in the years that followed. Here, now, walking up these stairs in this city, he finally let go of that guilt. At long last feeling at peace with those long dead men and women... He had come home.

Something brushed his mind, a whisper that made him glance briefly to his left. There from the crowd watched the last person he'd expected to see here, Kratos...

Sanaro allowed a tiny smile to pluck at the corner of his mouth as he turned his gaze back to his destination. He was sure this was a day he'd remember forever.

-------------------------------------------------------

He waited...

Kneeling there as Captain Denler lifted off his old pauldrons and cuirass, Sanaro kept his eyes firmly closed, savouring the moment. As the formal words were spoken over his bowed head he felt the weight of the new ones with their rank insignia settle onto his shoulders. Lord Knight, his new rank, a rank that like the name implied effectively made him a member of Meltokio's Noble Class. As was tradition he'd been offered a mansion in the Noble Quarter, and as was tradition he had politely declined. A King's Knight never owned much by way of possessions, never sought out wealth, for them the trust the King placed in them was honour enough. This reason, and not that they guarded the king, was why they were so highly respected by the people, and long ago it was the people who had banded together and asked that all King's Knights who survived to retirement have their needs be paid for from the taxes put into the kingdom's treasury. That he knew he'd never stay in the Knights that long, that he'd never grow old living in honourable retirement, it didn't matter. Right now it was the principle of it that made him proud to be here.

He stood up... eyes meeting those of the King as the assembled crowds cheered, and the man inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Brown eyes, brown hair like rich ebony, hair that flowed down to an immaculately trimmed beard. King Tethe'alla VII was every image of a noble king, dressed in his royal blue finery. Lifting a hand palm out, he asked the traditional question.

"Do you re-pledge your oath to the crown?"

Sanaro bowed his head, before meeting those eyes once more.

"I, Sanru Keran, accept the honour of service to the Crown, to uphold the Crown, and if need be die for the Crown... My sword is yours to command in the name of the people."

A faint flicker of surprise, quickly hidden, reached the King's eyes as off to his side Sanaro could have sworn he saw Denler's hand twitch in response to his alteration of the last two words of the oath.

'The people'... not 'that Crown'. With those two words he had challenged the King to gainsay that it was the _people_ who mattered, that it was the _people_ that gave him a crown to wear and a kingdom to rule. It was a reminder that he was, supposedly, from a remote and dangerous forest. A man who had never known the protection of the Crown, who had instead been forced to protect himself, and yet still believed in the Crown.

It was both a challenge, and an affirmation of loyalty.

The King smiled.

"I accept your oath, Sanru Keran. Long may _I_ have the honour of having one such as you to stand at my side."

This time Sanaro was sure, Denler didn't twitch this time, he froze in shock. The king has as much said he had decided to consider Sanaro as more than just a Lord Knight, he had effectively promoted him in all but name as Denler's right hand man. Yes, he _would_ progress fast through the ranks, the King would see to that. By this time Denler had recovered and was trying not to grin with pride at Sanaro's nerve, all the while the watching people remained oblivious to the byplay that had just gone on right in front of them.

Sanaro bowed his head again, saying nothing, since there was nothing else he needed to say. Not even _he_ had expected a response as good as the one he'd got...

---------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations... Sanru Keran."

Sanaro stopped in the doorway of his room. There leaning against the wall, looking at him sidelong, was Kratos. Stepping inside and closing the door before setting a sound ward over it, the knight chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised you managed to sneak in here. How'd you do it? We're in the middle of one of the highest areas of security in Meltokio, over five hundred meters from the nearest publicly accessible area."

The Inartu grinned, his expression smug.

"I sensed out which area in the castle grounds had the highest residue of your mana signature in it, which I'll remind you might want to purge by putting black quartz under your bed or something to stop it building up to a dangerous level. Once I was sure I'd found your room I light jumped in here aiming for a spot near where I guessed the door would be so I wouldn't knock over any furniture."

Sanaro blinked.

"You... light jumped over five hundred meters? I thought the limit on that was two hundred at most..."

Kratos laughed.

"Think about whom it is you're speaking to, and what I am."

"...Oh... Never mind." The knight shook his head, chuckling. "And here I thought I'd leaned all I could about the Alurannai. Looks like you still have some surprises up your sleeve."

The look Kratos gave him was bland.

"You have no idea..."

Sanaro gave him a long look.

"I won't even ask. If it was something the Alurannai wanted others to know I'd have been told already." He plucked at his armour. "Well, I've got to get out of this and get down to the mess hall before someone starts wondering if promotion put me off my food and comes looking for me. I'm glad you came, Kratos. It was good to know one of my friends was watching me out there."

Kratos got off the wall and walked over to slap Sanaro on the shoulder, smiling.

"And it was good for me to watch a friend finally let go of the last weight of guilt from his past. Take care of yourself... Sanru Keran."

Not giving the surprised knight a chance to reply, he vanished in a flare of power, light jumping back to what ever isolated spot he'd used when coming in. Looking around the now empty room, he smiled as well.

"Yet another thing I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised about. You know me too well, my friend."

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: This was Hope of Restoration's farewell to Sanaro, it's the last time he'll appear in it. The story is starting to wind down to its end, but don't think it's over yet, there's still another 21 chapters to go. After that, it's onto Path and into the part of the story we all know so well. Happy reading.**


	75. Progress

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time jump time. There's only so much of 'build this', 'search that', and 'go see person' that the readers (and me) can stand before it begins to get repetitive and boring. With that in mind things will now move at a steady pace right up to the end, but don't worry, I've planned for all the main characters and main OCs to get a chapter appearance in before then. (Coincidentally setting them all up ready for the next story, he he) Happy Reading.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 75: Progress

-

They say time crawls when you're waiting, and flies when you feel you need more, but for those involved in the Plan the next year and a half seemed to pass at about the right speed. Never did they feel like things were at a standstill, nor that they were rushed, but rather that it was just right.

Lloyd and Alysii were four years old now, confident and independent enough that their parents would leave them with the protozoans for up to five hours each day in the Group Room. Letting them amuse themselves and play with their other crèche mates who were also confident enough to be left in the protozoans' care. Kratos had spent most of that time in Tethe'alla with the Nine, gathering information and updating maps in readiness for the upcoming move against Cruxis. Vayla had spent it building Backup Anchors, all of which were now complete and hidden in a safe location. Anna had spent it continuing her education among the Alurannai, with there still being a great deal she had to learn. Breuntas, had spent it touring the Alurannai settlements, but had come back to organise the moving of all of Nae Shiu's children to Andorei Wrau, the town of Evening Embrace in the mountains south of Luin. The cause had been an increase in Desian activity closer to Nae Shiu. It wasn't the first time it had occurred, but the Alurannai had taken precautions anyway and sent the children somewhere safer. All in all just over two hundred and fifty youngsters between the ages of four and three hundred had been moved along with their families to varying places across Sylvarant. They would return to Nae Shiu once the activity had died back again. This had in turn presented a problem for the group building the anchors and the relays. In the end Breuntas had allowed Sharta Tarryn to tell his daughters what was going on, and they along with his wife now helped Breuntas with the construction of the relays, of which one they had now begun to build. Once complete it would be put in place within the dimensional rift at Sylvarant's Window of Illusion, the pole between worlds sited in a vast natural amphitheatre near the mountains north-east of Palmacosta. The second relay would be placed in the rift at Tethe'alla's Otherworldly Gate, a triad of stone monoliths inside another circle of standing stones, isolated on the high cliffs of an island east of the continent of Altamira.

Over in Tethe'alla Sanaro had continued to climb the ranks of the King's Knights, and the Alurannai had been contacted by the elves who now knew from Annule that they were still alive. The messages had been merely polite, but from them Breuntas knew that Annule had warned the elven leaders what was soon to happen. He had no doubt that when the time came the elves would help if it was needed, a good thing to know all things told since there would be a high chance of the Chosen of Mana developing the same illness that had struck Martel. Access to the Mana Leaf herb may indeed be needed at some time, and it would be quicker if there were less explaining to the elves needed should that time come.

Speaking of the Chosen of Mana, Collette was now nearing her second birthday, with her mana signature still all too stable in the pattern she'd been born with. She was like an echo of Martel, and even in terms of her caring nature she was the long dead woman's double. Still just a toddler, she already seemed to pick up when people where sad, and would cheer them up with her bright smiles and laughter. Thinking about her innocence brought certain feelings of guilt to those involved in the plan. They would be standing back and watching as she suffered, just so they use her as cover for what they needed to do. Unfortunately there was no other way around it, not if they wanted to keep Yggdrasil oblivious to what was really going on for as long as possible.

Preparing for the Ritual had become the Renegades' job. Yuan had set the Harriers to travelling around, living up to their name by harassing any Desians they crossed paths with. Truth was though they were gathering information even as Kratos was, renewing maps along the way with the help of Kaleian Yorei, whom Yuan had asked to join them. Having the Crystal User with them also served as a small level of insurance against them being attacked by angels again. No flock of lifeless, mindless, angels would stand a chance against a User as experienced and adaptable as Kaleian.

Last of all those who did things during this time, the Sumara Lords, Krishka, Dallinius, and Maxwell, had decided to postpone the usual 'Prophecy Tour' that they had had planned for this decade. The 'tours' were always random, with no set time other than them being roughly two generations apart on average. A delay wouldn't be noticed by Yggdrasil, and leaving it out would mean him not being reminded of it so close to the Ritual, another facet in the carefully arranged events unfolding right under his nose.

Cruxis had been rather silent these past months, the only activity being the occasional reports on the Chosen's progress that were sent to them by High Priestess Phidra every three months, and the even rarer replies. All other activity had ceased, as Cruxis pulled back to leave as few signs of their interference in place as possible before the Ritual could be set underway. That in itself was confirmation of the increasing likeliness that Collette would be sent out from Iselia, allowing them time to prepare with that taken into account. By the time her sixteenth birthday came, a net of plot, espionage, and illusion would cover both worlds. Clouding Yggdrasil's sight, so as to prevent him seeing the truth. No even the Eternal Sword showed him all the truth anymore, just enough for him to keep trusting what it showed him. When the time came for them to snatch Collette from his grasp at the Tower, Krishka's power would blind the sword completely as to her whereabouts and those who travelled with her.

Fourteen years... They had just over fourteen years to get it right. If they didn't, it could spell the doom of them all.

----------------------------------------------

Shrieks of laughter filled the air, interspersed with giggles as five four year olds chased each other around the meadow in the middle of Andorei Wrau. Watching from nearby were five protozoans, all observing this game of tag with amusement as the sun crept towards the horizon in the west. Evening Embrace, so was called the town of sunsets. Red and gold would curl round from the west every evening like the fiery arm of the sun seeking to hold onto the land and make the day just that bit longer, before the indigo of night swept the fire aside with its cape of diamonds. Soon the children would be taken home by their Bonded Protozoan partners, this day of outdoor play coming to an end as it always did when the sun came level with the height of the peaks of the Asgard Mountain Range to the south.

A sigh drifted on the wind, coming from the green eyed angel that was watching the children play. Seeing her son running around with a grin on his face, brown scruffy hair dropping into his face every few seconds, Anna reminisced over his childhood up until now. It seemed like barely yesterday that he'd been a tiny bundle in her arms, only yesterday since he said his first word, took his first steps. Now he was running through long grass, brown eyes dancing with joy at the game. These days able to speak in any of no less than six languages on request, all of which he could also read either fluently, or moderately fluently. A perfect memory, sometimes a blessing, sometimes a curse, but always useful. It allowed him to learn his lessons at a single sitting, able to recite a lesson by heart after hearing it just once, though understanding of it generally took a few days to sink in. There was one lesson she and Kratos were very glad he'd learned. When he'd turned three they'd finally managed to get him to understand that he wouldn't have wings for some time yet, and that until then he wasn't able to fly. Ever since that day Lloyd had always been careful when in high places near drops, never straying from either her, Kratos, or Noishe.

She got up from rock where she'd been sitting, turning and walking back to the small house that had been assigned to them when they'd been moved here along with the rest of Lloyd's crèche group and their parents, another two older crèche groups included as well. The house was small, two bedrooms, a living room/kitchen area, and a washroom/laundry room. It was enough for their needs, what few possessions they had staying in her ver bar the handful that were used to add a small amount of decoration to the home. That's what it was, a home. A place where family could be together to tell stories around the hearth or make fun shaped biscuits while dusting each other with flour, something that Lloyd had done with her just last week. He'd grown out of the need to hear his father's 'voice' once a week, though Kratos still checked in once a fortnight and told his son a bedtime story, something the boy looked forward to greatly. Lately though the problem had been making sure it was a new story, because if Lloyd heard the same one too often he would start to point out every place where his father worded it differently the last time. Lloyd loved to tease his father like that, it was one of his games.

She entered the house and began making dinner for when Lloyd and Noishe got home. Still reminiscing as she occasionally looked out the window.

_They start so small, and grow up so fast, but they never stop being a joy. He'll always be my little boy, no matter how big he gets._

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whoa, absolutely **_**no**_** speech in this chapter at all (Anna's thinking at the end doesn't count). This was practically a silent movie (bad pun I know). 20 to go...**


	76. Royal Celebration

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for the little guy again.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 76: Royal Celebration

-

The party atmosphere was a jubilant one, with the social elite of Meltokio all gathered here in the biggest banquet hall of the city's Noble Quarter. Men and women, young and old, flamboyantly dressed or suitably sleek, all were here to flaunt popularity or do what they could to buy or blackmail more of it. One such group of status seekers were gathered around a corner of the central dance area, which at this time in the proceedings was a place to partake in social word play. The group gathered around this corner were not the usual cluster though, they were almost all women, and all were seeking to garner favour with the young boy that was the centre of their attention.

Zelos, five years old now and dressed in an immaculate suit, his now shoulder length red hair pulled back into a formal braid, looked around at these women, none of which were less than ten years older than him. His eyes showed no trace of his inner emotions, he was too well trained in social niceties to show that now. Instead his eyes were passively interested as he regarded them.

"Duke Arlfan won't buy your mansion, Lady Francine, anyone who has observed his recent selling of his second homes in Ralta and Flanoir will know that he's overspent his means and is currently trying to cover up his ineptitude by selling them off discretely to pay the creditors that hammer on his door five days a week. He's no doubt trying to gain your confidence and talk you into giving him your daughter's hand in marriage, since her dowry is enough to pay off his debts and buy back the two mansions he just sold with change to spare."

A chorus of titters and whispers went up as Lady Francine closed her delicate lace fan with faint scowl. Clearly thinking it through, she then suddenly turned and as delicately stormed in the direction of said Duke Arlfan.

"We'll just see about that! 'Pleasant home in Meltokio for business trips' my foot!"

You'd be forgiven for thinking that long and highly phrased statement came from one of the ladies present, but it did in fact come from Zelos. Although she despised the social parley and political wrangling of these gatherings, Hiria had made a point of teaching Zelos how to pick up information from a crowd without anyone noticing his eavesdropping, and then remember it so he could use it later to make these gold garbed vultures respect him as a political power. He may have been using all those long words, but they'd been taught to him using simple wrote that also taught him how to put them together with what he overheard in order to sound sophisticated and 'in the know'. He didn't have a clue what most of them meant, but knowledge, or apparent knowledge, was power among the rich, and she'd made sure he knew enough ways of memorising what he heard that he'd always be one step ahead of scavengers like this gaggle of women around him now.

Turning his gaze to idly scan the crowd, he spotted that the people around the guest of honour had thinned. Taking this opportunity to get away from the 'vultures', he gracefully inclined his head to the ladies and began his escape.

"Dear ladies, it has been a pleasure speaking with you but I must pay my respects to Princess Hilda before I cause offence by delay. If you will excuse me."

They stepped aside from him with disappointed murmurs, Zelos allowing himself a sigh of relief as tiny as he was while he walked away from their constant pursuit of the Chosen's favour.

_Stay true to yourself... Stay true to yourself... Stay true to yourself..._

That was his mantra... Hiria's words keeping this young and vulnerable boy sane under the pressures of his position. As he got closer to King Tethe'alla and his daughter, he was certain for a moment that the man eyed the group of women Zelos had left behind with disgust.

Gesturing to a nearby footman, the King had a chair pulled up next to Hilda's for the young Chosen to sit on.

"Chosen One, it is a pleasure to have you attending this celebration of my daughter's third birthday. Perhaps you would like to sit with us when this evening's meal is served shortly?"

As he sat on the offered chair, Zelos recognised the sympathy in the King's statement, knowing that he'd been given a way to escape unwanted attention for the rest of the evening. Barely hiding the relief in his tone, he answered.

"It would be an honour, Your Highness." He turned his head to look at Hilda, who was clearly bewildered by this setting being only three. "Princess Hilda, I wish you Blessings of the Goddess Martel. May this coming year be a fortuitous one for you."

It was blatant support of the monarchy, and it wouldn't take long for those that were in earshot to spread word through the gathering that the Chosen had given a free blessing to the Princess. It was the only way Zelos could thank the King for helping, but it was a very valuable one. The blessing would firm support from the nobles to the throne, and make unfashionable the discordant verbal back stabbings against the king that had been all too common during the time of the previous king and his indiscretions. No one in their right mind opposed the Church, and within the Church no authority was higher in name than the Chosen's for all that the Pope was day to day leader of the clergy. Anytime he wished, if he phrased it right, Zelos could override the Pope. That was something though that no Chosen had ever dared do lest they find themselves disciplined by Cruxis for causing unrest. The trick was to say something at a time the Pope couldn't gainsay it, for to try and verbally reverse such a statement would make the Pope look like a dissenter, a bad thing since such could be punished by the angels with death if the infraction was severe enough.

The King smiled down at his daughter.

"Are you going to thank him, Hilda?"

The little girl blinked her wide blue eyes at her father before she looked at Zelos, the pearls strung in her long blond hair trembling even as she did at being among so many grasping people. Speaking in a voice tiny with fear, she replied.

"... Thank you..."

For a moment she looked as though she were about to bring a thumb to he mouth for comfort, but she stopped and instead kept her hand neatly in her lap. As she looked up at her father for approval, Zelos could see the sadness and anger in the man's eyes. The anger wasn't at his daughter though, he knew it was at the way the girl was being treated by the system. The King, angry that he couldn't protect his little girl from the cage of silver and gold that was ever so slowly closing around her with each passing day. She was just as child, as Zelos was just a child, and yet the system said that neither of them would get to be that...

A bell rang, signalling that it was time for this evening's meal. Zelos got up from his char and offered his arm to the princess once she'd stepped down from hers. Leading her to stand beside the wall as the porters brought the tables in and maids quickly dressed them with silk table cloths, finest porcelain plates, and delicate silver cutlery, he kept her safe from the bustle of people until the maids began guiding the guests to their carefully considered seats, picked to reflect the status said guest had with the monarchy.

A whispered thank you from the King reached Zelos as he guided his daughter to the chair on his left. Zelos he pointed to the chair on his right, displacing the Pope who instead got Zelos' intended seat on the other side of Princess Hilda. The brief scowl by the Pope as his half brother favoured the Chosen over him was a small but valued victory for Zelos. He hated the man, the man that was so often the source of his daily miseries, and seeing him put out like that in public was worth the petty revenge he'd face from the man later.

Everyone now seated, the maids began pouring wine for the guests as the porters returned carrying trays of food. Watching this ordered dance of movement, Zelos spotted one maid that stood out from the rest. Hair of pale rose was tied back neatly from a pretty face and clear blue eyes. She looked about thirteen, and was serving a gentleman with hair of sky blue and eyes of blue tinged grey. He recognised the man as one of the Dukes from Altamira, though which one he wasn't sure. The girl had a crest clipped onto her uniform, matching the one on the shoulder of the man's dark-green velvet tunic, meaning she was a personal maid in his employ. As if to prove this further, when the rest of the serving staff left, she was one of the handful of personal maids that stood respectfully with hands clasped and heads bowed behind their employers for the duration of the meal.

The food now in place on the table, Zelos was forced away from his musings and back to the task at hand... remembering what order in which he was supposed to use the massive array of cutlery around his place setting.

Another whisper reached him from the King.

"Start on the outside and work your way in with each course."

Zelos whispered a thank you back, before picking up the first of the utensils and beginning on his elaborately arranged yet minutely proportioned food that amounted to about three mouthfuls. That was another thing he hated... Why couldn't they serve _proper_ food at these stupid parties?

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And some insight into the social politics of Meltokio, and the thoughts of a certain king on the matter. In the game the king was a bit of a stiff, you pretty much saw no emotion from him at all, so I made him more like a real person in this, and more than that I made him a **_**father**_** in this.**


	77. Betrayed by a Fool

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sniffles) This is the last time Hiria will appear. I'll try and make it a good chapter for her.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 77: Betrayed by a Fool

-

The little boy fought back a yawn as they walked down the lamp lit street towards the Wilder Family Mansion, the home of the main branch of Tethe'alla's Mana Lineage. The people at that party, none of them, bar the King and the Pope, knew what had taken place the previous evening, and she had no doubt a suitably proper cover story would be circulated among them and through the city with the morning light tomorrow.

Hiria kept her eyes firmly ahead, not looking down at Zelos as she stiffly shuffled down the street. Kara should have been the one bringing him home, not her, not on this cold night where the air made her elderly body resist even a gentle walk through this sheltered part of Meltokio.

They reached the mansion, entering through a front door held open by the butler that answered the pull of the bell chord, an archaic but popular feature of aristocratic houses. Wincing as she forced her stiff legs to take her up the stairs, Hiria led Zelos to the room he'd been given on his fifth birthday... The nursery had another occupant now.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The young woman sweated, gasping with pain and exhaustion as she strove to push the life inside her into the world. No one knew who the father was, Kara's refusal to say taken to mean she had had more than a few dalliances with various men. Hiria's words of support though, and Kara's previous good record, had convinced the Wilder family to keep her on despite the moderate scandal of doing so. They'd even given her permission to use the nursery for her child while she also helped to look after Zelos. That was the reason the boy had now been given a room of his own, the news that Auntie Kara's baby would likely become a playmate for him making him beam with joy and spend a day tearing around the house with excitement like the little boy he was beneath the veil of manners he'd been taught.

Speaking of that little boy, he was sat outside this room right now. The news that his future playmate was about to be born making it impossible to get him to go to his room despite it nearing his bed time. His father had capitulated, for once actually treating the boy like his son and offering to keep an eye on him while Hiria stayed beside Kara to offer emotional support during the labour. Zelos had hardly believed it, his father actually speaking to him, jouncing him on his knee, and telling him nonsense nursery rhymes to keep him occupied. As far as the boy was concerned, what was an already great day became the best day ever.

Kara writhed on the bed, her face a mask of effort as the midwife told her to push. Minute after minute passed, until the cry of the newborn child filled the air.

Hiria heard the midwife's gasp, an exclamation of shock passing her own lips as she set eyes on the baby girl even as dread filled her heart. She knew why now Kara had never told anyone who she had 'dallied' with... the distinct bright red hair on the baby's head was indication enough of the father's identity.

Taking the lead while the midwife bundled up the child, Kara's eyes filling with growing fear as she sensed something was wrong, Hiria went to the door and spoke in a hushed whisper to one of the priestess that had been arranged to bless the baby after the birth as was tradition in high status houses.

"Get Zelos and take him to his room. Tell him Auntie Kara and the baby are very tired and he can see them in the morning."

The priestess, sensing Hiria's tension, did as she was asked, lifting Zelos off his father's lap as the man then watched her walk away with him in confusion. Hiria met Alden's eyes with her own, and in that moment his face said he suddenly realised what was going on.

She knew he was the father, and was going to see to it that the law was followed.

He leapt to his feet, making to pass into the room only to be blocked by Hiria as she stood squarely in the middle of the doorway.

"Let me in!"

He lifted his hand up as if to push her aside, but stopped when her next words reached his ears.

"What are you going to do? Push aside a defenceless old lady, perhaps hurting her if she fell over. At my age such a fall could cripple me, would you really do that considering what you've already done to Kara and your daughter?" She looked at him with disbelief. "Do you even realise you've cursed them _both_ with your indiscretion? Pray I can pass enough words of reason to the right ears to make a difference. Push me aside, and you lose the one ally that has a chance of saving your daughter's life."

Alden, froze, his eyes haunted as he turned to look in the direction the priestess had taken Zelos... The son he'd finally found it in himself to care about. He lowered his hand, his head slumped forward as he fixed his eyes on the floor.

"I'll never see him again, will I? I'll never get the chance to hold my daughter either..."

Hiria took a deep breath, her voice on the verge of trembling.

"I can do much with words, but that is the one thing I cannot do for you. Not now, after what you've done in the eyes of the Church. The best you can hope to do now, is tell the truth when you are asked and hope it makes things easier for me in this task..."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

She walked out of Zelos' room, the boy now fast asleep after she had managed to dress him for bed. Walking down the hallway, she appeared as though she could have been mourning the loss of someone dear, such was the air of depression about her.

_Kara, Alden, how could you have been so foolish? You both knew what would happen once the truth was discovered..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"This is an outrage! A member of the Mana Lineage committing adultery and siring an illegitimate child!"

To say the Pope and the other high ranked members of the clergy were upset was an understatement. Their cries of dismay and anger echoed back off the great vaulted ceiling of the Martel Cathedral, the place where this hastily assembled trial was taking place. It was midnight, just five hours after Kara had given birth. The child was currently under guard in the nursery at the Wilder's home, on the far side of the Noble Quarter from where this meeting was being held.

Hiria had offered to come in place of the midwife, telling those who had come looking for witnesses that since she was present at the birth, and was the most familiar with Kara, she was the better of the two who had made the initial discovery to attend. She'd played up her stiffness a bit though, making a point that she was willing to suffer the discomfort for the sake of the people and the Church. Something that had brought genuine respect from the priests and priestesses that had escorted the witnesses and those accused to this house of worship. She needed every ounce of garnered respect she could get if she was to be sure of pulling this off.

Now sat in a pew near the back she allowed herself to glance at the two of them, sat either side of the main aisle, guarded by priests to keep them separate. Kara, huddled fearfully in a blanket after being taken from the house without the chance to put a coat on over her hastily donned clothing. Alden, eyes fixed on the back of the pew in front on him, his face emotionless as he listened to the verdict that was read out.

The Pope and the High Priests had gone into his office to deliberate, and now having returned, the leader of the Church spoke in a tone filled with damnation.

"Alden Wilder, you have admitted to the Church that you have carried out this indiscretion. By your own words, and the law of the Church, we sentence you to life imprisonment within an abbey, the location to be selected in three days hence. As for the woman..." He turned and faced the cowering Kara. "You, a half-elf, were given a position of trust the likes of which is rare for your kind. You were a shining example of loyalty and faith, so much so that when you became with child out of wedlock your mentor and teacher, the woman whose support had given you your position, spoke out in your defence and garnered you, by her own dedication and loyalty to the family, the chance to keep your position and even raise your child within the household. How sad that you have repaid her trust in such a manner. It is thus, by the law of the Church, that we have no choice but to invoke the set penalty for this crime against the Church and the Mana Lineage... Kara Rindlan, we sentence both you and your illegitimate child to death!"

Alden lurched to his feet, hands clamping down on the back of the pew in front of him.

"_No!_ _You can't! Please! I beg of y..._"

Hiria stood up.

"Spare the child. She has no part in what they have done. Would you kill an innocent purely because they were born in the wrong circumstances? I know this is an outrage, the betrayal I feel at what Kara has done pains me deeper than anything I have faced in my long life... But I hold no grievance with her daughter who, I might add illegitimate though she is, is a child of the Mana Lineage. It is not our place to decide her fate. That duty belongs to the Angels..."

Hiria remained standing, her eyes never leaving those of the Pope.

_And Cruxis will never kill off a member of the Lineage, not even if they resulted from an uncontrolled pairing... For once I thank them for their single mindedness._

The Pope hesitated, then nodded.

"Your words are wise, and quite true. Very well, the fate of the child will be left in the hands of the Angels. The fate of her mother however, stands as has been decided."

Hiria saw Alden turn, saw in his eyes that he, like her, knew that his daughter was now safe. What she saw next in his eyes gave her but a split second warning of what he was about to do.

Alden shoved the priest fencing him in his seat out to sprawl in the aisle, pulling another away from Kara and dragging her towards the doors, towards escape as shouts filled the room.

"Stop them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

Hiria scrambled as fast as she could after the priests as they charged in pursuit of the pair, reaching the door just as the Pope gave the command to the archers stationed outside the Cathedral.

"Shoot her! Kill her now!"

She watched in horror as the archers took aim and fired. Alden seeing them coming, spun to face them, throwing himself in front of Kara to protect her just as she reached the stairs that would have sheltered them from the rain of arrows.

His scream of agony split the night, followed by his desperate choked plea to his beloved.

"Run, Kara! Go... and _live_ for me... and for our daughter..."

She hesitated, and then fled into the night with tears in her eyes, as chaos broke out and the priests dashed towards the wounded former Chosen...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Hiria entered the nursery, pausing at the door, eyes filled with remorse.

_Was this ultimately my fault? Did my teaching you to sympathise with Zelos' situation, teach you to sympathise too much with his father as well?_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The former Chosen lay on a palette in this back room of the Cathedral, Hiria, as one known to have knowledge of medicine, working alongside several other healers as they frantically tried to save him. He looked up at her as she ran a hand over his brow, trying to keep him focused enough to remain conscious.

"Y-you were right. I-I was a f-fool to ignore my son. I-I saw it in your eyes when you l-looked at me. What y-you thought." He coughed, a wet sounding cough that seemed to clog his lungs more than clear them. "I didn't see it, until I fell in love with K-Kara and learned she was carrying m-my child. I r-realised then I loved my son, but was still t-too afraid he'd reject m-me if I sh-showed it... and n-now I never will." He coughed again. "T-Tell my son I cared. That wished that I-I could do things over and be the f-father he deserved..." His eyes began to glaze, their focus drifting towards the ceiling. "At l-least I had the ch-chance to know someone who really loved me. Not the Ch-Chosen One, not A-Alden of the Mana Lineage, b-but _me_... I hope one day, he gets... to know the... s-same..."

His eyes went blank, his body limp, as his dying breath left him. Alden Wilder, former Chosen of Tethe'alla, was dead.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

She walked up to the crib and looked down at the baby girl sleeping peacefully within.

_I promise you, Alden, I'll try and see to it they both get a childhood. The Church are insisting on picking Kara's replacement, I'll have no word in the matter, but I'll try and teach her to give them the love and support they'll never get from a parent now that you're gone. If I cannot get through to her, if she will not learn, I can only hope that Zelos remembers what I've taught him, and in turn teaches it to his sister. If only I had more time left... Zelos... Celes..._

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sniffles) And that's the last time she'll ever actually appear in a scene in this series. Bye Hiria, you were just face in the background, but you'll have a big influence on what happens with Zelos in the end, whichever way it goes.**


	78. Betrayed by a Lie

**Alaia Skyhawk: Another closing scene on 4 characters. I'm rating this chapter M, since the second scene is rather disturbing.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 78: Betrayed by a Lie

-

Meltokio was astir with gossip. Every corner fair resounded with whispers, as the people even now discussed the shameful act of a half-elf seducing the former Chosen and then killing him upon the discovery of her crime when she'd given birth to his child. This was the story that the Church had circulated, one that made Alden out to be the victim, and Kara the criminal. It didn't matter that they both were as guilty as the other, nor that Alden had in fact been killed by Church troops in the act of protecting Kara. There was no way the Church was about to admit to the public such a colossal mistake on their part. They'd also played up their mercy in sparing Celes, instead upon Cruxis' orders formally adopting her into the Wilder family as Zelos' acknowledged sister. Something that would never have had the chance to happen, if Hiria hadn't stepped in. Since that night nearly four months previous no sign of Kara had been found. Wanted posters bearing her picture had been put up in every city and town in Tethe'alla. Should she ever show her face in public again, she probably wouldn't even make it to trial. More likely she'd be lynched on sight, beaten or stoned to death by a vengeful populace.

It was through this tense and angry atmosphere that a purple haired pilgrim walked, clothed in long grey robes as befitted one who was truly devout though not a priest. Of course, this 'pilgrim' was actually about as devout as the story circulating the city was true. It was more likely he would tell a priest to shove the scriptures somewhere unpleasant than to offer one blessings.

Eyes scanning the crowds with interest, ear picking up every snippet of rumour to drift their way, Rodyle headed for the Cathedral to discuss the progress of the Angelus Project, and plans to extend it further by locating other subjects in the required range.

---------------------------------------------

The axe swung up and over in a swift blur, a large chip of wood coming away from the log that lay on this rare section of dry ground deep in the poison swamp forest near the village of Ozette. Again it came up and over, again the wood losing another piece as the blade of the axe cut ever deeper with each swing. The steady thud echoed through the forest, like the beating of a heart, like the heart with no feelings trapped inside the girl wielding the blade. A splintering crack greeted the last swing of the axe, a three foot section of log coming away from the rest of the Sacred Wood Tree lying here in this grove. She slung the extremely heavy tool on the strap on her back with only little effort, ignoring its weight as she secured the section of log with loops of rope on one end so she could drag its immense weight out the swamps.

Eyes blank of all emotion, Presea proceeded to haul the section of log back towards Ozette, back along a path that even in this trance-like state was familiar to her. She was locked in a waking dream, a dream where she was making enough money to support her ill father, a father that waited for her to return and look after him back at her home cottage. All was fine and well, nothing was going wrong, and when she had to go visit the Research Academy Mr. Varley would make sure someone looked after her father while she was gone.

She passed by the edge of the village, the people ducking out of sight and avoiding her, though she didn't notice. She didn't notice any of it, all that mattered was the dream. Reaching her home she left the log to one side of the porch. It was too heavy for anyone in the village to steal, so even if she _could_ feel it, she would have no fear of it being taken. Entering the house she hung up the axe and called out in a dead sounding voice while heading to the bedroom.

"I'm home, Daddy. Would you like some soup?"

In the pause that followed she waited for an answer from the lump in the bed at the far end of the room. Acting as if she'd heard an answer, she walked back into the main room and over to the stove.

"Yes, Daddy, I'll make your favourite."

A pale blue-green stone glittered at her throat, surrounded by silvery metal that shone in the light coming through one of the cottage's tiny windows. That stone was the source of her strange behaviour, the 'special exsphere' she'd been asked to 'test'. Soup done, she carried a bowl of it back into the bedroom, taking it over to the bed. She knelt down at the head of the mattress, holding out a spoon of soup as though to a waiting open mouth.

"Here you go, Daddy."

She tipped the spoon as though into that waiting mouth, blank blue eyes staring intently at the image she believed was there. The soup fell to the mattress, soaking into a large stain of past meals that had fallen there and trickled to the floor as she continued to with spoonful after spoonful until the surface couldn't absorb anymore.

"I'm glad you like it, Daddy. Would you like some more?" She tilted her head, the bowl in her hands now empty. "Ok, I'll go have mine now. Sleep well, Daddy, I'll wake you when I make breakfast in the morning."

She walked out of the room, never smelling the stench in the air... Never seeing the bare bone of the corpse's skull she'd been trying to feed.

------------------------------------------------

He slunk away from the cottage, guilt tearing at his heart, his wracked by his conscience and the thought of what his work had done to that girl. Two year... two years and she'd not aged a day. A girl nearing fifteen, trapped in the body of a twelve year old. Not even aware of what had been done to her, she continued to act out the life she believed she was living, caring for a father she didn't even realise was dead. The people of the village avoided her. Called her cursed that she didn't even give her father a decent burial, just left him rotting inside the cottage.

He wanted to go back there, wanted to take the abomination of a crest off the exsphere and put a proper one in its place, freeing her... but he couldn't. This girl, this lonely girl trapped unknowing in a nightmare, was the price paid for keeping the rest of Ozette safe.

He stole back through the trees, heading for his home in the cliffs a few miles away, his monthly trip to check on the source of his guilt done. It would be a few weeks before he returned again, not wanting to, but feeling he owed her it all the same. He was nearly there when he heard a noise. He heard it again and followed it realising it was close. Just a few short steps and he found the source... staring up at him with empty green eyes...

-------------------------------------------------

_'Take her to the Chamber. We'll initiate the transfer immediately...'_

_Where's the nice man? Where's the nice man who said he'd take me to see the pretty lady?_

_'Just lie still. You'll see her soon...'_

_Where is she? I don't see her..._

_'It's not working, My Lord. She's not a close enough match...'_

_Why is everything so hazy? I can't see..._

_'Worthless failure! Get rid of her!'_

_'But sir, you don't want her as a le...'_

_'I said GET RID OF HER! Get her OUT OF MY SIGHT!'_

_Why are they shouting? What's wrong?_

_'...Yes, My Lord...'_

_Why is he leaving? Why is the nice man leaving?_

_'Take her to Gaorachia... Dump her... The monsters will do the rest...'_

_Wait, I don't want to go... I was promised I'd see the lady... Don't take me away! ...Wait! ...Why? ...I'm all alone... Why did they leave me... What did I do wrong?_

Empty green eyes stared at a world unknowing, empty like the girl abandoned who walked out of the forest to a destination unknown...

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, 4, or rather 5, characters ended for now... and yes there was actually 5 plot centric characters in this chapter, I'll leave you to figure out who number 5 is.**


	79. Wishing on a Star

**Alaia Skyhawk: Last one for the little guy.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 79: Wishing on a Star

-

He snuck down the hallway, bare feet barely rousing a whisper from the deep pile of the carpet he walked over. Reaching the door of the nursery, he crept inside and closed the door behind himself with the faintest of sounds. Looking around this room that had been his until four months ago, he padded across it to the crib near the far window.

Pulling a foot stool over, he stood on it and looked into the crib, just tall enough with the stool to rest his arms on the rail and set his chin on them to watch his sister sleeping. He'd done this almost every night since Hiria's new assistant had arrived, making sure the woman hadn't hurt her.

He didn't like the new nanny. 'Miss Teral' she insisted on being called, not 'Auntie Teral' as he would have liked. That alone told him she was going to be nothing like Kara had been, and the anxious expression that flickered across Hiria's face every time the woman called him by his title and not his name told him she didn't like the idea of this woman looking after him when she was gone any more than he did.

He clutched the rail, his little knuckles white as he held back tears. He knew Hiria was old, that she would soon leave to that place people go when it's time for them to sleep and not wake up again. She would be gone, like his father was gone, his father who had been buried in a huge state funeral just a week after his death. All of a sudden the secure and happy world he had in the heart of his home was crumbling around him. Kara was gone, Hiria would go too before much longer, there was always a priest or priestess in the house now, watching everything he did and staring disapprovingly if he made too much noise or ran around like the child he was supposed to be. Hiria was never alone with him now, at least not often, and it was during one of those rare moments that she'd taken him aside and began speaking to him urgently.

_'Zelos, you know how I taught you to remember things so you could tell them later to impress people or make them leave you alone? Well I want you to remember something and _not_ tell it to anyone. It must be kept a secret, or the Pope will hurt you trying to find out who told you it, he might even tell the Angels and they might take you away. Zelos, when you're about eighteen or nineteen the King will send someone to hurt a person in a place called Sylvarant. When that time comes I want you to be on your guard because some time after that you'll likely be approached by a person. There are only five people it may be, and their names are Forcystus, Magnius, Kvar, Rodyle, and Pronyma. The first four are men, and the last is a woman. Which ever it is, don't believe them. They'll lie to you the way the Pope lied to the people about how your father died, to try and make you side with them. The people I want you to know will be travelling with the one the King sent the person to hurt. If you meet them I want you to help them, they'll be trying to make things right so that you don't have to be the Chosen anymore. Remember this, Zelos. Remember it, but tell no one...'_

He though about what she's said, not understanding it, but remembering it like she'd taught him all the same.

"Bad people... Auntie Hiria said the good people come too. That if they do things I not be Chosen anymore?"

He thought about it. Thought about the fun and laughter with Hiria, who always called him 'Zelos'. Thought about Miss Teral, the endless sitting, manners, and lectures on how she should behave and be a proper 'Chosen'. 'Zelos', or 'Chosen', it wasn't hard for him to decide which he wanted more, but it wasn't just himself he was thinking about.

He looked down at the little girl in the crib, reaching with a fingertip to gently touch her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------

She sat, huddled in the darkest and most isolated corner of the world she'd been able to find. Kara, after escaping from Meltokio, had spent more than a few sleepless nights before she'd made it to the Fooji Mountains. The only place in the Meltokio Region of Tethe'alla where she had a real chance of staying hidden, since she was unable to get a ship to another continent. This was all she had now. A damp cave, clothing made from the rough hemp cloth she'd woven on the simple stick loom she'd built. Food gathered from the mountainsides, still more stored in crude clay urns she'd hardened using her small cook fire, she had enough to survive but that was all she did... survive.

Bitter and heartbroken, she stared into the flames as she thought about Alden and how he'd never been loved by anyone until she had.

_That Marlene... She had no idea of how much he'd suffered as the Chosen. She resented having to marry him, but if she'd been less self centred then the two of them might have been able to love each other, and love Zelos as well. But no, she didn't even try, and because of that he and Zelos suffered even more... If she'd loved him he wouldn't have come to love me, but I could have lived with that if he'd been happy. But now he's gone and Zelos and my daughter will be all alone!_

She clenched her fists.

_It's all her fault... It's her fault he's dead! It's her fault they'll be alone!_

She grabbed a rock and flung it across the cave, watching it shatter on the far wall.

_It's all her fault..._

Rage simmering in her heart, Kara stared into the fire.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rose red strands brushed over his finger like silk, the wisp-like hair of his sister like thistledown to his touch. His sister... Hiria had told him what had really happened that night. Told him to remember it like the other things she'd said. Told him it was so he would know the truth, that Kara and his father had loved him, and loved each other... That his father was dead because he'd protected Kara when the Pope ordered the Church Knights to kill her. Zelos had already disliked the Pope, but now this five year old boy _hated_ him. Hated him for the sadness and loneliness of his life. Hated him for the same life he would force upon his little sister.

Zelos watched her, watched each of her tiny breaths, and listened to the occasional snuffle as she twitched in her sleep.

"I'll look after you... I promise... Then when we're all grown up I can stop being the Chosen and we can be happy and play whenever we want. I won't let the bad people hurt you."

He looked up at the window, just in time to see a shooting star pass across the sky. Smiling, he knew exactly what he wanted to wish for. He looked down at Celes, his smile never leaving his face as he gazed at her.

_I just want my sister to be happy..._

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Short I know, but it would have spoiled the moment to make it longer. Aww, brother/sister fluff, I couldn't resist it.**


	80. Night Watch

**Alaia Skyhawk: Cute scene coming up, but also a sign of things to come.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 80: Night Watch

-

A world away from the thoughts of a Chosen, looking up at a sky equally jewelled with stars, a little boy's eyes were filled with wonder as his father told him of them in a soft voice.

Kratos was on his back in the middle of the meadow in Andorei Wrau, with Lloyd snuggled against his side with his arm wrapped round him. Above them, like a window onto the heavens, the stars sparkled in a sky framed by the trees around the meadow.

"The stars are the lights of countless suns, suns that could well shine down on other worlds like this one, though no one knows for sure. For as long there have been people, they've looked up at the stars and wondered what is out there. Some call them Heaven's Messengers, lights that guide the way towards a better future. Other's call them the Souls of the Departed, the spirits of those who have lived before us, watching over us from up on high. It doesn't matter what they are called though, for no matter who looks upon them it will always fill them with a sense of wonder."

The little boy reached up, fingers spread out as if to try and grasp those far away lights.

"Is Inata up there?"

Kratos' smile became sad, his eyes holding a hint of past grief.

"No, your Inata Khalin is with Lord Krishka. He watches over us through Krishka's eyes, and loves us even as he does. Our family is different, Lloyd. We don't go to the stars, to watch over our loved ones from the heavens. We go to Krishka and through him watch over everyone everywhere."

Those wide brown eyes looked at him, filled with innocent awe just before a thoughtful frown came to the boy's face.

"Will Myrta go to Krishka too?"

Kratos ruffled his son's hair gently.

"That will be up to Lord Krishka, and up to her. If her love of all the world is strong enough whenever that day comes, he will ask her if she wants to like he's asked others adopted into the Nartana in the past."

Lloyd fell silent, reassured by his father's words. They may have hidden things from Lloyd and Alysii for some time now, but both children still seemed to be aware of the coming dangers in some small way.

The boy snuggled deeper against his father's side, reaching a hand up to the sky again.

"More stories about stars?"

Hugging his son, Kratos obliged, enjoying this brief visit to his family before he had to leave once more.

--------------------------------------------------

His son clung to him, getting one last hug in before he had to say goodbye until the next visit. Looking down at those wide brown eyes, Kratos smiled and ruffled his son's brown hair in what had become a very familiar gesture.

"Now you behave yourself and do what your myrtasi tells you. If you're really good I'll take you star gazing up in the mountains where you call see _all_ the sky, and not just the little bit you can see from the meadow. Would you like that?"

Lloyd began bouncing up and down in eagerness, clutching his father's hand as he did so.

"Yes please, yes please! I'll be good for Myrta!"

Anna came over and picked Lloyd up, kissing Kratos farewell before backing up a step.

"Don't you dare get yourself into trouble, Kratos Aurion. If you do I'll get the 'basket' on you again."

They chuckled as Lloyd blinked with confusion, not understanding the reference to a certain event before he was born involving spoons.

Running his hand over his son's hair one last time, Kratos turned and walked to the Sentinel just a few steps from where they were standing. Putting his hand on the trunk he glanced back at them, still smiling.

"I'll be careful."

And then he was gone, in a flash of soft light disappearing as Anna turned and took their son back towards the settlement and back inside the illusions that concealed it from the outside world... Unknowing of the observation by a hidden set of eyes...

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Very short, I know, but it doesn't tie with the next bit so I kept it separate.**


	81. Good News for Family

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to say goodbye for now to a certain pair of sibling Renegades.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 81: Good News for Family

-

The office was quiet. There were no reports on the desk, no order dispatches to be sent off, just Yuan sitting facing two chairs set opposite while he waited for a pair of part elven siblings to arrive. He toyed with a pen, anticipation and impatience making him fidget despite his knowing they weren't due in his office for another ten minutes. Almost five years, that's how long he'd waited for permission to do this. Kaleian had been told just before the Harriers had shipped out after their most recent break back at the base, and Yuan knew that he would be telling Mika any time now after learning the same message he'd received this morning had also been sent to the Crystal user.

_Brinia has been getting increasingly short tempered and emotional ever since we confirmed that the next Regeneration would have to succeed, meaning the death of her cousin. Hopefully hearing this will allow her to stop working herself up so much. I know the thought of the Ritual upsets her, but having her so distracted is detrimental to the functioning of the Med Wing._

He remained silent, still twirling the pen in his fingertips as his thoughts idled from one topic to another while he waited. How much work would there be to do to get things settled again if they succeeded? What would he do with his life once all this was over? He didn't know any of that yet, but he knew he'd spend plenty of time over the next decade or so figuring it out, or at least trying in the case of the latter.

_So much of my life spent fighting one cause or another... At this rate I'll probably die of boredom once this is all over. Then again there are a lot of things I've never gotten to do, things Martel and I wanted to experience in a peaceful world... Yes, I could do that. See and experience all the things we never got to in the reunited world, see them for both of us._

The intercom buzzed, letting him know his awaited guests had arrived. A single button press later and the door opened, another press closing it again and locking a second previously hidden panel over the first.

Glancing at it, Botta raised an eyebrow before sitting down and regarding his commander with curiosity.

"Using the security shield? You said you had something to tell us but you never said it was a matter of life and death secrecy."

His sister was equally curious, though unlike her brother's calm demeanour hers was one of clear long term stress.

"Just hurry up and tell us, Yuan, I have things I need to get done in the Med Wing."

Yuan stared back. 'Things I need to get done in the Med Wing' he had long since started tagging as 'things I need to do to stop myself having a breakdown'.

"This knowledge is not to be spoken of to _anyone_... The Chosen of Restoration has been born... They're nearly five years old now, and a handful of the Alurannai and I have been discretely starting to prepare everything for the Plan since six weeks after the birth... It means the next Regeneration doesn't have to succeed, though we'll need it to appear as though it will. At the end of the Ritual we're going to steal the Chosen back before Yggdrasil can use her."

Botta was stunned speechless, and Brinia was half out of her seat with an expression of dawning hope on her face.

"You mean this will all soon be over... You mean Collette will live?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Brinia practically danced into their mother's old rooms, flipping all of the lights on as though to express the sheer euphoria and joy she was feeling right now by making the apartment as bright as possible. In behind her came Botta, her brother closing the door and setting the security shield on it since it was obvious right now his sister would want to talk about what they'd just been told.

As if proving the point, Brinia flung herself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe it, Collette doesn't have to die! She may still have to do the Ritual, but we're going to _save_ her at the end!" She pressed her face into his shoulder. "No one has to die anymore... No more innocents sent to their doom for a false cause. The Mana Lineage will finally be free to live as they want, love and marry who they want... We won't have to hide anymore..." She sighed. "You want to know what I've always dreamed of doing, Botta? I've dreamed of going out into the world, travelling as a healer to help the people who can't afford to buy medicine. I want to teach people how to find and use the herbs that can save a baby from dying of fever, or ease the pain of the injured. I know so much that could help so many, and I want to _share_ it with them. Not keep it locked away like I am now." She snuggled against him as he hugged her back. "Brother... What do you want to do once it's all over?"

He smiled, stroking her long blond hair with one hand.

"I want the chance to travel the world without watching my back all the time. After that I want to find somewhere quiet and settle down to have a family. I just want a normal life, free from having to use a sword, instead wielding nothing more threatening than say, a plough. One other thing I'd like to do though is get to know the rest of our family, like Collette and her parents, and the other cousins and such we have around Sylvarant... Maybe when this is over I'll even try settling down in Iselia. Our mother was born there, and I think I'd like the chance to live there as well at least for a time."

She let go, walking over to sit in a nearby chair.

"Keep a room open for me then. I'll be visiting all the time between my travels teaching medicine to the people."

She grinned, the light of happiness in her eyes finally banishing the shadows that had haunted them for the past few years.

He grinned back.

"I will..."

------------------------------------------------------

She had been like a ray of sunshine, her smiles brightening the day of her colleagues and patients regardless of what might have been bothering them. Fewer accidents occurred, patients suddenly began recovering faster, and the Med Wing had suddenly begun sporting a number of potted plants, all carefully placed close to the lamps that simulated sunlight. No one on the base bar Botta and Yuan knew what had lifted the Chief Medic's depression, but all were pleased by it. How could they not be when a single smile from her would have them smiling back in less than a second?

Yuan read her latest report from the Med Wing, signed with a hand drawn smiley face that he'd not seen her use for over a decade. Yes, it was good to have the old Brinia back.

------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I couldn't end their parts in Hope with Brinia still depressed, and it was by and time they knew. On to the next one :)** (SMILEY! He he)


	82. Harriers, Hawks, and Old Owls

**Alaia Skyhawk: WingedWithFireyMana, it's goodbye for now time for your OCs. And incidentally I wrote this to 'Last of the Wilds' :) (inside comment)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 82: Harriers, Hawks, and Old Owls

-

Mika and Milleisi sat on the hill overlooking the Harrier's camp, chuckling at the sight and sounds coming from below. A certain Crystal user had introduced them to an ancient game called Dodgeball, and after several weeks of trying various materials a few of the Harriers had found a type of vine to weave a ball out of and have the ball bounce. Several of the balls had since been made, and now that they had enough, said Crystal user had set up a playing field and the game had commenced. This wasn't just any old game however... It was thirty-five Harriers vs. the one and only Kaleian Yorei. You might think a game that was thirty-five vs. one, with magic banned, would end with the one on their own losing, but in fact Kaleian was wiping the floor with them even without magic.

The two of them watched as the Harrier's formed a circle to surround him, throwing the balls at him from all sides. This proved to be rather pointless as it became clear that even when his back was to a ball he could hear it coming. A split second sidestep would cause the ball to bounce harmlessly past him, after which he would bat it with a fist and send it flying to thump into one of the surrounding men a women. Sufficient to say, a game would last about thirty seconds at most before he'd hit all of the opposing team with a ball. That was the case this time.

"Aww man, I almost hit him!"

"By the Spirits, he's fast!"

"How the heck does he know they're coming when he has his back to them?!"

"Rematch! Rematch!"

"Yeah, best out of twenty-five!"

It had started best out of three...

Fiuras fluttered down onto Mika's shoulder, starting to preen her hair with his beak as she and her childhood friend continued to watch the scene below. The game started, with Kaleian scoring hits on three of the Harriers in less than a second. The summoner grinned wickedly and took a deep breath.

"KALEIAN! THERE'S A CHICKEN IN THE CAMP!"

He stopped dead...

"What?"

And was promptly battered by a hail of vine balls. When the onslaught stopped, the Harriers grinning at wining that round, Kaleian stared at Mika as she and Milleisi burst out laughing.

"Sorry Kale, I thought there was a chicken but it was just you."

He stared a moment longer before chuckling at the joke referring to his bird-like wings.

"Ha ha, very funny. But giving them one victory won't win them the war."

A ball clunked off the side of his head, him not moving as much as an inch from the impact. The ball had simply bounced off as if it had hit a wall, the Crystal user slowly looking down at it as it rolled away. The blank expression he gave the ball was just too much and the Harrier's fell about laughing, one of the worse offenders being Vann who had tears streaming down his face.

"The... The look on your face..."

He stuffed his arm against his mouth to try and muffle the sounds of his mirth.

Kaleian rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I think you guys need some time to calm down. I'll be back in a while once you've regained control of yourselves..."

He stepped over several incapacitated individuals and then flew off into some nearby trees that would hopefully muffle the racket reaching his sensitive hearing.

Fiuras stopped his preening and chuckled.

"Nice one, Mika."

She petted him with a grin on her face.

"Thanks." She lay back on the grass, arms behind her head as Fiuras fluttered from her shoulder and perched on her foot instead. "So, where are you going to spend your next leave, Leisi?"

Her fellow Mizuhoan allowed herself to topple back onto the grass as well.

"I dunno. I heard the Steady Nine are gonna be on leave at the same time we are, so I thought I might go with them to have some fun in Triet." She turned her head to look at Mika. "Where are you going to spend yours?"

Mika grinned.

"I got permission to spend it at the town where Commander Kratos and his family live. His kid is the cutest little boy you've ever seen, and his wife and a long time friend of his have become friends of mine since I met them just over four years ago. It's been over a year since I last had a chance to catch up them, and I know little Lloyd will want to pester me some more about my twin blades." She touched the hilt of one of her katana. "He's never seen anyone carry two swords before, and is absolutely fascinated by mine, so he asks me a lot a questions about them. I told him that once he was older I'd make him a practice pair out of wood. He was thrilled."

Milleisi smiled.

"I'll bet." She got up with a sigh. "Well I'd better go back down into camp. It's my turn to cook tonight."

She walked away, as Mika continued to look up at the sky.

"I need to have a private chat with you..."

Mika yelped, Fiuras shedding several feathers as he squawked in shock. Kaleian had literally just appeared out of thin air on the grass next to them as soon as Milleisi was out of earshot. Sitting up, she glared at him as he sat there hunkered down on his heels with his wings folded tight against the outsides of his arms. For all the world looking like some kind of hulking bird with feathers pulled in tight against the cold.

"You know, you look weird when you sit like that... You look kinda like an owl."

He smiled at her.

"Well now you know where my true nickname comes from. If ever you read a history text that refers to an individual called Old Owl... that's me. Older than any other Crystal user, and when I sit like this people say I look like a blue and white owl." He retracted his wings and sprawled on the grass beside her. A slight wave of his hand and she felt a sound ward surround them, the noises from the nearby camp becoming muted. "I have something important to tell you, something which Narim Breuntas has finally given approval for you to know. Something which I myself only learned a few months ago. You need to keep this an absolute secret. Listen carefully, because I'll only say it once..."

Her attention was focused on him fully. She knew deep down that what she was about to learn would change the way she looked at things forever...

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: O.o Third chapter today, I'm on a roll. At this rate Hope will be finished by the end of the weekend. (sighs) Ah well, it means I can get moving on Path.**


	83. Lesson with a Dragon

**Alaia Skyhawk: No closing scenes on characters except Amilae in this one, unless you count Lloyd's crèche mates besides Alysii.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 83: Lesson with a Dragon

-

"And who can tell me what the elemental opposite of Earth is?"

Five pairs of eyes stared up at Amilae, Kratos' mother having asked if she could teach her grandson's crèche group. You see that was the profession she had eventually chosen upon reaching adulthood, donning a dark purple reta and joining the ranks of the Alurannai's academics and scholars. Interlocking waved lines stitched around its collar, representing the flow of knowledge from one generation to the next, the colour made the pale blond of her hair glow like the smile she gave to the children sat in a semi circle around the rock she was sat on.

For the earliest lessons, the Alurannai always tried to hold them outdoors if the weather cooperated. Juvenile alurannai concentrated better when outside, some quirk making their attention tend to wander if they were indoors. For all their perfect memory, and the fact that even if not paying attention they'd remember what they heard, it didn't help the teacher at all if they had to jolt a child out of a daydream to get them to answer a question. It was something that only ceased to be a problem once the children reached adolescence, but here and now in the middle of the meadow, that wasn't something Amilae had to think about.

Five little hands flew into the air, waving eagerly.

Pointing at Yrand, Amilae nodded to give him permission to speak.

"The elemental opposite of Earth is Wind!"

She nodded again.

"That's right. Very good, Yrand. Now, what is the elemental opposite of Water?"

Again five hands, this time she pointed at Tailan.

"The elemental opposite of water is Lightning!"

Checking the position of the sun, she then passed out a small treat to each child, a reward for their good behaviour over the first two hours of the lesson.

"That's correct. Now, if you were to take the unison effect plasma blade, what elements is it made up of, and what elements would cancel it out?"

Yes that was an attack technique she mentioned, to a group of five year olds. The Alurannai weren't squeamish about using such if there was no better example of the elemental mix they wanted to ask about.

This time only two hands went up, the other three children still thinking it through. Waiting until all five had their hands raised, Amilae then pointed to Lloyd who had been first.

"The Plasma effect is made of Light and Lightning, and can be cancelled out with Darkness and Water."

She patted him on the head.

"Well done, Lloyd... Right, what elements make up the spell 'Atlas'?"

This time she pointed to Jeraideu, the little boy bouncing in eagerness to answer.

"Water and Wind!"

Another pat, and another question."

"Good. Now what elements make up the spell 'Earth Bite'?"

Keeping things even between the five, she let Alysii answer this one.

"Earth and Lightning!"

Amilae ruffled the little girl's black hair.

"That's right. Now, for the next part of the lesson since I know you understand the basics of the elements. What are the five Primary Forces? Since there are five of you I want you to name one each... Lloyd?"

Taking the prompt that he was to do the first one, he grinned and answered.

"Life!"

Amilae chuckled.

"I should have known you'd pick that one... Alysii?"

"Heart!"

"Jeraideu?"

"Unity!"

"Tailan?"

"Creation!"

"And lastly, Yrand?"

"Birth!"

"Excellent." She checked the sun again. "Now it's almost time for your special lesson today. Sit quietly and be patient until he comes."

True to the request, the five children sat perfectly and waited with no fuss and no messing around. It was almost ten minutes later that their special tutor for the day arrived in a swirl of otherworldly wind and a soft flash of light.

His huge wings making great sweeps through the air, Krishka landed a short way from them in the grass of the meadow. He then walked over, regarding their teacher with a light of anticipation in his eyes. He always did like these lessons with the little ones.

"Greetings, Amilae."

She bowed her head in respect.

"Greetings, Lord Krishka."

A glance at the children to prompt them got the desired response and they chorused in unison.

"Greetings, Lord Krishka."

Yrand, Tailan, and Jeraideu looked nervous, Alysii only slightly so, and Lloyd however wasn't fazed at all. Why should he be? His Inata Khalin was part of this great dragon, as he himself would be one day.

Sensing this, Krishka smiled.

"It is alright, this is the first time you've seen me so I expect it to be strange for you." The four who were nervous began to relax, put at ease by the 'teacher' tone of voice the spirit used. "I'm here to teach you a very important lesson. Little ones, it is time for you to learn the Prophecy, the dying words of the now gone Giant Tree." Five sets of eyes looked up at him as he gazed down at them, his eyes filled with benevolence as he recited it in common. "These are its final words. A time will come, a time of suffering..."

Amilae repeated it in Sumaityr.

"_U ceinu dein pil u ceinu tho perin..._"

"A time where the light of mana will blaze then fade..."

"_U ceinu detho ut shia tho maha dein fieruno uta tenia..._"

"A time where hope rests on the journeys, of children led by crystals and wing'ed messengers..."

"_U ceinu detho shiu quet thoe ut juoteu, tho turunyi lya bi storan ai finu'is miilyea..._"

"It is in this time that a child will be born of the forest, but they will not grieve for me..."

"_Tii dii thie utte ceinu utuva u turun dein tho lanve ut arbois, hu vanu deintu gashkiv fona miu..._"

"The new Bond of the spirit will be the flame of the future..."

_"Ut nae unea tho tethminu sumai dein tho ut fielu tho naeceinu..._"

The flame that will lead to the Restoration of the Balance..."

"_Ut fielu utuva dein lya ut juate ta ut Comretusho tho ut Symetra..._"

"And fuel the birth... of the next... Giant Tree..."

"_Ai fiel ut lansa... tho ut nai... Vebi Atrei..._"

The five children were entranced, hearing it in both Common and Sumaityr being the most effective way to fix something in their young minds and make them think about it as well since they had to link the words of both languages in their memory of it.

Krishka chuckled, lying himself down completely and setting his huge head on the floor near them, a head with eyes in it that were bigger than their _own_ heads.

Looking at Amilae for permission, Lloyd got up and walked over to pet that great nose, wanting to touch this spirit that in a literal sense he was related to.

"I'll remember it... Important... Alysii remember it too..." He hesitated and added. "Yrand, Tailan, and Jeraideu, too."

Krishka looked at Lloyd, looked into those innocent brown eyes, beholding this child that seemed to understand so much. Even so far as to recognise the Prophecy's significance to him and Alysii.

"Yes, you'll remember it. It is important to us all..."

------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there I've filled one of my plot holes, the time and place that Lloyd learns the Prophecy he recites in the teaser chapter of Path I posted over a year ago.**


	84. Signs Unseen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Two more going here... On another note, WOO HOO! I've officially archived over **_**half a million words!!! **_**(Dances)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 84: Signs Unseen

-

Watching as their two children ran around screeching, pursued by two protozoans intent on tickling them, Anna and Vayla smiled, enjoying the moment.

"Sometimes I wonder why I waited so long to marry Rennan, waited so long to have a child. Then I think about how that would have meant my child not growing up alongside yours, and how much I'd be missing because of it. I guess they're right when they say things often turn out for the best. I know I don't regret waiting, not at all."

Vayla lay lounged back in one of the large cushions that Anna had pulled out of her ver, the green eyed angel having taken up her habit of keeping a few random but useful items of furniture in the thing. Slouched comfortably in a similar position, Anna closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're right, they do. You know I sit here sometimes, listening to the forest, and think about how things could have been. What would I be doing now if I'd never been taken to the Ranch? Would my brother, my parents, and I still be living in Luin, or would we have sought out somewhere safer? What if Berritte hadn't been destroyed and I'd been born there instead of at Luin seven months later? So many things that could have been different... and yet I'm glad they weren't. If they had been I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Kratos, or Lloyd, or any of the friends I've made during these past few years. No matter how a person looks at it, if they could go back and change things most never would... because it would mean losing the good things they've found as well as the bad."

A blur of brown hair shot past them just visible above the top of the long grass, a green and white blur hot on its trail.

Vayla laughed.

"If he keeps that up you're going to have no trouble getting him to sleep tonight. He'll flake out the moment you set him on the bed."

Anna's eyes followed that head of brown hair racing across the meadow. She chuckled.

"Or more likely he'll flake out before I get the chance to... I'm going to miss it when he's not small anymore."

Vayla sighed.

"I think it's like that for all parents, but they wouldn't change it for the world."

----------------------------------------------------

Two pairs of hands shaped the pieces, myriad slender crystals no thicker than a few stands of hair. All colours of quartz, the amounts carefully balanced as the work progressed, were in the structure that was ever so slowly forming. It looked like the beginnings of a vast collection of interlocking eight lobed snowflakes, with each delicate strand fixed to its neighbours with tiny clasps made from one of the Alurannai's specially blended alloys, the components of which were a closely guarded secret.

Two pairs of hands passed two newly completed pieces to two other waiting pairs, starting on the next as soon as they were passed on. The hands now holding them moved with infinite care, slotting the inch long strand they each held into the clips they had just added to the structure. A tiny piece in a vast jigsaw, so went the building of this first of two relays. Once the first layer was complete, the second would begin, then a third, until the finished structure towered some five feet high and four feet in diameter. A team of twenty four alurannai could have built this in an hour, but for just four it would indeed take three or ever four years to finish since the two putting the pieces in place had to do three of the four jobs involved on their own. Those focused on making the crystal rods could not make the clips, to do so would mean tuning their power to work metal instead of crystal. The constant switch could cause mistakes, and mistakes were something they couldn't afford.

Determinedly carrying on, Breuntas, Tarryn, and Tarryn's two daughters, worked through this quiet Nae Shiu night.

---------------------------------------------------

Eyes watched the great tree, watched as people came and went through the gateway it represented. There could be no doubt... this place flagged as suspicious so many decades before, put forward for closer investigation after the Betrayal, did in fact harbour at least a small number of the Alurannai... and also it would seem an even greater prize.

The watcher continued their work, spying on the unknowing people passing in and out of the veil of illusions below. There were signs of his being here, but feeling secure the Alurannai had left those signs unseen...

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Uh oh... The suspense builds, but what will actually happen. You'll find out soon.**


	85. Thoughts of a Wolf

**Alaia Skyhawk: And another two. Mr.Who2123, this closes one of yours.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 85: Thoughts of a Wolf

-

Hands were raised in greeting, smiles given, as the large while wolf entered the village. Annule had been here for well over a year now, and had spent that time getting to know his own kind again after nearly five thousand years of separation. It had been strange for him at first, learning to live in a pack again. Like their non-sentient relatives, Vale Wolves had a strict pecking order in their packs, though any pair were permitted to have pups and not just the pack leaders. This difference had caused small but significant changes in their evolution. Non-sentient wolves could have up to ten pups in a litter, but Vale Wolves would never have more than three, more often only two. This combined with their way of thinking meant that the pack leaders would likely never have more than two litters, so the rest of the pack's pairs would also have to have pups to sustain the population. To put it simply, Vale Wolves may have been canines, but in all other respects they acted and socialised much the same as their two legged counterparts.

As he'd expected, Annule had started right at the bottom of the Fall Glade Pack. The Omega, the one that would occasionally be bullied, and who was also the one that diffused tense situations between the other members should they arise. The incident with the Gold Dragon had elevated his position considerably, with him now firmly ensconced roughly half way up the pack's pecking order. That incident had gained him more than just an increase in pack rank through, it had gained him more than respect from a certain friend of his.

Yiri, taken with his bravery in defending the elf from the dragon, had since been following him around. She'd sneak up on him, tap his leg with a paw to get his attention, leap away, and then look back at him with an expression that said 'chase me'. Other times she's roll onto her back right in front of him and paw at his nose playfully trying to get him to pay attention to her. It was blatantly obvious that she _liked_ him, and the fact none of the pack had reacted to her behaviour meant they approved, but Annule was still too afraid to court her back. He was almost five _thousand_ years old, and she was just nine and not that long an adult. Vale Wolves could live up to sixty or even seventy years, and paired for life. He didn't want her to be making a decision that she might regret ten or fifteen years down the line.

Pushing the thought away, Annule continued down the main street of Heimdall. He wasn't here to visit the Elder as you might think, but instead here to keep a promise he'd made to the village children. He'd promised them that once a month he'd come to the village and play with them.

He reached the open meadow that flanked the river as it passed out of the village. There waiting for him was Heimdall's seven to fourteen year olds. There were only eleven of them, ten of which were pure blood and the last of which was a half-elven girl of ten. As soon as he came into sight they rushed over to him cheering. He'd come to play with them like he'd promised.

He was patted, fussed over, and cajoled for rides to which he obliged. Coming here to play with them had become the highlight of his month. Making them smile and laugh bringing a kind of joy to him that he'd not known since the days when Mithos had been ten and it was the boy who pestered him to play. Annule flat out loved children, nothing made him happier than a tumble of children climbing on him like a gaggle of pups wanting to play.

He paused for a moment, eyes distant as the half-elven girl in the group petted his ears. Pups... was that what his heart yearned for?

He shook it off, tickling the girl with his nose as she shrieked with laughter. Maybe he'd think about it some more later, but now was time for play.

----------------------------------------------------------

_/Dallinius, could I have a word with you? ./_

The thought was focused in no particular direction, but Dallinius knew Annule well enough to pick up on it no matter where he was. Sure enough the little white wolf appeared out of thin air next to him, settling himself down in the patch of sunlight Annule basked in deep within the Torent Forest.

"What is it, Annule?"

_/I was wondering, could you get the Vale Wolves acknowledged as the Eight Race? Krishka said we were a long time ago, but we never did get anything done about it. Most of the people out there who know about us just think we're just a bunch of big wolves living in this forest, and nothing more than that. I'd like that to change, for us to be acknowledged as what we are and not what we're thought to be. /_

The little spirit looked at him, a faint canine smile on that small face.

"When all this is over, and I hopefully get my power back, I'll see to it... Even if I have to nag Origin and Krishka to spread the word." He paused. "Or I might even spread it myself. I've been hidden from most of the people for far too long, I think. Perhaps the Sumara Lords should give them a jolt and show them that things are not always what they seem... It's something to consider, and certainly something I will speak to my fellow Sumara Lords about."

Annule set his head on his forepaws, eyes looking out at the forest that was his homeland.

_/Thank you. /_

Dallinius chuckled, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"It's no problem... Oh, and Annule..."

The Vale Wolf looked up at the spirit.

_/What? ./_

"Yiri doesn't care how old you are..."

The spirit vanished, leaving a slightly embarrassed wolf staring at where he had been...

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A bit of introspective thinking on the part of our wolf friend. I think it's fairly obvious where that line of thinking is heading. You'll be catching up with him in Path, until then though you'll just have to wait to see how things turn out for him. :)**


	86. Smiles of a Child

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here go a few more for now. I'm gonna love writing this chapter. You'll see why :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 86: Smiles of a Child

-

Giggles filled the air as the little girl toddled across the room... only to bump into the table and fall over. She got up, toddled a little further, and this time bumped into a chair to the same result. Gentle hands picked her up and put her in the middle of the room where there wasn't any furniture to get in the way. Once again the little girl moved, only to spontaneously trip over her own feet instead.

"Oopsie..."

The little girl continued to giggle and got up, this time actually managing to reach her mother's outstretched arms without falling over or hitting something.

Aradine swung her laughing daughter up into the air before settling her on her lap, smiling up at Frank as he came over from where he stood by the table, stroking their little girl's long blond hair as she did so.

"I think there was a mix up when the Angel's named her... She's not exactly 'graceful' is she?"

Frank sat down beside her, offering Collette his hand which she promptly grabbed and tried to wave by shaking it up and down.

"Bye bye... Bye bye..."

He smiled as she continued to giggle.

"I'm more amazed at how hard her head must be... after it dented that pewter tea tray when it landed on her the other night. She just giggled and got up smiling, not fazed in the least."

That evening they'd had a table cloth in place, the tray being on the edge of said table. Collette had trotted over to it, tripped, grabbed the cloth, and fallen over causing the tray to come off the table and land on her just as she's lifted her head up to say 'oopsie'. This little girl seemed to be completely immune to her own clumsiness, for no accidental bump or fall had hurt her, though a number of things around the house had taken quite a bit of damage from her accidents. It had be come a ritual almost to check her immediate surroundings for something broken every time 'oopsie' reached their ears.

Aradine chuckled, Collette still going 'bye bye... bye bye...' with her father's hand.

"Maybe her clumsiness is blessed, that it never hurts her and sometimes helps her. After all it did help that other day when the door jammed. She bumped into it once and it opened after we were on the point of unscrewing the hinges."

The both laughed, Frank disengaging his hand from his daughter's grip and picking her up out of her mother's lap.

"Come on my little bumble bee, it's time for your nap."

Collette kept giggling as her father carried her upstairs to her room, holding her high and making bee sounds as he took her to bed.

Once he was out of sight Aradine sighed. Her childhood had been nothing like this. Her mother dead just hours after she was born, growing up completely in the care of the priests. Protected, isolated, she'd walked the streets of Iselia wearing a smile that never reached her eyes or lightened her heart. Collette, she was getting what Aradine didn't have the chance to. The little girl's constant smiles a true reflection of happiness rather than the mask that she had used to wear. Collette... Golden Grace... She was 'Golden' alright, bright blond hair and a zest for life that made her like a constant beam of sunshine to the soul... Now 'Grace' on the other hand... well... maybe she'd grow into that one.

There was a knock on the door, the former Chosen walking over and opening it with ease now that Collette had 'fixed' it. Seeing who it was, she smiled and indicated he should enter.

"It's good to see you Dirk. You've just missed Collette though. Frank has just taken her upstairs for her nap."

The dwarf came in carrying a quite a large bundle, setting it on the floor near the table before sitting on the low stool Aradine brought over for him.

"It's alright, Ah don't mind waiting. Happen Ah want to see her face when she opens her birthday present." He grinned above his neatly trimmed beard. "Aye Ah know it's a month early, but it was ready and Ah couldn't wait."

He blushed, after all he'd just admitted that one of the steadfast and steady dwarves, renowned for their patience, hadn't been able to wait one month. Then again the gift was for Collette, and no one could resist her smiles, or not want to make her happy.

Aradine laughed, all the while getting a cup of Dirk's preferred cold sweetened tea for him, a small pitcher of which she always kept in the house's cool box.

"Well, I suppose she can have her nap a little later today." Handing him the cup, she then walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up them. "Frank, Dirk's brought Collette's birthday present early. If she isn't already asleep could you bring her down? An extra half an hour before her nap won't hurt."

A few seconds later Frank came down the stairs, a beaming nearly three year old, still giggling, in his arms.

She saw Dirk and immediately reached out for him.

"Dirky! Dirky! Dirky!"

Frank put her down and she charged over to the dwarf, only falling over twice in the process.

Smiling at her as she grabbed his hand, Dirk pointed to the bundle he'd brought with him.

"Hey there Collette, if you look in that you'll find something nice from your Uncle Dirk."

The little girl turned and looked at the bundle, before toddling over and tugging at the cloth that wrapped it. The three adults watched her, as she pulled one bit then another until it finally came off. She started to dance on the spot.

"Horsie!! Thankie Uncle Dirk!"

She hugged him as he came over, and then promptly held up her arms to ask him to lift her onto the rocking horse he'd made for her. He obliged, and moments later Collette's giggling started up again as she played on the wooden horse.

Frank patted Dirk on the shoulder as they watched her play.

"You have a real way with children, Dirk. I think you'll make a wonderful father someday."

The dwarf chuckled.

"Aye, and if my Ma had her way it'll be sooner rather than later. I've visited home at Braananir a couple of times, and both times Ma kept 'introducing' me to nice gals hoping Ah'd pick one and stay."

They all laughed, still watching the little girl on her new toy.

The door opened and Priestess Phidra came in, the little girl turning and smiling even wider the moment she saw her.

"Granma!" She moved to dash over like she had with Dirk, forgetting that she was still sat on the rocking horse. A thump later she lifted her little head up, blue eyes bright and a smile still on her face. "Oopsie..."

The laughter began again as her father picked her up and set her on her feet next to her grandmother. None of them ever could resist the smiles of a child.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I just had to have one scene with a little (almost) three year old Collette. I was grinning like and idiot and giggling like Collette all the way through righting this. IT'S JUST TOO CUTE!**


	87. It Begins, and so it Ends

**Alaia Skyhawk: That's most of the closing scenes done. The only characters left now are those that are going all the way to, or near, the end.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 87: It Begins, and so it Ends

-

"Noishe... Can we go to the special place?"

Lloyd poked the Protozoan, his crèche mate Alysii right behind him. Noishe had offered to look after her so that Mezo could take a break, with the promise from the Aeros that he'd do the same for him on another day. The 'special place' was a tiny glade out in the forest that Kratos had taken the boy during a visit, a glade that had a little babbling brook running through it and deep drifts of last autumn's leaves caught in hollows making perfect places to tumble and play hide and seek.

He got up, stretching out with a huge yawn before eyeing the little boy and giving him a nod.

Lloyd grinned, Alysii bouncing on the spot in anticipation. She's never been there before and was really looking forward to it.

"Thank you, Noishe!"

The Arshis ducked down so the two five year olds could get on his back, and then trotted off into the forest beyond the boundary of the illusions to the area where the glade could be found... Completely unaware that the moment they left that concealment they were being watched...

----------------------------------------------------

Cold green eyes stared ahead. The man they belonged to motionless as he remained sat in his throne, in the room where a man he had trusted for almost five thousand years had betrayed him. The room where his old spirit partner had disowned him. The room where he had learned the true position of Krishka among the other Spirits. The room where Krishka had held him imprisoned by magic for over two hours while the two traitors had escaped...

Yggdrasil was as still as a statue, as he had remained for some days, or maybe even weeks, since he had entered the room and sat down. He was a lifeless being. What did a few days matter to the eternal such as him? Timeless in his trance, waiting without waiting, he remained still and silent in his equally cold and silent castle.

Gliding on hinges without a sound, the door opposite his throne opened, a nervous looking man in dark clothing escorted in by a pair of soulless angels.

The green eyes didn't so much as blink, or their owner move an inch.

"...Report..."

The man trembled, dropping to his knees before speaking.

"My Lord Yggdrasil, I come from the observation squad at location A-9, located far south of Luin on the edge of the Asgard Mountains. As per your orders we have been investigating all locations that have been flagged as suspicious within the last five centuries. A-9 was flagged within the last century and thus it is the seventh location we have checked."

A blot of lightning scorched the floor next to the man, making him flinch.

"Get to the point!"

The man trembled even more, even with Yggdrasil still not looking at him the man's presence was terrifying.

"Y-Yes My Lord! Several months of observation have allowed us to make a full conclusion. A-9 we can confirm harbours a concealed settlement of what we have confirmed through observation of a nearby Tree Lord as being Alurannai. The numbers are few, we estimate no more than fifty different individuals that also include a human woman matching the description of A012, a high importance host body that escaped from the Asgard Ranch over seven years ago. A012 has been seen several times, most notably once in the company of... of Traitor S-1, Kratos Aurion."

Yggdrasil seemed to practically explode into life, fixing his now completely alert gaze on the cowering man.

"Continue!"

The man swallowed nervously and did as he was ordered.

"This event occurred a few weeks ago My Lord. A report would have been made sooner but an additional individual seen with him was deemed worthy of investigating further with an eye to holding a raid of the site. It was a male child of approximately five years of age, bearing a strong resemblance to S-1 and also clearly of emotional importance to S-1. The probability of this child being the offspring of S-1 has been confirmed at over ninety percent, and thus my men have formed a cordon to watch for the next time the child appears outside of the illusions covering the area."

A cruel smile slowly formed on the angel's face, his green eyes lit with victory.

"Well well, Kratos... It seems I've found you, and the perfect way to reel you in... How will you know when the child is next vulnerable?!" The man was about to answer when a device clipped to his belt began to bleep. Looking up from the device he met the Lord of the Angels' eyes. The smile deepened, he needed no answer to read that look. "Pronyma!"

There was flare of light and she appeared beside the kneeling man, no longer surrounded by her blade-like shields. Apart from their absence she appeared no different than before, but if one were to look underneath the red cloth of her outfit between her chest and her neck one would find that which denoted the rank that only the angels of Cruxis knew she had. The Cardinals as yet were still unknowing of the promotion, and Yggdrasil would have it stay that way for now, for the spying it allowed her to do on the generals.

She bowed, lifting her head up again to meet her master's eyes.

"Yes, My Lord?"

He got up from his throne, his iridescent wings lifting him from the marble floor as he looked down at her.

"Gather our ten best Arch Angels and their troops. You are to launch an attack on location A-9 in the Asgard region. There is a child there, Kratos' child. I want you to capture them and bring them to me alive. Any others you find... kill them." A flick of his head indicated the man on the floor. "Ask his men where the child is before you begin the attack on the main settlement. Get them before the Alurannai living there have the chance to realise he's in danger."

Pronyma nodded once.

"As you wish, My Lord. It will be as you command."

And then she vanished as quickly as she had appeared...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is it, the trouble starts and the peace ends...**


	88. Run…

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is it...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 88: Run...

-

The wind whispered through the spring forest, birds singing in the trees, the fluting sound forming sweet music to drift on the breeze. Laughter echoed faintly from one end of the settlement of Andorei Wrau, at the other end one of the older crèche groups in residence was sat around the 'teacher's rock' in the middle of the village meadow, being taught the history of the Human Nations. All was well. The skies clear for as far as the eye could see. The land radiating tranquillity on this peaceful spring day.

Alurannai walked down the village street, smiling at one another, greetings exchanged along with enquiries as to whether they would like to come to someone's house for dinner later. Everything was as it should be, nothing was out of place... and no one was prepared for what was about to happen.

A sudden increase in the mana levels around the village was the only warning, rocketing so fast that there was no doubt that only the Eternal Sword could have wreaked such a rapid change. People raced out of their houses, scattering just in time as bolts of light rained down from the skies and ripped the illusions over the village apart, rending the ground beneath.

The teacher at the meadow stood over his students, lifting his arms above him as he sang a spell of protection.

"_Vio tho ut arbois, tah sahcra tho beran vanai wrau!_"

A bright golden shield covered him and his charges, deflecting the blazing death that screamed out of the sky. The barrage stopped, and still holding the spell shield in place he looked skywards and beheld the instigators of the attack.

Five hundred angels filled the sky above the village, each cluster of fifty led by an Arch Angel, the suddenly higher mana levels letting them all fly with ease as they staged this raid upon Andorei Wrau.

The village had somehow been spotted, how it had could be figured out later. For now the alurannai living here had to fight for their lives while protecting the children in their care. There were less than fifty of them, making it ten to one in favour of the angels, with only the Alurannai's greater magical skill and ability to generate mana on their side.

Half of the adults present flew up into the sky, casting and linking together the same type of spell shield the teacher had just used. A dome of protection formed, smaller than the village itself, but under it the remainder of the adults formed up into two coteries, aided by the adolescents, with Anna and Vayla at their heads.

Anna glared up at them, icy determination in her eyes.

"If you think you're going to survive to get away from this... you're sadly mistaken..."

Safe beneath the shield, she and Vayla began to channel the sheer amount of mana being fed to them by their respective coteries. The words of their chants rising in volume until they were almost a scream.

"FIRE STORM!"

"THUNDERING TEMPEST!"

Two of the flocks above were engulfed by fire and lightning respectively, fully half of the angels in each falling out of the sky as ash from the sheer raw power of the attacks.

Anna glanced back at the bare ten alurannai still standing behind her, eyes taking in the beads of sweat forming on their faces and the youngsters that lay passed out on the ground after the first cast.

"How many more of those do you think you can power?"

One of the ones closest to her gasped, trying to catch their breath.

"No more than six or seven at that intensity. We don't need to annihilate them, just disable them. Reduce the intensity and we could manage about fifteen." She glanced over at Vayla as another barrage from the angels was deflected by those holding the shield. "We have barely a quarter of a coterie for each of you. We have to think how best to survive this. The number of them we actually kill is irrelevant."

Vayla met Anna's eyes and nodded.

"Reduce the power and aim for their wings. If they're grounded they'll retreat. No soulless angel stands a chance against an alurannai in hand to hand combat."

Two pairs of eyes, green and brown, fixed on the skies once more as the chanting resumed...

--------------------------------------------------------

The ground shuddered, the air screamed in the distance. Lloyd stopped in his tracks, staring at the light blazing down upon the village.

"Myrta!"

Noishe grabbed him with teeth, throwing him into the pile of leaves he'd been searching to find Alysii in a game of hide and seek. The stern and commanding expression in the Arshis' eyes was more than enough for Lloyd to understand what he wanted.

Hide, and do _not_ move until he came back.

Noishe let out a handful of very quiet barks. In a pattern both children had been taught. Danger... Danger, hide... Wherever Alysii was hiding around the glade, she would stay where she was as well. He ran out of the clearing, knowing he was far too distinctive to risk remaining near the children's hiding place lest he inadvertently lead whoever was attacking to them. Racing towards the embattled village, he reached a clearing in the canopy and saw fire and lightning rain down from the sky upon a horde of attacking angels.

He bared his teeth in a snarl, his eyes feral with anger.

_Yggdrasil... He found the village and attacked. Is he _that_ bent on getting revenge for Kratos abandoning him? Those angels are as good as dead!_

He reached out to his fellow nearby Bonded Protozoans as Tsahi had begun teaching him to do in preparation for the century when she would leave the Nartana and become Wild once more. Hearing him they acknowledged his orders, each circling outside of the Alurannai's shield to pick off those angels that were knocked out of the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was dark under the pile of leaves. Dark and damp, smelling of earth, rotted wood, and leaf tainted water. The ground trembled, trembled like the little boy huddling in this hiding place.

_What's going on? Why all the noise and fire?_

He could smell the burning of the trees around the village even from here. Could hear the panicked shrieking of the forest animals as they fled the destruction. Huddling there for what seemed like an eternity, he then suddenly heard the sound of wings and of feet touching lightly down onto the ground next to where he was hiding.

He remained where he was, unmoving even though by all the indications he knew it was one of his people near him. The command had been stay hidden until Noishe came back, it didn't matter if it was an alurannai out there, hidden he would remain.

The person began to move, the footsteps coming closer until the stopped right next to the pile he was in. Lloyd instinctively began breathing very shallowly, soundless even to the fully developed hearing of an alurannai, perfectly still under the cover of the leaves. The person remained where they were, but still Lloyd didn't move. Having the mana profile right now of a human child he would barely make the tiniest of ripples to a mage search. His small size making him almost impossible to differentiate from any of the many animals of a similar size that would hide in a place such as this if threatened.

Still silent, still unmoving, his heart pounded in his chest with fear. He heard the grating of soil under boot, as the person out there turned, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. They knew where he was... and he sensed now that they were a threat!

He exploded from the pile, sprinting for the nearby thick cover as the woman behind him grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt. Jolted to a stop he looked back and found himself gazing into hard violet eyes framed by long emerald hair. The woman looked down at him with a smirk, her black and red tinged crystalline purple wings folded back like a cape of tainted midnight.

"There's no doubt about it... You're definitely his son..."

Lloyd pulled the last defensive trick he had out of his sleeve... Even young alurannai, who were unable to hear the super high frequencies used in Alurannai identifiers, were able to make those high pitched sounds. For Pronyma the next few moments were extreme torture as Lloyd's supersonic shriek hit her angelic ears like nails on chalkboard a thousand fold.

She let go of him, clamping her hands over her ears as Lloyd backed away from her cowering.

Shaking off the after effect of the sonic barrage, she pulled a black spear out of nowhere and advancing on him with rage in her eyes.

"You little brat! You will come with me! It is ordered that I take you to Lord Yggdrasil. You are what we need to get that traitorous father of yours, and we _will_ get him."

She reached for the cowering boy as suddenly a cry rang out.

Alysii dashed into view at the edge of the clearing, her eyes filled with fear but also a determination to protect her friend.

"Lloyd!"

Pronyma turned, a spell circle appearing beneath her as she attacked the girl without hesitation.

"Disappear..."

Lloyd launched himself at Alysii, throwing them both out of range of the spell as it charred the ground where she had been stood. Pulling her to her feet, Lloyd dragged her into the forest.

"Run, Alysii!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Noishe skidded to a stop, eyes wide as he felt Lloyd's fright through the Bond between them.

_Lloyd..._

The fright turned to terror, something was after him!

Noishe spun around, completely ignoring the grounded angel he'd been about to kill, and raced in the direction his heart told him Lloyd was heading...

-----------------------------------------------------

They sprinted through the forest, Pronyma flying in pursuit as they dodged around trees and under low hanging branches the woman had to go around or lose speed. The two of them were gasping for breath, eyes wide with terror, as she slowly gained on them. In a flash of inspiration, Lloyd changed direction. Alysii, cried out in dismay.

"We can't go there. Myrta said it's not allowed..."

Lloyd kept running, still dragging her along with him.

"Your myrta not here. My ata not here." He choked back a sob as tears streamed down his panic stricken face. "That lady's going to hurt you!" His face screwed up as he screamed. "_ATA! HELP!_"

But no one came, and the woman kept closing in. Just as it seemed she would catch them, they entered a clearing that was towered over by a huge tree. Lloyd raced towards it, slamming into the trunk as he asked it to take them far away. He and Alysii vanished in a flash of light as the Pronyma came to a halt and lifted her spear which blazed with rage driven magic, her face a mask of fury at their escape.

Inside, riding on the links that tied the trees together, Lloyd tried desperately to hold onto Alysii. But as the Pronyma stuck out at the Sentinel, the tree that had saved them, the links wrenched and pulled the two of them apart. Sent flying in a different direction from her, Lloyd strained to grab onto his crèche mate as she disappeared in the maelstrom of mana...

"_ALYSII!!!_"

----------------------------------------------------

Noishe tore into the Sentinel clearing, hackles raised and teeth bared in fury as he saw Pronyma turn away from the huge gash her attack had torn into the tree's trunk.

"Well if it isn't the mutt... It'll be a pleasure getting rid of you..."

She lifted the spear as Noishe also readied a spell, but stopped as a voice echoed all around them.

_'Pronyma, fall back. Our forces have taken too many losses. Get out of there before the Alurannai and their animal freaks kill you. You're too valuable to Cruxis to lose.'_

She dismissed her spear, dodging the spell that Noishe flung at her.

"Looks like you have it lucky this time. Next time we meet I'll enjoy turning you into a throw rug..."

She teleported away, leaving Noishe stood in the empty clearing with the crying Sentinel. Standing there, looking at the tree, he realised with a sickened heart what had happened.

Lloyd and Alysii had used the Sentinel to escape... and now they had no idea where they could be...

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Lip trembles) I had to do it. For the plot I had to do it. But still, poor Lloyd and Alysii, poor Noishe and Mezo, and poor Kratos, Anna, Vayla, and Rennan...**


	89. Lost in Place Unknown

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor poor people...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 89: Lost in Place Unknown

-

Sobs filled the air, Anna and Vayla crying into each other's shoulders as Rennan tried to comfort them. His rage filled eyes fixed on the far trees, looking into the distance as his lip trembled. Noishe and Mezo were inconsolable, two Protozoans separated from their Bonded, Bonded who were just small children. They just sat there, bewildered with tears flowing their canine and avian faces. In the middle of this scene paced Kratos, back and forth on the verge of losing it as fury and despair tore at his heart. Jaw clenched as his restless movement stirred up clouds of ash from the scorched ground, he suddenly let out a scream of anguish that split the skies with his pain.

Clenching his fist, cutting off that scream ruthlessly, he stared blankly at the charred earth here in the middle of what remained of Andorei Wrau.

"They'll pay... I'll make them pay!"

Rennan leapt to his feet, grabbing Kratos before he could do something so stupid as teleport to Derris Kharlan to blast Yggdrasil to ashes.

"Kratos, that's exactly what that bastard would want you to do. The fact Pronyma went after Lloyd specifically says they worked out that he was your son and wanted to use him to force you to come to them. If you go up there you'll probably doom us all... and what about Lloyd? He and Alysii made it onto the Tree Links, that the Sentinel was attacked doesn't mean they were harmed, it just means that the Links will have dropped them somewhere. All we need to do is look for them and we'll find them."

Kratos turned those anguished eyes on him, shaking his head in despair.

"But that's just it, the Tree Links could have dropped them _anywhere_. They won't necessarily have made it to another Sentinel, it's more likely they were dropped in the middle of nowhere when the tree was attacked."

"Then we start by looking around the Sentinels, then look in the places that are on a direct line between a Sentinel and its nearest neighbouring counterparts. If we don't find them after that then we comb all the areas in between." Anna looked up at them from where she was sat on the blackened earth, tears still falling from her eyes. "We _have_ to find them, Kratos. Not just because they're our children, but because one of them is the only hope the worlds have... If we need proof that at least one of them is alive, then we need only check to see if the Great Seed is still singing."

Vayla wiped a hand over her face, still exhausted from fighting off the attack.

"She's right! We can't give up! We _will_ find them! ...We _will!_"

---------------------------------------------------------

It was dark... It was dark here beneath the trees, in this strange forest that she'd never seen before. She didn't know where she was, she'd called out for all of a day. She didn't know if her mother knew she was missing, or if she'd started looking for her. She didn't know what to do. How would she get out of this place and back to her family?

"Myrta! Ata! I'm scared!"

Alysii brought a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she stumbled over tree roots and past fallen logs. The canopy above was dense, cutting out even the small light of the stars she knew must be above her. She was alone, lost, without even Lloyd with her for comfort. The very things that had made Lloyd near impossible for Pronyma to detect by magic now worked against them. An alurannai could pass right over the canopy above her and not even realise she was there.

She stumbled through the forest, hoping and hoping... she might find a way home...

----------------------------------------------------------

"So you return to me, having failed to capture our target... We underestimated our opponents, both young and old, and that is something I don't admit lightly." Yggdrasil was physically pacing back and forth, here in the privacy of his apartments. He walked over to the room's single tiny window, looking out over his perfect city. "The Alurannai are more resourceful than even _I_ had anticipated. I knew they were strong, but for barely fifty of them to kill over half of our attacking force of five hundred, and disable a third of the remainder, is an indication of how careful we must be from now on. Right now we have no idea of how many of them are left, but I know for certain there will be more settlements like that one hidden in the recesses of the worlds. Even if only half of them remain, what happened two days ago indicates that even five thousand would be more than enough to wipe out the thirty thousand angels we have in our ranks. We have less than two thousand Cruxis Crystals left in our stores, and my searches of Aluran had yielded no further seams from which they can be mined. Until we find a way to turn the exspheres we've charged into Crystals, we will never be able to challenge the Alurannai. One thing in our favour though is that they will never make a move against us if it endangers the worlds, and right now the fate of the worlds is firmly in _my_ hands. As long as I hold the Eternal Sword, they will do nothing against us. Everything they do they do for the worlds. They've been alive all this time and stood back and watched as the Chosen's were sacrificed, and did nothing because they knew the mana flow had to be switched to keep the worlds alive." He laughed. "As long as I hold the worlds to ransom, I will remain in complete control... That in itself could be revenge enough for me against Kratos... Knowing that all he can do... is watch..."

Yggdrasil began to laugh, looking out over Welgaia, as Pronyma looked on...

---------------------------------------------------------

It was raining, raining as he huddled at the base of a tree. Where was he? Why was he here? He'd been crying for someone... Who? Who had he been crying for? ...He couldn't remember.

Lloyd stared blankly into the rain, fear forgotten as the days he had sat here lost and hungry had faded his memories. If someone found him, he would remember nothing of what he really was, seeming to be nothing more than the human child he would be taken for at this age. If his parents found him he would remember. Seeing them unlocking his memories once more. If that didn't happen, then his memories would only return once he was old enough and strong enough to make his way back to them on his own. Right now though, his subconscious mind made small changes to his conscious one in order to ensure he survive that long. He would become unnoticeable wherever he ended up, a person that people in that place would see and not really think about. He would blend in, in the means his instincts told him was the safest for that place... wherever it was.

Still staring blankly into the rain, hungry and alone, Lloyd sat with the water ticking down his face... as from the trees the sound of footsteps were a counterpoint to the tears of the skies...

--------------------------------------------------------

He walked through the base, a slow walk that only added to the despair and anguish on his face. The people he met stepped aside, eyes wide, before murmuring to each other once he had passed.

Kratos Aurion... What had happened to change him so much?

He reached the office of his friend, slumping against the com as he pressed the button.

"It's Kratos..."

The door opened, but he didn't move, not until Yuan came out to see what the delay was about. The mage froze, concern in his eyes.

"Kratos... What's wrong?" Kratos pushed off the wall and walked past him into the office, stopping dead in the middle of room. Yuan closed the door and put the security shield on, and then dashed over to stand in front of his friend. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Kratos remained silent, staring blankly ahead. "Dammit, Kratos! _Tell me what's wrong!_"

The Inartu's eyes slowly lifted to meet his, filled with pain.

"Cruxis found Andorei Wrau. They must have been watching it for months. They knew about Lloyd, figured out that he was my son, and attacked the village to try and get him... Probably to force me to return to them."

Yuan's eyes went wide and he staggered in shock.

"What happened?"

Kratos swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Noishe was with Lloyd and Alysii, out in the woods where the brook passes through the ridged glade I took Lloyd to the last time I visited. They were playing there when the angels attacked the village. Noishe had them stay hidden while he left so as not to draw attention to the glade. He had no idea they'd been seen going there. Pronyma was the one that went after Lloyd, but he and Alysii managed to get away from her and to the Sentinel. They passed through it but she attacked the tree... The backlash through the Tree Links could have literally dropped them _anywhere_ on either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla... We've stared a search, but the chances of finding them are slim... The only consolation is that as long as the Great Seed sings, at least one of them is alive..."

The Inartu began to tremble, Yuan pulling him close to comfort him.

"We'll find them, Kratos. I'll get the Renegades on it as well. They're going to be seriously ticked off when they find out what Cruxis has done. I'll just tell them it was a teleport spell gone wrong that led to them being lost."

The reassurance pushed him close to the edge, the immediate and selfless offer to help pushed him over it. Kratos clutched at Yuan's cloak and began to cry, pulling them both down as he dropped to his knees sobbing.

"...Lloyd... It's my fault... I should have _been there!_"

As Kratos sobbed into his shoulder, Yuan leaned his head against his friends as tears fell from his own eyes as well.

"We'll find them, Kratos... I promise you... We'll find them somehow..."

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sniffles) Poor Kratos...**


	90. Flighted Search

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man this is getting so depressing…**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 90: Flighted Search

-

In the dead of night they flew, using the cover of darkness to conceal the search from Cruxis and from the people below. As Anna had suggested, all of the Sentinels had been checked first, and after that they'd done again as she'd suggested and searched along the direct lines between neighbouring Sentinels. Both of those had yielded nothing, no sign of either child, in either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla. Now began the mammoth task of combing all of the land in between. Flying over the areas of open ground... Walking through the areas of dense cover... They knew all too well that magical detection wouldn't work, that only at close range would one of the parents or a child's Bonded Protozoan partner sense them. They were looking for two needles in a veritable mountain of a haystack, that didn't stop them though.

Where the mana levels were high enough for her to fly properly, Kratos and Anna were with the teams scouring Tethe'alla. Vayla and Rennan were leading the teams in Sylvarant. Neither family had revealed to their people the secret they kept about the Chosen of Restoration. The uproar over the children being missing in general had been bad enough, with adult alurannai on both worlds worked up to fury by it. If they'd known that one of the children was their long awaited Chosen, not all the Summon Spirits together could have stopped them attacking Derris Kharlan. Until tempers cooled and more rational thinking returned, the secret would remain just that... A secret...

They would persevere. None of the Alurannai would give up until both children had been found...

----------------------------------------------------

The Steady Nine looked at Yuan with confusion. One day, over two months ago, Kratos had suddenly stiffened and turned to look into the distance as if listening to something. The next he'd out a scream of denial, wings exploding from his back as he flung himself into the sky in his true undisguised alurannai form. He'd then vanished into thin air, teleporting somewhere and leaving them standing in the middle of a field in Tethe'alla with no transmitter and only the weapons they carried. It was only when the Alurannai had over flown them on the search that they'd been remembered in the chaos, with the Alurannai picking them up and taking them through the nearest Sentinel to Triet before heading back to Tethe'alla to resume the search. They hadn't done too badly, their weapons used as make shift tools to catch food and build themselves a shelter as they waited for their commander to come back. Now back in the Sylvarant Base, their already strange experience was becoming even stranger.

Yuan had brought them all into his office, after which he had locked the security shield in place and sat behind his desk as they'd arrayed themselves in the chairs he set out ready for them. Regarding them now with a grave expression, he took a deep breath and began to explain things to them.

"You're obviously very confused right now, not least by what is to you the spontaneous reappearance of the Alurannai. The truth is they've been in hiding, staying out of sight of Cruxis all the while helping the Renegades with certain things. All of our medical supplies come from the Alurannai, as does most of our food. This base and the one in Tethe'alla are both concealed with illusions set in place and maintained by them. Our supply Rhieard pilots are alurannai... as is your commander, Kratos." The Nine looked around at each other, stunned. "Kratos left you like that because he was contacted telepathically by his people... The village where his wife and son where staying, was found by Cruxis and attacked. They were after his son, probably to use him to force Kratos to go back to Derris Kharlan and hand himself over... His friend Vayla's daughter Alysii was with Lloyd at the time... Both of them escaped through a Sentinel, what you will know as a Tree Lord, but a twist of fate means they could have ended up anywhere in the two worlds. That's what the alurannai who found you were doing... searching for them."

Tia brought her hands to her mouth, horror written on her face.

"Lloyd? ...Lloyd is missing? And another child as well?"

David clenched his fists.

"Those Cruxis bastards!"

At the far end of the seats from David, Galen leapt to his feet.

"What kind of _monsters_ attack a five year old kid?!!"

All nine of them broke out into shouts of outrage, calling for vengeance until a crackle of lightning over their heads from Yuan made them fall silent.

"I know you're upset, we all are, but we have to be rational about this. The Alurannai and the Renegades have been preparing plans to bring down Cruxis for a long time..." He sat down heavily in his chair. "And I suppose I can trust you nine to keep your mouth shut if I tell you this. This cannot go outside this room, for if Cruxis caught wind of it they'd stop at nothing to see both of those children dead... Lloyd and Alysii, one of them is the 'child born of the forest' mentioned in the Giant Tree's Prophecy. The one I have all Renegades learn by heart when they join this organisation... We'll find them, because we have to, to end this. We have thirteen years to find them. Thirteen years before the next Ritual starts and we use it to cover what we're doing from Cruxis. I need you to be quiet about this, and now that you know I need you to help me prepare the Renegades for the part we'll play in the events to come, but do so without telling them. Do you understand?"

Tia, the leader of the Steady Nine, looked around at her comrades and nodded at him, standing up with a fist pressed to her chest.

"I speak for all of us when I say this secret will never pass our lips. For Kratos, and for Lloyd and Alysii, we will do everything in our power to see the plan succeed."

She stood there, face determined like the rest of her team, as Yuan nodded in return...

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And ever closer to the end...**


	91. Unexpected Responsibility

**Alaia Skyhawk: Not as dark now, but still sad in a way...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 91: Unexpected Responsibility

-

"C'mon, Kid. Ah've looked after you for three months now and you _still_ don't trust me?"

Dirk ran a hand through his short red-brown hair, sighing in frustration. The source of his frustration was the little boy cowering in the gap between one of his cupboards and the living room wall. Resigned to the situation, he put the bowl of stew he'd made onto the low table he'd built for himself years ago, setting a chunk of bread next to it.

Trying again, he took a few steps towards the boy and offered his hand, getting the same response as the last fifty times he'd tried.

"Go away!"

The boy huddled deeper into the corner, Dirk giving in and backing out of the front door to stand outside. A glance through the window, carefully so the boy wouldn't see him, revealed he'd come out of his corner and was now hurriedly devouring the stew as fast as he could in case Dirk came back in again. The stew gone, the boy grabbed the bread and hid in his corner again.

_Poor kid. Ah wonder what he went though to make him so jumpy and mistrustful of people. He won't even let me put him in a bath, and he looks like he's spent a week down a coal mine. Maybe Ah should've told Phidra about him... But if the kid's that scared of _me _how'd he react to being dumped in the middle of Iselia?_

He sighed, concerned for the child inside his house.

_Ah've gotta do _something_... Ah can't let him stay like this..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The little boy kicked and screamed all the way back to the house, as Dirk struggled to keep the soaking wet youngster in his arms so he wouldn't end up plastered with mud as well. Finally reaching the house, Dirk took a firm grip on the boy's wrist and used his short height and heavy build as leverage to stop the boy running off once he'd put him down to free his other hand to open the door. Once he'd dragged him inside he'd wedged his axe across it, knowing it was far too heavy for such a young kid to move. As soon as he'd let go the boy had gone still, staying exactly where he was until Dirk had tried to take a towel to him to dry him off.

The boy had shrieked, a sound that fair rattled Dirk's skull, before he'd darted across the room and into the first tight corner he could find... _The_ corner... behind the cupboard.

Nothing else he could do while the child was so clearly scared, Dirk came over to him just long enough to drop the towel on him before backing up again. That covering, combined with the warm room, meaning that even wet as he was the boy wasn't likely to catch a chill.

----------------------------------------------

Once again kicking a screaming, the boy struggled as Dirk pulled him up the short flight of stairs to the bedroom above the workshop/living room.

"Relax, Kid. Ah'm just giving you my bed to use. Ah'm goin' ta sleep on some of those cushions Ah have downstairs. That means you get a whole nice soft bed to yourself." Trying to cajole the boy into cooperating, Dirk set him on the bed and pulled the blankets up over his legs. "See? Nice and soft, and all yours while you're staying here."

Not wanting to aggravate the child further, Dirk had then retreated downstairs. He'd snuck up again in the early hours of the morning only to find the bed empty and the child crammed into yet another corner. Mulling it over, he'd gone back downstairs and padded out The Corner down there with some small cushions and a couple of blankets. If he couldn't get him to sleep in a bed, then he'd compromise until the kid had settled down.

----------------------------------------------

Distrusting brown eyes followed him as he loaded coal into his forge and began preparing another batch of inhibitor ore. He was making key crests for the nearby Ranch, an agreement he'd made with them so that they'd leave him alone. If they provided the materials, he'd craft what they asked for. He didn't like it, but he didn't want trouble either. Instead he agreed to a compromise which was better than having them harassing and trying to intimidate him. Ignoring the feeling of eyes needling into his back, Dirk carried on with what he was doing. Deciding that if the Kid wouldn't accept him if he tried to make friends with him, he'd wait and let the Kid make the first move.

That idea had lasted all of two days, since he couldn't offer the Kid food without approaching him. Not about to let him go hungry, Dirk had once again taken up the frustrating task of getting the boy to come out and eat without him having to go outside.

Seeing the Kid wouldn't budge, he left the house. Thankful at least that the Kid was also too scared of the outside to run away into a forest full of monsters.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

He peered in the window again, frowning as he then went back inside. Striding over to where dirt floor gave way to wooden planks, Dirk stood there with fists planted on hips as he looked down at the boy in his corner.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" He ran a hand through his hair again. "Gnome give me patience... Ah, Dirk, don't lose your temper with the kid. Dwarven Vow Number twenty-seven: 'Patience is a virtue. Don't throw it in the slag pile.'"

The boy blinked, suddenly curious.

"Dwarven Vow? What's that? Number twenty-seven? There more?"

It was Dirk's turn to blink, but he was quick to recover. Thinking fast, he dredged up a vow that he hoped would get the boy to cooperate with having a wash.

"Why Aye, there's lots of them. Like Dwarven Vow Number ninety-two: 'Dirt belongs on the ground where the rain washes it'. And Ah seem to see a great deal of dirt clinging to you. Are you going to let me give the rain a hand and take you to the stream to have a bath?"

The little boy inched out of his corner, shoulders hunched as he then inched cautiously towards Dirk.

Putting a hand on the child's shoulder, Dirk led him to the door, picking up the bucket near it that contained a bar of soap and a scrub brush, and also briefly leaving the boy's side to grab the clothes he'd made to replace the ones the boy was already wearing. The child cowered against him once they were outside, but finally it seems he was starting to accept that Dirk wanted to keep him safe, not hurt him. Reaching the stream, Dirk briskly and efficiently got rid of the child's old clothes and scrubbed him down with soap and the scrub brush, drying him off afterwards with the towel optimistically kept with the new clothes. Dressing the boy in the plain bright red shirt and grey trousers that were far too big, Dirk scratched his head and frowned as the boy had to physically hold the trousers to keep them up.

"Big, big..."

Suddenly smiling with a flash of inspiration, he tightened his belt for now and took off his suspenders, looping the slack through the clips until he had them short enough to fit on the boy. Clipping them to the back of the boy's trousers and taking them over his shoulder to clip to the front, Dirk grinned as they did the trick and the boy could finally let go.

Dirk patted him on the head.

"See, Ah'm not such a bad guy am Ah?" He picked up the child's old clothes, which were in bad enough shape that he decided there and then they were going on the fire. "Lets get you inside and Ah'll get the bed upstairs ready for you. It'll be much more comfortable that that corner... So... Are you going to tell me your name?"

"...Ummm..."

"Dwarven Vow Number eighty-nine: When a name is given, you should give one in return'. My name is Dirk... Well?"

"...Lloyd..."

"Well then, let's go get that bed made up for you, Lloyd..."

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, poor Dirk. Three months of the 'kid from hell'. It's amazing what you can do though once you catch a child's curiosity.**


	92. Discovery

**Alaia Skyhawk: Almost at the end.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 92: Discovery

-

_Seven months... Has it really already been seven months since it happened?_

Patch was walking towards the main gate of the Iselia Ranch, heading out to do one of his usual monthly 'surveying' trips and also to collect the yearly order from 'The Dwarf' as he was referred to here. He'd been doing these 'surveys' ever since he'd been posted here, to keep an eye on Iselia and also if need be pass on written reports to a Renegade courier when he received word one would be in the area. More recently though he'd spent his 'surveys' looking for any sign of the two missing children his uncle had asked him to keep an eye out for. It didn't matter than he'd checked the Iselia forest six times already, and that this would be the seventh, as he had checked Iselia for rumours countless times also. He would keep trying, because if it were a child of his that was missing, he would hope others would do the same for him.

He reached the gate, glancing at one of the guards as he came to a stop.

"Open the gate. I'll be back in about twenty four hours as usual."

The guard saluted, opening the gate as ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Patch walked out, turning off the path and into the forest at the first opportunity. It was a long hike to the border of the village lands, but one he could make in a couple of hours on a straight path, or half a day if he took the circuitous route. The long route would take him to a number of vantage points where he could use his pair of binoculars to scan the forest quite efficiently for signs now that most of the leaves had fallen. The route would also take him near to the house of The Dwarf, which was near the Iselian border, for the first time in a full year. Two birds with one stone, as the saying went.

Picking up his heels he settled into a ground eating lope that would carry him swiftly to the first vantage point. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he remembered one of the reasons he always enjoyed these trips.

_Clean air, away from the stench of death at the Ranch. Those poor people, people I can't help without giving away what I am. Being out here lets me put that aside and find some sense of peace, at least for a time._

He continued to run, reaching the first point after about half an hour. Binoculars in hand he lifted them up to his eyes and began to scan the now leafless forest below.

_I know my uncle has something planned for the next Ritual that he hasn't told me for security reasons. Still, it would be nice to know what's going on. Then again he _has_ always been on the secretive side._

Putting the tool away, he turned and loped off down the next section of trail. Heading for another view point about half an hour's run away.

_But that's the life of a Renegade. Secrecy is the air we breathe, the food we eat, and the water that eases our thirst. We live like this because we have to, because we know it's needed if this nightmare is to ever end._

Another view point, another run, this time of over an hour.

_We made a choice and we accept it, what ever price it asks of us. If I had to die tomorrow to bring down Cruxis... I would fall on my sword without hesitation, if that's what it took._

He stopped for a moment, looking out over the dying land of Sylvarant.

_That is what makes us stronger than Cruxis. They throw away lives because they believe they are meaningless, but when we sacrifice lives it's because we know those deaths will make a difference. People are not born to die, but sometimes they choose to do so to protect the ones they hold dear._

The rest of the run he did not dwell on such thoughts, putting them aside to find that inner peace he craved right now, that such thoughts would drive from him if he sought them out. He would have plenty of time to think once he was back at the Ranch. For now though he could try and forget.

Trotting down the last hill before the house of The Dwarf, he slowed to a walk and continued at a casual stroll to cross the log bridge over the stream near the simple wooden building. He stopped at the end of the bridge, hearing the sound of a child's laugh in a place where he knew there should be none. He set off again, heading around the back of the house to where the sound seemed to be coming from. There, in a huge mound of leaves that the wind had piled against the back of the house, The Dwarf was playing cat and mouse with a brown haired boy who was ducking in and out of the pile laughing as the man tried to 'tag' him. The boy suddenly stopped, staring at Patch with wide and now fearful brown eyes before he shot out of the pile and out of sight around the corner of the building.

The Dwarf, Dirk Irving, eyed Patch with distaste before walking over to him.

"You'll be here for the crests then. I'll get them. You just stay out here, and don't bother the boy."

Patch stayed where he was, barely even noticing Dirk as he walked round to the front of the house and went in the door.

_That boy... it can't be..._

He focused on the memory as he uncle had taught him a long time ago, calling up the image and holding it before his mind's eye so he could examine it at leisure.

_Age and general description match. No one in the village knows of the child or I'd have heard rumours, and I've not been here for a year so I could easily have missed spotting the child on all my other surveys. Dirk Irving has been looking after this boy all on his own without telling anyone. The child seemed settled, like he's been here long enough to be completely comfortable in this place... and those eyes. Uncle showed me a picture of Kratos once. Even with those eyes filled with fear, they're almost exactly like Kratos', so much so that I'm willing to bet a hundred percent that that boy is Lloyd... Now just to get confirmation of the name from Dirk..._

He waited where he was as he'd been asked, definitely not wanting to antagonise Dirk when he intended to try and get the boy's name out of him. A minute or so later the dwarf came back, muttering under his breath. He shoved a fair sized box at Patch's chest.

"Here, now get out of here. You're scaring the boy by being here and he'd had a rough enough time already. Leave so I can go look for him, I only hope he hasn't run off too far."

Patch settled the box into a harness on his back he'd worn ready for the purpose.

"He's a cute looking kid. I can't blame him for being scared of me though. Just as I can't blame you for hating me like you hate all the other Desians. That kid's not the only one to have a rough time during childhood though, or why do you think I joined the Desians in the first place?" He saw Dirk flinch as the hit stuck home. "...What's his name?"

Dirk grumbled a little, but there was a hint of sympathy in his eyes, along with a touch of guilt at his assumptions.

"...His name's Lloyd. Now get out here before I get my axe and make you leave. Agreement or no agreement..."

Holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, Patch backed up a step.

"Alright... Alright, I'll go. Until the next time, Dwarf."

Patch could feel Dirk's glare on his back as he walked away and crossed the bridge once more. It was that glare alone that stopped him from breaking into a grin of triumph at what he had discovered here, a child that had been right under his nose for seven months.

Setting off at a lope and heading up the hill once more, Patch stopped as soon as he knew he was concealed and pulled a tiny box out of a hidden pocket.

_Now to pass on the good news..._

------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Lost but now found, but it's not over yet... Now is time for the final chapter of Hope of Restoration.**


	93. Hardest Thing to Do

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here it is, the Final Chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, and Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 93: Hardest Thing to Do

-

The hand picked up the piece of paper, storm grey eyes read the writing up on it, and then the hand pushed it away. Another report of failure, another place where the children hadn't been. Seven months, seven months and the Great Seed still sang, telling them that at least one of the children was alive. The length of time was becoming a problem now. There was very little chance that if the children were found, at the most likely, by passing travellers, that they would stay in one place. For all they knew Lloyd and Alysii could have been moved hundreds of miles from where they had initially ended up, and that meant that even when an area had been combed to the last leaf, they would have to do it again and again as long as the children were missing.

Yuan put his head in his hands, the shadows under his eyes only emphasising the pain of loss that clouded them.

_So much hope and happiness in those five years. The laughter of children, their smiles, and beneath it all the knowledge that one of them would allow us to end this letting all people everywhere finally know true peace... but now..._

He closed his eyes, clenching his fingers in his turquoise hair.

_Now we have only the pain of not knowing where they are, the pain of a parent... an uncle... not knowing where their beloved children are... and beneath it the knowledge that if we don't find them then we may well miss this all important chance to end this nightmare... which only seems to be getting worse..._

He remained like that, still and silent, as he had spent many of his days over the past seven months. It was almost like Martel all over again, but this time it was also like losing the child they'd never had the chance to have. Kratos had named Lloyd what he and Martel had planned to name a son, giving Yuan the gift of an adopted family. A little boy who may not have been related to him by blood, but was his nephew all the same.

The transmitter on his desk started bleeping, Yuan remaining immobile for several seconds before he moved a hand and pressed the button to accept the transmission.

"...What is it?"

There was a faint touch of static on the line, consistent with wind blowing over the microphone. Whoever it was, they were outdoors.

"Uncle, it's Patch... Are you sitting down?"

Yuan took a deep breath, biting back a sigh of depression as he answered.

"...Yes..."

He had been able to hear the smile in his nephew's voice, but shadowed as he was he'd had the impulsive wish to slap the smile off the man's face if he'd been in range. The next few words banished that wish.

"Uncle... I've just found Lloyd..."

Yuan felt like his heart had stopped, lifting his head he spun to face the transmitter.

"What!? _Where?!_"

He hunched over the device, every nerve in his body attuned to hearing the next few words.

"He's at the home of the dwarf living in the Iselia Forest, Dirk Irving. Today is the first time I've been there in a year, so I missed him on all my prior trips out to look for him. I just wish I'd thought to go there in the beginning. I managed to get confirmation of the boy's name out of Dirk. That along with him being the right age and having a strong resemblance to Kratos makes me certain it's him." Patch waited for a moment, and then continued. "I'll end transmission. I know you'll want to pass this on to his parents."

There was a crackle and the line went dead, Yuan remaining staring at the device for several seconds before he lurched from his chair and raced out of the door. Sprinting down the corridors with an expression of relief and joy on his face, the Renegades he passed hastily stepped out of his way, only taking in that expression after he'd passed. By the time he'd made it out of the base entrance the people inside were all debating which of the children, or if both, had been found.

Cursing that he could barely fly here in Sylvarant, Yuan still used his wings to make great gliding leaps from the tops the sand dunes to land partway up the side of the next, all the while his heart continued to pound at he raced towards the North Triet Sentinel. He had his Watcher's Whistle out before he'd even fully reached it, blasting on it repeatedly until he saw the resident jiisumura come flying towards him.

"Take me to Nae Shiu! We've found Lloyd!"

The jiisumura was by him in an instant, hauling him off the ground and flying in a blur of wings to the nearby Sentinel. The jiisumura didn't even put him down when they came out near Nae Shiu, instead continuing to carry him all the way to the door of the Nartana's apartments.

Yuan didn't knock, he just burst in through the front door and into the living room to find Kratos and Vayla both there. Where Anna and Rennan were he didn't know.

Kratos saw the look on his face, hope dawning in his and Vayla's eyes as they both stood up.

"Yuan?"

Shuddering with emotion, Yuan managed to get the words out without stumbling over them.

"Patch has found Lloyd. He's at the house of the dwarf living in the Iselia Forest." He dropped to his knees as the shuddering made them buckle. "He mentioned nothing about Alysii though."

Kratos started for the door, Vayla grabbing his sleeve to make him pause.

"I'm coming anyway." She glanced at Yuan. "Anna and Rennan are at the Library. She decided to try and take her mind of things by continuing her studies, Rennan is helping her. Tell them we should be back in a few hours at the most, and that they should wait. Two strangers showing up at his door would be startling enough for that dwarf as it is."

They were out of the house and at the Sentinel in less than a minute, hands slamming onto the great trunk as they asked it to send them to the Sentinel near Iselia, normally a no go with the highly watched Temple of Martel being so close to the village. Coming out in the trees at the edge of the Iselia Forest, twilight replacing the early hour's darkness of Nae Shiu, they banished wings and sarren and continued on foot. They'd both seen enough reports on the village and the areas nearby to know where the house they were heading to was.

They arrived just after the sun had set, noting the set of tracks near the log bridge that were likely those of Yuan's nephew. They stopped running, instead slowly walking up to the house's front door, the lamp light within showing around the edges and through the tiny window beside it.

Kratos, upon reaching it, hesitated a moment before finding the courage to knock. He _knew_ Lloyd was here. So close to him now that he could actually sense him. Vayla, a hand on his shoulder, could feel him trembling as she whispered.

"We've found him... Thank the Spirits we've found him."

The door opened, the dwarf inside peering out at them suspiciously, clearly still on edge from being visited by a 'Desian'.

"What do you want? This is hardly the kind of hour you come to a craftsman to commission somethi..." His voice petered out, at his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could clearly see Kratos' face. "You look like..."

Kratos nodded.

"The boy you have living here... We learned from a friend less than half an hour ago that he'd got word of a boy matching my son's description being here."

The dwarf frowned, becoming even more tense.

"The only one who's seen the boy besides me is that Desian who was here about an hour ago... You could be in with that lot just trying to steal the kid for all Ah know."

Kratos gazed at him with level eyes, not breaking contact with the dwarf's even by blinking as he said the next few words.

"I am not with the Desians, and the man you met is a member of an organisation that opposes the Desians. An agent working within their ranks as a spy. It was the leader of that organisation that passed the word onto me."

The dwarf paused a moment and then opened the door fully, gesturing the two of them to come inside.

"You know a lot about dwarves, it seems. Not many people know a dwarf can tell if someone speaks the truth if they hold eye contact."

Kratos looked around the sparsely furnished room inside, eyes searching.

"Where's Lloyd?"

The dwarf closed the door behind Vayla, before walking over to the low table on the wood planked area of the room's floor.

"Lloyd is asleep upstairs. Ah put him to bed just after that... Desian... left. My name is Dirk Irving, care to give me yours?"

Kratos nodded, taking all his self control not to race up the stairs he could see at the back of the room. This man had looked after his son for seven months, he owned that courtesy.

"I am Kratos Aurion, Inartu of the Alurannai, and this is Vayla Targathyr, also of the Alurannai."

Vayla took a step forward, her eyes holding a spark of desperate hope.

"You.. didn't see any sign of any other children in the forest did you? When you found Lloyd?"

Vayla looked crushed by the next few words, as Dirk shook his head.

"Ah'm sorry lass, Ah didn't, or Ah'd have had them here as well. It was raining here that night, there's no way Ah'd have left a child out in that if Ah'd seen em."

Vayla took a shuddering breath, biting her lip before turning and heading out the door.

"I'll go back and tell everyone that it _is_ Lloyd here... I'll see you later..."

The door closed with a sense of finality, Kratos glancing at it as Dirk's expression turned thoughtful.

"The Alurannai, huh? You lot are good at hiding, Ah'll give ya that." He glanced at the stairs. "So young Lloyd up there is a Nartu... It must have been hard for you and for your people to have him missing..."

Kratos brought a hand to his face.

"You've no idea. Ever since the... Desians attacked the village we were living in, Lloyd and also Vayla's daughter have been missing. They used a Tree Lord to escape the attack, but a twist of fate meant they could have ended up anywhere in the world. We've been searching for them ever since."

Dirk sighed, followed by a small chuckle.

"Well you've found one of them now. Ah have to say Ah'll miss him. He's been a wonderful little lad once he learned to trust me... Gave me three months of hell at first though." Dirk stepped aside, so that he was no longer between Kratos and the stairs. Tears forming in his eyes. "Go on up. Take him home where he belongs."

Kratos put a hand on Dirk's shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Thank you..."

He took a single step, but froze as Dallinius suddenly appeared standing on the air just below eye level.

"I-I'm sorry, Kratos, but Krishka has decided that Lloyd should stay here..." Kratos stared at him in shock, disbelief ever so slowly sinking in. "With the chance of the new Tree being born so soon from now..." The spirit glanced at Dirk. "He wants Lloyd to grow up among other Races, at least until he gets his memories back on his own. Iselia is visited by people of many Races and cultures, and since Lloyd will lead the Alurannai one day, Krishka wants him to learn how to interact with those people through actual experience." The next part was added telepathically so that Dirk wouldn't hear. **This is too important an opportunity to lose, Kratos. Lloyd will literally grow up alongside the Chosen of Mana, and if he turns out to be the Chosen of Restoration then that could mean a big difference in our chances of success... I'm sorry...**

Kratos clenched his fists, his eyes going dark with fury.

"If you think I'm going to walk away from him!!! _Never! He's my son!!_"

Dirk hastily backed away as Kratos was suddenly immobilised by bands of azure magic, trying to thrash his way free even as he was forced into complete stillness and a disembodied voice filled the air. The dwarf knew more was going on here that meets the eye, but if the Summon Spirit of Life was involved he wasn't going to ask questions.

_'I'll force this if I have to, Kratos, but I'd rather not have to drag you away from there magically... What will it be, Kratos? Will you heed my will, or wilt you defy it? ./_

Locked in the embrace of the power of the Summon Spirit of Life, tears began falling from Kratos' eyes as he accepted he had no choice but to obey. Krishka was the embodiment of his ancestor's souls, and he was just as tied to him as those past lives were.

Voice trembling, he spoke.

"Can I at least see him once... before I go?"

_'Very well...Dallinius... Sleep spell the boy. We cannot let him see Kratos. His memories must remain locked away until they come back on their own...'_

The little spirit nodded, tears falling from his own eyes as he felt Kratos' pain through their pact.

"It will be as you command."

He vanished, but there was no doubt that he would have reappeared upstairs. A few seconds later the bands of power immobilising Kratos vanished, and he slowly made his way up the stairs as Dirk remained where he was below.

Kratos rounded the railing at the top, turning to the right to see a small mound beneath the blankets of the bed in the night darkened room. Dallinius was perched on pillow near the boy's head, ensuring Lloyd would not awaken while his father was present. He walked to the bed, kneeling down beside it as he ran fingers through his sleeping son's hair, eyes taking in the peaceful expression on that tiny face.

"I'll be waiting for you Lloyd, until the day you can see me again..."

The tears still flowing down his cheeks, he got up as Dallinius whimpered.

"Kratos... I'm so sorry..."

The Inartu didn't say a word, didn't say a thing until he was downstairs again and standing by the open door.

"Dirk, I thank you for looking after my son, and I'll arrange support financially if you wish. As soon as I've sorted things out among my people I'll see to it that the things you need to know are explained to you... Farewell..."

Kratos walked out the door, Dirk coming to the opening to watch him go. Watch as this father did that which was the hardest thing to do... Walk away from his son... into the night...

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Crying) That's even worse than the 'thinks son is dead' plot from the game. In this he knew his son was there and had to walk away...(sniffles) For the Continuation I'll now start updating Path of Restoration... Now excuse me while I go bawl my eyes out some more (Cries)**


End file.
